


哥谭绯闻 Gossip Gothamites

by Cunana



Series: Gossip Gothamites 哥谭绯闻 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一封情书引发的绯闻，如何顺理成章地借机泡到暗恋对象，以及漫长的时光里他们彼此相爱。<br/>Nightwing#54的恶搞后续。</p>
            </blockquote>





	哥谭绯闻 Gossip Gothamites

**Author's Note:**

> 本子完售啦，感谢！

**一：你们是对该死的，异装癖的紧身衣死基佬！**

当伯劳鸟戴着刽子手般头罩的手下之一从他的手套里拿出并展开那张信纸的时候，夜翼的眼前闪过了一道微光。这是神的启示，或者是被倒挂了太久以至于脑充血，他依然不得而知。但他确实可信地知道， **大事不好了** 。

那一瞬间他的脑海里闪过无数画面，各种各样的可能性在他的脑海里穿梭。他并不清楚那张信纸里面写的究竟是什么，但他知道它一定来自芭芭拉。光这一条就足够他头疼的了。他在被绑架到这里之前一直呆在芭布斯那里，这一定是她偷偷塞进他手套里的，她一直似乎有一点迷恋他的手。这简直不能更尴尬。比他那次被那个戴狐狸面具的臭流氓一刀砍了辛辛苦苦留了好几年的辫子还要尴尬。比上次布鲁斯强行入侵他的电脑打断他和芭芭拉的夜聊还要尴尬。想想这个：暧昧对象的小纸条被你的仇人拿去当众大声朗读出来，而你正被捆住脚踝倒吊在天花板上，手绑在身后，所有装备连同靴子都被剥得干干净净，只剩一条裤子来遮羞。这真是尴尬到极点了。

没错，他最近和芭布斯走得很近，自从无主之地之后，他们一直走得挺近。所以他今晚在她那里睡了一觉，吃了她亲手烤的小面包，然后在她的浴室里洗了个澡——黑金丝雀不知怎么的直接走进了浴室里。而芭芭拉正坐在客厅里——他说过什么来着，简直不能更尴尬。还好他用两条毛巾保住了自己上面和下面的小秘密。在穿衣服的时候他能看见被水雾笼罩的镜子里自己模模糊糊的脸，像在俯视一盘热腾腾的茄汁意大利面。更妙的是他一边套上夜翼的制服，一边还能听见客厅里黛娜歇斯底里的狂笑声，好极了。当他走出浴室的时候，他几乎无法直视芭芭拉的脸，只能在打了个招呼之后落荒而逃。他大概非常僵硬地一直看着自己的脚，而且大概还非常蠢地挠了挠头，而且大概还支支吾吾地不知道在说什么。

他太紧张了，以至于完全没有发现自己的制服手套里多了一个小纸条或是什么的。

他甚至不知道这是不是一个恶作剧。也许芭芭拉还在因为今晚他蹑手蹑脚地偷偷吓了她一跳而耿耿于怀，想狠狠报复回来。也许那张纸条上写着他最耻于说出口的秘密，连和他几乎无话不说的多娜都不曾知晓的，连对迪克·格雷森的一切八卦都了如指掌的提姆都从未发掘出的，他还穿着小短裤在夜空中飞来飞去时发生的小插曲。

也许芭芭拉把 **他曾穿着她的制服假扮蝙蝠女的事情** 写在了那张纸条上。

这是他们的小秘密。她知道怎么用轻佻的语气让他脸红心跳，手足无措。她就像他从未有过的那个姐姐，总是能找到办法让他觉得自己是个幼稚又可悲的傻瓜。

芭芭拉能做得出这种事吗？

 _那是 **芭芭拉** 。_他咽了口唾沫，感到浑身发冷，同时心脏不断冲撞着与重力相反的方向，像一只囚于笼中的鸟。 _她能亲手把他打扮成一个 **女孩** ，她就能做得出这种事来。_

 “ _我最亲爱的宝贝儿。_ ”那个戴着刽子手面罩的混蛋怪声怪气地念着纸条上的内容，模仿着女人扭扭捏捏的腔调，“ _我希望你不要介意我留了这个纸条。_ ”

“停下！”夜翼叫道，他知道自己的脸大概又变成了一盘茄汁意大利面，不过倒挂造成的脑充血应该是最主要的原因。

他的声音被淹没在了一片大笑里。

“ _我只想让你知道我很喜欢我们现在这种崭新的亲密。_ ”刽子手继续念到。“ _这让我开始相信我们会有一个美好的未来。在很长的一段时间里，我第一次开始期望明天的来临。_ ”

 _看来他的尊严是势必要在今天被践踏成渣了_ ，夜翼绝望地想。

“ _给你我所有的爱，B。_ ”

_哦，芭芭拉。我也很高兴我们能重新变得亲密起来，真的。我们有多久没有像这样一起好好地度过一个晚上？就像是一切都没有发生前一样，就像我依然是那个穿着短裤的傻小子，而你是火红头发的蝙蝠女。_

但是——不是 **现在** 。

夜翼闭上了眼睛，他知道接下来会发生什么。一秒种后，这些人渣和疯子便会大笑起来，嘲笑他，羞辱他，从精神上把他摧毁得体无完肤——而他字面意义上已经被剥光得差不多了。伯劳鸟绝不会放过任何伤害他的机会，这个疯子一定会在杀了他之后找到芭芭拉。就在他们和好如初的时候，他却害得他们都陷入了危险之中。尽管这张纸条里并没有多少内容，也没有他所担心的秘密，它却已经泄露了太多讯息，对于一个侦探来说，太多太多的信息……

然而底下却是一片鸦雀无声。

夜翼疑惑地再次睁开双眼，伯劳鸟不知何时出现在了人群中。那个穿着明亮颜色的疯子，他十年前的老相识，目前整个布鲁德海文最有可能干掉夜翼的人，猛地扯住他的头发，把那张纸拍到了他的脸上。他惊疑地绷紧大腿上的肌肉，尽力向后躲去，伯劳鸟举着那张纸条愤恨地咆哮起来。

“ **蝙蝠侠？！** *”

什么？夜翼瞪大了眼睛。

“我早该知道！”伯劳鸟怒吼道，“弗莱迪**！我早该知道你和蝙蝠侠有什么不可告人的秘密！”

“等等！”夜翼试图辩解，“我不是……”

“我早该知道的——你们是对 **该死的，异装癖的紧身衣死基佬！** ”

没错，简直是不能再尴尬的尴尬，伙计。

 

*蝙蝠侠（Batman）是B开头，芭芭拉（Barbara）也是B开头。

**迪克和伯劳鸟相识时的化名。

 

**二：我……我有件事要告诉你，布鲁斯。**

接下来的一切都发生得太快。他在混乱中通过摆荡挣脱了锁链，跳进人群和伯劳鸟以及他的手下们缠斗在一起。他夺来了一根短棍，还有一副双节棍，但他们实在太多。伯劳鸟的匕首抵在他的脖子上，划出一道血痕。接着闪光弹爆炸了，伴随噼啪作响的爆裂声黑金丝雀冲了进来，她拉着他向外跑去。他们顺着下水管道一路狂奔，直到伯劳鸟再次出现，这次他们几乎赢不了……

一切都结束了。他把伯劳鸟变得沉重起来的身体丢进及膝的脏水中。这个家伙几乎再次让他沦为一个杀手。可他没有。黛娜开着关于他化名的玩笑，而他该死的低笑点——他的肋骨断了一半，这劫后余生的欢乐笑声让他痛得几乎晕了过去。

也许他真的晕过去了。因为他所能意识到下一件事是他睁开眼睛，黑暗从他的眼前渐渐散开，芭布斯的脸出现在他的正上方。

“地球呼叫格雷森星球。”芭布斯兴高采烈地摇摇他的前臂，“你可再也不能这么吓我了。”

“嘿……”他虚弱地说，“我也很高兴见到你，芭布斯。”

他们简单地交谈了几句，关于伯劳鸟接来下的归宿。凭借他那一直可以追溯到学前班的违法记录，他大概会被关到地老天荒，黑门屿沉进大海。芭布斯的眼睛里含着笑意，她抿着嘴唇，探身替他盖好向下滑去的被子。

“啊！”突然间，迪克想起了什么。他惊慌失措地大叫起来，芭布斯吓得跌回了轮椅上，“哦——芭布斯，我很抱歉，你还好吗……”他挣扎着坐起身来，试图扶稳芭芭拉摇晃着后退的轮椅。但女孩粗暴地把他推回了床上，似乎对他的热心帮忙充满抵触。“我不需要帮忙。”芭布斯的手臂交叠在了胸前，这让她看起来有些严厉，“你刚才那声大叫是怎么回事？”。迪克的心脏忽上忽下地乱跳，他把手交叠在一起，“我有事要告诉布鲁斯，你能帮我接通他吗？”

芭布斯绝对生气了，但她绝不会说她生气了，她只是会把通讯耳麦砸在迪克脸上，然后逼他用滚烫的水吞消炎药并少给他一颗止痛药。他知道自己做了蠢事，但他实在是焦虑得顾不上其他。他想到一旦伯劳鸟和他的手下被关进黑门监狱后会发生的事情，他就不由得浑身发毛，头皮紧绷，像是知晓了明天恶魔便会入侵他们的宇宙，世界即将走向末日。他确信这样的情绪如果再多延续几天，他一定会开始焦虑性脱发了，而且血压也会升高，可能还会暴饮暴食。

但布鲁斯处理这种情绪已经有一辈子了，他大概会坦然处之，大概吧。他只能祈祷布鲁斯不会太生气，不会生气到突然出现在窗口，把此时没有反抗能力的他吊起来打。芭布斯大概还会一边看一边鼓掌……

“布鲁斯？”他接通的是韦恩庄园，毕竟现在已经是早上了，“哦，阿福啊。你也早上好！恩！我只是想找一下布鲁斯——他不在吗？不，没有什么急事……他真的不在吗？他是不是在睡觉，让你敷衍所有来找他的人？没有吗？他绝对不会这么对我？真的？恩，哦……”

芭布斯挑起一边的眉毛，带着点怜悯地看着他仿佛他是个无药可救的笨蛋。

“我傍晚要去蝙蝠洞一趟。”迪克挂掉电话后宣布道，“阿福说那时候布鲁斯就会回来了。”他撑起自己，一只脚迈下床，充满自信地站起身，接着整个人摔了下去。

“哦我的上帝。”芭布斯捂着嘴叫道，轮椅被迪克撞得向后滑了一大截，“迪克·格雷森，你发什么疯！给我滚回床上去！”

_四天后，蝙蝠洞。_

“我，我有件事要告诉你，布鲁斯……”迪克低着头，克制住把双手背到身后的欲望。他不是个犯错的孩子。 **犯错** ，可能吧，但他早就不是个孩子了。但他的心脏还是不受控制地越跳越快。他感到血液加速，脸颊发烫，嘴唇发干，他把十根手指交扭在一起，不停地相互捏来捏去。他无法自控地作出这些幼稚的反应，像他还是罗宾的时候一样。负疚感和羞耻让一切变得难以启齿。就像那次他为了向芭芭拉炫耀自己学会的新动作而打碎阿福拿出来清理的古董花瓶，或是那次他偷用布鲁斯的咖啡杯被抓了个正着，或是那次，他不小心用一只橡皮鸭子弄坏了整个大宅的供水系统，让布鲁斯洗澡洗了一半断了水，不得不满身泡沫地坐在马桶上等修水管的工人赶来搞定一切。这让他回忆起一切他在成年前犯下的无伤大雅但是无比尴尬的小错误，他也像是这样焦虑而尴尬，然后他不得不面对布鲁斯。

“我，我……”他的鞋底在光滑的石面上摩擦来摩擦去，“该死，布鲁斯，我该怎么把这种事说出口——总之，那个见鬼的伯劳鸟以为我们是一对，他是个蠢货，所以他进了黑门监狱。这已经是四天前的事情了，我伤得挺重——重点是，哥谭所有的坏蛋现在大概都已经听说了这个谣言……”

他呻吟了一声，抱住了头。

艾斯侧着头，用它黑玻璃珠一般的眼睛看着他。“别管我，艾斯。”迪克嘟囔道，“还有，不用惊慌，蝙蝠洞的居民们，这只是一次预演。”他扬起脸来，装模作样地抬起手，充满威严地向下压了压。

蝙蝠洞顶倒挂着的蝙蝠们发出此起彼伏的吱吱叫声，焦躁地拍打着翅膀，似乎在让他闭嘴。

 

**三：你介意被人当成同性恋吗，蝙蝠侠？**

他们先后从楼顶跃下。夜翼把手臂收拢，贴紧身体，脚跟也靠在一起，让自己变成一根尖锐无阻的利剑。呼啸而过的风把他的头发向后推去，拍打他额头上裸露的皮肤。蝙蝠侠在他下面不远的地方，巨大披风为了减少阻力而收紧成细长的一条，在下坠的过程中像是火箭的尾焰，笔直地向后喷射出去。

他们默契先后射出勾爪，在最完美的时机，就像他们曾无数次训练的那样，所有的技巧都不必再言说。伸缩绳拉伸到了最低点，接着他们向上飞起，蝙蝠侠的披风展开了，铺天盖地地，笼罩在他的头顶。

夜翼跟着那个黑色的背影跳上了屋顶平台，他把勾爪收回腰间，一脚压在低矮的护栏上。蝙蝠侠拿出了望远镜。他打量着那张在黑暗中不太清晰的侧脸，发现自己依然无法读出对方的情绪。都怪那对望远镜，他没办法看到布鲁斯的眼睛——他在想什么呢，就算没有望远镜他也看不见布鲁斯的眼睛啊。他分析着蝙蝠侠唯一裸露在外的那小块皮肤和他每一个瞬间的肢体语言，却依然无从得知哥谭的黑暗骑士是否已经知道了那件可怕的事情。他一直很擅长解读布鲁斯—— **蝙蝠侠** 。但他不敢太确定。也许他实在顾忌得太多了，他让恐惧和羞耻蒙蔽了自己的洞察力。但是，无论他如何观察，蝙蝠侠看起来都和往常一模一样。就算黑暗骑士真的知道了什么，他也绝对把一切都隐藏得很好——听起来就像是他会做的事。夜翼焦躁不安地颠着架在护栏上的脚，无法克制地想捻动手指，或者一遍一遍地抓自己的头发。为了克制这种欲望，他开始哼起歌来。一开始只是小声地，但蝙蝠侠一动不动地注视着什么，看起来无比投入忘我且对他的自娱自乐并没有什么意见，于是他渐渐哼得投入了起来。

“我不知道你喜欢这首歌。”蝙蝠侠突然开口，他的声音像是电流一般从夜翼的背上爬过，让他剧烈地咳嗽了一声，呛住了。

“我也不知道你竟然会听歌。”夜翼嘟囔道。

蝙蝠侠没有再说话。黑暗骑士下颌的线条微妙地绷紧了一点，下唇也又向下沉了一点。这大概代表他感觉自己受到了冒犯。夜翼终于忍不住开始抓自己的头发。他明明才是那个应该感到被冒犯了的。他的歌才刚哼到高潮，最动情的地方，而蝙蝠侠硬生生地在一句歌词的中间打断了他，这简直就像是在一场服装秀中途突然冲上去扯掉了模特的裤子。他赤裸而羞耻地站在那里，手足无措，不知道自己的应该继续哼下去，还是识相地退到一边，不要再丢人现眼。

“阿尔弗雷德说你有事要和我说？”当他开始拔自己的头发时，蝙蝠侠收起了望远镜，转身面向他，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？你这几天总是往蝙蝠洞跑，这很反常。如果你真的遇到了什么问题的话——看起来情况不太妙。”

“啊？”夜翼发出了一个蠢兮兮的单音，接着他意识到蝙蝠侠是在问他布鲁德海文是不是出了什么事，“呃，不是你想的那样……”他支支吾吾，“布鲁德海文很好……没有你想的那种问题……”

“我相信你的能力。”蝙蝠侠看着他，巨大明亮的月亮悬挂在他身后，这是一个哥谭特有的，无比晴朗的冬夜。云层在渐渐蓄积，不久之后可能会有一场雪，但现在依然很晴朗。一抹靛蓝的云从月亮中心横过。夜翼睁大着眼睛，看着他的导师，他曾经的搭档，朋友，最尊敬的人。蝙蝠侠在说完这句话后足足停留了一分钟，接着他向前迈了一步，满月银色的光芒正好从他头顶尖锐的耳朵间穿过，带着无与伦比的质感穿梭在那巨大可怖的黑影之间，割破地面上两个独立并最终交叠的影子，刺在夜翼脚边。

“你这一段时间做得很好。”蝙蝠侠低沉地说，声音和往常并没有什么两样。但夜翼能听出那声音里之占百分之一的，几乎可以被忽视的，像是被月色冲刷过一般的柔情。“而且，如果你真的需要我的帮助，我总会知道的。”

夜翼微笑起来。他曾经无比痛恨布鲁斯掌控一切的欲望，他不留丝毫余地的自作主张，无论是对别人，还是对他自己。但此时布鲁斯的宣告听起来却有些甜蜜。“没有什么逃得过你的眼睛，是吗？”他的声音不由自主地柔软了下来，“我猜你肯定知道我几点睡觉？”

“你这几天都没怎么睡。”蝙蝠侠指出道，恢复了冷硬的语调，“到底出了什么事？”

这让夜翼的胃打起结来。他的嘴角耷拉下来，又开始拔自己的头发。蝙蝠侠沉默地看着他，似乎笃信自己会得到想要的答案。他好像知道夜翼是个软心肠，受得了拳打脚踢却会在一滴蜜糖面前溃不成军。

他总是对的。他赢了。“你对同性恋有什么看法？”夜翼胆战心惊地问道，“你介意被人当成同性恋吗，蝙蝠侠？”

 

**四：夜翼，我们需要谈一谈。**

“所以因为在最后关头实在过不去那个坎你还是没敢告诉蝙蝠侠实情于是你只好顺着他的话瞎编了一通换句话说，”沃利吧唧嘴的声音在电话这头也听得一清二楚。迪克猜测着他今天的夜宵是饼干还是薯片，或者是一根超大款士力架，“你向蝙蝠侠出柜了？！”沃利几乎是在咆哮。

“嘘！嘘！”迪克大惊小怪地把头伸出被子外，左右张望了一下。空荡荡的房间里寂静无声，汽车启动的声音从他那栋破公寓楼外的公园王座街上传来，“我不确定我这里有没有芭芭拉或者布鲁斯的窃听器……”

“哦哦哦！”沃利赞叹道，“那我们为什么不在网上聊呢？你怕你打字没我快？”

“因为我的电脑也可能被他们监视着！”

“酷！”沃利叫了起来，“那写信如何？”

“我……”迪克扶住了额头，他的头发顺着手指盖在了枕头上，“我们能回到原本的话题上吗？记住，小声，非常小声……”

**_昨晚。_ **

蝙蝠侠纹丝不动地伫立在他面前，男人巨大的黑色轮廓散发着银白的光芒，“同性恋？”黑暗骑士咬文嚼字地念着这个词，拉长了每个音节，夜翼感觉自己的每根头发都竖了起来。“为什么问这个问题？”蝙蝠侠的声音里透出些怀疑，仿佛受到了某种侮辱，“我不认为性取向和人的品行有任何关系。”他的手危险地向腰部抬了抬，有架起到胸口的趋势，仿佛在质问： _难道你认为我是恐同人士？_

“不不不。”夜翼猛烈地摇起头来，“我不是这个意思——我只是想问你会不会被介意当做同性恋，因为你明显……”你明显是喜欢女人的。夜翼垂下眼睛，对这个话题感到了某种莫名的心烦意乱。他的眼前闪过猫女窈窕火辣的背影，塔利亚隐藏着疯狂的眼睛，毒藤刻意引诱的嘴唇，布鲁斯·韦恩身边围绕的一个又一个的层出不穷的女伴。

 _糟透了，_ 他想， _布鲁斯直得不能再直，他会暴怒的。_ 他会把他打包送回布鲁德海文，勒令他不准再来哥谭，直到绯闻洗清的那一天。而所有人都知道，绯闻永远也没有洗清的那一天。只要有人的地方，八卦就会一直流传下去。

“事实上，我尝试过和男人约会。”蝙蝠侠的声音听起来意外地柔和，夜翼的眼睛几乎因此而发酸，“布鲁斯·韦恩这些年尝试过很多东西，但最后他发现还是女人更适合他和他的角色。”

有一瞬间，夜翼觉得他们的距离拉近了，他几乎能感觉到蝙蝠侠的呼吸打在他的额头上。他很少听年长的男人谈起他的生活，除非是万不得已，而现在——现在他觉得他们几乎是在聊天。“哇，这可是新闻。”

“但我不确定我约的那个家伙明白那是一次约会。”蝙蝠侠几乎是在叹息。他话音里的无奈和蝙蝠侠式冷酷可怕的声音融合在一起，几乎让夜翼憋不住笑起来。“你究竟为什么要问这个问题？”蝙蝠侠很快回归了正事，就像他一贯做的那样，“你在为此困扰吗，迪克？难道有人说你是同性恋？”

迪克一下子噎住了。蝙蝠侠的声音里带着点暧昧不清的意味，他分不清那是嘲讽或是同情，或者是欣赏——他只知道蝙蝠侠很可能在心中暗笑，而他却不得不面对这个棘手的问题。

他该怎么回答？ _对，确实有人说我是同性恋，而且认为我们俩是一对，这个谣言大概已经传遍哥谭了，我不知道你有没有听说_ ——或者，彻彻底底地否认过去，说几句俏皮话，装作一切都没有发生的样子，然后继续失眠，焦虑，胆战心惊？

“呃……”夜翼艰难地开口，“没错，确实有人说我是同性恋……”接下来的话他却怎么也说不出口了。蝙蝠侠专注地看着他，即使是背光，他也能看到那两只白色的护目镜，正对着自己的方向。他突然意识到，以绯闻在哥谭传播的速度，再加上蝙蝠侠的老谋深算，他很可能已经知道了事情的大概。

**_老天啊。_ **

伯劳鸟还被关在监狱里，蝙蝠侠可能暂时还没能搞清楚谣言的起源。但作为蝙蝠侠， **世界上最伟大的侦探** ，他当然知道该怎么做。他只需要通过传播者找到罪魁祸首，伯劳鸟，然后从他的口中彻底地听一遍来龙去脉，评估出事情的严重性，最终再决定要不要把真正的始作俑者吊起来打。

也许这一切蝙蝠侠已经做过一遍了。非常有可能。

那么蝙蝠侠现在所缺的只是某种 **绝对可信** 的证据。因为他不相信那些疯子。他想从他最信任的人这里听到事情的真相——所以蝙蝠侠才会在今晚把他约出来巡逻，所以他才会这么循循善诱地给他做心理辅导师，所以他才会这么温柔可亲地从他嘴里套话——

夜翼的背上出了一层冷汗。他用手擦了擦额头，彻底不知道该怎么说下去了。

“那你是吗？”蝙蝠侠问道。

“什，什么？”夜翼口吃起来，根本不敢抬头看对方。

“你是同性恋吗？”蝙蝠侠一字一句地说，郑重其事。

“我……我当然……”夜翼的手指都在颤抖，他咽了口口水，然后又清了清嗓子。蝙蝠侠还是那样不动声色地看着他，目光仿佛带着钩子，想从他身体里挖掘出什么来，“我是，我是，我是……”

他不得不把自己最近的表现归咎为另一件事情，以结束这次可怕的问话。“我知道我谈过很多女朋友，但是……但是我有一天早晨醒来，突然觉得自己应该是个同性恋……”他的声音越来越低，已经彻底不知道自己在说些什么了。

有那么一会儿，他们都没有说话。蝙蝠侠似乎把他的表现当做是被逼出柜的羞耻和恐惧，而他明白他只是在因为对着自己最尊敬的人的脸说谎而感到极度羞愧。

因此当一只手突然搭上他肩膀时，他吓得猛地抖了抖。

“所以这就是你的问题？”蝙蝠侠以一种坚硬但安抚的力道按着他的肩膀，就像他父母遇害的那一晚，同样的一双手按在他肩膀上的触觉一样。它在一瞬间让他冷静下来，仿佛一张安全网，截住了他无尽的下坠。黑暗骑士的声音里带着一丝怀疑，但他完美地用罕见的柔情掩盖住了更多的不信任：“你不需要为此烦心，迪克。”

夜翼挠了挠头，“我知道……”

“你无论如何都是最好的。”蝙蝠侠说，然后转过了身。谈话结束了。

**_现在。_ **

“等等，等等！”迪克手忙脚乱地把话筒搁下，不顾另一头沃利的大喊大叫，“是夜翼的通话器，你等我几分钟！”

他跳下床，冲进客厅，从沙发靠垫底下翻出了那个不停震动发光的小东西，塞进了耳朵里。

“夜翼上线。”迪克换上夜翼轻快的语调，“天快亮了，有什么事吗？”

“夜翼。”蝙蝠侠的声音在他耳边响起，阴沉地嘶嘶响着，“我们需要谈一谈。”

 

**五：我什么时候给你写过情书？**

当蝙蝠侠说“我们需要谈一谈。”的时候，他一般是想说“快挪动你的屁股滚到我面前来，我们来商量一下怎么把你损到趴在地上，通话结束。”

当蝙蝠侠的通讯信号单方面断掉的时候，迪克几乎因为沮丧而整个人栽倒在了沙发上。他最近在调查弗莱迪·明恩以及他的犯罪团伙，这已经吸走了他夜间的大部分精力。他还要在白天干满八个小时的菜鸟警察。他几乎没有时间睡觉——如果他能睡着的话。他已经筋疲力尽了。他不知道自己能不能承受得住这趟夜半的蝙蝠洞之旅，或者他干脆放蝙蝠侠鸽子—— _不不不， **蝙蝠侠在上啊** ，你在想什么，格雷森！还记得你上一次大规模放他鸽子的时候发生了什么吗？_

**_你被炒鱿鱼了，神奇男孩。_ **

迪克垂头丧气地走向卧室，准备换上他的表演服，然后开着夜行鸟去赴这次不容分说的约会。但当他走进房间的时候，他发现有什么地方出了问题——他没有开灯，房间里却似乎不像是他离开时那样阴暗。窗帘暧昧地摆动着，勾勒出变幻莫测的轮廓，让人弄不清后面到底藏着何方神圣。寒意从他的脚底涌起，他吸进一口气，胸腔里微微灼烧起来。

他的窗户被打开了。

有微弱而连续的声音从房间的某处传来。沃利的声音，他没挂断的那通电话。沃利用他的大嗓门在傻乎乎地叫嚷着什么，迪克屏住呼吸，辨认着那被电流模糊了的细小的声音。沃利似乎说的是：“哈喽？有人在吗？迪克？我听到你的呼吸声了……”

_呼吸声？_

迪克猛地打开了了灯。一个黑影正站在他的床边，举着他的电话听筒，放在离他那对尖耳朵大概一英寸的地方，似乎对电话那端的人有些嫌弃。

被白色护目镜遮住的双眼正对着他的方向，在灯打开之后也纹丝未动，让人觉得似乎那双眼睛从最开始就在这样注视着他。

“搞什么……”迪克几乎向后跳了出去，“ **蝙蝠侠？！？！** ”

“我们需要谈一谈。”蝙蝠侠的嘴唇几乎没动，这句话就飘散在了逐渐变得冰冷的空气中。我们需要谈一谈。听起来和刚才通话器里的那句无论是语音语调还是每个词之间的停顿都完全一样，好像有个不知名的人碰到了回放键。

“搞什么鬼！！！”沃利的惨叫从电话那头传来，“ **蝙蝠侠！！！** ”

伴随着嘟嘟的声音，电话挂断了。

“我以为我们会在你那里谈。”迪克把手臂交叠在胸口，“没预料到你的大驾光临，请原谅我只穿着我的内裤。”他的语气里没有一丝抱歉的意味，这大概可以算作是迪克·格雷森特有的应激机制——在最措手不及的关头能说出最欠揍的俏皮话来——这可是罗宾的必修课。

“我正好在附近。”蝙蝠侠言简意赅地答道。把电话话筒放回了主机上。窗帘猛地膨胀起来，几乎碰到了黑暗骑士向后垂下的披风。迪克抱紧了手臂，意识到蝙蝠侠在用通话器呼叫他的时候大概就在他的窗外。而他却选择了用通话器来提醒他，而不是直接敲敲他的窗户，然后飞进来，像彼得·潘那样。

不，迪克皱起了眉，蝙蝠侠并不是想提醒他，而是想把他 **引开** ——这样他就能悄无声息地潜入他的房间，然后——

“所以。”蝙蝠侠打破了沉默，“ **他** 是你的男朋友？”

迪克猛地愣住了，接着才意识到蝙蝠侠是在指沃利。他疯狂地摇起头来，一连说了十个 **“不！”**

蝙蝠侠的表情毫无变化，但他的肢体动作里透露出满满的怀疑，“你在被子里和他打电话。”接着他眯起眼睛，额头上的纹路变多了些，声音从喉咙底部干巴巴地翻上来，“半裸的。”

“因为我们是最好的哥们儿！”迪克伸出一条手臂来，直直地，理直气壮地指向蝙蝠侠，“你偷窥我的隐私！”

“你没拉窗帘。”蝙蝠侠反驳道。 _但我在窗户上装了报警器啊，敢说说你把它们怎么样了吗。_ 迪克翻了个白眼。他必须得说，每当布鲁斯这样无理取闹的时候，他都觉得自己才是那个年长些的。

一阵冷风从打开的窗户里吹进来，迪克打了个哆嗦，把手臂收了回来，护住光裸的胸部。蝙蝠侠没有丝毫帮他把窗户关上的意思。也许他就是喜欢看别人冻得瑟瑟发抖，在他面前缩成可怜一团——这会让这个控制狂觉得极有成就感。

“你用通话器把我引开只为偷听我电话的另一头是谁。真是棒极了。”迪克一边说一边走过去，拉上了窗户，“还有什么爆炸性新闻需要我知道的吗？”

“是的。”蝙蝠侠回过头，用毫无起伏的，刻板严肃的强调说，“我什么时候给你写过情书？”

迪克差点一头撞死在窗户玻璃上。

 

**六：我和夜翼？有趣。**

蝙蝠侠在他书房里那台卡得随时要寿终正寝的台式电脑上敲敲打打了一会儿，调出了面罩里内置摄像头捕捉到的影像。黑暗骑士弓下腰，向前翻动滚轮，调出了三天前的记录，然后一直按动快进。夜视模式下朦胧的影像飞快地划过，接着画面里出现了一个巨大的银行招牌。蝙蝠侠的第一视角从招牌下掠过，经过被砸碎的玻璃门滑进了银行内部的黑暗里。叫喊声和枪支开火的声音从黑暗中传来，警铃声不断响起，枪口处不断爆发出的火光短暂地映亮整个空间，在镜头上留下一帧一帧的惨白。“你们的老板是谁！”蝙蝠侠怒吼道，揪着最后一个还站着的劫匪的领子。

那个男人的脸在夜视镜里看来泛着绿光，毫无生气，但他眼睛里的疯狂依然清晰可辨。他的瞳孔涣散，嘴唇青紫，似乎得了重病。

“毒藤。”迪克小声地说。他站在蝙蝠侠的身边，战战兢兢又充满疑问地继续看着录像。蝙蝠侠没有回头，但他知道自己说对了。

毒藤从黑暗里袅袅婷婷地走来，双手仿佛撑在实物上一般向下成掌，“他们的老板是我。”她说，眯起眼睛，怒火冲天又风情万种。蝙蝠侠用一次干净利落的出拳让自己面前的男人彻底失去了战斗能力，接着扑向毒藤。她灵巧地向后翻去，俯身拽起自己的某个手下，把手指横在他软软倾向一边的脖子前，指甲几乎陷进肉里。

“你再上前一步，他就死定了。”毒藤得意洋洋地高声叫道，“你还记得我身体里有多少种毒素吧，帅哥。把袋子递过来。”

蝙蝠侠的视角在片刻之后向下倾斜了一下，他捡起了地上那个巨大的黑色口袋。他俯视下去，里面装满了刚从金库里取出的现金。

“你要这么多钱做什么，艾斯利？”蝙蝠侠的声音质问道。

“我的植物正在死去！”毒藤尖叫道，似乎被戳中了某根神经。她站起身，头发散乱在肩头，“这里不适合他们生长！地震毁坏了整片区域的生态结构，我必须给他们温室，湿度控制器，还有充足的微量元素——这些都需要钱！把那袋子给我！”

蝙蝠侠没有动，“你可以寻求帮助，艾斯利，而不是……”

毒藤歇斯底里地大笑起来，“你不会懂。”她指着蝙蝠侠，“就在我们说话的时候，他们正在一点一点死去——他们是我的孩子！你当然不会懂——”毒藤激动地向前走了一步，就是这个动作让她暴露出了破绽，“——你是个该死的同性恋！”

蝙蝠侠投出的蝙蝠镖击中了毒藤的下巴，她向后倒去，被身后昏迷不醒的打手绊得重重摔倒在地上。镜头腾空向上浮起，在经历了一个宛如过山车般的圆弧后平稳地降落在她身边，蝙蝠侠驾轻就熟地用绳子捆住了她的手臂和腿。

“你们男人都一样。”毒藤疯疯癫癫地咒骂起来，散落的红发鲜艳丰茂，在地上一缕一缕蜿蜒，如同某种毒性猛烈的植物，“你们只考虑自己。傲慢，自大，物质，被下半身控制的低级生物——把自己的欢愉和享受凌驾于自然法则之上……”

屏幕上蝙蝠侠依然沉默不语地继续着自己的工作，而迪克被毒藤激烈的反同言论吓得胆战心惊，不时侧过眼偷看身边站着的当事人一眼。最终蝙蝠侠站起身，居高临下地看着毒藤，“我是同性恋？”他的语气绝对是带着疑问的，迪克敢确信这一点，但他那粗哑低沉的蝙蝠侠嗓音让语气模糊起来，几乎变成了一句供认不讳的自白。迪克掩住了脸。

“你让我恶心。你和那个总是跟在你旁边的漂亮男孩。”毒藤的声音里充满轻蔑，“ _夜鸟？蓝翼？_ 还是什么的……”

“夜翼？”蝙蝠侠几乎是饶有兴趣地提示道。

“对，就是他。”毒藤尴尬地咳嗽了一声，接着冷笑起来，用下巴指向身边自己昏迷的手下，“要不是从那些家伙嘴里听说，我还真不相信你会——”她的眼神微微迷离起来，“难怪你总是那么冷漠，难以接近，即使是我也……”

她说得颇为动情，而蝙蝠侠似乎完全没有在听。“我和夜翼？”蝙蝠侠自言自语道，声音低沉到几乎被警铃声完全盖住。但录像忠诚地还原了一切。迪克感到自己的脸颊腾地烧了起来，仿佛被蝙蝠侠猛地扇了一耳光一般。他的心脏也像是回到了青春期那样在胸膛里活蹦乱跳。一只小鸟在他胃里扑扇翅膀。他偷看着蝙蝠侠，却发现黑暗骑士依然安稳如山地站着，裸露在外的下半张脸上看不出一丝情绪。

鸣叫的警笛声越来越近，画面随着蝙蝠侠一起后退了一步，接着腾飞而起，“有趣。”蝙蝠侠轻声说，似乎这是一个新的谜题，或是一条极具价值的线索。他的声音逸散在了夜风里，却无比清晰地传到了此刻静立在房间中的人耳中。

 

**七：你给夜翼写的情书，足足有两个企鹅人那么长。**

迪克双手叉着腰，看着蝙蝠侠继续在键盘上敲敲打打，“刚才你看到的是三天前的录像。”他说明道，“你大概已经注意到了，从毒藤的话里我们能得出一个显而易见的结论。”他刻意停顿了一下，似乎想留给迪克足够的思考时间——迪克实在不知该对此作何表示。他早就不是那个初学者了，他们的关系很早之前就已经不再是长辈和孩子，导师和学生，但布鲁斯总是会在相处的时候无意识地重复当年的老习惯，仿佛这是他的本能反应。

“哥谭的地下世界和街头似乎在传播 **我们两个** 的绯闻。”蝙蝠侠总结道，“我不知道这是什么原因引起的，但我知道绯闻有来有因，于是那天我找到了你，想看看你是不是遇到了相同的问题。我知道你最近在为某些事情心烦。”

 _就是 **昨晚** 。_迪克想，果然和他猜测得一样，蝙蝠侠对这件事知道了些大概，所以把他约出来试探他的口风，而不是真的因为想和他聊天——蝙蝠侠做事总有他自己的目的，无论这目的多么荒诞，过程多么毫无干系，他所做的每件事都有他的道理。

迪克叹了口气，他早就过了对此而感到心烦和委屈的年纪。他不是一个工具，也不是一个供操控的人偶。他希望得到平等尊重的对待。布鲁斯知道这一点，他不是故意的，他只是习惯了这样应对一切人，一切事。

“在和你谈过之后，我觉得绯闻的突现大概是因为你最近出柜了。”蝙蝠侠扭过头来，视线停留在迪克额头上，这让迪克意识到布鲁斯对于提起这个问题也非常尴尬，“虽然我并没有听说你出柜的消息。我们一向比较……”布鲁斯停顿了一下，斟酌了一下用词。“亲近。”他最后决定用这个词，“所以，我们之间被传些东西也不奇怪。”黑暗骑士继续说道，“我决定不再在意，直到发生了这件事。”他倾身按了一下空格键，屏幕上继续开始播放画面，这次是今晚的录像，就在几个小时之前。

这次的画面直击重点，光线依然很昏暗，口技师慌慌张张地向后退去，手上套着只脏兮兮的袜子。迪克皱了皱眉，想到那很可能和他夺取黑门监狱时见到的是同一只，口技师是个非常恋旧的人。

“古（不）要过来！”袜子张合着，发出滑稽的扁扁的尖叫声，“滚开，贱（蝙）蝠怪！*”

“威斯克。”蝙蝠侠冷静地劝说道，向他伸出手，“让我帮你。”

口技师手上的袜子颤抖起来，阴沉地耷拉着，不知是因为愤怒或是紧张。口技师看起来却害怕到了极点，他尖叫着，“不要伤害我，蝙蝠侠！我只是想找到疤面人先生，而袜袜一直逼我……”

“我哪里挤（逼）你了。”袜袜转动了半圈，用它那不算是脸的“脸”面对着口技师，嘶嘶地咒骂道，“没用的东西，没有那个破木偶就活不下去……”口技师依然在往后退，再往后几步他就会从这栋大楼的楼顶摔下去。蝙蝠侠没有再向前逼迫，而是向后退了一步，“威斯克，脱掉那只袜子。”他命令道，“你现在的姿势很危险。”

口技师呜咽起来，把套着袜子的手举得远远的，似乎那是什么可怕的，遭诅咒的东西。“不要听他的鬼话。”袜袜威胁道，“你知道那件披风和可怕的紧身衣底下是个满嘴甜言蜜语的混蛋。你只能信任我，阿诺德！快逃！”

“威斯克！”蝙蝠侠警告地低吼，“不要再向后退了！”

“袜袜先生说，说得对。”口技师侧着身看向蝙蝠侠，充满了不信任，“维克托·萨斯说他在黑门监狱里遇到的狱友曾经亲眼看，看到你给夜翼写的情书，足足有两个企鹅人那么长。”

——如果不是因为时机不对，迪克差点笑出声。他咬着嘴唇，逼迫自己严肃起来，蝙蝠侠是很认真地在和他分享资讯——

“没错。”袜袜尖声附和道，“里面尽是些下流话！真不害臊！伪君子！”

迪克叹了口气。他能通过接下来口技师惊恐的表情猜到那时蝙蝠侠的表情变得有多可怕。好在现在的蝙蝠侠看起来还算冷静——

“不，不是我！”口技师疯狂地摇着头，“刚才那些话是袜袜先生说的！”

蝙蝠侠再次按了一下暂停，画面定格在了口技师挥舞着袜袜先生，几乎戳到镜头上的那一瞬间。

“呃……”迪克不知所措地发出了一个单音。

“这是我第一次听说 **情书** 的存在。”蝙蝠侠冷静地述说道，“我很惊讶，你可以猜到。所以我去拜访了几个老朋友。”

迪克顺从地点点头，像是个乖学生一般看着蝙蝠侠继续鼓捣起他的破电脑来。他知道当蝙蝠侠说他拜访了几个老朋友的时候，他是指自己去了一趟阿克汉姆。

 

*口技师在替人偶说话时没办法发出B这个音。                    

 

**八：这个位置，以前总是你在坐的。**

蝙蝠侠又调出一段图像。小丑在铁门后面狂笑着，一只红色的眼睛从探视窗里往外看。“竟然是那个小子。”小丑喘着气，憋不住又在句子中间爆发出一阵狂笑，“我早该想到的，小蝙蝠——你爱他！我早该看出来——他们总是杀不完，一个接一个的， **而你爱他！** ”

……

“你什么时候给我写封情书？”哈莉仰着脸，眨眨眼睛，她鼓鼓的脸颊看起来很天真。接着她却咬牙切齿起来，眼睛睁得极大，面目狰狞，硬生生毁掉了那副可爱的表情，“好让我狠狠拒绝你，为我的J先生报仇！”

……

“是伯劳鸟！伯劳鸟说的！”被揍得鼻青脸肿的萨斯举起双手投降，他身上的伤疤都似乎暗淡了下来，“他说他看到了你写给夜翼的情书！他是上个星期被夜翼抓进黑门监狱的！然后就转走了！我什么也不知道！”

……

蝙蝠侠关掉了显示器，好像在表示自己想说的已经说完了。 _该轮到你了，迪克。_

迪克擦了一把头上的冷汗，事已至此他已经不得不面对现实： **蝙蝠侠全知道了。**

蝙蝠侠甚至还没有回过头来，他就很干脆地开口认错道：“对不起。”他挠着头，痛苦万分地小声说，“我不该瞒着你……”

接着他乖乖把事情原原本本地说了一遍，当然省去了差点被黛娜看光的部分。

蝙蝠侠沉默地背对着他，让他不知所措起来。“布鲁斯……”他嗫嚅道，“我真的很抱歉，我没能纠正他，但我必须保护芭芭拉……”

“道歉是无意义的。”蝙蝠侠冷冷地说，几乎把迪克的心脏吓得跳出来。有一秒迪克感到了绝望，他几乎看到了自己的未来——他最害怕的一切：为了避免绯闻愈演愈，布鲁斯再也不许他在自己身边出现。他只能远远地看着那个黑色的，巨大的，孤寂的背影，他的英雄，他最尊敬的人，越走越远……“我们必须马上行动，在谣言变得更糟糕之前。”蝙蝠侠转过身，打断了他悲戚的思绪，“首先，我们必须去一趟GCPD。”

当夜翼换好制服，和蝙蝠侠比肩跃入夜空的时候，他还是没有反应过来。他满心欢喜，这是自然。蝙蝠侠没有疏远他，连一句重话都没有说，这简直是令人难以置信的好事。他知道布鲁斯一定是生气了，但他不仅没有把他那一向可怕的阴沉的怒火发泄到任何东西上，甚至还要求他继续陪伴在自己身边，直到解决这个问题为止。这不像是他知道的布鲁斯。布鲁斯总是对自己要求太严格，连带着对其他人也过分严格起来，造成一种吹毛求疵的效果来。即使不是任何人的错，他也必须把所有后果压在自己身上，自己最亲近的人身上。他要求所有人都服从命令，做到完美，完成任务，否则就是失败。

他真希望布鲁斯能不要这么勉强自己，或是任何人。但他知道自己无法拒绝布鲁斯，他无法真正责备布鲁斯的决定，他是最没有资格指责布鲁斯的人，就像海伦娜说的那样。他的纵容滋长了布鲁斯的控制欲，布鲁斯有时候会用很糟糕的方式处理他们之间的关系，而他却不真正想挣脱出来。他渴望被需要，他渴望能够帮助布鲁斯，尽管布鲁斯所给他的也许并不是他想要的。

夜翼闭上眼睛，感受着冰冷的风捶打在四肢的感觉。他跟在蝙蝠侠身后奔跑着，跟随着那披风的轨迹驾轻就熟地跳进停靠在不起眼小巷中的蝙蝠车里，副驾驶座上，就像之前的无数次一样。他系上安全带，侧过头，看着熟练启动引擎的蝙蝠侠。在他当罗宾的第一天，就是这个人，用同样的表情和姿势，载着他出发，开始他们的第一次神奇冒险。这个副驾驶他实在坐了太久。他已经习惯了这个位置，这个转过头就能看到彼此的角度，手臂和肩膀之间只隔着薄薄的一层空气，似乎随时都会亲昵地撞在一起。他们两个，只有他们两个，在被世界上最先进的系统保护的封闭空间，安全，自由，亲密，一个可以肆意说话，可以彼此注视而不被打扰的地方。

接着他想起布鲁斯不在哥谭，自己带班蝙蝠侠的那段时间。提姆有自己的车，他们很少有机会同乘一辆车——蝙蝠侠罗宾的传统都到哪里去了！他痛心疾首地捶了一下自己的大腿。

蝙蝠侠咳嗽了一声。夜翼抬起头，发现蝙蝠侠正从后视镜里看着他。

“你还好吧？”蝙蝠侠挪开了视线。

“很好。”夜翼回答，克制不住地微笑起来，“我只是想起我好久没坐在这里了。”

蝙蝠侠没有接话。接着迪克对着他们经过的布鲁德海文的每一条街道都评头论足起来。蝙蝠侠安静地聆听着，或许他并没有在听，但他没有一丝不耐烦的神色。也许他只是习惯了。也有可能他放空了大脑，什么也没听见。不管怎么样，夜翼还是欢欢喜喜地一路说了下去，一直说到蝙蝠车最终一个急刹车，停在了哥谭警局的门口。

蝙蝠侠并没有打开车门，而是在静止的机器里坐了几秒。“这个位置。”他让人摸不着头脑地开口，声音像一台古董留声机一般沙哑遥远，暗金色的声波流淌进时间的缝隙里，“以前总是你在坐的。”

夜翼愣了几秒。接着他转过头，看向蝙蝠侠，柔和地笑起来。

“这些年我也很想你，伙计。”

 

**九：你们的心情我能理解，可它是GCPD的证物！**

这不像是他记忆里的哥谭。也许他真的离开了太久，久到他几乎忘了这个城市在每一种夜空下会展现出的不同的风情。即将熄灭的晨星在天幕上遥远地闪烁，蓝紫色的烟云笼罩着低空，空气闻起来是煤，烟和腐烂的味道。城市的灯火如同即将烧尽的蜡烛般暗淡，天际泛着白光，由远及近地横扫过来，让一切都显得像是被漂白过般苍白。从顶楼潜入。 **好主意。** 夜翼朝着蝙蝠侠比了一个拇指。他们轻手轻脚地穿过那片空地，蝙蝠信号灯关闭着，哥谭警局的楼顶平台因此显得格外黑暗，和记忆里的不太一样。黑暗是他们极佳的掩护。夜翼回过头，静静地站了几秒。哥谭看上去平静极了。或许是因为夜晚即将结束，连罪犯也都上床去和软软的枕头享受黎明前的最后一点温存。

当他回过头的时候，蝙蝠侠已经撬开了连通楼梯的门锁。“集中注意力，夜翼。”他站在窄小的，黑漆漆的，洞开的门前，警告道，仿佛他们站在星际大战的要塞之上，而不是一个地方警察局的小破门前，“你必须把守住这个关卡。”

“我想和你一起下去。”夜翼轻声反抗，话音里赤裸裸地表达着：可笑，你简直是无理取闹。“拜托，这是 **警察局** ，不会有人来暗算我们——”

“不。”蝙蝠侠还没等他说完，就斩钉截铁地拒绝了他，“两个人更容易被发现。”

“两个人的效率更高。”夜翼争辩道，单手叉腰，另一只手无奈地摊开着，“而且，我不懂你为什么一定要偷走证物。我是有个警徽的警察，如果你能允许我来和GCPD协商的话，我们完全可以用正规手段把东西拿到手。”

蝙蝠侠没有再回答他。黑暗骑士甩开披风向后退去，楼梯间的黑暗吞噬了他，不留一丝痕迹。夜翼向前几步，走到楼梯口向下看去，黑暗中似乎空无一物，又像是充满了某种翻涌的液体，他的视网膜适应着昏暗的光线，星星点点不存在的光斑在眼前闪烁。

“嘿！”他压低了声音叫道，“你甚至不知道那封信长什么样子！”

没有人回答他。

蝙蝠侠掐准了他不会违背命令。他总是这么肆无忌惮地滥用他们之间的默契。 _夜翼会没事的。夜翼会照顾好他自己。夜翼已经长大了，他不会想回来的。_ 他的导师总是对他充满信心。说不准这是一种盲目的信任，或只是一种自我催眠。布鲁斯总是相信他想相信的事情。在面对他们两个的关系时他自我得几乎傲慢，但那却又是一种自我毁灭式的傲慢。因此他们总是搞砸。因此他们总是会吵起来，会伤害对方。因为布鲁斯把一切建立在不对等之上。他认为迪克会按照他的想法做，因此他选择强迫对方改变自己，或者选择牺牲自己来迁就对方。他的选择总是那么暴力。迪克讨厌这种压迫式的情感交流。每次他想谈谈，布鲁斯却总能圆滑地避开。他暂时地被感动了，他们暂时地和好了。但问题依然在那里，永恒不变。

他们需要彼此，却总是推开彼此。

在潜入楼顶的过程中布鲁斯向他解释了他们之所以要在夜深人静的时候来警察局的理由。 **他们必须销毁掉芭芭拉写给迪克的那封信。** 在GCPD关押了伯劳鸟之后，他身上所有的东西都成为了证物，包括他从夜翼那里拿走的那封信。至少萨斯是这么告诉蝙蝠侠的。

没有人看过那封信，除了伯劳鸟。如果一直都没有第二个人见到那封信，谣言便会渐渐不攻自破。因此他们必须确保这一点。

还有一个更重要的理由。那封信是芭芭拉写的。

如果戈登看到了那封信，他会意识到这是自己女儿的笔迹。他会开始调查这封信的来历——然后便大事不妙了。他们都还记得上次先知的信息暴露，被Blockbuster派人追杀的惨况。无论如何，这件事不能再重演一次。

 **他们必须保护芭芭拉。** 这是他们的首要任务。

夜翼在天台上晃悠了三圈，蝙蝠侠却还是没有回来。就说应该带上他的，蝙蝠侠那该死的顽固。并且他绝不会认错，因为他不会觉得自己有错。后来他干脆坐到了蝙蝠信号灯上。他一直想这么做来着。信号灯的触感和他想象的一样，坚硬冰冷光滑，他把腿抬起，手臂也举高，暗想着如果这个时候打开灯，天空中会不会出现一个巨大的屁股。

大概不会，他的屁股可没有那个蝙蝠标志大。

当一个黑影猛地冲出楼梯道的时候，夜翼正整个人趴在蝙蝠信号灯上，试图把那个蝙蝠标志整个盖住。他的姿势一定怪异极了，因为蝙蝠侠的脚步踉跄了一下，接着那个黑色的影子从他头顶飞过，把他提了起来。

“撤退。”蝙蝠侠命令道。

“你拿到你想要的东西了？”夜翼懒洋洋地问道。他现在毫无危机感，而且一心只想回到他温暖的床上，赶在上班前来上两个小时的高效睡眠。这不仅是因为他们现在在警察局，哥谭安全程度仅次于蝙蝠洞的地方，而且还因为他正被蝙蝠侠提在手里。

“站住！不许动！”又一个人影贴着墙从楼梯间里冲了出来。强烈的光束在地面上扫来扫去，那人举着手电筒，像是举着一把枪。接着蝙蝠信号灯被打开了，伴随着跌跌撞撞的脚步，吉姆·戈登出现在灯光下。强光给他的轮廓打上一层虚边。

“你让人发现了？”夜翼难以置信地睁大眼睛，“你怎么搞的！还不如让我去偷——”

“我没有偷东西。”蝙蝠侠坚定地打断了他。夜翼在面具背后翻了个白眼。戈登扶了扶眼镜，似乎被自己眼前的景象惊呆了。“蝙蝠侠？”前任警察局长压着声音惊呼道，“那个偷证物的黑影是你？”

蝙蝠侠和夜翼非常尴尬地站在天台的另一边，紧挨着彼此。蝙蝠侠的手还拽着夜翼背后的布料，尽管他已经把他放下来了。

“我可以解释。”蝙蝠侠干巴巴地说。夜翼很想转身就逃，他想知道蝙蝠侠为什么不干脆转身飞走好了，像是他之前经常对戈登做的那样。但蝙蝠侠的手还扯着他的紧身衣，似乎知道他在想什么。

“这不像是你。”戈登摸着下巴，“你以前都是一走了之的，从来没有什么解释。”接着他看了一眼夜翼，目光在蝙蝠侠消失在夜翼背后的手臂上停留了一会儿，恍然大悟地睁大了眼睛，“年轻真好。”他尴尬地咳嗽着，话音里带着一丝意味深长调笑。

“不不不不不。”夜翼猛烈地摆起手来，“我的天，别说这种话！我们不是你想的那种……”

“我知道这东西对你们来说大概很重要。”戈登抬起手，夜翼这才发现他的手中握着一张皱巴巴的纸，“这是他写给你的情书，是吧？我听手下的人说了——你们的绯闻现在在哥谭可是铺天盖地啊。”

蝙蝠侠的手收紧了，夜翼痛苦地哼了一声。这就是蝙蝠侠不立刻逃走的原因——他们需要的东西还在戈登的手里。

“你们的心情我能理解。真的。毕竟我也年轻过。”戈登挥了挥手中的纸，“但这是GCPD的证物！”

 

**十：明明是你们俩的事情，为什么让布鲁斯·韦恩出钱？**

现在他们陷入了一个两难的绝境。如果他们现在离开，放弃这次行动，那戈登很有可能会看到那封信，从而让芭芭拉的秘密身份有被暴露的危险。就算戈登没有看那封信，它的威力也不会减弱分毫。它就像个定时炸弹。只要有点脑子的人都会知道它被保存在哪里。各种各样的人都会用尽办法来偷走它，报社记者，赏金猎人，罪犯。这是传说中蝙蝠侠写给夜翼的情书，一个娱乐性的标志物，一道通向蝙蝠侠的捷径。这封信证实他是一个凡人，一个有七情六欲的庸俗感情的男人，可以击垮的正常人，而不是传说中的怪物。不管这封信是否是蝙蝠侠所写，只要这封信真的存在。那个可怖的，不可触碰的传奇便会被打上粗制滥造的桃色泡泡，逐渐堕落成恶俗的一部分。

 **所有人** 都会想得到这封信。

而蝙蝠侠绝不能再一次偷走它。因为一旦它被偷走，又没有罪犯或者小报或者地下拍卖行流出消息说信在他们那里，戈登自然就会知道这次又是蝙蝠侠干的。GCPD将不得不宣布证物丢失，而小偷是蝙蝠侠。最好的结果是所有人对此一笑置之，最坏的结果是人们开始叫他小偷，心怀不轨的人争相假造蝙蝠侠的情书，借此调笑他，或是赚些不义之财。这些都远比直接丢失信件更严重。

蝙蝠侠会成为一个玩笑。

夜翼深吸了一口气，“这本来就是我的东西。”他向前走了一步，蝙蝠侠扯着他后背衣料的手放开了。他向戈登伸出手，“我想把它要回来。”

戈登叹了口气。“我也很想给你。但我现在已经不是警察局长了。而且这是伯劳鸟被捕时身上唯一带着的东西，你知道我不能……”

“吉姆。”蝙蝠侠突然开口道，“我需要你的帮助。”

戈登猛地抬起头，看向他。夜翼也惊讶地回过头。“你知道这封信已经带来了多大的混乱。你也知道如果不好好处理它，事情会变得有多棘手。”蝙蝠侠沉稳地解释道，目不斜视，看上去非常可靠。戈登下意识地点了点头，“我明白。”前任警察局长再次叹了口气，“你有什么办法吗？”

“我建议你说服阿金斯局长，向外界公开宣布这封信 **不存在** 。”蝙蝠侠回答道，“与此同时，我会帮你联系布鲁斯·韦恩，他会出资替GCPD建立最顶尖的安保系统。这封信会被安全地保护起来，存放在世界上最先进的保险库里，连同其它重要的危险物证一起。GCPD会有全部的调取权。”

夜翼深吸了口气，意识到蝙蝠侠早已想好了对策，这是他的后备计划之一。

蝙蝠侠和他该死的棒透了的后备计划。

夜翼微笑起来。他激动得手指都在颤抖。这让他想起很多年前，他还是个小男孩的时候。每当这种时刻，他会跳起来，仰望着蝙蝠侠，原地转着圈大叫着“哇，真有你的！不愧是蝙蝠侠！”

他甚至开始怀疑在下面蝙蝠侠是刻意让戈登发现自己的——十有八九是这样的。他需要戈登知道这一切，他需要戈登来做决定，他需要戈登重新出马，把局面控制住——这才是他的计划。

“你简直不可理喻。”夜翼小声对蝙蝠侠说，“你为什么不告诉我你的整个计划？你是不是早就策划好了？”

蝙蝠侠没有回答。但他看上去很享受这种做 **天台上最聪明的那个人** 的感觉。他大概不是在刻意耍酷吧？他是吗？夜翼的眼角抽动了一下。

“我没有什么问题。”在片刻的思索之后，戈登回答，“只要你们觉得没问题。我觉得这是个好解决途径——该死，你总是有办法。”他赞赏地呼出一口气。

“还有件事。”夜翼急忙补充道，“你不可以看那封信的内容。答应我们。”

戈登似乎被逗笑了。“我干嘛要看？”他抿起嘴，耸耸肩，“我才不关心你们的八卦呢。”

夜翼知道这是一个承诺。戈登是蝙蝠侠最信任的人，这不是没有道理的。

蝙蝠侠朝着戈登点了点头，取出了勾爪发射器，夜翼也向着平台边缘倒退。“祝你们幸福。”戈登突兀地说，接着猛地拍了一下自己的脑门，“我在说些什么。他是蝙蝠侠。”

“谢谢，吉姆。”夜翼微笑着向他挥了挥手，“但我们真的不是你想的那样。”

“别蒙我了，小子。他看上去简直对你着了迷——而你更糟。”前任警察局长似乎在自言自语般轻声说道，“我早该猜到你们的关系——罗宾。是你，对吧。 **最早的那个** 。”

夜翼抿起嘴，不知道该说些什么。他回过头，想寻求蝙蝠侠的帮助，却发现那家伙已经消失了。

“他早跑了。”戈登微笑起来，一丝不苟的轮廓一瞬间温柔起来。金色的晨光从地平线升起，由下而上地点亮天空。夜翼不知所措地愣了一秒，接着才急忙取出发射器，向平台边缘跑去。

“我只是想不明白。”戈登在他背后说道，“明明是你们的事情，为什么要让布鲁斯·韦恩出钱？”

 

**十一：滚去玩蝙蝠侠的棒子吧！**

当夜翼用一个漂亮的空中转体两周半稳稳落进那辆破卡车积雪的车厢里时，他的本意绝不是去恐吓那些无家可归的街头孩子。他特意选择了一个花哨又滑稽的动作，选择了落在他们面前而不是背后，因为他觉得孩子们会喜欢——毕竟在他这么大年纪的时候，他可爱死这些动作了。他并没有接触过很多街头流浪儿，但……但杰森曾经也很喜欢。没错。虽然每当他那样悄无声息又华丽地在杰森面前登场，第二任罗宾总会大骂起来，暴躁地给他起各种难听的昵称，但男孩的脸上流露出的无疑是羡慕和赞赏的神色。

他维持着重心下沉的蹲姿，借着不断上涨的自信充满希冀地露出一个完美的微笑，“你们不会正巧认识一个叫做莎拉的小……”

孩子们一哄而散，留下一蓬被脚步扬起的雪，溅在了他的身上。

显然，他不该用单一样本来估算整体。 _菜鸟级错误，迪克。_

超人就不会遇到这样的问题。夜翼叹了口气。那个蓝大个一出现，孩子们就会涌向他。他明明和超人一样友善，正义，身材健美，却被叫做睡衣狂魔或者变态——是因为紧身衣吗？但超人也穿紧身衣啊？

他向前几个翻转，踩着墙壁落在了带头狂奔的那个孩子面前，并用一只手流畅地接下一根劈来的木棍。

“嘿，你这木棍耍得不错。”他借着还没完全冷却的灿烂微笑向那个满脸戒备的小男孩套近乎，“就是在速度和准确度上还可以再下点功夫。”

“走开！”小男孩怒气冲冲地叫道，双手都抓在木棍上使力，“放开我的棍子！”

男孩听起来只有全然的愤怒，不仅没有被他的友善打动，甚至连正常的惧怕也没有。也许有色厉内荏的成分？夜翼仔细地看了他一眼，看不出来。

他搞不定小孩子。

**小孩子总是能搞定他。**

“哎呀哎呀。”夜翼没松开手，努力维系着自己作为超级英雄的尊严，但他的表情已经渐渐垮下去，“不需要这么生……”

“变态！”后面跟上来的男孩女孩冲他刺耳地叫道，“睡衣狂魔！”

**又来了。**

“死基佬！”

“娘娘腔！”

“滚去玩蝙蝠侠的棍子吧！”

很好，这是压垮大蓝鸟的最后一根稻草。

夜翼落荒而逃。

当他为了莎拉的事情联系提姆的时候，精通电脑的现任罗宾问他为什么不联系芭芭拉。于是他只好支支吾吾地说起小丑的事，他没有办法面对芭芭拉，他是个谎话满篇的伪君子，他是个杀人凶手。他苦笑着揭开那道伤疤，把它赤裸裸地展现在自己面前，用一种惨痛的方式几乎是带哀求地暗示提姆不要继续追究下去。“但你总得和家人在一起。”男孩小声嘀咕，“今晚是平安夜。”

对于提姆来说这一切总是很容易。他有爸爸，有破坏者黏在身边，有蝙蝠侠作为导师，有夜翼作为兄长。他很年轻，他总能击败随之而来的问题。他不必担心，因为他只需要在无数选择中挣扎，服从，而不需要真正地作出选择。当你是罗宾的时候，一切都是为你铺设好的。你只用奋勇地向前，踏上每一块跳板，跟上蝙蝠侠的脚步。

但男孩总会长大。

作为一个成年人，一个脱下小男孩款短裤的男人，总会在某一天，某一个醒来的清晨，某一顿午餐的时候，拧开水龙头，或是踏进电梯里——总会有那一个时刻，你会发现， **你不知什么时候已经长成了你当初最惧怕的模样。**

最终所有人都会成为自己最不想成为的那种人。

惊恐，绝望，或是麻木，任何东西在滚滚向前碾动的轮子之前都于事无补。事实总是超前一步，无论如何追悔，如何自怨自艾，它只会越来越远，望尘莫及。

而他最终被怒火和恐惧占据，失去了控制，成为了一个杀人犯。他因为自己亲手造成的死亡而暗自雀跃，毫无愧意。他不能接受这样的自己。因此他将自己封闭起来，和熟知自己的那个世界隔绝起来。他强迫自己活在布鲁德海文的世界里，作为迪克·格雷森，作为格雷森警官，而不是作为夜翼——那个差点杀了小丑的夜翼。他拒绝所有关爱，把自己所有的脆弱冷冻进坚硬的冰壳里，再推进结冻的港口。

这是他的老毛病了。他知道。和布鲁斯·韦恩完全相反，迪克·格雷森在遇到问题的时候总是选择逃避，然后遗忘，然后卷土重来。而不是迎头硬上，头破血流。没错，他大部分时候都是个硬汉，是个英雄。但他从不擅长解决自己的问题。他对自己一筹莫展，对布鲁斯一筹莫展，对女孩子一筹莫展，于是他便逃了。他是一只长着金鱼脑子的鸵鸟，回忆周期过头便傻呵呵地把头从沙子里拔出来，抖抖脖子，一切都仿佛不曾发生。

他知道自己很可悲。他还知道所有人都知道他这个老毛病。所有人都知道格雷森总能从任何打击中恢复过来。所以没有人担心他。他会好的。他会照顾好自己。我们继续前进，他会赶上来。

这不是他想要的。从来不是。

 

**十二：作为你的绯闻男友我连来看你一眼都不行吗？**

“你总该……”在解决了莎拉的事情后，提姆为难地选择着措辞，“你至少不该躲着蝙……咳，你知道的。他是你的，恩，男朋友。而且我想他圣诞节也没什么别的安排……”

哦，所以就连提姆也认为他和蝙蝠侠在一起了。他们看起来真的那么像是一对？或者说这只是罗宾的玩笑？他分辨不出，也懒得纠结。

“是啊，他怎么会有安排。”迪克低落地打断对方，干巴巴地开着玩笑，“他又不是圣诞老人。”

布鲁斯怎么会没有安排？有无数的晚宴和舞会在等他。还有他的披风事业。就算哥谭风平浪静，布鲁斯·韦恩的圣诞也和迪克·格雷森无关。他是整个哥谭的布鲁斯·韦恩。他没有时间也没有心情去做谁的家人，谁的朋友，去过一个正常的圣诞夜。

他哼哼唧唧地打发了提姆，然后穿上夜翼的制服，去布鲁德海文的街头扫荡了一番。一切都很顺利，当他换上便服，往公寓走的时候他想道，也许哥谭也像是她的姐妹一样安稳，那样的话布鲁斯……

新的楼管和居民们围在一起，说是要办一个派对。莎拉抱着她从圣诞精灵夜翼那里得到的莎拉娃娃，绕着她的老爸转来转去。他摸摸小女孩的头，走进了欣喜雀跃的居民之中，楼管向所有人讲着他今天是怎样遇到一个穿蓝条纹紧身衣的怪人，搞定了所有来找麻烦的黑帮混混，还指引他找到了工作。这是一个平静又温暖的夜晚。他们喝了啤酒，但是迪克没有，他说他等会儿要开车——这当然只是个老借口。他不喜欢喝酒。他不喜欢醉醺醺的感觉。

罗伊总是对他的生活方式有话可说。一个从未酗过酒的家伙的自我强迫式戒酒。看看这些年里蝙蝠侠都把什么传染给他了。

“当然了，你今晚得回哥谭吧？”住在楼上的老约翰推了推眼镜，“上次那个来看你的男人就住在哥谭吧？他是你的什么人？你上次遮遮掩掩的没肯明说，迪基小子，要知道，虽然我一把年纪了，我可不是个顽固的老古董。不然我怎么会在那种年代穿上制服做超级英雄？”老约翰朝他眨了眨眼睛，“相信我，我对你们年轻人的事情看得很开。男人喜欢男人，女人喜欢女人，男人喜欢老太太，女人喜欢大猩猩——你可以把你们的事情告诉我……”

迪克差点被披萨噎住。

他最终真的开车去了哥谭。

今夜的明月大桥上只有寥寥无几的车，和平日的挤挤攘攘大相径庭。迪克保持着车速，打开了收音机。无数老歌在调频变换的时候一一切过，主持人用被欢乐渲染的声音说着每一年都会来一次的老生常谈——“说说你记忆里最棒的那个圣诞夜？”

他记忆里最棒的那个圣诞夜阿福做了蛋酒，而他和布鲁斯一起看了生活是美好的。当然，中途他们被某些和蝙蝠有关的事情打断了。但他们最终还是借来录像带，坐在一起看完了它。这也是唯一一个他和布鲁斯一起度过的圣诞节。

他始终记得那晚暖暖的炉火，捧在手里的蛋酒，窗外持续不断的雪和深色寒冷的天空。他偷瞥布鲁斯被放映机反光映亮的侧脸，深蓝色的双眼深陷于坚硬的眉骨之下，莹亮的瞳孔中倒映着光影交错闪烁，再往下是一只微微上扬的嘴角。

面对着车窗外寒冷呼啸而过的风和不断扑打在玻璃上的雪，他调高了车载空调的温度，却依然在那干燥的暖风下颤抖起来。

圣诞前夜，夜翼——不，迪克格雷森，在韦恩大宅的门前站了很久。当他走过时，门廊的顶端感应灯一盏接一盏地亮起，他站在那里，直到感应灯又一盏接一盏灭去。他一动不动地，在一片白色的冻结中唯一一条被扫得干干净净的小道的尽头，面对一扇熟悉又陌生的大门，不知该如何是好，便只能一直站了下去。

韦恩大宅的大部分窗户都是黑的，只有一扇依然亮着光。暖色的光溢出窗口，被盘旋落下的雪花承载着向更远处涌去。

迪克垂着头，缩紧脖子，用围巾把脸裹起来，再把手臂抱在胸前，试图保持住一点热度。但他还是变得越来越冷了。他的脚边卷起薄薄一层雪，顺着他的鞋子堆积起来，轻软疏松，越来越多。这让他觉得自己在变成一尊雕像。

“你还要在这里站多久？”当他快要在冷得能冻掉下巴的寒风里睡着的时候，他面前的大门被猛地拉开了，“我以为以你的耐性你最多能一动不动地站十分钟。”

布鲁斯穿着一件黑色的高领毛衣，一手撑着门，另一只手颇带恐吓意味地叉在腰间。

他们大眼瞪小眼地互相看了一会儿。

“咚咚咚。”迪克用冻僵了的手敲了敲一扇挡在布鲁斯胸前的，看不见的门，“韦恩先生，你在吗？”

而布鲁斯面对他的玩笑丝毫没有领情的意思。“你来干什么？”亿万富翁上下打量着他，几乎是恶狠狠地问道。他的身体挡住了从屋内射出的光线，如同一座山丘在他身上投下一个巨大的影子。

“我就是顺道……”

布鲁斯打断了他，“提姆说你的精神状态很差，你知道你不该在这种时候出门。”

“作为你的绯闻男友我连来看你一眼都不行吗？”迪克委屈地吸了一下鼻子，“好冷，你还让不让我进去了。”

 

**十三：我想你了。**

“阿福身体不舒服，我让他早点上床睡了。”当他走上楼梯的时候，布鲁斯在下面说道。迪克点了点头，没有停下脚步，继续向上走去。布鲁斯把手抄在裤子口袋里，深沉地站在门厅的花枝型吊灯下面，没有跟上他的意思。越往大宅深处走越暖和，水汽也很充足。这让迪克裸露在外的皮肤渐渐感受到一种湿润的刺痛。他在风雪里冻了太久，血液不循环——他突然开始有些担心自己会不会因为冻伤而脱皮——那样他就得学卡珊德拉一样把整张脸都遮住了。

“我们都没想到会有人来。”布鲁斯用不大不小的声音说，几乎是在埋怨。紧接着仿佛意识到了自己的唐突，他局促地摸了一下鼻子。

“我不会待太久的。”迪克倚在扶栏上，重心放在左半边身子上，居高临下地看着布鲁斯，一只脚在地毯上画着圈，“你为什么不上来？”

“我刚才在下面。”布鲁斯回答。迪克知道他的意思是说刚才他在蝙蝠洞里。“我以为你也要去那里。”

“今天不。”迪克轻笑起来，“今天是圣诞夜，布鲁斯，你没看到阿福在墙上挂的槲寄生吗？”

布鲁斯看着他，眼睛一眨不眨，闪亮的水晶花枝在那片蓝色里投下光点，如同朝阳在海水里透出虹光，层层叠叠。他的头发是松散的，堆在额头上。他的衣角松散地塞在裤子里，脚上穿着的是一双毛茸茸的拖鞋。大概是巴西丝绸或者什么东西做的，但它穿在布鲁斯的脚上，看上去便像是某种小动物正抱住他的脚踝，盘踞在那里。

“你穿成这样在下面干什么？”迪克轻佻地问道，试图掩盖自己的尴尬，“那里可没有暖气。”

“例行检查。”布鲁斯回答道，“然后我在监控镜头里看到你站在门口。”

迪克尴尬地咳嗽了一声，他意识到布鲁斯应该，大概，正准备去蝙蝠洞逛一圈然后上床睡觉。毕竟现在已经是半夜了，而且明天早晨大概还有些仪式需要布鲁斯·韦恩参加……

他们大眼瞪小眼地站在那里，直到布鲁斯终于打破了僵局，“你是为了小丑的事情——”

“哦，不不不。”迪克摆摆手，“我不是为了这个——”

布鲁斯干脆地打断了他，仿佛完全没有听到他在说什么。“这是我的错。我应该在那里——”

“什么！？这怎么是你的——”迪克的表情瞬间扭曲了一下。语言无法表达出他瞬时被激发的情绪，他哽住了，然后在栏杆外摊开手，做出了一个代表你真是不可理喻的动作。

“每当我徘徊在良知和冲动的边缘，你总会在那里。你总是能抓住我。”布鲁斯继续说道，迪克的鼻子在他说“总是”这个词的时候猛地酸了一下。他不知道布鲁斯说的是“你们”，还是“你”。但他不认为这能造成多大的区别。“而你最需要帮助的时候却没有人在你身——”

“布鲁斯！”迪克叫道，像是布鲁斯让他脱下罗宾制服滚蛋的时候一样愤怒，像是他得知杰森被小丑杀了而布鲁斯却没有任何行动的时候一样愤怒，像是发现布鲁斯的脊椎被贝恩折断却不愿联系自己，而让尚保罗接管披风时一样愤怒。但他内心里的某个声音在悄声地说， _你不是那么的生气，你甚至并不在生气。你只是懵了。你只是不知道该怎么办，而生气是最简单的选项。_ 于是他虚张声势地大叫起来，“ **见鬼！** 这是 **我的** 问题，你可别想连这个也揽到自己身上！”

“你说得没错。”布鲁斯平静地点点头，似乎完全没有被他的恼怒所影响，又或者他看到了迪克泛红的眼眶，知道真正困扰他的是什么。“这是你的问题。”布鲁斯向着他的方向走去，“只有你自己能解决。但我还是欠你一个道歉。”

迪克站直了身子，低着头，冲布鲁斯挥开一只手，像是在心烦意乱又心怀畏惧地驱赶一只蜜蜂，“你什么也不欠我！”

“我很抱歉。我没能及时赶到。”布鲁斯仰着头，用话语中平和无波的抚慰冲刷着他，“这的确是你的问题。但我想让你知道，迪克， **你不必独自应对** 。”

布鲁斯总是这样。迪克咬紧了牙。他总是为不相关的事情道歉，而对自己那些糟糕的决定毫无悔意。他独断地决定每个人该承担的责任，再把最大的那份划给自己，仿佛所有的重担只是妈妈买来的糖果，而他是个专横自私的兄长。

有一个瞬间，迪克几乎想大吼大叫起来，让布鲁斯滚开。但他的舌头和上颚撞击了几次，还是把话咽了回去。这是布鲁斯的家，该滚出去的是他。布鲁斯站在阶梯顶端，离他只有几步之遥。迪克趴在栏杆上，低着头，希望刚才的对话从不曾发生。

“我为你骄傲。”布鲁斯的声音离得越来越近，“你知道什么是正确的。这比永不犯错更可贵。”

布鲁斯温和地拍了拍他的手臂。他的袖子上带着雪水融化的潮湿，布鲁斯的手大概被沾湿了。所以当男人的手碰到他的脸时，才会擦出一片凉飕飕的水渍。

也许是被圣诞夜的气氛感染了，布鲁斯竟然在安慰他，同时用行动和语言。这在平时几乎是不可想象的。“小丑还在阿克汉姆疯人院里，活得好好的。”布鲁斯的手从他脸颊上落下，再次覆盖住了他的手臂，接着停在那里不动了，“如果阿尔弗雷德在这里，他会告诉你不要再为了已成定数的，或是未曾发生的东西烦恼。”

“我知道。”迪克吸了吸鼻子，“我只是……我真的……我不是为这个而来的，布鲁斯，真的。”

_我只是想听听你的声音。不是通过电波，不是看着色彩失真的屏幕，而是看着你，听着你说。仅此而已。_

“我想你了。”迪克支支吾吾地说，“不知道这是怎么了……我今晚好想你，好想韦恩庄园，好想阿尔弗雷德……而且，而且没有人和我一起过圣诞夜。”

 

**十四：从今天开始，你的男朋友不再是蝙蝠侠，而是布鲁斯·韦恩。**

有些话如果说出口的话便会太过矫情。比如对布鲁斯·韦恩说： _我想你了。_

迪克在自己的句子还没结束的时候便开始后悔不迭。他的脸烫得像刚烤好的吐司，几乎滋滋冒烟。而他竟然希望这是因为冻伤而不是因为害臊。他并不是个畏惧说出自己感情的人，相反，迪克·格雷森是一个非常善于表达自己情绪的人。他可以无数次毫不退缩地告诉布鲁斯自己有多爱他，多么尊敬他，或是对他有多么失望。然而此时此刻，无论他说什么都显得非常怪异。或许怪异的并不是他，而是布鲁斯。

他从未想过自己会从布鲁斯这里得到安慰。布鲁斯是很多东西。如果他是一艘出发远航的船，那布鲁斯便是一根航标。布鲁斯是他的锚。布鲁斯是他的港湾。他习惯了布鲁斯的命令，他的拒绝，他的指责。他习惯于帮助布鲁斯，在他需要自己的时候回来，陪伴在他身边。他习惯了布鲁斯的寡言少语，他偶尔莫名其妙的爆发，以及争吵之后几句简单却足够有效的坦诚。他习惯了剑拔弩张和自说自话。他习惯了掩埋不满和疲惫。他习惯了布鲁斯笨拙的表达方式，习惯了从对方的行动里解读出东西来。他习惯了那双暗地里注视的眼睛，那个时不时以各种身份出现在自己身边的家伙，知道那是布鲁斯关心人的方式。布鲁斯给予他的东西总是无声无息，有时候倒像是他自作多情。他早就不再抱怨了。

他今晚来的目的从来就不是汲取安慰。他想要的只是陪伴。布鲁斯从来不需要说什么，他只要在那里，一直在那里就足够了。布鲁斯却给了他超出预期的东西——太多东西。

他习惯于做一个质问者。他习惯于逼出布鲁斯的坦诚。当布鲁斯成为热烈而主动的那一方时，他简直吓得要命。

事实就是，在无所畏惧的夜翼背后的是一个腼腆又笨拙的迪克·格雷森。他可以炽烈地去爱，但他总害怕迈出关键性的一步。

迪克·格雷森是一个习惯于被动的家伙。

他低着头，看着那只轻放在自己手臂上的手。同样的一只手曾经在他即将坠下高楼的时候抓住他的脚踝，在他调皮干坏事的时候提起他的披风，或是狠狠揍在他的脸上。从他心底深处某个地方突然涌起了一种冲动，一个声音催促他伸出手，抓住那只手，紧紧地抓住，然后再也不放开。

“我知道。”布鲁斯的手从他手臂上挪开了，握住了他旁边的扶栏。迪克的心因此塌了一块。 _我知道。_ 而不是 _我也想你_ 。他不自然地抬起手，遮住手臂上刚刚布鲁斯停留的位置。“正好，我也有事情要和你说。”

“哦？”迪克转过身来，后背靠在栏杆上。布鲁斯在他身后很近的地方，如果他向前一步，他们便会撞在一起。于是迪克只好尽量向后仰着身子。

“我想谈谈我们的绯闻。”布鲁斯一本正经地说，另一只手也握上了扶栏。现在他们的姿势有点诡异。因为迪克整个上半身都依靠着半人高的扶栏向后仰，他看上去比布鲁斯矮了一大截。而布鲁斯的两只手撑在他身体的两边，低着头，看上去就像是……

迪克紧张地咽了口口水，瞥了一眼布鲁斯身后墙壁上挂着的槲寄生。

“今天哥谭晚间新闻采访了几位市民，询问他们对于蝙蝠侠和夜翼的恋爱关系有什么看法。”布鲁斯维持着这个把人圈在手臂里的姿势，看上去没有一丝不自在，就像是坐在扶手椅里喝咖啡看报纸一般悠然自得。迪克睁大了眼睛，面对布鲁斯不断迫近的脸不知所措地游移着视线，不知道自己是该闭上眼睛，还是好好地听布鲁斯说话。“这不是第一次了。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“这样类似的报道已经持续了将近一个月。而且随着时间的推移还愈演愈烈。可能是因为我们最近一段时间经常被看到一起行动。”

“布鲁德海文也……”迪克喃喃地回话，声音轻得像是一片羽毛。

“我们必须解决这个问题。”布鲁斯坚定地说，好像他们面对的是一只外星巨怪，或是一个电脑病毒，“我不认为绯闻会在短时间内自动消失。我们必须采取行动，转移视线，或是澄清真相——”

迪克举起了双手，布鲁斯贴得太紧，他不知道该把手放在哪里。而布鲁斯善解人意地又向前了进了一小步，迪克的手顺利地搭在了他的肩膀上。

“——所以，从今天开始，你的男朋友不再是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯宣布，“而是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

他知道布鲁斯为什么要用这种姿势把他牢牢地圈起来了。

布鲁斯怕他会一脚踹在他脸上，然后逃之夭夭。

 

**十五：你的品位实在太糟，脱下来之后我就把它们扔了。**

_当你醒来时发现大名鼎鼎的布鲁斯·韦恩正睡在你的旁边，你该怎么办？尖叫，傻笑或是给他一个早安吻？_

相信他，这不是他此刻的真实想法。这只是他昨天读到的八卦小报的标题。

迪克在床上滚了两圈，终于滚到了床边。他对着自己腿上耷拉着的陌生睡裤愣了几秒钟，接着坦然地把脚套进拖鞋里，打了个哈欠。布鲁斯的床大得荒唐——除非他每晚都和五个人同床共枕，否则他实在想象不出为何有人会需要这么大的一张床。拜托，如果爬到床的另一边需要这么大力气，那还不如直接睡在地上。

布鲁斯还在睡。他的睡姿像是只四脚朝天的猫科动物，松散而充满压迫性地舒展着四肢，即使是这样，他也只是占据了大约四分之一个床——他说什么来着，这床大到荒唐。迪克坐在床边，一边揉着乱糟糟的头发一边思考着自己为何会从布鲁斯的床上醒来。

哦，哦！像是阳光穿过窗帘未合拢的细缝照进房间一般，回忆涌入他的脑海。他想起了布鲁德海文到哥谭那段寒冷孤独的旅程，布鲁斯蛮不讲理的道歉，他们靠得太近，布鲁斯的手臂把他固定在那里——有人把窗帘猛地拉开了，他想起了一切。

当他站起身的时候，他的睡裤滑了下去，一直掉到了脚踝。尴尬极了。迪克低头看着自己的光裸的大腿和花哨的蝙蝠内裤，心脏砰砰直跳。他提着裤子羞赧而缓慢地回过头，做好了迎上一双意味深长的蓝眼睛的准备——布鲁斯面朝上打着小呼噜，睡得人事不知。

迪克不甘心地绕着床转了两圈，甚至低下头去偷偷听布鲁斯的心跳——不是装睡，他的确是睡死过去了。迪克叹了口气，嘴角却抑制不住地向上挑起，他蹲在布鲁斯的旁边，提着睡裤傻笑了一分钟，然后才一蹦一跳地跑出房间，去找自己的裤子去了。

昨晚他和布鲁斯在槲寄生下对峙了很久，才确信对方真的不是在开玩笑。虽然布鲁斯开玩笑这件事本身就已经够让人毛骨悚然的了。但这一次，他是认真的，这反而更可怕。

“我们必须要终结夜翼和蝙蝠侠的绯闻。”他记得布鲁斯这样正气凛然地宣布，“以一种高效低损的方式。”

那就是，公开宣告布鲁斯·韦恩和夜翼的恋情，以此来消灭关于蝙蝠侠和夜翼的谣言。这是唯一科学合理的解决方法——布鲁斯信誓旦旦地如此解释——现在所有人都知道夜翼收到了一封情书，署名是B。伯劳鸟先入为主地断言那是蝙蝠侠的缩写，因此才引发了这次风波。在流言的影响下，几乎所有人都认为那个B指代的就是蝙蝠侠——但如果有一个B先生或女士站出来，宣称那封信其实来自自己，而夜翼也表示认可的话——蝙蝠侠和夜翼的绯闻就再也站不住脚了。

他们决不能把芭芭拉扯进这件事里来。那么他们足够信任的，名字开头为B的人除了布鲁斯·韦恩之外，就只有女猎手*了。

哦，对了，蝙蝠侠不信任女猎手，这件事所有人都知道。

于是，只剩下布鲁斯了。

其实仔细想想，这是个不错的计划。真的。不仅能够让这条绯闻风头大减——拜托，布鲁斯·韦恩泡个男孩，就算是个超级英雄男孩，也实在算不上什么新闻。哥谭的花花公子私生活混乱无比，身边换人的频率高得堪比时尚杂志换封面女郎，这都是有目共睹的。他们最终需要做的只是在某个合适的场合，让布鲁斯公开地把夜翼甩了就行——这场闹剧就可以由这个爆发性的娱乐事件彻底画上句号。而且，这个计划还在某种程度上再次撇清了布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠的关系，并再次用牺牲布鲁斯·韦恩名声的方式维护了蝙蝠侠的神秘性不可冒犯。就像布鲁斯以前的那些计划一样。

他们在达成共识后立刻转移阵地来到了书房的炉火前，细致地讨论起该如何公开恋情，又该如何壮烈地分手。他躺在沙发上，布鲁斯坐在他旁边，把他挤得几乎陷进靠背里。他把湿漉漉的外套脱下来丢到了炉火前烘烤，布鲁斯的手指插进自己的发丝间，向后梳去。迪克带着一点点莫名的失落附和着布鲁斯的计划，不明白自己究竟是为了必须和蝙蝠侠撇清关系而失落，还是为了终将被布鲁斯甩掉的命运而失落。一点钟的钟声突兀地响起又仓皇地结束。迪克觉得自己大概就是这个时候睡着的。沙发太软，炉火太暖，布鲁斯的声音太低沉磁性，而他实在是太累了。

当然，他不能指望布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德已经上床休息的情况下整理出一个客房或者是打扫一下他的老房间来让他住——但布鲁斯也依然亲切体贴地没有直接把他丢在沙发上不闻不问，而是把他搬到了自己的卧室，允许他分享了那张大到荒唐的床。

布鲁斯甚至还贴心地帮他换上了睡裤。布鲁斯自己的睡裤。尽管这条睡裤对他来说宽松到让他在睡觉的时候全程露着大半个屁股。

迪克在书房里翻来翻去也没有找到自己的衣服。他带着满腔困惑跑回了主卧室，布鲁斯还在睡，他实在不忍心叫醒他——今天是圣诞节，让他睡吧。迪克又跑到了洗衣房，但在那里他也没有找到自己的衣服。

他找遍了整个大宅，甚至从大宅阴暗的小角落里找出了一些布鲁斯藏起来的，不为人知的小秘密，却怎么都找不到自己的衣服。

难道布鲁斯把他的衣服扔了？迪克百思不得其解。接着他猛然意识到，既然是布鲁斯帮他脱的裤子，那么他的蝙蝠内裤早就已经被看光了。

他呼出一口气，趴在洗衣机上傻笑起来。

后来他发现自己的屁股上贴着一张字条。

你的衣服都湿透了，怕你感冒，我帮你脱了。

字条的正面写着这样一行字。是布鲁斯的笔迹。迪克满怀希望地翻到字条的背面。

你的品位实在太糟，脱下来之后我就把它们扔了。——B

他有时候真不明白自己为什么这么了解布鲁斯。

 

*Helena Bertinelli

 

**十六：我觉得我可能要哭鼻子了……**

当阿尔弗雷德推开厨房的拉门时，迪克正在搅拌鸡蛋。咖啡沸腾着冲进玻璃壶里，让整个房间里充满醇厚焦苦的香气。他娴熟地把鸡蛋壳向后一丢，正好丢进了垃圾桶里。阿尔弗雷德走过去，把咖啡壶从咖啡机里取了出来，迪克抱着碗继续用打蛋器搅拌鸡蛋，带着某种不知名的雀跃对着管家说了声早上好。然后是“ **圣诞快乐！阿尔弗雷德！** ”

“你也是，年轻的主人。”英国人一板一眼地回答道，“我并没有任何不欢迎您的意思，理查德少爷。但我的确很想知道您为何在圣诞节的早晨出现在厨房里，还没有穿裤子？”

迪克不好意思地转过身来，交叉着光裸的双腿，“我找不到我的裤子。”他小声地回答道，“而且我不是穿了围裙嘛。”

“您只穿了内裤和围裙，少爷。”管家的目光从安然垂下的眼皮底下锐利射出，迪克不安地摆弄着围裙的下摆。

“布鲁斯把我的衣服都扔了……而我房间里的旧衣服都太小，布鲁斯的衣服又太大。”迪克摊了摊手，“这没什么大不了，我们都是家人，对吧。”

阿尔弗雷德的视线从他的胸口滑到他的大腿，然后皱起了眉。迪克不安地把手臂抱在胸口，挡住了围裙上的超人标志。

管家重重地叹了口气。“这么说，布鲁斯老爷和您讨论过他的计划了。”他斟酌着措辞，“我实在没有办法劝他改变心意。那真是个……疯狂的计划。我很担心你们会……”

“唉，阿尔弗雷德！”迪克满脸笑容地打断了管家，“你就别操心啦。”他大大咧咧地把盛着鸡蛋液的碗推到一边，上前一步，紧紧地把高瘦的老人抱进了怀里。“今天是圣诞节。”他热情地拍打着管家的后背和手臂，“你总该给自己放个假！今天我来做饭！”

当他松开手臂的时候，阿尔弗雷德看上去像是被一只巨象碾压过一般痛苦。他礼貌地把手按在迪克光裸的肩膀上，用一种不容拒绝的温和力道把他推到了一米之外的地方。管家满脸凝重地整理着自己的礼服，嘴角和眼角都微微抽搐着，“恩……我一定会给您找到合身的衣服的，少爷。”他保证道，“您在这里等我，不要走开，还有， **千万不要出门** 。”

迪克当然不会走开。他要给布鲁斯煎鸡蛋，还要用牛奶煮一碗热腾腾香喷喷的美味麦片粥。冰箱里的水果已经被他规划成了一份大号沙拉。午餐的话他想出去吃，如果能叫上芭芭拉或者提姆就更好了。但他们大概都要陪伴自己的家人——只有他和布鲁斯是那两个除了彼此外真正无依无靠的家伙。还好他们还有阿尔弗雷德。老管家看起来精神很不错，完全不像是生病的样子。或许管家昨晚只是在找借口让布鲁斯早点休息。他的脚步依然像记忆里一样轻盈沉稳，带着军旅严苛的印记和戏剧演员卓越的风骨。迪克抖动着平底锅让鸡蛋翻了一面，轻声地哼起歌来。

他不知道布鲁斯在他身后站了多久。一分钟？或是整首歌的时间？当他回过头，把煎好的鸡蛋抛进浅底托盘里时，他差点被身后站着的男人吓得扔掉锅铲。布鲁斯饶有兴趣地看看他，又看看他手里的锅铲，似乎觉得很新鲜。这可不是一个经常能在布鲁斯·韦恩脸上看到的表情。

迪克从喉咙深处发出了一声被捏扁的惊叫声。

布鲁斯喜欢吓人。尽管他自己绝不会承认。但他就是喜欢偷偷溜到别人的身后或者头顶，然后堂而皇之地出场，心满意足地用一张扑克脸面对别人惊恐万状的样子。

“我不知道你会自己做饭。”布鲁斯似乎对他的表现非常满意，因为他促狭地皱起眉，语气里有属于花花公子布鲁斯的轻浮，“早知如此，我就让你住在庄园里，然后让阿尔弗雷德少干点活。”

“你付我工资的话我可以考虑。”迪克眯起眼睛回应道，“你和阿尔弗雷德不在的那段时间我一个人带着提米也把家里打理得很好，就是有点缺钱。”

布鲁斯微笑起来，不知是在赞赏他，或是赞赏他的回答。“钱不是问题。”

迪克敢肯定布鲁斯今天的心情非常好。当然大部分人都会在圣诞假期的时候心情愉快，但布鲁斯显然并不在大部分人的行列中。他永远都是沉默寡言的，无法放松的那个人。只有在非常偶尔的机会里，他才会睡得不省人事，在醒来时不由自主地露出笑容——不是冷笑，或是假笑，而是一个真诚的，由眼神牵动的表情。就像是今天一样。

迪克实在不明白布鲁斯在为什么高兴。他把锅铲从右手抛到左手，再从左手抛到右手。

“你跟我来。”布鲁斯向后退了一步，示意道，“我有东西要给你看。”

哦，现在布鲁斯给他的不仅仅是疑惑了，还有鸡皮疙瘩。迪克不安地摸摸自己光裸的手臂，“阿尔弗雷德让我别走开，而且我还在热牛奶……”

“就一会儿。”布鲁斯用哄骗的口吻劝他。迪克审视着布鲁斯的表情，依然是一张毫无破绽的扑克脸，嘴角原本一息尚存的笑意也因为他过久的犹豫不决而消失了，一点一点向下沉去。他又坚持着和布鲁斯对视了几秒钟，深蓝色的漩涡撞击着他，从平稳的海潮中涌现，破开表面冰晶般光滑的面缘，压迫性十足地拉扯着他，让他向深渊沉去。

迪克的肩膀塌了下去，“好吧好吧。”他嘟囔着，放下锅铲，跟着布鲁斯向外走去。

走到回廊上昨天他们交谈的那个位置时，布鲁斯停下了脚步。迪克又不由自主地看向他们旁边墙壁上悬挂的槲寄生。布鲁斯不满地轻咳了一声，迪克这才慌张地收回视线，嘴里装模作样地赞叹起今天的天气来——

布鲁斯掏出了一个小盒子。一个绒布表面的，拱形盖子的小盒子。

迪克有一瞬间感到自己被雷劈中了，或是被一群蝙蝠撞在了心口上。他的手指颤抖起来，在围裙上抹来抹去，“布鲁斯……”他呢喃道，不知道该不该接过那个东西。

“给你的。”布鲁斯严肃地抓过他的手，不由分说地把盒子放在了他的掌心。

在用自己不中用的手指打开盒子的那一刹那，迪克的眼睛都快睁不开了。盒子里仿佛闪过万丈光芒，又似乎空无一物。他深呼吸一口，睁大眼睛向里面看去——深蓝色的绒布上放着一把钥匙。

“韦恩企业最新款摩托艇。”布鲁斯解释道，“这样你可以走水路来蝙蝠洞，再也不会堵车了。”

迪克的鼻子酸了起来。他抬起眼睛看着布鲁斯，那把钥匙躺在他手心的盒子里。他说不清自己到底是失落，还是如释重负。这一个月来布鲁斯的所有表现全部在他脑海里铺陈开来。他意识到他们的感情在这十几年里慢慢积淀，爆发，演化，碰撞，最终复合成了一种崭新的又毫不突兀的东西。

他又看了一眼他们头顶挂着的槲寄生，然后猛地用闲着的那只手把布鲁斯推到了墙壁上。

布鲁斯低下头，眼睛微微睁大了一点。他的表情并不是惊讶，或是恼火。迪克分辨不出那是什么，释然，还是期待，甚至是鼓励——但他知道，如果他再不有所行动，他会后悔一辈子的。

他吻了上去。

“不，不不不。”他按着布鲁斯的肩膀，在亲吻的间隙轻声恳求，“别睁开眼睛，布鲁斯，别看着我。 **我觉得我可能要哭鼻子了** ……。”

布鲁斯没有睁开眼睛，也没有推开他，甚至没有狠狠一拳揍在他脸上。年长的男人只是环住他的腰，然后近乎温柔地回应了他的吻。

他觉得他大概 **真的** 有那么一点点哭鼻子了。

可他却止不住地微笑起来。

 

**十七：他可不是你女朋友的老爸。**

“布鲁斯老爷，理查德少爷。”当阿尔弗雷德带着十足刻意的咳嗽声从不远处响起时，布鲁斯正一手抱着迪克的腰，另一只手托着他的屁股，好让他骑在自己身上从上向下地继续那个吻。

迪克吓得猛地松开了抱紧布鲁斯脖子的手，布鲁斯却没有放手，而是慢慢降低了手臂，让他像一只考拉一样滑了下去。

“我替理查德少爷拿来了衣服。”阿尔弗雷德的视线在他们紧贴的身体部分上滑过，继而淡定地挪开了。

“我已经替他准备了衣服。”布鲁斯无比淡然地对阿尔弗雷德吩咐道，“他不需要这些。”

迪克看着阿尔弗雷德臂弯里托着的旧衣服，不知道该出声忤逆布鲁斯，还是该乖乖地顺其自然。管家捧着的那堆衣服最上面的是一件带超人标志的T恤。同样款式的T恤他见提姆穿过好几次，这大概是每个罗宾都有的东西。T恤下面比较厚重的两件是他大学时候穿过的棒球外套和运动裤。它们看起来又暖和又舒适，带着点让人安心的陈旧。迪克不安地动了动肩膀，几乎忍不住想伸手拿过它们的冲动。

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“真希望您能在我把理查德少爷的房间翻个底朝天之前告诉我这点，我为了找这几件衣服差点把手伸进了一个蜘蛛窝。”

“对不起，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯听起来很有诚意，“听起来很糟糕。”

管家温和地点点头，双眼里的谴责和谦和的表情竟然毫无冲突，“如果没什么事的话，我要去清理那个蜘蛛窝了。”他拍了拍自己的手臂，好像上面黏着什么脏东西，“这么大的雪，而且是圣诞节，我想驱虫公司不会管我们的。”

“让我……”来帮你打扫吧。迪克满含愧疚地开口，但他只说了两个词，布鲁斯就似乎知道他在想什么一般突然收紧了手臂。他猝不及防地撞上布鲁斯的胸口，接着，放在他腰间的手在那里光裸的皮肤上划了一下，手指不轻不重地敲打着，又痒又舒服。“呃……”瞬间的分神让迪克错失了良机，再次开口时已经完全找不回刚才想说的那几个词，只好眼巴巴地看着管家把衣服折了折，向回走去。

“你还有其他事情要做。”布鲁斯的手指还在他的腰肉上戳来戳去，“不过，你要先去我的房间里，换上衣服。”

迪克不情不愿地低着头。去房间里换上布鲁斯给他准备的衣服？布鲁斯竟然会为他准备衣服？而他一点也不为此感到高兴？他的脑海里开始回放一段他宁愿自己永远不要再记起的画面——

_“我们就不能扮成小红帽和大灰狼吗！”他跺着脚，而布鲁斯几乎是如沐春风地笑着，从身后拿出一件波旁王朝风格的及地长裙，“我们需要些更优雅的东西。”布鲁斯宣布，把那条可怕的裙子放在他身上比划了一下，“我们要扮成路易十六和玛丽·安托瓦内特。”_

“路易十六是个怕老婆的妻奴。”迪克带着点陈年累月的气恼小声说。

“什么？”布鲁斯疑惑地问道。

“我说，你给我准备了什么衣服啊。”迪克搪塞着，“你知道我不喜欢你那些高档西服，穿着浑身难受……”

“不是你想的那样。”布鲁斯打断了他，“我指的是你的夜翼制服。我的卧室里一直有一件，我就知道会派上用场的。”

短短的一句话里蕴含了太多信息。就在迪克震惊得不知该说什么好时，布鲁斯紧接着又补充了一句，“我一直很欣赏阿尔弗雷德改造的这款夜翼制服。不仅充满你的个人元素，而且穿上之后独具美感，还很突显身材。”他的口气非常客观诚恳，仿佛在评价一件时装周上的设计师名作。

 **哦上帝啊。** 迪克觉得自己的脸如同火烧一般烫得发疼。布鲁斯是在夸阿尔弗雷德还是在夸他？还有，布鲁斯怎么会有一件夜翼的制服？难道是他哪次来这里之后换下的？布鲁斯把他换下的制服放在 **自己的卧室里** ？多久了？他上次来这里是什么时候？他怎么会粗心到把制服丢在——等等。

“你上次扮成火柴马龙去布鲁德海文的时候，我丢了一件制服。”迪克恼火地睁大了眼睛，“我以为我搬家的时候弄丢了！”

“我捡到的。”布鲁斯面不改色地辩白。

不远处，阿尔弗雷德的脚步停了下来。当他转过身的时候，迪克发现老管家正在努力憋笑，以至于他脸上所有的皱纹看起来都错了位。

“我只是想再多说一句。”英国人慢条斯理地说，欠了欠身，“除了你们的幸福外，我别无他求。”

布鲁斯和迪克都愣住了。迪克抬起头，对上布鲁斯的眼睛。布鲁斯看上去并没有什么特别的表情。但他知道阿尔弗雷德的支持对于布鲁斯来说有多么重要。他看着那双垂着的眼睛里自己的倒影，黑色的瞳孔吞噬了他，那眼睛几乎是温柔的。然后布鲁斯的手顺着他的腰向下滑去，握住了他的手。老天，迪克觉得自己大概脸红了。“谢谢你。”他对着管家的背影叫道。“我会照顾好他的。”他郑重其事地保证，“我会做饭洗衣打扫卫生，吵架的时候绝对不会动手，动手的时候绝对不会还手，而且我可以带孩子……”

“停下，迪克。你用力过猛了。”布鲁斯轻轻拍了一下他脖子和头相连的地方，迪克觉得自己浑身都麻了，“他可不是你女朋友的老爸。”

 

**十八：蝙蝠侠怎么配得上我男朋友，你们都瞎了吗。**

夜翼在最后一刻才知道布鲁斯在策划些什么。就像以前一样。

当布鲁斯告诉他，他们会在今晚曝光两个人的恋情，并让他先回一趟布鲁德海文，处理掉所有事情再全心全意赴晚上的约会的时候，他甚至还觉得布鲁斯很贴心。当布鲁斯鼓励他试试他刚得到的礼物，那架韦恩企业最新款摩托艇的时候，他也觉得没什么问题。他确实等不及要去摆弄一下布鲁斯给他的礼物，这可是他印象里第一次收到布鲁斯的圣诞礼物。当布鲁斯告诉他，那艘摩托艇停泊在布里斯托尔附近的私人码头，而不是停在蝙蝠洞的地下河里时，他也没想太多。虽然这意味他必须从韦恩大宅的正门出发，在冰天雪地里顺着汽车道一直走到码头。他觉得一切都很合理。因为他刚和布鲁斯确定了关系，布鲁斯的手还在他的腰上和背上摸来摸去，让他既心慌意乱，又飘飘欲仙。

他是临近中午的时候出发的。布鲁斯刚和他一起吃完了早午餐。在分别前布鲁斯站在门廊下，一只手托住他的脸，不发一言，但是却扯着他的手臂，不让他称心如意地离开。凯夫拉下面的隔温层让夜翼几乎感觉不到寒意，但他没被布鲁斯的手盖住的另外半边脸着实冻得够呛。

“我又不是不回来了。”他半真半假地埋怨。布鲁斯看着他的神情像是严苛的主人看着一只过分活泼的小狗，即使手中牵着绳子也无法缓解他内心的担忧。他怕它会挣脱，跑掉，消失，再也不回来，并且为此而责备起它来。

“今晚。”布鲁斯说，吻了一下他的额头。夜翼感到自己的心脏猛地浮了上去，胸腔一下子变得很空。布鲁斯没有继续吻他，这让他有些失落。但随即布鲁斯把他搂进了怀里，紧紧地，非常用力地抱了一下他。

“哦哦哦。”夜翼嘴里无意义地哼着，拍打着布鲁斯后背，仿佛他是个闹别扭的小孩，“你放心，我不会迟到啦。”

他沿着被雪埋住的小路一直向前，灵巧地翻过结冻的大门，然后顺着已经被清扫过的车道向码头走去。一路上几乎没有行人，而且厚厚的积雪让植物都变得庞大起来，成为了绝佳的遮掩物。雪吸收了他的脚步声，遮住了他的行踪，他顺利地找到了那辆崭新的摩托艇，从破冰后浑浊的河面一路开了回去。

当他按照计划大摇大摆地走进布鲁斯预定好的餐厅时，他依然觉得一切都没什么问题。他按照计划穿着夜翼的全套制服，刻意地没有向任何人掩饰自己的身份，也没有在一路上躲躲藏藏——他甚至特意打车去了那家餐厅——就算夜行鸟没有在战斗中英年早逝，他也绝对不会开着它来的。一方面是因为它其貌不扬得让拥有罗宾专属座驾的提姆忍不住嘲笑他寒酸，另一方面是他并不想让别人知道自己的车长什么样，他可不像是某个坐拥豪宅的亿万富翁，有巨大的地下洞穴作为秘密停车场。当他走下计程车的时候，他特意摆出了完美的笑容，并且放慢动作，让一切都显得从容，优雅，潇洒，帅气。没错，没错，他希望自己看上去能够完美无缺，因为他希望他能 **配得上** 布鲁斯。要知道，那是 **布鲁斯** 。为了这次约会他在镜子前面呆了半小时，还喷上了阿尔弗雷德送他的博柏利London Brit，那是他去年收到的圣诞礼物。

他希望自己吸引到了足够多的视线，因为他和布鲁斯需要所有人的注意力。

“看呐！那是——”

“那不是翅膀骑士（Wing-Knight）吗！他怎么——”

“白痴，那是夜翼啦！”

“你们听说了吗！那封情书不是蝙蝠侠写给夜翼的！而是——”

“布鲁斯·韦恩！刚才进去的那个家伙是他！我敢赌上我这个月的工资！”

夜翼看了一眼周围半围拢过来，又不敢明目张胆围观的人，灿烂地微笑起来，露出八颗牙齿。

“圣诞快乐！”他向所有人挥了挥手，然后鞠了一躬，推开门轻快地闪了进去。

当他走进餐厅时，布鲁斯已经坐在最好的座位上等他了。乐队奏起优雅而欢快的乐曲，音符柔和地波动着，融进油腻芬芳的香气中。他走到布鲁斯身边，把一只手搭在他的椅背上，半是刻意半是真心地调笑了一句，“想我了吗？”

“每时每刻。”布鲁斯轻浮地回答，熟练地运用着完美花花公子口吻，“你看起来美极了。”

“哦，拜托，你每次见我都说这句话。”夜翼感觉有些招架不住，乖乖滑进自己的座位里，“你是真心的吗？”

“你知道我是不是真心的。”布鲁斯微笑着，用自己的酒杯碰了碰他的。不知道是因为灯光，还是因为别的什么，此刻的布鲁斯看起来格外英俊。他的眼睛蓝得不可思议，他的嘴角微微上扬，线条完美的脸颊被光线衬托得像是古希腊石雕。年长的男人专注地看着他，目光跟随着他的一举一动，仿佛整个世界上只有这家餐厅，这个座位，以及座位对面的那个人是他所在乎的。

夜翼柔和地微笑起来，从座位上站起来，前倾上半身飞快地把一个吻印在了亿万富翁线条性感的唇角。

他听到四周传来压抑的惊呼，更多的人在蹑手蹑脚地涌进这座餐厅，并装作只是来吃晚餐的样子。伴随着快门声，雪白的闪光灯一波一波地在光洁的米色大理石砖上炸裂。不过他确信他们拍不到什么，盆栽植物和厚重的帷幕层层环绕着他们的雅座，布鲁斯确保了这一点。

两个完美的演员。阿尔弗雷德一定会为他们骄傲的。

“我不喝酒。”夜翼小声说，把嘴唇贴在酒杯上。

“是苹果汁。”布鲁斯同样小声地回答。

就在这时，餐厅中央悬挂的巨大的液晶屏电视开始播放哥谭晚间新闻。当夜翼听到自己的名字时，他难以置信地从自己面前的蟹酿蘑菇上抬起了头。布鲁斯舀着咖喱浓汤的手也停在了空中。夜翼挥手叫来了服务员，让他把电视的声音再调响一点。

“ _……就在今早，根据匿名线报，记者来到韦恩庄园附近蹲守。_ ”

电视上，著名的薇基·维尔面不改色地说道，“ _在十一点钟左右，我们的记者拍到了这样的画面。_ ”

电视上出现了一段似乎是手机拍摄的视频。画面不太清晰，但足够让人看出发生了什么。夜翼目瞪口呆地看着自己的身影从韦恩庄园的铁门内浮现，灵巧地踩了一下门栅，攀上了顶端，然后无声无息地一跃而下，陷进了厚厚的积雪里——

“我勒个去。”他茫然地惊叹道，“怎么回事——什么匿名线报——”

接着他似乎意识到了什么，转过头，恶狠狠地看向布鲁斯。布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，表情平淡地喝着自己的汤。还把勺子伸过去，仿佛觉得夜翼杀气四溢的眼神只是因为想和他黏腻地分一碗汤喝。

“ _……夜翼，作为哥谭，布鲁德海文乃至整个世界知名的超级英雄，是否真的像是线报里说的那样，是布鲁斯·韦恩的情人？_ ”薇基·维尔面无表情地用非常职业化的语气继续说道，“ _拍摄下该视频拍摄的一个小时后，韦恩接受了我们的采访。_ ”

夜翼目瞪口呆地看着布鲁斯出现在镜头里。男人西装革履，发型一丝不苟，看起来为这次采访精心打扮了一番，就像是他之前装模作样地出席那些慈善酒会和新闻发布会的时候一样。唯一不同的是，这一次布鲁斯的表情严肃而正式，而不是带着花花公子式的无知和轻佻。几个话筒同时对着他，乱糟糟的提问声在背景里响成一片。

“这是你策划好的？”夜翼压低了声音，恶狠狠地问布鲁斯，“匿名线报是你提供的吧？你扔了我的衣服，让我穿着夜翼制服从正门出去，这都是你一开始就策划好的！”

布鲁斯没有回答，而是用自己的餐巾擦了一下夜翼的嘴角。然后又递过去一勺汤。

夜翼愤恨地吞下那勺汤，接着继续责难道，“你为什么瞒着我？”他拍了一下桌子，高脚杯里的苹果汁晃动起来，“你总是——我——我受够了！我以为情侣之间需要坦诚！”

“ _最近一段时间，夜翼和蝙蝠侠的绯闻在哥谭沸沸扬扬。_ ”电视上的布鲁斯表情凝重而真诚，眼神坚毅柔情，“ _我知道这只是谣言，夜翼也告诉我他不在乎。但我实在是无法忍受自己心爱的人被说成是别人的男朋友。_ ”

“我以为我们在一起了，你会变得不一样……可你还是这样。”夜翼的声音低了下去，“我搞不懂你究竟为什么要这样做，这让我觉得你所有的温情都只是为了利用我。可你不是那样的人。”

“ _信是我写的，B代表布鲁斯，而不是什么见鬼的蝙蝠侠——夜翼和我在一起已经有一段时间了。_ ”电视上的布鲁斯说，“ _我们很爱对方，我愿意为他付出一切，他也是一样。_ ”

“我希望能被你当作同等的，并肩的人。”夜翼攥紧了桌布，“我不想——你要是再敢瞒着我策划这种事情，我们就分——”

“ _还有。_ ”电视里，布鲁斯的声音突然抬高了，带着点玩世不恭地挑衅，“ _蝙蝠侠怎么配得上我男朋友，你们都瞎了吗。_ ”

夜翼的声音猛地被掐灭了。他惊恐地看着布鲁斯，再看看电视，画面已经重新转回了薇基·维尔，她正满含醋意地恭喜布鲁斯找到真爱，只要他自己觉得高兴就好——

“餐厅外面有我叫来的媒体。”他对面的布鲁斯非常干脆地坦白道，“很抱歉，但我们必须保证曝光率。等会儿我掩护你。”

 

**十九：蝙蝠侠！我们站在你这边！去把夜翼抢回来！**

“我必须得走了，芭布斯，真的。”迪克向电脑屏幕上笑嘻嘻的红发女孩哀求道，“我等会儿要去执勤，夜班，迟到了艾米会揪我耳朵——”

“你昨晚也值夜班。”芭芭拉的声音里透着怀疑，饱满的脸颊配上利落的短发让女孩看起来干练而不失俏皮。茶色的眼睛在眼镜后面眯起。嘴角也向一侧撇去——这在芭芭拉的语言里代表：你说的话我一句也不信。

迪克傻笑起来，无辜地耸耸肩。芭芭拉皱着眉，恐吓般施压道，“你最好不是在为什么事情找借口，大男孩……”

“真的不是！”迪克保持着微笑，一边可信度十足地穿戴起制服来。他弓起背，扯掉紧身的背心，甩到了椅背上，接着飞快地套上制服衬衫。衬衫还松垮地披在身上，他便单手提起领带，一边往脖子上缠，另一只手一边从下向上急匆匆地系纽扣，“我真的得走了，拜！”

他还没等自己的话音落下，就连忙抽出一只手关掉了视屏通话的画面，没留给芭芭拉任何再提出一轮质疑的机会。所有的声音和画面都消失后，迪克总算松了口气，向后坐进了椅子里。前一分钟还在忙碌的手臂软软地垂在身体两侧，像是只失去了操控者的提线木偶。从屏幕上的倒影来看，他简直像是个被洗劫过的醉汉——只系了一半纽扣的衬衫贴合着腰部的皮肤，却在胸口敞开着，从锁骨处膨胀着外翻，把大半个胸口连同光裸的肩膀露在了外面。单色的制服领带松松地勾在脖子上，从肩膀上垂下来，搭在背上，像根栓狗绳。

迪克懒洋洋地踢了一下地面，带滚轮的椅子向一侧滑去，精准地在另一台电脑前停了下来。他的桌子上两台电脑几乎是并排地放着，摄像头严格地处在相互的死角里，连接着不同的局域网，以避免芭芭拉或是其他什么人发现——蝙蝠侠的脸瞬间占据了那台电脑的整个屏幕，他的嘴角凶狠地拧起，眼睛处苍白的细长空白像是可怖的噩梦，光线似乎在经过他身边的时候都打折扭曲了——没错，这就是最正宗的蝙蝠侠。

“我把她打发走了。”迪克对蝙蝠侠说，依然是用那种懒散的语调。他以前从不敢这么和蝙蝠侠说话。他并不是惧怕蝙蝠侠，他只是不想让那个严格的家伙觉得自己不够专注。他不能把自己脆弱的一面展现在蝙蝠侠面前，绝对不能。他必须通过一言一行表现出自己精力十足，随时待命——就算只是插科打诨，或者胡闹犯蠢也好。

但是现在不同了——完全不同了。现在那个该死的蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯·韦恩，是他的男朋友。

“做得好。”蝙蝠侠夸奖道，但语气里丝毫听不出有任何赞赏的意思，“我等了十五分钟。”

“芭芭拉很难被说服的，好吗。”迪克揉着自己的头发抱怨道，“我必须先营造出和她相谈甚欢的气氛来，然后才能找借口——你明明知道的！”

“你可以直接告诉她真相。”蝙蝠侠毫不动容地提出，“这是最有效的解决途径。”

“说得容易。”迪克嘟囔着，“你自己可从来没做到过。”

他无法想象亲口告诉芭芭拉自己在和布鲁斯真的交往是多么尴尬的一件事情。当然，自从布鲁斯自作主张地曝光了他们的恋情之后，媒体已经争先恐后地给娱乐版换上了煽动性十足的大标题。一连几天，他们的消息洗版了哥谭几乎所有报纸，无论是新闻周刊，还是街头小报。整个世界都知道布鲁斯·韦恩在和夜翼交往，但面对朋友们，迪克还是支支吾吾地用各种理由搪塞过去。“只是为了把蝙蝠侠从这件事里解脱出来。”他小心翼翼地应对所有人轰炸性的问询，“我们不是真的在谈恋爱啦，哈哈，对啊，你能想象得出蝙蝠侠谈恋爱是什么样子吗——”

但看上去没一个人买他的帐。

“那你岂不是很吃亏。”星火在电话那头叫道，“这怎么行——他洗清了自己，你却还是被卷进了桃色新闻里呀。”

“我习惯了。”迪克捧着脸闷闷地说。他能想象到科丽气恼拧眉的样子，嘟着嘴，握着电话的手上冒出烟雾般升腾的火焰，说不定还——果然，有什么东西碎掉的声音从那头传来，电话断了。

沃利代表正义联盟跑来一探究竟，克拉克被星球日报的主编派来采访布鲁斯·韦恩，罗宾问蝙蝠侠如果以后夜翼来蝙蝠洞，他是不是该回避。这些都是他听芭芭拉说的。芭芭拉几乎每天都要在他面前说起布鲁斯，告诉他网上关于他们恋情的讨论已经上升到了白热化的阶段。

比如：

“迪克，这是今天哥谭市民论坛讨论版上热度最高的帖子。”她在视频聊天的小窗口里说道，接着他的光标自己动了起来，打开了浏览器，输入一行地址——帖子被载入的瞬间迪克就瞪大了眼睛。

 “ ** _蝙蝠侠！我们站在你这边！去把夜翼抢回来！_** ”他惊恐万分地念了一遍帖子的标题，“我的老天啊。”

“别停啊，继续往下看。”芭芭拉在狂笑的间隙吩咐道。她在小窗口里前仰后合，笑得喘不过气来。

“ ** _蝙蝠侠和夜翼才是最般配的一对。_** ”他一字一字地念道，仿佛已经完全不认识那些词了。“ ** _布鲁斯·韦恩算什么？只是个有钱的——有钱的——_** ”

“有钱的放荡的 **糜烂的混蛋** *。”芭芭拉欢快地替他念了下去，“注意到了吗！绝妙的双关！”

“可……可布鲁斯不是……”迪克捉过鼠标，猛地关掉了那个网页，眼神四处游移，像是在看黄色网站时老妈走进了房间一般浑身发毛，心虚气短。

“ _夜翼只是被那个绣花枕头的脸和钱迷住了。_ ”芭芭拉还在继续往下念，“ _他才是瞎了眼，不撸死（Brooooose）！_ ”

“千万别给布鲁斯看到这个帖子……”迪克虚弱地哀求道。

“做不到。”芭芭拉干脆地拒绝道，“这种帖子已经铺天盖地啦，我难道一个一个去黑发帖人的IP吗？”

*Rotten Asshole，字面意思为烂菊花。

**二十：明晚，约。**

于是迪克求芭芭拉黑掉了蝙蝠侠的电脑，让他没办法看到任何带 ** _夜翼_** 这个词的网页。蝙蝠侠似乎并没有怀疑什么，但他看起来对于舆论的力道不太满意——布鲁斯和夜翼在接下来的两个星期里又高调约会了两次。

一次是在哥谭四季酒店。一次是在韦恩大宅。

四季酒店那次，夜翼陪着布鲁斯亲亲热热地走进了早就预定好的豪华双人套间，在外人眼里看来他们大概是一对黏腻的小情侣——但当套间的门关上时，夜翼便直接放开了搭在男友腰间的手，像是一块原本软软黏黏的胶布瞬间被烤干绷直，他恢复了属于夜翼的戒备。他急匆匆地拉过布鲁斯，给他一个比动作更加急促的吻，接着径直走到窗户前，翻了出去。他必须立刻赶回布鲁德海文，有一堆的城市建筑竞标数据正躺在档案箱里等着他分析——没错，他毕竟也是在正规大学里学了一年金融的人。

韦恩大宅那次，布鲁斯刚获得了哥谭市最卓越市民奖杯，他们都觉得这非常值得庆祝。短暂的“家族”相聚后，夜翼留了下来，一路护送着自己的男友回家。阿尔弗雷德甚至替他们准备了香槟。一切都很完美，可他在布鲁斯去洗澡的时候睡死了过去。等他醒来的时候他差点赶不上那天的第三班执勤。

他们根本没空约会，布鲁斯也明白这一点。但表面上还是得装出蜜月期的样子来。

芭芭拉不仅询问了他们约会的每一个细节，还宣称自己已经把文字叙述的版本和电脑三维模拟的影像发送给了每一个会用电脑的超级英雄。

如果芭芭拉知道他们是来真的，他们是真的在约会，而不是在逢场作戏——

迪克根本不敢想。

_回忆结束。_

“老天啊。”迪克对着屏幕上的蝙蝠侠抱怨道，“如果我告诉芭芭拉我们真的坠入爱河了，她会用轮椅从我脚上压过去以惩罚我最开始对她说了谎。然后她会用一个月来嘲笑我们约会的经历！（没错我把我们的每一次约会的详细经过都告诉她了因为她以为那只是一次考验演技的任务什么的所以她逼我——）更别提其他的人了——”

蝙蝠侠微不可闻地叹息着，一只手按住头顶的识别区，把头罩摘了下来。没有那层面具阻挡的布鲁斯看起来并没有变得温柔些。相反，他眯着眼睛，看上去相当严厉。他的眼神仿佛在说： _你最开始就不该说谎。_

迪克单手托着下巴，凑近到了屏幕前。这样镜头拍摄到的画面大概会变得很滑稽，因为布鲁斯不那么明显地挑了一下眉。“我不知道我为什么要撒谎。”他迟疑而柔软地小声说，“我并不对我们的感情感到羞耻，或者惧怕说出事实，我只是……”

他停了下来，不知道该说些什么。而布鲁斯看上去正专注地等着他的自我剖析。迪克皱起眉，换了只手托下巴，用另一只手戳了戳屏幕上布鲁斯的额头。

“你总是让我一直说。”他不满地指着布鲁斯，“你倒是说句话呀。”

布鲁斯非常明显地愣了一下，那一瞬间的茫然让年长的男人猛地变得可爱了很多。迪克不由自主地微笑起来。“我不知道该说什么。”布鲁斯用沙哑粗粝的声音坦诚道，话音逐渐变得柔和顺滑起来，仿佛在经历一个过渡，“你总是负责说话的。”

迪克无奈地摊了摊手，“我想这就是我撒谎的原因。”他向上翻了翻眼睛，“我大概还没办法说服自己，我们真的在谈恋爱，更别提说服别人了。”

“可我——”蝙蝠侠突然停住了，接着竟然停顿了三秒钟之久，“——爱你。”黑暗骑士轻声嘟囔道，语调非常不自然，并且几乎是在自言自语，“你知道的。”

每当蝙蝠侠感到心虚或是愧疚的时候——比如当他的男朋友质疑他们感情的真实性时——他总会变得异常温柔和体贴。当这位总是独身一人的披风斗士真正意识到他需要什么的时候，他不会退缩，他总能说出在蝙蝠历史上最惊世骇俗的话来挽回对方。迪克早已经对这种事情见怪不怪了。他并不缺少布鲁斯的肯定和赞美，甚至是委婉的示爱。但即便如此，他还是开心得从椅子上窜了出去，抱住了电脑屏幕。不管如何，这可是布鲁斯 **第一次** 对他说出那个L开头的词。这是史无前例的，绝无仅有的时刻。他能感到天空在摇晃，旋转，窗外的夜禽在放声歌唱，而他几乎踢踢踏踏地跳起舞来。他要把这件事刻在石头上，埋进自己的墓碑下面——他真希望自己穿着晚礼服，打着完美的领结，手中还捧着一束花，而不像是现在一样邋里邋遢地袒露着胸膛。

“哦——布鲁斯！”他结结巴巴地说，浑身颤抖，“你，你要让我整晚都睡不好了，我也爱——”

他的告白还没说完，布鲁斯的脸部线条便僵硬了起来，原本就算得上温柔的眼神也消失无踪，话音里的腼腆换成了百分百的凶狠，“蝙蝠信号。”他对迪克说，拉上了头套，仿佛近身搏击般激烈而短促地命令道，“必须走。你，上床睡觉。”

“出了什么事吗？”迪克懒散的神经猛地紧绷了起来，“需要我帮……”

蝙蝠侠已经站起了身，“不需要，只是小事。去睡觉。”他咆哮一般拒绝道。

“好。”迪克努力掩饰着自己的沮丧。他抱着双臂趴在桌上，把下巴枕在手臂上，抬起眼睛，“你……” _注意安全，保护好自己_ 。

但他没把句子说完，屏幕就黑了下去。

“我也爱你。”他对着漆黑的屏幕万分深情地说，接着自嘲地笑了笑。站起身，伸了个懒腰，向自己的房间走去。

走到一半，他的通话器响了起来，蝙蝠侠的声音在那头有力地命令道，“明晚，约。”

“好。”迪克听着那头蝙蝠车启动的震颤声，引擎在嘶吼，蝙蝠侠冷硬的声线对着电脑说出指令。他低低地笑了起来，闭上眼睛，有一瞬间竟然觉得自己正坐在副驾驶的座位上，看着右边高大的黑色身影，蝙蝠侠正全神贯注地看向前方。

他吻了一下通话器，诚心地期待一切都顺利，黑暗骑士的披风再次降临在夜空时，哥谭能够顺利地挺过又一次劫难。

他希望他的英雄能够凯旋而归。

“快去睡。”蝙蝠侠的声音从通话器里传来，带着一点怒意，“我能从监控里看到你在干什么。”

“开车看什么监控录像……”迪克甜蜜地责备着，跳上了床。

 

**二十一：我真不明白，你为什么抢不过那个夜翼。**

“我看上去怎么样？”布鲁斯第三次说这句话的时候，迪克终于忍不住笑出了声。他笑得太用力，冷空气像是龙卷风一样扫荡过他的气管，紧接着他就咳嗽起来。布鲁斯帮他拍背顺气，谨慎地控制着力道，上下抚摸他的脊椎，好像怕用太大力会把他的什么东西拍出来。

当艾米打开门的时候，看到的应该就是这样一副景象。她擦着眼泪的搭档趴在他养父的肩膀上，一边咳嗽一边哈哈嘿嘿地傻笑，而那个著名的富豪正一边替他擦鼻涕一边替他顺气。迪克感同身受地体会了一下自己搭档的心情，便理解了为何她的表情这么扭曲。

“布鲁斯·韦恩？”艾米不愧是在布鲁德海文PD混的好警察，她在很短的时间里就调整好了自己的表情，大方地伸出一只手来，“艾米·洛尔巴奇。”

“很高兴认识你，洛尔巴奇女士。”布鲁斯绅士气派十足地微笑着，伸出没有被迪克占用的那只手臂，结果他和艾米伸出的手握不到一起，那场面滑稽极了，迪克又大声地笑了起来。真是难以想象，上次他来这里的时候还那么拘谨，生怕艾米会扑到他身上做些工作伙伴不适宜做的事情。

“呃……”布鲁斯尴尬地愣了一下，但很快反应了过来，“迪克，能否劳驾你……”

“吉姆！”迪克的心思已经被门后出现的另一个身影完全吸引了过去。还没等布鲁斯说完，他就已经就猛地弹了出去、下一秒他已经和艾米的丈夫拥抱在了一起，“好久不见，老兄！”吉姆·洛尔巴奇热情地拍打着他的后背，用的力道是刚才布鲁斯的好几倍。迪克比身为焊接工的吉姆小了整整一圈，因此当吉姆回抱他的时候，他看起来大概就像是被一堆肌肉吞没了。当他们分开的时候，布鲁斯的表情意味深长——迪克冲他灿烂地微笑着，又跑回来，催促他一起进去，像是个乖孩子。

布鲁斯向前走去，目光依然停留在吉姆的身上，迪克顺着他的视线看去，原来是吉姆身上紧绷着的那条围裙，上面用滑稽的字体写着：做饭的才是家里的老大！

“你们一定很有共同语言。”布鲁斯微笑起来，把手搭在迪克的肩膀上。

“是啊。”艾米走在他们前面，给他们递上鞋套，也笑了起来，“你想象不到他们相处得有多和谐——吉姆总算找到了一个愿意和他一起吃垃圾食品的人。”

“我很高兴迪克能在布鲁德海文交到朋友。”布鲁斯礼貌地回答道，跟着艾米一起走进房子。迪克变魔术一样从掌心里摸出两根棒棒糖，分别给了艾米的儿子和女儿。接着他转过身来，对艾米说起布鲁斯在一路上是怎么烦他。

“他不停地问我是不是该带瓶酒来，或者买一束昂贵的鲜花。还有他的领带和他的衣服有没有什么问题。”迪克抱怨道，“拜托，布鲁斯，我只是带你来拜访我的朋友，而不是带你见我的保释官。”

“迪克说你是个很好的警官，也是个很好的人。”布鲁斯对迪克的话置若罔闻，他对着艾米露出迷人的微笑，“因此我也很想见见你。”

“真的吗！”艾米的眼睛向着迪克的方向扫了一下，“迪克也经常和我说起你，他说你是个很好相处的人，和传说中的完全不同。”

“真的吗，迪克。”布鲁斯的眼睛也扫向迪克。

迪克在这次拜访接下来的所有时间里都坐立难安，害得吉姆疑惑得几乎把他举起来，看看他是不是坐在了一窝臭虫上。布鲁斯和艾米倒相谈甚欢，多次在神秘的挤眉弄眼后爆发出笑声来，让迪克和吉姆大眼瞪小眼搞不清状况。

“真的很高兴认识你，艾米。”在临走时布鲁斯礼貌而热情地握住艾米的手，“你丈夫的厨艺好极了。”

“我相信迪克的只会更好。”艾米同样热烈地回答道，两个人再次相视一笑。

“你的养父棒极了。”艾米在和迪克拥抱的时候在他耳边悄声说。这是他带布鲁斯来的初衷——让艾米了解到真实的布鲁斯，改变她对于传说中那个纨绔子弟的恶劣印象，从而让夜翼和布鲁斯的恋情在她口中变得不那么难堪点。

但现在他却觉得更加尴尬了。

“我真不明白，你为什么抢不过那个夜翼。”艾米继续在他耳边补充道，带着点兴味盎然的调笑，“你那么贤惠。”

“谢谢你的款待，艾米！”他大声叫道，向艾米一家挥着手，逃一般钻进了布鲁斯的车里。艾米眯起眼睛，棕色的头发在布鲁德海文冬日难得一见的午后阳光中鎏金彩绘般闪闪发光。有一瞬间，迪克几乎认为她知道了自己的小秘密。

“她真是个好女人。”当引擎启动的时候，布鲁斯看着向他们招手的洛尔巴奇一家，一边对他们回报以微笑一边说。

“是啊，这不就是我带你来做客的目的。”迪克搓揉着脸，瘫倒在座椅上，筋疲力尽，“她是我的朋友，我知道你会喜欢她的。”

 

**二十二：你该怎么称呼夜翼?**

事实是，当布鲁斯被陷害入狱，冠以谋杀和强奸罪名的时候，艾米无比充满激情地说了一句，“我就知道！我就知道那家伙脑子有病！”

迪克实在没办法把这句话从自己的脑海里驱逐出去。接下来的一段时间里，他不时旁敲侧击艾米，想知道她对布鲁斯·韦恩到底有什么样的看法。当他来到布鲁德海文PD的时候，他并没有刻意隐瞒自己的身份，却也没有向任何人宣扬过自己和布鲁斯的关系。在名义上他是布鲁斯的养子，但和他一起工作的警察们似乎没有一个发现了这点。这对他来说是件好事，因为无论布鲁斯·韦恩这个名字在布鲁德海文PD有怎样的影响力，好的或坏的，都不会影响到他的工作——他会奋斗出自己的路来，闯荡出属于迪克·格雷森的人生。

然而，当他和布鲁斯确定关系之后，他开始在意别人到底怎么看自己的男朋友。当然，他知道普通人对于布鲁斯的评价普遍不太好，他自己也经常挖苦布鲁斯乱成一团糟的社交生活。但他没想到，脑子有病？布鲁斯作为那个亿万富翁，看起来确实有些玩世不恭游手好闲，可能还有点不学无术，可能还有一点点徒有其表。他也曾无数次暗自为布鲁斯伪装出的完美的愚蠢而窃笑不已。但脑子有病？

他不敢直接问艾米，只好从经济，社交和哲学的角度来探讨，以方便把话题扯到布鲁斯身上。可艾米每次都能完美地避过哥谭首富，把话题扯到别的地方去。

终于有一天，他再也忍不住了，他大声地，清晰地，截了当地躲在他的三明治后面直问艾米布鲁斯为什么会给她脑子有病的印象。

“我说不准，但我听说韦恩有些暗黑的小癖好。”艾米大大咧咧地回答他，“你知道夜翼吗？就是那个最近一段时间在布鲁德海文出没的紧身衣变态？”

“恩……”迪克心情复杂地点点头。

“他们在交往。”艾米皱着鼻子，仿佛这是一件很可怕的事情，像是一双一星期没洗的袜子，或是一个坏掉的三明治，“面具？紧身衣？我真受不了韦恩的口味。要说他不喜欢玩S那啥M，打死我也不信。”

“我觉得夜翼没那么糟糕啊。”迪克玩着自己制服的毛领子以掩盖自己没办法抬起头来的窘境，“他是个超级英雄嘛，就像是超人一样……”

“对啊！”艾米猛地踩了一脚刹车，“ _超人和露易斯·莱恩_ ，所有人都知道他们在一起，但是没有人会觉得莱恩是变态。你知道为什么吗？”

迪克求知若渴地问道，“为什么？”

“因为，超人基本上算是——无敌的，是吧。而且他长得很帅。”艾米非常理性地分析道，“但是夜翼，他和蝙蝠侠是一对怪胎。”

迪克硬生生地把所有的反驳都咽了回去。 _你现在是布鲁德海文的格雷森警官，拿着薪水打击犯罪的公民守护者，你不该为戴面具的义务警察辩护，他们不仅抢了你的饭碗，还违法——_ “对哦。”他知道自己笑得很勉强，“也许韦恩就是喜欢这种调调。”

“那个夜翼，也不是什么好东西。”艾米越说越兴起，“要是让我从韦恩和蝙蝠侠两个人里面选，我肯定会选蝙蝠侠。至少和蝙蝠侠谈恋爱不会被人当成被包养的小白脸。”

“我……”迪克已经快维持不住普通八卦市民的伪装。

“我猜韦恩也不是真心爱夜翼的。”艾米似乎没有注意到他的异常，“他大概就没真心对待过谁。夜翼好像还挺年轻的吧？真是可惜……”

迪克给自己催眠了一分钟，但最终还是忍不住开口了。“布鲁斯不是你想的那样。”

“布鲁斯？”艾米一边的眉毛高高挑起，“叫得挺亲密的？”

“你可以认为我认识他。”迪克缓过神来，谨慎地挑选着措辞应对，“我还算是，了解他。”

“我知道。”艾米的目光还是直视着前方，“他是你养父。你的档案上写着呢。”

迪克惊讶地转过头，“我以为你不……”

“我以为你和他不熟。”艾米的表情严肃起来，“毕竟你总是和我们一起开他的玩笑，而且你从不主动提起他。”

“我算是被他养大的。”迪克的声音变得很轻，他意识到艾米从始至终都知道。但她选择了无视这一点，甚至刻意避开，出于对他的尊重。

“那你一定知道有很多有趣的故事。”迪克点了点头，艾米的嘴角再次扬了起来，“不过，在讲故事之前，你先回答我一个问题。”艾米清了清嗓子，“你该怎么称呼夜翼？”

在逼着迪克叫出 _夜翼爸爸（Daddy Nightwing）_ 之后，艾米心满意足地邀请迪克下周末带布鲁斯来她家里吃饭。

 

**二十三：你可以再努力点。**

他会想念旧日时光吗？

**当然。**

他经常想起最开始的那些日子，他舞动着光溜溜的大腿，从坏蛋们的头顶跃过，把他们的脑袋砰砰地撞在一起。钩索枪在他的手心震颤，伸缩索朝上飞射，鲜黄色的披风在他背后短短地垂着，被风扬起。纯粹的喜悦和激情让他不知疲倦地上蹿下跳，让他从不羞赧地袒露心声。那时候他只知道做坏事的便是坏蛋，而他们要狠揍坏蛋们的屁股，让他们乖乖被警察捉进黑门监狱去。

那时候他纯情得会因为猫女对蝙蝠侠明目张胆的暗示而羞红脸，会为蝙蝠女的出现而烦心，觉得她是个糟糕的段子手，会搞砸属于两个男人的友谊。

现在不同了。现在完全不同了。他怀念当初的时光，没错。但他并不想回去。有时候他会放任自己的思绪飘回去。只回去短短的那么一会儿，带着缅怀和惆怅。但他已经无法回头了。他早就知道这一点。在他决定成为夜翼的时候，他就永远不会再穿回他的黄披风和小短裤。就算是提姆当初抹着眼泪求他，他也狠下心没有答应。

在他还是罗宾的时候，他的确曾设想过自己是否会在长大后成为蝙蝠侠，接替布鲁斯的使命成为哥谭的守护者——但他那时候还很小。那时候他只是个刚刚失去一切的，悲痛而又迷失的小男孩，而蝙蝠侠是那么伟大，那么令人尊敬。他几乎愿意放弃一切来获得蝙蝠侠的认可。

但是现在，他长大了。他成长为了一个独立的男人，他找到了自己的路。他有了崭新的生活，崭新的梦。他不再活在布鲁斯的梦里，不再是布鲁斯执念中的一部分。他不再是男人那孤寂灵魂的拯救者，黑暗骑士羽翼下的纯洁勇敢的小鸟，而成为了一只可以被依靠的肩膀。他成为了那个能够拉住布鲁斯的手，阻止他下坠的人。他不再心惊胆战地跟在蝙蝠侠的身后，担心他让自己陷入万劫不复。现在，他拍拍那个大家伙的肩膀，然后把他从深渊边缘拖走，虽然代价可能是一只被打青的眼眶，或是一颗牙齿。

最重要的是，现在他是布鲁斯的 **男朋友** ，而不再是他身边叽叽喳喳的小男孩了。当然，他的想法可能有些一厢情愿——当了这么多年罗宾，他早已经习惯了一厢情愿——布鲁斯显然还是更习惯于把他当成小孩子，指挥他做这个做那个，然后在他生气的时候才反应过来，轻描淡写又诚恳地道个歉，再继续这个轮回——

比如现在。

“我不想见她。”夜翼低声下气地在蝙蝠侠耳边絮叨，“真的，真的不想，拜托……”

蝙蝠侠斜着眼睛向下看了他一眼，那神情他再熟悉不过了——迪克，你又在说什么鬼话。

“她很记仇。”夜翼依然不死心地跟在蝙蝠侠身后，脚步拖沓。在他们所在的位置已经能看到一个街区外的骚乱，“她前段时间才替她的父母和哥哥复了仇！在他们被谋杀十三年之后！”

“你怕她还对你旧情未了。”蝙蝠侠终于开口道，“这不是借口，夜翼。你知道我不在意。”

“不！我想说的是……”夜翼激烈地反驳道，提高了嗓门，可蝙蝠侠不管不顾地射出勾爪，消失在了他面前。他只好苦恼地低吼了一声，乖乖跟了上去。

当伸缩绳拉直，摆荡，他们的身影在空中逐渐接近，像是两个饱满的圆环相互触及，逐渐交叠的时候，不远处的一扇窗户打开了，有人朝着他们的背影放肆地吹了一声口哨。

“去开房！”随着他们经过的轨迹，另一扇窗户在他们身后打开了。

“嘿！韦恩知道你们出来约吗！”又一扇窗户。

夜翼最终落地的时候觉得自己的腿都软了。可蝙蝠侠看起来似乎什么也没听见，黑暗骑士迅速地进入了工作模式，谨慎仔细地俯身观察着周围的情况。

“布……蝙蝠侠，这真的不是个好主意。”夜翼躲在蝙蝠侠巨大披风的阴影里，偷偷向外看去。他目所能及的地方都是斑驳的血迹，躺倒呻吟的人，插在膝盖和肩膀上的紫尾箭矢——

“女猎手。”蝙蝠侠镇定自若地念出了这个名字。墙壁之间光线无法触及的死角里有什么东西动了一下，接着一个紫色的身影走了出来。刚才动的东西是她手中的十字弓，寒光闪闪的箭头正对着蝙蝠侠——身后只露出一只眼睛的夜翼。

“蝙蝠侠。”女猎手深色瑰丽的嘴唇开合了一下，表情可怖而圣洁，仿佛这两种东西天然就该如此和谐地混淆在一起，“你是来把那个家伙打包送给我的吗？你真不必这么客气。”

夜翼尴尬地咳嗽了一声，偷偷扯了一下蝙蝠侠的披风——早就和你说过！

“你最近的表现很反常。”蝙蝠侠摆着蝙蝠侠专属的姿势，露出专业的蝙蝠侠表情，似乎对另外两个人之间剑拔弩张的怪异氛围毫无知觉，“我猜大概和夜翼有关。”黑暗骑士猛地扬起披风，向一边跨了一步，夜翼没来得及反应，依然维持着躲在蝙蝠侠身后的姿势，就这样彻底地暴露在了女猎手的射程里。

“所以你把他带来和我聊聊。”女猎手的嘴角上扬起一个致命的弧度，“你可真贴心。”

“别别别！”夜翼在胸前挥着手，僵硬地微笑着，“海伦娜，你不要冲动行事……”

“上次我们见面的时候，你口口声声说相信我，说愿意帮我，却为了他把我狠揍了一顿。”女猎手没有举着十字弓的手扬起，指向蝙蝠侠，“然后，你在无主之地的最后一晚吻了我，却再也没和我见过面。现在，你竟然和布鲁斯·韦恩在一起了？”

“我……”夜翼举着双手，面对女猎手气势汹汹的指控，竟然毫无反驳的余地。

“我以为你爱的是他。”女猎手冷笑了一声，向蝙蝠侠的方向瞥了一眼，“你对他言听计从。 **你迷恋他** 。为了他你可以放弃一切。你和我在一起，其实也是因为我和他有一些相似之处——我说得没错吧？”

“我……”夜翼也看向蝙蝠侠，在这个生死攸关的时刻，这个再次被蝙蝠侠坑了的倒霉时刻，他竟然觉得脸颊有些发烫。

“你和他在一起，我可以接受。”女猎手的全身的气势瞬间重新聚集到了手中的十字弓上，“除此之外——”

夜翼本能地向旁边闪躲了一下，一根箭从他的耳边擦过，切断了他的一绺头发，深深地钉在了不远处的墙壁上。

“但感情这回事可没办法靠强迫啊！”在紧急关头，夜翼总是能妙语连珠，源源不断地提供心灵鸡汤，就像一只行走的幸运曲奇一般，“蝙蝠侠不愿意和我在一起，我追不到他，我能有什么办法呢！你难道怪我……”

“你可以再努力点。”一瞬间所有声音都消失了，连女猎手的十字弓都因为惊讶而垂了下来。

因为说这话的人是蝙蝠侠。

 

**二十四：我勒个花花公子的计谋啊，蝙蝠侠！**

女猎手的骨子里是一个西西里人。她是一个黑帮老大的女儿，在她的家人被杀手谋杀在餐桌边之后，她被送去欧洲，被一家子杀手养大。她叫自己女猎手，而不是猎人女孩，或是猎手女士。她是个狠角色。他早该知道这一点的。他知道自己不该把她当成什么无助的小女孩，或是正义的斗士，但他总是忍不住。当他认定一个人不是坏人时，他便会习惯性地把人往最好的方向想，他总觉得其他人需要自己的帮助。那次女猎手的腿受伤的时候，他就忍不住一直偷偷跟着她，怕她出什么事情。他学不会拒绝别人，女猎手强吻他的时候他都没敢躲开，即使芭芭拉正坐在旁边看着——他不想让任何人难过，他就是这么一个软弱的家伙。

有时候，这种性格可能是优点，如果他在服务业工作的话。可现在，他得自食其果了。

“所以，你喜欢他？”女猎手饶有兴味地看着蝙蝠侠。她的语气很微妙。同时具有惊叹和嫌恶这两种激烈的情绪让她的声音变得有些失真。蝙蝠侠没有回答。在女猎手看来这当然是种默认。夜翼彻底愣在了原地。他不明白布鲁斯在想些什么，他们不是要撇清蝙蝠侠和夜翼的关系吗？现在却……

“可他却和韦恩在一起了。”女猎手眯起眼睛，侧过头，长发在肩上堆出浓密的黑色波浪，“真是讽刺——你永远抓不住你想要的东西，不是吗。因为你不知道自己想要什么，你惧怕自己的渴望，因此你逃避它。”

“嘿，嘿！”夜翼终于忍不住了，他对着蝙蝠侠抱怨道，“你真的不打算为我们清白的关系辩护一下吗？”

从面具上的皱褶变化可以看出蝙蝠侠的眉毛挑了一下，“等我一下。”黑暗骑士突然提起披风，向上跃去，像一抹黑色的闪电劈向了他们的头顶。夜翼抬起头，目瞪口呆地仰着脸，看着蝙蝠侠在几秒种后从楼顶落回地上，手里提着一个瘦小的金发女孩，她穿着紫色的斗篷，戴着遮住整张脸的面具。

**捣蛋鬼。**

“ **史蒂芬妮？！** ”夜翼摊开双手，肩膀脱力地向下沉去，“你在这里偷听了多久了？！”

“足够久了，你这韦恩的小男宠！别叫我史蒂芬妮！”女孩气恼地尖叫道，挥舞着瘦瘦的手臂，想从蝙蝠侠的手里逃出去。但提着她兜帽的手动也没动。

“她从最开始就跟着我们。”蝙蝠侠平静地说，陈述事实一般的口气，“你对于和女猎手见面这件事太过恐惧和焦虑，以至于放松了警惕。”

“那你为什么不早点把她捉出来！”夜翼抬起一只手扶住了额头，“史蒂芬妮，是 **罗宾** 让你来的吗？”

“我说了别叫我——”

“她只是个小女孩，你们两个大男人真不害臊。”女猎手冷冰冰地打断了他们融洽的交谈。十字弓重新上膛，这次对准了蝙蝠侠，“她想去哪里是她自己的事情。蝙蝠侠，松手。”

“谢谢你！”捣蛋鬼兴高采烈地朝女猎手挥挥手，“我就知道你是个好人！虽然先知总说……”

蝙蝠侠干脆地松了手，伴随着一声惊叫，捣蛋鬼一屁股坐在了地上。

“我们走。”蝙蝠侠言简意赅地命令道，向后射出勾爪，接着展开披风，腾空飞去。夜翼急匆匆地跑了几步，跟上了他。整个归途，夜翼都胆战心惊地提防着从暗处射来的利箭。可那天晚上女猎手不仅没有追击，而且接下来的几天里，她也不再如此暴戾地行事。最近困扰她的心结似乎终于化解了。

“我不明白。”夜翼在和布鲁斯的又一次约会时偷偷问道，这次布鲁斯选择的地点是布鲁德海文的一家热门餐厅，迪克从来没想过去那里吃饭，因为据说至少需要提前一个星期预定才能有座位。“这整件事我都弄不明白，你为什么要那么说，女猎手……捣蛋鬼……我以为你会尽量避免更多误会。”

“你白交了那么多女朋友。”布鲁斯毫不留情地评价道，夜翼捂住胸口，露出夸张的表情以表示自己情感上受到的伤害。“说得好像你很懂女人一样。”夜翼嘶嘶地反驳，“别以为你能蒙住我，我认识你这么多你了，你只是 **看上去** 很懂女人。”

“至少我知道怎么让一个吃醋的女人恢复正常。”布鲁斯的表情没有任何变化，手中依然在悠闲地帮他切着他的煎羊排，然后送了一块到自己的嘴里。夜翼眼巴巴地看着桌对面的男人优雅地吃掉了那块酥脆多汁的肉，优雅地用餐巾擦了擦嘴，再优雅地抿了一口餐酒，才继续说下去：“当女猎手知道蝙蝠侠也因为你的选择而失恋了的时候，她怎么也不会再生你的气了。”

“噢……”夜翼惊叹道，咽了一口口水，“那史蒂芬妮是怎么回事？你为什么放任她一直跟着我们？”

“因为她是提姆的女朋友，而且她的家庭情况很复杂，我不能直接把她送回家，或是让她走开。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“另外，她是个网络博客写手。她会让全世界知道蝙蝠侠和夜翼真的没有在一起，即使他们对彼此都有好感。”

“ **我勒个花花公子的计谋啊，蝙蝠侠！** ”夜翼由衷地感叹道，“我什么时候才能吃到我的羊排？”

“你的饮食结构太不健康了。”布鲁斯皱起眉，“我不太想让你的胆固醇在我们约会的时候也向上飙升。除非你说服我。”

夜翼微笑起来。他知道什么样的行动最容易说服他的男朋友。他主动地站起身，坐到了布鲁斯的身边。“今晚去我家。”他在年长的男人耳边低语，“为了今天，我特意提前一个星期求排班的老乔治在值班表里替我挤出了一天一夜的空挡，还拜托提姆暂时照看布鲁德海文。”

“看来伟大的想法总是不谋而合——我也拜托了死亡天使和女猎手暂时照看哥谭。”布鲁斯回以耳语，“因为你，我和海伦娜的关系突飞猛进——她甚至同意和芭芭拉暂时合作。”

“这真是件好事。”夜翼惊讶地感叹道。

“的确是。”布鲁斯点了点头。

“而你放心让他们接管哥谭？尽管只是一晚？”夜翼挑起眉，对着年长的男人表现出一丝略带调侃的怀疑，“这不像是你。”

“他们没有接管任何东西。”布鲁斯挑起了眉，“就像你也没有让提姆接管你的城市。”

突然间夜翼想起了什么，他的心脏沉了下去。“看着我的眼睛，布鲁斯。”他猛吸了一口气，接着低声说道：“然后告诉我， **你绝不会为此后悔。** ”

布鲁斯的眉心皱出了几条细微的纹路。“我不会。”男人紧绷着声线低声承诺，把叉子的前端垂了下来，接着出人意料地反问道：“你呢？”

“我也不会。”夜翼吐出了那口憋在胸口的气，把渴望的视线投向了布鲁斯——盘子里的肉，“除非你今晚真的不给我吃那块羊排。”

 

**二十五：如果总得有一个人在约会的时候担当倾听者，那不妨是我。**

天气开始回暖了。暖锋沿着海岸线向内陆推进，裹挟着墨西哥湾暖湿的水汽，由布鲁德海文一路去向哥谭以及更深的地方。积雪消融得只剩下灰黑色的残渣和灰尘同流合污，渗进石砖的缝隙间，在那些狭缝中留下一片湿漉漉的亮痕。街道看上去像是被人泼了一大桶脏水，连行人的脸也灰暗地隐匿在影子里，步履拖沓，仿佛被整个漫长的冬日磨光了力气。多云的天气并没有什么帮助，只是让原本恼人的湿气变得更加难以忍受了一些。

这让他想起所有的春意盎然的日子，甘甜的芳香，青草鲜嫩的颜色，还有暖和的阳光，像金色的蜜糖流淌在地上。

他们坐在窗口的位置，他怀疑这是布鲁斯刻意为之的。这样一来，所有经过这家店的人都能从落地窗里看到他们俩正紧紧挨着坐在一起，分着吃一块可可榛仁慕斯蛋糕，上面还用树莓果酱画了一个绛紫色的爱心。时不时有人停下脚步，朝他们喊些什么。还有大概隶属反同组织的几个打扮古怪的年轻人朝着他们丢雪块。脏兮兮的雪从光可鉴人的玻璃窗上缓缓滑下，留下一道道难看的印记。

记者们举着照相机鬼鬼祟祟地从远处接近，躲在电线杆后面，或是蹲在墙角。当他们发现夜翼正朝着自己笑的时候，他们的胆子总算大了起来，开始一个接一个正大光明地走到窗前。夜翼揽过布鲁斯，手臂环着男人宽阔的肩膀，朝着镜头灿烂地微笑起来。布鲁斯则在他旁边露出了专业的摆拍表情，轻佻但是不乏真情，甚至还吻了一下他的鬓角。

_唔，这可真大胆，不是吗。_

要知道，蝙蝠家族一向对媒体避之不及。媒体甚至从未拍到过一张蝙蝠侠的正脸照——别担心，那些长枪短炮的相机拍不到什么的。布鲁斯的小设备会让所有照片都模糊不清，但这已经足够了。光凭几张糟糕的照片这些专业人士就能写出几万字的报道和分析来。

闪光灯猛烈地闪了一会儿，记者纷纷散去，心满意足。

只有一个记者走进了餐厅，来到了他们的面前。

“韦恩先生。”那个看上去绝对不超过二十岁的女孩推了推鼻尖上的眼睛，露出自信的微笑，“我是哥谭大学时事周刊的凯瑞·凯丽。我想……”

“我们不接受采访。”布鲁斯冷硬地回绝道，丝毫不留余地。显然这个突发状况完全不在他的计划范围内。

“她还是个孩子，布鲁斯。”夜翼用手肘在桌下戳了一下布鲁斯的腰，“凯瑞，很高兴认识你。”他示意凯瑞坐到他们对面的位置上，但是布鲁斯竟然在半空中截住了他的手。他狠狠瞪了布鲁斯一眼，但他很怀疑布鲁斯能不能透过他的面具接收到他的眼神，“抱歉布鲁斯不太喜欢记者。”他尽量和蔼地告诉女孩，并抱歉地勾起嘴角，“你有什么问题要问吗？”

凯瑞把写字板往胸口按去，张开了嘴，然而布鲁斯抢在她前面强调道，“只能问一个问题。”

女孩悻悻地收回了即将出口的话，皱着眉头沉思起来。布鲁斯不满地瞥了夜翼一眼，“姜红色头发。”他嘶嘶地在夜翼耳边低语，“是因为这个吗？”

“什么？”夜翼困惑地挑起眉，接着意识到了布鲁斯在指什么。他大笑起来，“当然不是！”

凯瑞迷惑地看着他们俩，似乎摸不准他们是不是在讨论自己，或是在争论别的什么。“呃。”她不知所措地发出一个单音，接着似乎终于决定了自己的问题：“你们……请问你们是什么时候开始约会的？”

“一……”个多月前。夜翼刚开口，布鲁斯就打断了他，“大概一年前。”年长的男人面不改色地说出了这个令人震惊的答案，“我们就开始每晚幽会了。”

夜翼猛地瞪大了眼睛。他朝布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，示意对方不要把事情编造得太过离谱，但年长的男人装作没看见他的样子，别过了头。

_见鬼，这是什么情况？_

“一年前？可在公众的视线里，你这一年里至少换了一打女朋友。”凯瑞很快进入了角色，开始咄咄逼人地追问起来，“韦恩先生，你能对此作出解释吗？”

“答案很简单。因为那时候夜翼并不知道我们在约会。”布鲁斯看着夜翼，目光坦然，略带责备，好像他是个无药可救的傻瓜。而他就是——他瞪着眼睛，瞠目结舌，为布鲁斯说出的话而震惊得无法动弹——如果不是阿福的表演课程帮上了忙，他大概连那副僵硬的假笑都维持不了了。“所以，技术上来说那时候我们并没有真的在一起。”布鲁斯似乎完全没有注意到他的窘迫，继续自顾自地说了下去，“但如果你问我们的约会是从什么时候开始的，那应该是从那个时候开始的。没错。”

“哦，我明白了！”凯瑞飞快地在笔记本上写着什么，她听起来越来越像一个专业的记者，这也让夜翼觉得有些不舒服起来，“感谢你的回答，韦恩先生。那么，你是否知道夜翼的真实身份？是在最开始知道的吗？还是在后来——”

“只能问一个问题，女士，我说了。”布鲁斯开口打断道，阻止了女孩无穷无尽的追问。年长的男人在女孩不悦的瞪视满不在乎地下摊了摊手，接着指向大门的方向，“我已经出于尊重回答了你的两个问题，你也该给我们一点尊重吧。”

餐厅的保安总算看够了热闹，朝着他们的方向围拢过来，开始吆喝着赶人。凯瑞失望地收回写字板，嘟囔着她该一开始就问那关于身份的问题的。

“再见，凯瑞，我很抱歉！”夜翼对女孩转身离去的背影歉疚地叫道。紧接着他转过头，气势汹汹地质问起布鲁斯来，“我们什么时候约会过！”他拱起脊背，用夸张的肢体语言表达着自己的不满，“你怎么睁着眼睛说瞎……”

“也许你根本没在意过，但是自从去年开始，每当你回哥谭的时候，我都会开车带你出去兜风。”布鲁斯叹了口气，压低声音回答道，“然后你会让我停车，给你零钱买夜宵。没有一次例外。”

“兜风？”夜翼难以置信地提出质疑，“我们是在巡逻吧？或是是在去巡逻的路上？而且每次我的夜宵都有一半进了你的肚子——”

“我们是在约会。”布鲁斯坚定地说，“我们吃甜点和垃圾食品。我付钱。我开车载你出门，送你回家。我们聊天。而且还有哥谭的夜景。当这成为惯例之后，我无法为它寻找到其他的解释。”

“我们不聊天！”夜翼扶住了额头，气喘吁吁地反驳道，“你根本不回我的话！”

“这就是约会。”布鲁斯坚持道，他看上去并不像是在开玩笑，“如果总得有一个人在约会的时候担当倾听者，那不妨是我。”

夜翼张开了嘴，发现自己竟然无法反驳对方的话。没错，当他们终于和好之后，他的确经常跑回哥谭，来探望蝙蝠洞里的老朋友。而布鲁斯虽然表面上并没有什么特殊的表示，但却也从没有排斥过他三天两头的串门。他们坐着蝙蝠车，穿越哥谭的大街小巷，吃遍所有快餐甜点，每晚都不重样——现在回头想想，这听起来的确让人很难不想到什么暧昧的地方去。

**_哦，老天。_ **

所以，这一年里，布鲁斯一直单方面地认为他们是在约会。而由于年长的男人过分压抑的性格和习惯性的自我压抑，他竟然从来不知道这一点。

也许在他不知道的时候，布鲁斯正暗自为他们不断约会，却依然停滞不前的关系而暗自疑惑。也许每次巡逻结束的时候，驾驶座上不动声色的黑暗骑士都在期待一个告别吻。夜翼被自己的想法吓得浑身一抖，布鲁斯疑惑地看了他一眼，似乎是认为他在觉得冷，于是握住了他的手，把他拉近了一点。

他们默默地越过桌面牵着彼此的手在那里坐了一会儿，直到夜翼终于消化了这个重磅消息。“你把车停在哪儿了？”他呼出一口气，用肩膀碰了碰布鲁斯，“我先去启动它。你结完账之后我在门口等你。”

布鲁斯把两只手都按在玫瑰色的餐巾上，挑起了一边的眉毛。“停在靠左边的车位里，你会认出它的。”年长的男人吸了一口气，欲言又止。但夜翼知道他想说什么。

“你就不能心甘情愿地让我开车载你一回？”他大大咧咧地把手搭在了布鲁斯肩膀上，“都多少年了？”

“我没有不情愿。”布鲁斯侧过头看向他，深蓝的眼睛里有东西在闪光，像是一片湿润的，波光粼粼的水面，深深地将他浸泡进去，让他找不到自己呼吸的频率，“我只是担心你会晕车。这很危险。你还记得你上次——”

“搞什么鬼，布鲁斯！”夜翼瞪大眼睛，忍不住叫了起来。他的声音太响亮，语调又过分夸张，本来足够吸引注意力的两个人这下招来了更多好奇的探视，“那是——那是至少十年前的事情了！”

“八年前。”布鲁斯竟然彬彬有礼地纠正了他。

 

**二十六：把你自己弄干净。**

好吧，那是八年前。

他已经记不清自己当时为什么和布鲁斯吵架了。他只知道那是一次颇为激烈的争执，两个人都非常的生气，而且对彼此充满了因恼火而产生的抵触——当然，是在当时的他看来。如果现在的他能想起他们到底是为了什么而争吵，他一定会歇斯底里地狂笑起来，说我们竟然会为了这种事情吵架，真是两个傻瓜。

不过无论他如何努力地回忆，他也记不起那次争吵的原因，也算是从另一个方面佐证了这一点。

那天晚上夜巡结束后，他们正在回蝙蝠洞的路上，蝙蝠侠开车。他们实在是太忙着对彼此生气了，一路上都没有人说话。这对蝙蝠侠来说大概是常态，但是在罗宾身上这可是第一回。罗宾在刚才的打斗中受了一点小伤，蝙蝠侠的胸甲也破了一块，露出了里面的护板。他们脸色苍白，气势汹汹，整个蝙蝠车里弥漫着沉重的气氛，而蝙蝠侠把车开得像是过山车。

事实上，蝙蝠侠一直把车开得像是过山车，只是那天晚上，因为罗宾没有聒噪个不停，这段旅途变得更难熬了一些。

当罗宾最终开口的时候，他说的是：“我觉得我有点晕车了，蝙蝠侠。”

而蝙蝠侠说：“成熟点，罗宾。”

至少在他的记忆里，蝙蝠侠是这么说的。蝙蝠侠大概认为他是在借题发挥，想再吵上一架。如果换做是他自己，他大概也会这么觉得。可他是真的晕车了，他说的是实话。因此他觉得委屈极了。无论过了多少年，那种感觉依然鲜明地留在他的脑海里——胃里沉甸甸地下坠，喉间翻涌，呼吸困难，并且满腔委屈。他不知道是那天晚上他吃的东西，或是流感，还是其他的什么，但他真的难受极了。蝙蝠侠还是忽快忽慢地让蝙蝠车在隧道间飞驰，超过一辆又一辆挡在他们前面的车，从两辆车的缝隙中斜着穿过——罗宾终于忍不住了，他先是充满委屈地抽了抽鼻子，接着吐了一蝙蝠车。

他至今记得蝙蝠侠的表情。当他从自己的那滩呕吐物里抬起头的时候，蝙蝠侠依然直视前方，保持着车速。但是黑暗骑士的嘴微微张开了，那张被面具覆盖了一半的，平时总是不苟言笑的脸上充满了惊愕，苍白的护目镜都睁得老大，好像实在难以相信罗宾会对他，蝙蝠侠，做出这种事情来。

“对不起……”罗宾支支吾吾地说，或者他说了些别的，没有意义的字句，他实在是记不清了。羞愧和恐惧占据了他全副的神智，他微微发颤地摩挲着自己发寒搅动的胃部，难堪地低下头，结果又被自己的呕吐物弄得一阵恶心。他干脆闭上了眼睛。

当蝙蝠车减缓了速度，最终停下的时候，他背后的汗毛都竖了起来。他想说些什么，说什么都好，道歉，挽留，让蝙蝠侠回心转意，让他别炒他的鱿鱼。但有什么东西哽住了他的喉咙，他的嘴里还戴着酸苦的味道，汽车里的味道更加难闻些，他又想吐了。

“下车。”蝙蝠侠把车停在路边，冷冰冰地命令道。蝙蝠侠甚至没有转过头，但罗宾还是瑟缩了一下。他想嘴硬地顶撞几句再投降，或者干脆撒娇装傻求男人原谅，可他却说不出话来。他傻傻地愣在那里，想着 _这次真的完蛋了，他吐在了 **蝙蝠车** 上。_他不想下车。 _不要丢掉我。_ 他想说，可他所做的只是坐在那里，不发一言地负隅顽抗。

“出去。”蝙蝠侠再次命令道，帮他打开了车门。他们一起暴露在了冰冷的夜空下。

罗宾知道再这样下去只会让一切更难堪，于是他跳出了蝙蝠车。他茫然地在路中央站了几秒钟，接着漫无目的地向着一个方向走去。他只想离开这里，越快越好。他不记得自己有没有哭鼻子，他只知道他的整个世界都崩塌了——他被赶走了，布鲁斯不要他了，他会没有地方住，他得回到少年中心去，他完蛋了——

“你要去哪儿？”蝙蝠侠在他身后低沉而恼怒地质问道，“呆在原地，等我回来。”

他惊愕地回过头，蝙蝠侠已经消失在了街角。片刻之后蝙蝠侠带着一条毛巾和一杯热茶重新出现，这两样东西被直率而小心地塞进了他的手里。

蝙蝠侠给了二十四小时便利店的收营员一张五十美元的钞票，让她给自己一条毛巾和一些热水。她说只有咖啡和茶，于是蝙蝠侠要了茶。

这简直比都市怪谈还要不靠谱。

“把你自己弄干净。”蝙蝠侠命令道，“我们走路回家。”

这就是他记忆里发生的一切。他不知道布鲁斯是怎么处理那辆车的，是直接扔了还是派人去洗干净了。他只知道他们那天晚上并肩穿过小巷，爬进下水道，然后一路走回了蝙蝠洞。他捧着的保温杯里装着热茶，蝙蝠侠不时转过头来凶神恶煞地逼他再多喝一点，而他止不住地傻笑。

他知道他们和好了。而且他知道他们永远都会和好。

夜翼知道自己正在傻笑，可能还因为回忆而眼神呆滞，但他根本无法控制自己。布鲁斯用一种褒义的嫌恶目光看着他，仿佛他是一只抱着主人大腿摇尾巴的金毛寻回犬。他清清嗓子，转移了话题。“可我不知道你开了哪辆车来。”

因为他赶到餐厅的时候，布鲁斯已经到了有一会儿了。当他大步走进来的时候，男人正好整以暇地坐在预定的座位上等他——而这绝不是因为他对他们的约会不够上心。他得上班，不像某些游手好闲的富家公子。而且他可没迟到，他保证。

“你会知道的。”布鲁斯让人捉摸不透地低声笑起来，那笑声像是一队猫咪蹦跳着从他的胸膛上踏过，“我保证。”

 

**二十七：是什么让你觉得我没有包养你？**

当夜翼走到餐厅左侧的停车区时，他一下就明白了布鲁斯的意思。他根本没有费心去找，他甚至离那辆车还有十码远的时候就认出了它——没错，所有人在看到这辆车的时候都会知道它属于谁。他也可以做这个保证。

夜翼像是走体操步一般侧着脚，步履虚浮地接近那辆车。他忍不住发出了一声惊讶的哇。然后是一声赞叹的哇。接着是一声给蜜糖浇得软化了似的轻轻的哇。

那是一辆漆成全黑的跑车，前部配备了重装甲结构，后部有着造型夸张的喷射加速装置，就像是蝙蝠车配备的那些一样。与蝙蝠车不同的是，一道明亮的蓝色条纹贯穿了涂有反光材料的车前盖，在车前窗下构成了一个巨大的，蓝色的V。当他按动车钥匙的时候，车灯亮了起来，车门向两边张开，恰好铺满它们的蓝色漆面让它们像是一对羽翼，在黑暗中火焰一般灼烧着。

当布鲁斯把像是手机一样布满按键的车钥匙递给他时，他曾一度怀疑他把蝙蝠车开来了。看来他怀疑得没错。

布鲁斯开来了一辆用蝙蝠车改装成的“夜翼车”。他能想象得出当这辆车发动的时候会如何悄无声息又气势汹汹，每一个零件都在震颤着发出怒吼。它会在恰当的时机震耳欲聋，或是无声无息，它是致命的，同时又是坚不可摧的。就像是拥有它的那个人一样。他已经迫不及待地想坐到驾驶座上，亲手试一试它有什么本事。他毫不怀疑如果他需要，它甚至可以上天入海。但他必须得亲手摸到方向盘，踩上油门，他才敢相信它是真的，而不是出自他的幻觉。

“我猜你会喜欢它。”布鲁斯的声音从他身后传来。他回过头，几乎热泪盈眶地撞进布鲁斯的怀里，但作为替代的，他冲到了男人的身边，猛地拍了一下他的肩膀，然后紧紧地拥抱了他。

“你竟然……布鲁斯，你可真懂怎么泡妞。”他语无伦次地赞叹道，“虽然我不是妞。”

“它是你的了。”布鲁斯像是在哄一个嚎啕大哭的婴儿一般在他耳边柔缓地低语道，年长的男人用一只手捧着他的后脑，一只手上下顺他的后背，几乎显得有些手足无措，似乎没有料到他的反应会这么大。“但是你和蝙蝠侠出去的时候，必须得坐蝙蝠车。”后一句他说得不容置疑，好像这是自然规律，绝不能被违背。

“可我没地方停它。”夜翼趴在他的肩头说，然后把头抬了起来，看着布鲁斯的眼睛，“我可没有什么地下洞穴作为基地。否则我早就给自己弄一辆这么棒的车啦。”

“停在蝙蝠洞里。”布鲁斯的眼神里流露出理所当然，“我只是说它属于你，并没有说它不属于我。”

“什么……”夜翼退远了一步，上下打量着布鲁斯，发现男人竟然不是在开玩笑，“你是说，我每次开这辆车还要经过你的同意，并且每次用完还得停回蝙蝠洞去？”

“是的。”布鲁斯点点头，“而且这辆车不许载女孩。”

“什么！”夜翼再次后退了一步，难以置信地看着布鲁斯，“这不公平！你不能——”

“我给你这辆车是为了你能做好你想做的事，为了我们能更方便地见面，而不是给你泡妞用的。”布鲁斯继续使用着蝙蝠侠式不容辩驳的语气，如果有第三个人在场，他一定会惊讶于这个著名的外强中干的花花公子竟然会有如此强硬的一面。“而且，为了使用方便，我建议你干脆住回哥谭。”

“我没有准备用它泡妞！”夜翼半是生气半是无奈地摊开手，他很想知道布鲁斯究竟在想些什么。在交通工具的问题上，布鲁斯总是变得讨厌且难以捉摸。芭芭拉总说汽车是男人控制欲的体现，看来她说得没错。

他们难堪地沉默下来，静默地伫立在原地，瞪视着彼此。最终夜翼率先动了起来，就像之前他们每一次争吵的结局一样。他叹了口气，挪开了视线，接着把自己丢进了驾驶座里。布鲁斯在几秒钟后也坐了进来。“哦！”当汽车启动的时候，夜翼恍然大悟地发出了一个单音，布鲁斯侧过头看向他，带着点关切的神色，似乎以为他又晕车了或是怎么的。

“你只是想让我多回家。”夜翼叫道，拍了一下方向盘，像是发现了一条重要线索，或是终于找到了掉进沙发底下的老照片，“我只能把它停在你那里，所以我只能不停地往你那里去。”

“你想太多了。”布鲁斯武断地否认，把头扭向了朝窗的一边。

“知道吗，你可以直接告诉我。”夜翼把车稳稳地拐进车道，绕过一群举着相机偷偷摸摸的狗仔，接着让他们汇入了车流之中，“你可以直接告诉我，你想我，你想让我多回去。”

“我说了，你想太多了——”布鲁斯依然不肯松口。

“但我是不会住在韦恩庄园的。”夜翼自顾自地继续说了下去，笑容满面地从后视镜里看着布鲁斯，“我不想让人觉得我真的是被你包养的小男宠，布鲁斯。我是个有责任心，有事业的男人。”

“你的车，你的医疗保险和你的公寓楼都是我给你买的，你父母留给你的钱也是我在替你投资运转。你的制服和武器由我负责制造。你所有的安全屋和秘密基地也都由我帮忙购置改建。”布鲁斯总算把头转了回来，他的嘴角上扬了一点，“是什么让你觉得我 **没有** 包养你？”

 

**二十八：你们谁在上面？每周的做爱频率如何？对彼此满意吗？**

夜翼哈哈哈地笑了起来，他的声音在隔音效果完美的夜翼车内回荡，接着干巴巴地夏然而止。布鲁斯的嘴角还是带着那副让人毛骨悚然的微笑，夜翼渐渐开始怀疑对方并不是在开玩笑。没错，这十年里他的确吃穿住行都是在用布鲁斯的，可这并不代表他是被包养的——他们应该是平等的，互相尊重的关系。不是吗？他隔着手套摸了一下自己被暖气吹得干燥发痒的脸，苦思冥想着一个恰好能把自己从这种局面里解脱出来的笑话。

可布鲁斯的话在他脑海里回荡，横冲直撞，把所有的笑话都赶跑了。

车载通讯器的指示灯亮了起来，打破了尴尬的局面。但通讯被接收器加密了，显示屏上出现了密码输入界面，夜翼长舒一口气，转过头看布鲁斯，“密码是什么？”

“布鲁斯迪克。”布鲁斯仿佛在炫耀自己完美的口音一般做作地念道，“全部大写。”

夜翼在显示屏上按动的手指在颤抖，“唔，嗯……”他斟酌了一下，“为什么我的名字在后面？”

“因为我按照首字母顺序排序了。”布鲁斯回答得毫无破绽，夜翼叹了口气，点击了接受通话。罗宾的脸出现在显示屏上，他起来像是正对着掌上电脑的前置镜头自拍。

“你们什么时候才能到？”男孩凑近了一点，似乎想从掌上电脑的小屏幕里把他们看得更清楚点。“外面很冷，你们知道的吧？”

“我在缆桩高速公路附近。”夜翼回答，看着罗宾缩成一团的样子忍不住地笑，“哪有这么冷，至少你穿着裤子。”

“缆桩高速公路？”罗宾叫了起来，男孩皱着眉，“那不是往哥谭去的路吗？你怎么往反方向走？”

“我要甩掉尾巴，神奇小子。”夜翼朝后视镜里看了一眼，那几辆装满狗仔的维修车和私家车已经不见了。他勾起嘴角，接着又摇了摇头，装模作样地冲罗宾摆出长者的架势来，“再等我二十分钟。”

“再等三十分钟。”布鲁斯出声道，罗宾好像才发现布鲁斯一般抖了抖，接着把掌上电脑举到了离自己很远的地方，因为屏幕上的脸突然缩到了一个角落里。

“嘿。”夜翼不满地朝布鲁斯喊道，猛打了一下方向盘，拐进向回绕行的岔路里，“二十分钟足够我回去了。我可不能让罗宾一直在屋顶上等着啊。”

“你不准备带我绕着你的城市兜一圈？”布鲁斯平淡地问道，话音里带着点别有居心的失望意味。

“提姆，你去喝杯咖啡什么的吧，钱我来出。”夜翼无耻地改变了主意。

罗宾抗议起来，“迪克，你不能给他这样……”

夜翼果断地切断了通讯。

“哇，我好像还从没有过机会这样挂断别人的通讯。”夜翼兴奋地握着方向盘，“好了，我们下一站去哪里？你决定了吗？哦，是不是由我来决定比较好？毕竟我对布鲁德海文比较熟——哇，这是我第一次开车带你兜风，我有点语无伦次了。”

布鲁斯的眼睛无声无息地向上翻去。迪克哼了一声，年长的男人叹了口气，他的手指在膝盖上弹跳了几下，似乎有些无聊。夜翼打开了收音机。摇滚歌手火热的嘶吼出其不意地弥漫了整个车厢，夜翼手忙脚乱地一边开车一边换台，直到一首抒情的老歌响起，布鲁斯紧绷着的身子终于放松了下来。

夜翼车在穿越大半个城市后停靠在了布鲁德海文算不上风景优美，但绝对别具特色的海港码头边。蓝紫色的天空从远处和黑沉的海水割开，罩住他们头顶。货船停靠在静默伫立的货运吊臂边，钢肢铁臂黑影幢幢，架住了大半个天空。

当他转过头的时候，布鲁斯迅猛地倾身而上，捧住他的后脑，把他压在座位上交换了一个漫长的吻。这个吻几乎是蛮横的，布鲁斯像是要把他吞进去一般侵占性十足地深入他，疼痛和荷尔蒙相伴着从他的每一个细胞里向外迸发。可这一切的感觉是那么对。所有的怀疑和不安都蒸发在了灼热黏腻的撞击里。没错，他需要的就是这样的一个吻。不是闪光灯下光鲜亮丽的吻，不是花花公子轻浮调笑的吻，也不是充满自我怀疑的，怯弱不安的吻。他们就应该在最深沉的黑暗中，在最无人问津的角落里相拥，撕扯，野兽一般互相侵占。他们崇高地相爱，罪恶地相爱，他们无法自持，无法逃脱。他们耗尽了所有的热情，再把彼此的羁绊点燃。他们永远拥有对方，在最疯狂的梦里，或是在时间的尽头。轮回是一个无尽的圆圈，所有的时间在管道里并排陈列，而他们在所有的时间里都刻下对方的名字。

当他们的嘴唇分开的时候，他们喘息得像是刚刚经历了一场屋顶追逐战。

这才是他们应该拥有的感情。

当他们终于来到和罗宾约好的交班地点时，男孩正坐在巷子口的一个大纸箱上闷闷不乐地喝着一杯热可可。“我翘了晚课，从学校里溜出来坐火车来这里替你们干活，你们就不能靠谱点儿吗？”罗宾冲着已经换回便装的迪克抱怨道，似乎想刻意忽略另一个人的存在，“你无法想象我这一路有多么艰辛——你得补偿我。”

“我周末伪装成你哥哥把你接出学校，你可以在我家里住两天。”迪克承诺道，揉了揉男孩蓬松上翘的头发。

“你周末不回哥谭？”布鲁斯在他身后问道，迪克叹了口气。“我说过，我有自己的工作，我不能总陪着你，听你的指令，做你想让我做的事情，像是我还是个小孩子一样，布鲁斯——”

他的声音猛地断了，因为布鲁斯从后面抱住了他，年长的男人绕过他的脖颈，从侧面亲吻了一下他的嘴角。这个举动强有效地把他的抱怨掐灭在了胸膛里，像是被吹熄的烛火，只留下一缕无关紧要的青烟。

布鲁斯的双手依然环在他的胸前，似乎怕他会逃走还是什么的。

“哦哦哦我可不想看这个。”提姆如是说。男孩表情扭曲，以百分百保证会得颈椎病的姿势仰头看着天空。但他的嘴角明显是上扬着的。

夜翼低咳了一声，感到有些尴尬。“那你在期待什么？”他故作镇定地挑起一边的眉毛，接着压低声音，虽然他知道即使这样胸膛紧贴着他后背的男人也能把他的话听得一清二楚，“我可不信你和史蒂芬妮约会的时候能比我好上多少——”

罗宾突兀地露出一个奇怪的微笑，而那个微笑在不断变得更加奇怪。“既然你这么问了，那我能否冒昧地问一下你们谁在上面？”男孩八卦地朝他眨了眨眼睛，“以及，你们每周做爱的频率如何？对彼此满意吗？”夜翼的眼睛越瞪越大，他感到自己身后男人的身体也变得僵硬起来。而罗宾挠了挠后脑，轻咳一声：“嘿，至少得挑一个回答，伙计们。我也没办法，自从知道我和布鲁斯·韦恩是邻居之后布兰特伍德的学生和老师每天都围着我问问题。”

迪克和布鲁斯都沉默了。

他们在想着同一件事情。

“我还有很多类似的问题，你们等会儿。”男孩低下头，在掌上电脑上按来按去，“我准备了一份长列表。”

“我们还没上过床！”迪克用感慨的语气说，懊恼地摇了摇头。而布鲁斯则尴尬地咳嗽了一声，抬起一只手，似乎想堵住迪克的嘴，但已经太迟了。

 

**二十九：你会被那坏家伙耍的团团转的。**

罗宾发出了一声意味深长的噢。“真没想到啊。”男孩低声说，尴尬地抓了抓自己的头发，别开视线，“所以今晚你们就要……”他又眨了眨眼睛。

“哦，闭嘴吧。”迪克笑着拍了一下提姆的后脑，他指了指夜翼车，“好了，你把车开回蝙蝠洞，我和布鲁斯去我那里。”

“去你那里？”布鲁斯终于开了口，年长的男人在他肩头闷闷地小声说：“你要让我们的第一夜在你的公寓里过？”

“什么？”迪克猛地转过脸，“你是在嫌弃我的公寓吗？”他用难以置信的口吻问道，而布鲁斯竟然满脸严肃地点了点头。

这实在是太过分了。先是提起包养的问题，然后又嫌弃他的公寓。迪克觉得自己必须要给对方一点警告。他猛地推开布鲁斯，“我警告你，布鲁斯·韦恩。”他刻意地提高了声音，像是爱情电影里那些独立自主的贫穷女孩一般恼火地抬起头，嘴角下沉，从拧起的眉毛间看着对方，“不想去就别去。”

出乎他的预料，布鲁斯竟然任由他这样粗鲁地对待自己，年长的男人维持着被推开的，歪歪斜斜的站立姿势，没有再贴回来，甚至连一两句反驳都没有说。罗宾把目光锁定在自己的脚上，挠着头，说他必须得走了，不然舍友会告发他夜不归宿。

夜翼车扭了一下屁股，拐出小巷，接着全速消失在了他们的视线里。“我回家了。”迪克宣布，跨着夸张的步子从布鲁斯身边走过。几秒钟后他尴尬地转过身，再次经过布鲁斯，因为他刚才走反了方向。

“不许跟着我。”他再次警告道，他的声音听起来有点虚张声势。

布鲁斯没有回答。男人像是一尊雕像般站在路中间。当他走过的时候，他能感受到布鲁斯的目光，那不含温度的注视停留在他身上，深深扎进他的后背。有一瞬间他突然有些后悔。他想转过身，拉住布鲁斯的手臂，强行把他拖走。

在他即将心软，就像他之前无数次的那样时，他想起了布鲁斯在他们决定把舆论转移到布鲁斯·韦恩和夜翼身上时说过的话。他确信自己那时已经困得失去了意识，但布鲁斯的话不知为何突然就这样出现在他的脑海里，伴随着木柴在火焰中劈啪作响，塌陷下去的声音。

“这样固然会对你的名声造成影响。”布鲁斯的声音在他头顶盘旋，以一种非常客观的语气，和异常柔和的叙述方式，“为了蝙蝠侠，我让你暴露在了公众视线里——你可以认为我在某种程度上是为了保护蝙蝠侠而牺牲了你。我很抱歉，迪克。”

直到这里，他都没有生气，完全没有。布鲁斯说得没错。蝙蝠侠无论是对他们两个中的哪一个来说都太过重要。这是一个太过巨大的形象，一个超越了他们自身存在的象征。在必要的时候，布鲁斯可以为了蝙蝠侠而牺牲自己，他从来没有要求过迪克做同样的事情。但如果真的到了那种地步，迪克知道他会毫不犹豫地选择蝙蝠侠。

他无条件地相信蝙蝠侠。这是他存在的底线。

布鲁斯惹恼他的是他的后一句话。

“不过这也许对你来说是件好事。”布鲁斯大概以为他睡着了，他用手指轻轻梳着他的额发，指尖在他紧闭的眼皮上轻轻划过，接着从喉咙深处发出一声哼笑。“至少现在不会再有人说‘夜翼？谁该死的是夜翼？’了。”

这太过分了。他想。布鲁斯总是这么嘲笑他。好像他是个蹒跚学步的孩童，即使跌倒大哭起来，也不是他自己的错，而是一件可笑又无奈的意外。只要抱起他，半真半假地指责他一通，他就该破涕为笑，重新振作起来。

他知道自己有很多问题，有些还挺严重。但至少他自己洗自己的内裤，而且他没有管家也能活下去。

他强迫自己继续往前走。

**_不能原谅他。_ **

当他掏出钥匙，在漆黑一片的楼道里精准地捅进钥匙孔里时，他确信自己听到了第二个人的脚步声。他回过头，跺了跺脚，坏掉的声控灯还是没有亮起来。

“沙赞！”他叫道。黑暗中他期待地屏息，却依然没有魔法般的灯光骤然倾斜而下，让暗处躲着的某个人原形毕露。这他觉得自己是个傻瓜。

“我知道你在那里。”迪克松开抓住钥匙的手，转而叉在腰间，“出来，布鲁斯。你听到我说的了，我让你别——”

低沉的笑声从楼梯的尽头传来，“布鲁斯是谁？”老约翰的声音问道，他用拐杖敲了敲地，声控灯奇迹般地亮了起来，“你知道我们这栋楼不能养宠物，对吧，男孩？”

约翰促狭地眯起眼，而迪克觉得他的脸在今晚被他彻底丢了个干净。他叉在腰间的双手垂了下去，讪讪笑着，向他的前任超级英雄邻居问好。

“我会替你保密的，迪克。”约翰承诺道，“我不是那种会出卖朋友的人。是猫还是狗？或是别的什么？”

“猫。”迪克飞快地回答，脑海里出现了蝙蝠侠的尖耳朵，“一只黑色的。不知道今晚会不会回来。”

“猫。”老约翰嗤笑了一声，接着摇了摇头。“你不该养猫，孩子。你会被那坏家伙耍的团团转的。”

**_可不是吗。_ **

迪克叹了口气，向约翰道了晚安，然后打开门，把自己关进了那个被布鲁斯嫌弃的小公寓里。

五分钟后，当他猛地拉开门时，布鲁斯正站在门口，像一堵结实的墙一般，把所有最微弱的光线都挡在了身后。声控灯还是没有亮，迪克看着门口的黑影子，无比确定这就是布鲁斯。尽管布鲁斯紧紧闭着嘴巴，一声不吭。

“我在这里装的每个摄像头你肯定都知道。”迪克自顾自地开口了，刻意板着脸，带着点挑衅的语气，“你特意站到我最大的那个下面干什么？”

布鲁斯还是不说话。男人深蓝色的眼睛反射着迪克公寓窗户里透进来的光，仿佛真的是某种夜行动物。迪克叹了口气，上前一步，紧紧地抱住了他。

“我就知道你的追踪技术一流。”他笑着把脸贴在布鲁斯的肩膀上，“唔，你的身上好凉——还不快点进来。”

 

**三十：你没带套。**

布鲁斯今晚的表现很异常。首先，他非常坚定地仅靠自己脱下了外衣，靴子，围巾，没有让迪克帮一点忙。接着，他摊开手掌，推着迪克的后背让他走进客厅，坐到了他那张丢满了衣服，零食，杂志和其他小物件的沙发上。当迪克惊魂未定地张着双腿坐在沙发上时，布鲁斯竟然开始一件一件捡起他挂在沙发靠背上的脏衣服来。年长的男人笨拙又仔细地把它们展平，堆在一起，草草地对折一下，然后扔到了墙角的一把椅子上。

接下来，布鲁斯飞快地清理了沙发上其他的东西，并打开了电视。

“你想看什么？”年长的男人终于说出了自从他走进迪克公寓的门之后的第一句话。

“啊？”迪克愣了一下，接着才意识到布鲁斯在问他。“随便你，伙计。我不是很想看电视。”

“我们看电影。”布鲁斯用介于命令和恳求之间的奇妙语气说，“你来选电影，我去做爆米花。我在来的路上买了点。”

速食爆米花和布鲁斯·韦恩？迪克张大了嘴。在他来得及说出任何反对意见之前，布鲁斯飞快地闪进了厨房，一副驾轻就熟的架势，好像这是他的家。片刻之后，他的厨房里传来了可怕的爆炸声，还有火光，以及焦糊的味道。

最终布鲁斯两手空空地从厨房里走了出来。“你选好了吗？”年长的男人若无其事地问道。

“呃，我们可以看灰色幽灵，如果你想的话？”迪克试探性地问道，“我这里有光碟，蓝光重置版——”

“不。”布鲁斯拒绝道。如果他身后的厨房里不在冒烟，他的头发上不沾着几朵爆米花的残骸的话，这个词会非常有气势。迪克憋笑憋得脸都红了。“我们看你想看的，而不是我想看的。”

“你看的就是我想看的。”迪克用哄小孩一般的肉麻语气说，布鲁斯竟然微笑起来，似乎非常受用。可他还是拒绝道，“不行。”他坚定地说，“你不用迁就我。”

“可我们没有爆米花了。”迪克的眼神偷偷溜向厨房的方向，“那就不看电影了吧？”

布鲁斯沉默了一下，然后用罕见的痛苦口吻抱怨道，“说明书看起来明明很简单。”

“哦，布鲁斯。”迪克连忙站起了身，走到布鲁斯身边。他把手搭在布鲁斯的肩膀上，“有些人就是没办法做好爆米花，你不能把这当成你自己的错。”

“这就是我的错。”布鲁斯闷闷不乐地低着头，迪克侧过头，向上踮起脚，吻了一下男人紧抿的嘴唇。在他的亲吻下，那坚硬得像石头一般的线条终于软化了下来。布鲁斯在他们的唇舌间叹息着，把他拉得更近。迪克闭上眼睛，狠下心把布鲁斯推开。

“你闻起来像爆米花。”他诚实地面对布鲁斯疑问的目光，“去洗澡。”他命令道，忍不住伸出手，从布鲁斯的头发上拿下一颗焦掉的爆米花，放进了嘴里，“唔，味道还不错。”

_半小时后。_

迪克从浴室里冲进卧室的时候，他满脑子都是接下来即将发生的一切。他可以大方地承认自己在脱衣服的时候就开始硬了。并且他在看到布鲁斯袒露着胸部躺在自己床上的时候变得更硬了。

他步履不稳地朝着布鲁斯走去，第一步甩掉了一只拖鞋，第二步开始拉扯自己的浴袍，第三步他已经一丝不挂，接着布鲁斯的手臂环住了他的腰，他几乎是被拖上了床。

他可以偷偷地承认，他幻想这一幕已经很久了，久到他不太想告诉布鲁斯，以免那个家伙太过得意。

**_然而，两分钟后。_ **

“我想我大概从十五岁开始就在期待这一天。”迪克伸出一根指头和一个手掌，抬起头大声地宣布道。布鲁斯发出了一声介于嗤笑和冷哼之间的声音，接着按着他的头，把他推回了原来的位置，让他乖乖趴下，把屁股撅起来。布鲁斯肯定得意坏了，因为他的手刚碰到迪克的下半身，迪克就剧烈地抽了一口气，不由自主地贴着他的手掌扭动起来，像个饥渴得要命的高中生。

布鲁斯给他润滑的时候——当然，当然是布鲁斯给他润滑，迪克咬紧了牙，昏昏沉沉地想道，他早该想到的。还能是怎么样呢？布鲁斯的手指带着冰凉的润滑剂挤开他的内壁，在那个小孔穴里仔细地涂抹，戳弄，绕着圈搅动，似乎想感受一下被全方位包裹的感觉。迪克没羞没躁地抬高了屁股，自己前后摆动起来，示意布鲁斯再用力一点，不要这么慢吞吞的。布鲁斯却像是完全没有领会到他的意思，还是那样仔细又温柔地替他扩张，中规中矩地全方位服务着，摩擦他的前列腺，替他用手撸动阴茎，直到他忍不住咬住枕头射了出来。

当布鲁斯终于插进来的时候，迪克已经像是没骨头一样在床上软软地趴着了。他以为布鲁斯会把他抱起来，举起来，凌空地操他，把他的腿扯成奇怪的姿势因为他什么姿势都能做到，或是使用别的什么更加强势，更加羞耻的体位。但布鲁斯只是保守地选择了后背位。每一次撞击都像是水流推动落叶，他被床单包裹着向上慢慢滑去，布鲁斯的胸口一次一次蹭过他的后背。他们的心跳一瞬间无比紧贴，又骤然失去。布鲁斯轻手轻脚地摆弄他，好像他是什么易碎的东西。他的下身却毫不顾忌地用力，酸胀的痛楚和极乐像是双生的藤蔓，纠缠着从他们接触的地方攀爬上迪克的全身。当布鲁斯吻他的眼角时，迪克才知道自己在流泪。

“布鲁斯。”他轻声叫布鲁斯的名字，仿佛这是一个魔咒，“布鲁斯。”

从开始一直到最后射精的时候，布鲁斯一直用一只手撑在他的胸口，像是一个支柱一样顶住他，不让他彻底地滑下去。

当布鲁斯翻身侧躺到他身边时，迪克趴在床上，像一只被压扁的青蛙。他睁着眼睛，从乱糟糟的头发间看向布鲁斯，“布鲁斯，”他吸了口气，接着指控道，“你没带套。“

 

**三十一：你不喜欢？可你高潮了三次。**

布鲁斯坦然地把那个拆开却没用的安全套丢进了垃圾桶。迪克用一只手撑起脸颊，脚背带动小腿在床单上蹭来蹭去。他知道这很可能只是自己在过分纠结——但他没办法不想着自己的后面那个又黏又湿的部位。它在过去的几十分钟里由一个他很少触碰的部位变成了他全身上下最敏感的地方，诡异的敏感。而且因为在过去的几十分钟里一直被一根很粗的东西撑开，那里始终有种含着异物的异样感。不仅如此，感谢布鲁斯，它现在还满含着混合着精液的润滑剂。在房间里温暖的空气中，那些液体慢慢干燥蒸发，这个过程难受极了。

他终于忍不住，把一只手向后探去，顺着饱满的臀肉中间那条深深的缝隙向里抠挖，拨弄着那个黏腻的开口。当他终于狠下心把指尖戳进去的时候，布鲁斯坐起身，抓住了他的手。迪克抬起头，因为男人那双过分蓝的眼睛而心脏错跳了一拍，布鲁斯看着他的脸，慢慢地把他的手指向外拔。他丢脸地绷紧了肌肉，让拔出的过程变得更加难耐。布鲁斯俯下身，紧贴着他，迪克屏住呼吸，觉得自己离再硬起来已经不远了。

“你有没有记得把监控设备都关掉？”布鲁斯一边用自己的手指替换他的手指放在了那个位置上，一边在他耳边悄声问道。

迪克猛地僵住了。他惊恐地睁大眼睛——摄像头。他知道芭芭拉和提姆都有能力黑进任何一个他们想黑的摄像头里。如果他们正好闲着没事干，因此选择在刚才他和布鲁斯在床上忙得忘我的那段时间里黑进了他卧室里的任何一个摄像头里——后果都是不堪设想的。就算他们没有，他们依然可以随时调取摄像头已经记录下的数据。

因为他们有这个能力！

“天呐。”迪克从床上弹了起来，他的手还被布鲁斯紧紧抓着，因此他险些把布鲁斯一起拖着滚到地上去，“我得去删除刚才所有的监控记录！”

布鲁斯叹了口气，直起身，“我就知道你完全忘了这回事。”

“放手，布鲁斯，我得在芭芭拉发现这一切之前……”迪克在地上踩来踩去地找拖鞋，然后才想起自己在热血上脑的时候早把它们给甩飞了。

“你还没告诉芭芭拉？”布鲁斯用一种饶有兴趣的口吻问道，“我以为她知道你的一切小秘密。”

“我还在等一个完美的时机， **从来不瞒着别人先生** 。”迪克干脆心烦意乱地坐回了床上，“放手，布鲁斯！你今天真奇怪。”

“奇怪？”布鲁斯依然握着他的手腕，用一种松散但顽固的力道。他挪动到迪克身边，和他并排坐下，把腿伸开，他们两个把那张不大的床占得满满的。

“你像是……”迪克皱着眉，努力寻找一个合适的词汇，“你像是在，追求我。”

“这很正常。我们在约会。”布鲁斯迷惑地侧过头，迪克床头的小灯给男人的侧面打下光影交错的轮廓，让他的肌肉线条看上去带着钢铁雕塑般的质感。迪克忍不住用手戳了一下布鲁斯的肩膀，他的手指像是戳在了水泥地面上，“这不正常，布鲁斯。你一直是比较难搞的那个，通常情况下是我追求你。”布鲁斯的表情看上去像是想道歉，迪克立刻阻止了他，“这并不是指责，我不认为你这样不好——我是说，你拒绝人的时候当然很讨厌。”布鲁斯的手向下滑了一点，钻进了他的手心里，接着舒展开来，插进他的指缝里扣住了他的指头，迪克低下头微笑起来，“但我知道你是关心我的，并且这是你推开我的原因。我想我对这种关系有些着魔了。”他用指头挠着布鲁斯的手背，“我喜欢绕着你转，喜欢逗你，我喜欢你忍不住要笑的样子，虽然你总是用假惺惺的恼火把你的偷笑盖过去。我知道我的付出不会得到同等的回报，但我知道你无动于衷的扑克脸下面藏着的那个小男孩早已经被我弄得眼泪汪汪了——别捏我，喂——”布鲁斯哼了一声，迪克用没被占用的那只手艰难地揉了揉屁股，“而且，而且每一次你都能出乎我的意料。你总能用你三言两语=让我感动得说不出话来。我喜欢你这样对我，布鲁斯，这让我觉得真实。这让我明白你的确不想从我这里得到任何东西，你不期望着我变成你想要的样子。你让我觉得无论我变成什么样，你都永远不会放弃我，你都依然会为我骄傲。”

他们的肩膀紧贴着肩膀，光裸的大腿撞在一起，屁股并排坐在一片狼藉的床单上。这一刻本该浪漫极了，布鲁斯侧过头来，眼神动摇，像是被风暴袭击的海港。迪克闭上了眼睛，然后他听到布鲁斯说：“其实我在你洗澡的时候已经把所有摄像头关了。”

当迪克把布鲁斯撂倒在床上，掐着他的脖子说要让他付出代价的时候，布鲁斯低沉地笑了起来。那笑声从布鲁斯的胸膛一路顺着迪克的手滚动到他的心脏，迪克也笑了起来。

“你和女孩约会的时候都看电影。”布鲁斯的声音里还带着一丝微弱的笑意，这让他听起来有些可爱，“我以为这是和你约会的必要流程。”

“年轻人都在约会的时候看电影！”迪克崩溃地叫道，松开了环在布鲁斯脖子上的手，“哦！”他看着布鲁斯的眼睛，夸张地仰起头，像是侦探小说里的人物一样压低了声音，怪声怪气地宣布，“难怪今晚你对我这么好。你是在怕我不和你上床。”他骑在布鲁斯的胸口，试探性地猜测，“因为我早些时候对你发火了？”

“不。”布鲁斯干脆地否认，“你想太多了。”

“骗子。”迪克摇了摇头，“你怕我把你赶出去，所以对我大献殷勤，连做爱的时候都那么体贴温柔——你以为你这样一百八十度地转变，我不会感觉出来吗？”

“你不喜欢？”布鲁斯的眼神变得犹豫起来，他用客观事实辩驳道，“可你高潮了三次。”

 

**三十二：前五名都是你的了，宝贝。**

“唔……”迪克的脑子里有一瞬间再次充满了不可言说的羞耻画面。他局促地扭了扭屁股，膝盖撑着床坐在布鲁斯胸口上思考了一会儿，接着大方地承认道，“不，我喜欢。刚才的性爱棒透了。绝对在我经历过最棒的性爱排行榜上排前三名。我打九分。”

话刚出口，他就后悔了。他太得意忘形了，一定是因为布鲁斯今晚的反常行为。他捂住嘴，胆战心惊地咽了口口水。为什么你总是要提起那个见鬼的性爱排行榜，迪克。你肯定心理有点毛病！他在脑子里模仿着芭芭拉的声音训斥道。你太粘人了，总是贴上不该贴的人，还喜欢给别人打分，你像个拿不定主意的小姑娘！

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，似乎在问， _为什么他妈的不是第一名，为什么不是他妈的十分。_

“我更想要真实的你。”迪克心虚地解释道，“你想取悦我，这很好，这好极了。但。”他停顿了一下，“但我不适应这样的你——我通常是取悦你的那一个。你不能把我当成某个韦恩女郎，布鲁斯。你永远不用通过取悦我来得到我。”

布鲁斯看着他，像是看着某种百年难遇的气象奇观。“但是我爱你。”他再次说出了这个句子，带着全然的迷茫，和深藏却无法断绝的忐忑。

迪克的眼睛胀痛起来，他咬紧了牙，否则他大概要趴在布鲁斯的肩膀上大哭起来。没错，他总是开玩笑说他绝不能变成布鲁斯那样，有时候他是认真的。布鲁斯的恋爱关系简直是一个泥沼。但是真正地面对布鲁斯，看着他面对几乎是他生命里最真挚最简单的一段情感时手足无措的样子，他又心疼得无以复加。

迪克了解布鲁斯的恋爱观，还有他那混乱又可悲的社交关系。爱着布鲁斯·韦恩的人不知道他是蝙蝠侠，爱着蝙蝠侠的人不知道他是布鲁斯·韦恩。知道他双重身份的人除了超能力英雄之外所剩无几，正常人又总是让他弄得心碎。他们只能承受他生命中的一个剖面，蝙蝠侠的那一面，或是布鲁斯·韦恩的那一面。他们被他的某一面俘获，接着渐渐解读出他真实的性情，却不愿承受被置于他的理想之下的屈辱。

布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠，他永远属于哥谭，属于正义，属于一个使命，然后才是他爱的人。这一点永远都那么让人难以接受。

因此他几乎是注定永远孤独。

但迪克知道自己是不同的。他不是任何一个布鲁斯曾经深爱过，接着确定无法将这段感情继续下去的对象。他知道自己和她们任何一个都不一样。他知晓布鲁斯所有的秘密，他了解布鲁斯的每一个举动背后隐藏的深意。布鲁斯永远不需要对他有任何隐瞒。即使年长的男人真的隐瞒了什么，即使他会被激怒，即使他可能会因此生很长一段时间的气——但布鲁斯 **永远都会** 得到他的原谅。布鲁斯并不仅仅是他爱的人而已——布鲁斯是他生命的一部分。布鲁斯是逐渐沉淀下来的厚重的泥土，是扯住他的根系，固定住他的支撑物，而不仅仅是他向上伸出手渴求的某个虚无缥缈的念头。他绝不会逼布鲁斯在自己和哥谭之间做出选择。因为他知道这选择的结果会是什么，而他永远都会尊重布鲁斯的决定。

他再清楚不过地知道哥谭会如何伤害布鲁斯，但他绝不会阻止布鲁斯，让他停止追逐和战斗。因为他知道这对布鲁斯来说意味着什么——尽管有时候男人的自我封闭和自我折磨会让他感到难过。尽管他们总是争吵，为了蝙蝠侠，为了夜翼，为了那些不愿说出的话语和自以为是的决定。但他信任布鲁斯。他用他所有的一切来信任布鲁斯。

布鲁斯绝不需要放弃什么来和他在一起。他们一直一直在一起，从一切的最开始。

“我是你的守护者。”我要保护你不受到来自那个疯狂的被诅咒的世界的伤害，来自哥谭的伤害，和来自你自己的伤害。迪克低下头，带着可以绕地球十个来回的真诚作出这个承诺，酸楚和甜蜜像是两股对撞的狂风，嘶吼着在他心脏上造出一个钻挖的风暴，“而你是我的英雄。”

他们陷入了沉默。布鲁斯看起来像是刚刚被哈莉的大锤子砸中了头，或是被灌下了一整罐的恐惧毒气。迪克知道他需要时间来理解他们的感情。布鲁斯不是那种非常敏感的类型，他对于感情这回事基本上总是手足无措。他可以等。他们有很长很长很长的时间——

——“那你……”布鲁斯终于开口说话了，猜测的语气里带着迟疑，“……想要蝙蝠侠？”

“不不不。”迪克哭笑不得地摇头，他伸出一根指头戳着布鲁斯的脸颊，“我想要你，布鲁斯。真实的你。”他忍不住又伸出一根指头，偷偷捏了一下布鲁斯的脸，是软的，不像看上去那样又硬又冷。“不是布鲁斯·韦恩，那个被谎言和面具堆砌起来的男人，也不是蝙蝠侠，那个严酷无私的正义斗士。我想要你，那个把我养大的男人，那个训练我，教导我，陪伴我成长的男人。”他低下头，捧着布鲁斯的脸颊，温柔地吻了吻他的额头，虔诚得像是在亲吻一座神像，“我想要你。每一个你，所有的你。”

布鲁斯的眼睛像是被风暴侵袭的港口，灯光在深蓝中点亮出一盏灯塔，摇摇欲坠，在层层浪击中却越来越亮。

“但是。”迪克抿着嘴，用鼻尖蹭了蹭布鲁斯的，促狭地挑起眉，“ **和蝙蝠侠做爱** ——听起来也挺火辣的。”

“改天吧。”布鲁斯竟然认真地承诺道，“现在，从我身上下来，乖乖趴好，让我把你弄干净。”

“然后呢？”迪克满怀期待地问道。

布鲁斯扬起眉毛，像个傲慢的混蛋一样命令道：“挪动你的屁股。然后由我来决定做什么。”

迪克激动得浑身颤抖。他一边卖弄地抬高腿，从布鲁斯身上跨下来，一边向布鲁斯抛去一个媚俗的眼神，“这才是我的布鲁斯。夜还很长，记得戴套。”

“你话太多。”布鲁斯拍了一下他的屁股，“张开嘴，干点实事。”

“唔。”迪克心花怒放地接受了布鲁斯的提议。

接下来，迪克总算感受到了他暗自期待了很久的东西。

布鲁斯从背后把他抱起来，好像他只是一个毛绒玩具，然后架着他的腿，让他只用手撑着墙壁凌空地操他。

布鲁斯一边毫不留情地撞击他，一边把他的腿扯成奇怪的姿势，因为他什么姿势都能做到。他能一只脚架在布鲁斯的肩上，一只脚环在他的腰间。布鲁斯的臂力也足够强大，可以维持着这个姿势把他举起来，让他觉得自己像是一只遭遇地震的考拉。

接着布鲁斯尝试了一些更加强势，更加羞耻的体位，比如一边让迪克给自己口交一边操他。没错。因为他可以做到。

当他们终于停下的时候，布鲁斯心满意足得像是一只饱食的仓鼠。他半睁着眼睛，把迪克拖到自己身边，露出雪白的门牙充满自信地宣布，“你的性爱排行榜现在怎么样了？”男人听上去得意洋洋。

“前五名都是你的了，宝贝。”迪克闭着眼睛，梦呓一般回答道。

 

**三十三：我们只是亲亲抱抱牵牵手而已。**

布鲁斯悄无声息地从背后环住他的腰，下巴放在他的肩膀上。“早上好！”迪克热情地用空闲的那只手拍了拍赖在自己肩膀上继续睡的那个家伙的脸颊，他手心的油腻让布鲁斯皱起鼻子，推开了他的手。

“煎蛋饼。”布鲁斯判断道，像是被入侵了领地的豹子一般警觉地嗅来嗅去，弄得迪克的脖子痒痒的。“你可以再回去睡一会儿。”迪克告诉布鲁斯，“我会叫你的。”

而布鲁斯咽了口口水，用睡意朦胧的声音拒绝道，“太香了。”

仅仅是这简单的一句夸奖，就几乎点亮了整个厨房。迪克的眼前洒下圣洁的光晕，笼罩在他的煎蛋饼上，遥远的地方还传来了咏唱的圣歌，他的心脏随着音调一直上升，在最高处砰地一声爆开成铺天盖地撒下的彩条和亮粉。

“是吗！”迪克眨了眨眼睛，总算把幻觉从眼前除去。他欣喜又自豪地叫了起来，像是才获得了一块至高无上的荣誉勋章，“谢谢！”

仅仅是因为布鲁斯的一句话，他险些勃起——如果不是因为他昨晚实在是消耗得太多了的话。

“唔……”布鲁斯坦然地接受了他全心全意的感谢之情，机械地嘟囔了一句“你真客气。”

“我上次做给你吃的时候，你看起来很喜欢。”迪克不由自主地傻笑着，出于自豪和甜蜜，“我猜你之前没吃过除阿尔弗雷德之外的人做的煎蛋饼。”布鲁斯迷糊地点着头，在他耳边打了一个哈欠。他呼出的气流擦过迪克的耳边，带着潮湿的暖意凝结成丝丝缕缕的电流，穿过他的耳后神经直接击中了他的脊椎。

_不，你不能回头吻他，迪克。 **他还没有刷牙** ，而且，你得看着你的蛋。_

迪克侧过头，还是忍不住吻了一下他还没睡醒的男朋友的侧脸。“难怪每次大家都想方设法要避免吃阿尔弗雷德做的早餐，只有你每次都吃得干干净净。”他把蛋饼翻了个面，金黄的焦痕堪称完美，“你不知道那有多难吃，因为你根本没吃过正常的煎蛋饼。”

布鲁斯不再搭他的话。不知道是因为太困，还是因为无言以对。他像是一个巨大的毛绒玩具，趴在迪克背上，用一种沉重的温暖包裹住他。布鲁斯在这方面像个孩子，赖床，贪吃，等着别人来处理他生活上所有乱七八糟的小问题——这让迪克心底的柔情满得都快溢出来了。他哼起歌来，艰难地晃动着身体，带着布鲁斯一起在厨房里摇来摇去。昨晚的爆米花灾难还没有被清理掉，他们的内衣还丢在房间的地板上。家里的安全套用完了——但他们还有大把的时间。离夜晚降临蝙蝠出洞还有好久呢。

当迪克以为布鲁斯又睡着了的时候，布鲁斯吻了一下他光裸的肩膀。

“你准备什么时候告诉芭芭拉？”布鲁斯的胡渣擦过他的皮肤，粗糙刺痒，像是一只小动物在那里打滚，“你昨晚告诉了提姆。等你忍不住告诉沃利的时候，这代表正义联盟也全都会知道了。等黑金丝雀也知道的时候，你就没有机会了。”

布鲁斯的声音听起来还是有点迷糊。但他已经完美地展现出了世界最佳侦探的观察和演绎能力。“我不知道是不是该由我告诉她。”迪克烦躁地用锅铲敲打着锅面，“这是最好的解决方案吗？是不是该让事情自己慢慢浮出水面来比较——”

“相信我，迪克。”布鲁斯打断了他，“芭芭拉一定想听你亲口说。”

这就是为什么他此刻会忐忑不安地坐在电脑面前，扭着屁股，带动电脑椅转来转去。布鲁斯抓着他的椅背把他固定在原地，似乎知道他正预谋着在视频连通的那一刹那逃跑。

“嘿，神奇笨蛋！”芭芭拉充满活力的声音伴随着她微笑的脸一起出现，“早上好！你可爱的小脑袋里都在想些什么？”

“嘿，芭芭拉。”迪克微笑着，拖长每个字的尾音，试图通过这种幼稚的方式来延迟坦白到来的时刻，“看起来你昨晚睡得很好。”

“事实上，宝贝，我昨晚睡得不好。”当芭芭拉这样说的时候，迪克觉得事情已经开始变得不太妙了，因为她很少直接叫他宝贝，而不给他起各种令人难堪的昵称。并且，从双向视频画面上来看，她很明显已经看到了站在他身后的布鲁斯，但她却选择无视那个显而易见的不和谐存在，只回应了他。“罗宾半夜来了我这里一趟。”芭芭拉说，涂着深红色指甲油的手指在桌面上缓慢地依次敲打，“然后我给他做了一次心理辅导，因为他知道了一些过于刺激的消息。”

很好，从这一刻开始，迪克真心实意地开始试图逃走。但布鲁斯的手从天而降，按住了他的肩膀。

“你昨天打电话告诉提姆，你需要他帮忙巡逻布鲁德海文，因为你要和布鲁斯约会。”芭芭拉的手指危险地敲打着桌面，接着她像是才看到布鲁斯一般惊讶地抽了一口气，向布鲁斯问好，“嘿，布鲁斯。”

“早上好，芭芭拉。”布鲁斯的语调非常正常，好像一点也不为这种事情烦心。他大概已经习惯了面对先知的指责和质疑，迪克心惊胆战地想，“这么说，你已经知道我和迪克的事情了。”布鲁斯夺回了谈话的控制权，“这是件好事。很抱歉之前迪克对你说了谎。”

“我没有说谎！”迪克反驳道，扭着脖子试图回头狠狠瞪布鲁斯一眼，“我只是没有把所有事实都说出来……”

“你告诉我你们只是在演戏。”芭芭拉危险地眯起眼睛，“但是罗宾告诉我，你告诉他，说你和布鲁斯是真的坠入爱河了，所以你们需要一个晚上来，恩，巩固你们的感情。”

这是迪克和提姆说的原话，一个字不差。供暖系统一定是坏了，否则怎么会这么热，他都开始流汗了。迪克想，用手拍了拍脸。

“然后你们还在他面前亲热了。”芭芭拉用一种指责的语气述说道，“你有没有想过，迪克，你们两个是他最尊敬和喜欢的两个兄长。你们现在所处的关系会对他产生多大的影响——你们至少该收敛点。”

“我们没有亲热。”迪克委屈地辩白，“我们只是亲亲抱抱牵牵手而已。亲热是回家之后发生的事情了。”

 

**三十四：我想我得给他拿点纸巾。**

芭芭拉竟然大笑起来，而不是像迪克设想的那样依然板着脸，责备他是个不负责任的混蛋。“所以说，你们昨晚的确做爱了。”她笑得喘不过气来，看上去像是吸进了小丑的狂笑毒气，“天呐，迪克。 **你真的在和布鲁斯谈恋爱** ——而你竟然不把这件事告诉我。我以为你会在第一时间跑到我这里来，在我的沙发上跳上跳下，把这个消息嚷得整栋钟楼都能听见。”

“我……”迪克挠了挠头，布鲁斯的手从他的肩膀上松开了，他向后倒在了椅背上，“我以为你会生我的气。”他抬着眼睛看向屏幕里的女孩，烦恼而困惑地撑着自己的额头，“我们一直有点暧昧，而且那封信是你写给我的——”

“我当然生你的气。”芭芭拉直白地说，“你竟然瞒着我。把这么重要的事情瞒着我。迪克·格雷森，我想你是需要被人打屁股了。”她危险地捻了捻手指，迪克在座位上抖了抖，感到后脑一阵发麻。布鲁斯的手指在他后背上停歇着，暧昧地滑动了一下。虽然很不想承认，但是迪克觉得自己有些按捺不住。

“别打我，芭布斯。”他虚伪地讨饶，激动得脸颊发烫，“别当着布鲁斯的面！”

“芭芭拉。”布鲁斯终于出声了，用的依然是他那种低沉的，镇定自若的声音，“这次算是迪克欠你的。但是你如果要对他做什么，我必须得在场。”

“嘿，布鲁斯！”迪克转过头去，虚张声势地瞪着布鲁斯，“你想什么呢！”

布鲁斯摊开手，无辜地耸耸肩，似乎一切都只是迪克想得太多了。芭芭拉冷笑了起来。迪克尴尬地咳嗽了一声，悻悻地又把头转回去面对电脑屏幕。“你们都欠我。”芭芭拉用手指点点迪克的方向，抿着嘴，又指指布鲁斯，“要不是我的信，要不是那个可笑的绯闻，你们两个傻瓜大概永远也不会对彼此袒露心声。”

迪克的眼眶有些发酸，大概是因为他看着那个发光的小屏幕看得太用力了。一定是这样的。

整个事情都和他设想里的大相径庭。他以为芭芭拉会愤怒地指责他是个三心两意的伪君子，或者更可怕，她会直接把他拒之门外，叫他混蛋。他已经做好了承受怒火和冷落的准备，他知道自己能从这些打击里走出来。他只是害怕真正面对这一切。他也知道芭芭拉不会永远生他的气，这是他的筹码，也是他们相处的默契。他没想到，芭芭拉竟然没有因为他选择和布鲁斯在一起而暴跳如雷，她甚至是在——祝福他们？

也许她并不像他想的那样在乎他们的暧昧关系——也许她自始至终只是把他当成那个粘人的小男孩，而他又自作多情了。老天。这种事情总是在他身上发生。

“你们得向我保证。”芭芭拉继续说道，“你们必须对彼此忠诚，你们必须幸福，否则我不会放过你们的。你知道我的手段有多厉害。”

迪克睁大了眼睛，带着寒意的战栗从他背后爬上他的身体，他激动地叫了起来，“芭布斯！”

“这对我来说是件好事，迪克。我想我终于能从你那里走出来了。”芭芭拉垂下眼睛，用一种惋叹的口吻说，“我们不用再陷在一段由过去和不现实的幻想维系的感情里。你还是老样子，没错。但我早已变成了另一个人，我没有办法一直承担着你的感情而不对自己，对我们的关系产生困惑。放手对于我们而言都是一种解脱。”

“对不起。”迪克真诚地说，攥紧拳头放在膝盖上。他想拥抱芭芭拉，吻女孩的额头，他觉得自己糟透了——布鲁斯的手又悄无声息地按在了他的肩膀上，让他颤抖着，喷涌而出的情绪渐渐稳定下来。

“还有，你们 **总算** 是在一起了。”芭芭拉叹了口气，“这么多年的双向暗恋和折磨——我想家里的所有人都受够了！再也不会有女孩被你们两个祸害了，可喜可贺。”

“这么明显吗？”迪克自言自语，用自己的手覆盖住布鲁斯的手，“我一直都不知道啊？

“你都知道些什么啊。”芭芭拉抬起头，向他微笑，惆怅而温暖。她的眼睛里带着水汽，眼神失焦，仿佛在缅怀着一个早远的梦境，“每次和我在一起，你总是在说布鲁斯。布鲁斯布鲁斯布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠蝙蝠侠蝙蝠侠。三句话离不开他。甚至当你奉承我的时候，你最先夸奖的也是我胸口的蝙蝠标志有多么性感——我猜你和别的姑娘相处也是这样。这就是为什么你总会被人甩掉的原因，迪克。”

“真的吗？”迪克疑惑地皱起眉，“我怎么没有印象。我还以为我是个情场高手——我是说，姑娘们可为我着迷了，你看——”

“因为你是个混蛋。”芭芭拉的回忆模式关闭了，她显然已经对迪克失去了耐心，开始挥着手赶他，“你走开，给我和布鲁斯点时间，我们需要谈一谈。”

“不要……”迪克抗拒着，恐惧再次从他心底升起，他意识到自己有很多小把柄抓在芭芭拉手里，“你要和他说什么，难道我不能听吗？”

布鲁斯竟然抓着他的椅背把他拖到了一边，迪克徒劳地踩着地面，试图阻止布鲁斯。但是大势已去，他被推出了书房，布鲁斯竟然还把门锁上了。他趴在门上，像一只大号壁虎，仔细地偷听了一会儿。但是芭芭拉刻意说得很小声，布鲁斯又只是恩，哦地发出一些语气词。

当他终于黑进了自己书房的监控设备的时候（这可真可悲），他总算能听清他们都在说些什么了。“你得照顾好他，答应我。”他听见芭芭拉这样说道，严肃得几乎像是恐吓。他很少听到芭芭拉这么和布鲁斯说话。只有当布鲁斯做了些实在是过分的事情，或是她实在是被逼急了，她才会这么认真。大部分时候，先知都是笑嘻嘻的，是谨慎，可靠而乐观的。她是他们背后的支柱，是他们的后备力量，是把他们凝聚在一起的大姐姐。

“我会的。”布鲁斯说，像是在说 ** _我是蝙蝠侠_** 。

 ** _老天。_** 迪克抽了抽鼻子。明明是他一直在照顾布鲁斯，这家伙怎么好意思说出这种话来。

“我倒是不担心迪克会对你不好。”芭芭拉叹了口气，“我只担心他会把你宠上天。”

“我们都是成年人了。”布鲁斯反驳道，似乎对宠这个词非常敏感。“我们的关系很成熟。”

“真的吗。”迪克能想象出芭芭拉眯起眼睛的质疑神情，“你们谁买菜，谁做饭，谁洗碗，谁洗衣服，怎么分配财产，怎么做决定？你们接下来的计划是什么？你们会结婚吗？要孩子吗？”

布鲁斯沉默了。

 _迪克买菜，迪克做饭，迪克洗衣服，迪克洗衣服。_ 迪克默默地在心中回答道。至于其他的事情，他们会一直争吵，妥协，再争吵，最后按着布鲁斯的意思办。

“老天，你们真是两个孩子。”芭芭拉叹了口气，“迪克会试图让所有的事情都维持老样子，虽然他有时候会抱怨个不停——就像是你们俩的关系一样。他根本没办法停下爱你，用他十多岁时候的那股热情。虽然他不明白要怎么爱你才能对你们都好。他只会当作你还是原来的老样子，并且努力让你变得像他记忆里那样。”芭芭拉沉默了一会儿，接着轻声说，“可我们都知道，一切都已经改变了。”

“我们并不是在对方身上寻找最初的，最美妙的幻影，芭芭拉。”布鲁斯用异常温和，但又不容置疑的口吻说，“我们关心对方。这是我们关系的基础。迪克曾经是我生命中最美好的东西。并且他现在依然是。”

“你知道他在偷听吧。”芭芭拉轻声笑了起来。

“我知道。”布鲁斯回答，“而且我想我得给他拿点纸巾。”

**三十五：我们早知道啦，迪克！**

“圣诞老人总算来布鲁德海文啦，虽然有点迟—— **防弹背心** ！发防弹背心啦！每个人都有份！”

“哪来的？每个人都有吗？”

“看看，这里写着呢！ ** _韦恩企业捐赠，出于对您安全的关心……_** ”

“韦恩？是那个谋杀案的韦恩？他不是哥谭人吗？”

“格雷森，你是从哥谭来的。”艾米的声音从更衣室嘈杂的背景音中脱然而出，迪克不用回头也知道她在朝自己挤眉弄眼，“你肯定知道这个姓韦恩的家伙。你给大伙儿说说他为什么要给布鲁德海文PD捐一大堆防弹背心？他想从我们这儿得到什么？”

“呃……恩……”格雷森警官别过头，背对着那帮正把头埋进纸箱里想看个究竟的同僚们，藏进自己的储物柜里。他的柜门上整整齐齐地贴着几张照片，从下往上分别是芭芭拉，泰坦的便装合影里面最正常的一张，然后是布鲁斯，他和阿尔弗雷德的合影，接着是布鲁斯刚把他领回家时，揽着他拍的那张照片。最上面的那张照片里，他看上去傻极了，冲镜头笑得像是个乡下土包子，一点都没有马戏团明星的风采——他当时大概被布鲁斯的豪宅吓得还没找回自己。布鲁斯看起来则很年轻，英俊，而且非常，非常的亲切。装模作样。他从鼻子里调侃地哼了一声，对照片里的自己摇了摇头，手指滑向他们和阿尔弗雷德的合照。那时候他已经长大了，准备离开家去上大学。阿尔弗雷德坚持他们该留下一张合照，虽然布鲁斯臭着脸，好像他离开家是世界上最烂的决定中最烂的那个——不得不说，当布鲁斯得知他加入了布鲁德海文PD的时候，他的表情和那时候真的是一模一样。

但最后布鲁斯还是笑了起来，他总是为他骄傲的，他就知道……

“我想，他只是想确保我们都平安无事。”迪克小声对着照片上的自己说，手指从布鲁斯的身上划过。然后他关上了储物柜，朝艾米和大家挥了挥手，让他们最后记得给他留一件，他得赶回哥谭啦。

“可我们给你准备了一个惊喜派对！”艾米拉住他，在他耳边又低又急地叫道，“ **我们** ，教堂里的小圈子，在霍根那儿——”

“噢，艾米，你把所有的惊喜都弄没了！”迪克抱怨道，朝艾米比了一个滑稽的手势，“替我谢谢他们！还有，你们今晚玩得开心点。”

“好吧，菜鸟。”艾米嘟起嘴，把手叉在腰间，“你是急着去哥谭找你的女孩，还是说老爸让你每个星期的假期都得赶回去？”说“老爸”的时候，她做了个鬼脸。

“呃……”迪克愣了一下，竟然不知道该怎么回答这个问题。两者都有？两者皆是？“我真的得走了！谢谢你，艾米！”

**_当天下午。_ **

“不行，布鲁斯！你不能再这样下去了！”迪克激动地摇晃着手臂，在原地踱步，“我想艾米已经知道了些什么！你不能再这么明目张胆地和我扯上关系了！你的男朋友是夜翼！不是迪克·格雷森！”

他叹了口气，“你得和我保持距离。然后——”

“然后什么？”阿尔弗雷德一本正经地接下他的话。迪克被自己的口水呛到了，濒死般咳嗽起来。管家急忙走过来，用完美的力道替他拍背顺气。“我不是刻意要吓你的，理查德少爷。”阿弗雷德毫无歉意地道歉，“我只是看你一个人在房间里又叫又跳，有些寂寞。”

“啊……”迪克尴尬地拖长了声音，“谢谢你的好意，阿尔弗雷德，你知不知道布鲁斯什么时候能回来？”

“我不知道，少爷。”阿尔弗雷德礼貌地弯下腰，摇摇头，“也许你应该去大厅等着？这样在他一进门的时候，您就能见到他。”

当迪克推开大厅的门时——一般来说，在天还亮着的时候，大厅的门是不会关的，所以这一点其实很可疑，但迪克并不认为阿尔弗雷德会在房子里偷藏炸弹或是罪犯之类的——但是他错了。他面对是更可怕，更突然，更让人毫无招架之力的东西。

**“生日快乐！”**

乱糟糟的欢呼声响彻整个大宅，在空中爆开的彩蛋喷射出螺旋状的彩条，它们随着金粉缓缓从空中落下。大厅的墙壁上拉着一条横幅，生日快乐，迪克！所有人冲着他涌来。提姆和卡珊德拉一左一右把他几乎撞倒在地，然后是芭芭拉——他被轮椅撞得几乎直接扑进她的怀里。接下来是沃利，罗伊，多娜，还有从后面抱上来的阿尔弗雷德。

布鲁斯微笑着，站在人群之外。迪克被金粉呛得再次咳嗽起来，但他止不住地笑，他完全无法控制自己的面部表情——因此他的脸整个地扭曲了，而且涕泪横流。而布鲁斯该死的选择在这个时候举起相机，让他对着镜头笑一笑。

“谢谢。”迪克把下巴搁在不知道是谁的肩膀上，“真的，谢谢你们，伙计们……”

“你该谢谢布鲁斯。”提姆朝他挤眼睛，“蛋糕和其他东西都是他买的，男朋友，哈。”

“喂！”迪克紧张看向沃利和卡珊德拉，“他们还不——”

“我们早知道啦，迪克！”沃利用超级速度揉了一下他的头发，“布鲁斯早些时候和我们说过了！”

 

**三十六：你们以为是谁把它发到网上去的？**

“迪克！”芭芭拉在主厅大吼，“迪克·格雷森！”这不像是她，她说话虽然有时候可以非常尖锐，甚至是有些刻薄的，但她从来不这么粗鲁地大喊大叫。但她显然也不是那种会被蛋酒撂倒的姑娘，所以迪克觉得一定是有什么重要的，或者可怕的事情发生了——比如，沃利说话太快，因此激怒了卡珊德拉，小女孩准备和他决一死战？

于是迪克急匆匆地推开布鲁斯，撞开门，冲进主厅里，“怎么了芭芭拉，怎么了！”

“怎么只有你！布鲁斯呢！”芭芭拉的眼镜在灯光下闪着光，迪克知道后面那双美丽而锐利的茶色眼睛正别有深意地扫视着他凌乱的衣着，“我喊的是你们两个。”

不，你只喊了我。迪克张开嘴，但他环顾四周，面对其他人的窃笑和低语还是把辩驳吞了回去。布鲁斯从他身后走进了主厅，“怎么了，芭芭拉？”

“你们得看看这个。”芭芭拉伸出一只手，用一种微妙的得意洋洋指向她正对着的那台电视的屏幕。

晃动的镜头，各式各样的肩膀，宽的窄的，瘦的胖的，一个又一个发胶使用过量的头顶，咆哮一般的提问声，然后是推搡，前后摇摆——

“这是什么？”迪克终于忍不住问道，“看上去像是某种……手机拍摄的新闻录像？而且画质好差。”后一句他说得颇带嫌弃。

“没错。”芭芭拉同意道，“你接着看。”

迪克和布鲁斯对视了一眼，只好乖乖地挨个坐到沙发上，继续看下去。

镜头摇晃得更厉害了一些，接着，迪克看到了自己的脸——他是说，夜翼的脸——出现在了镜头的正前方。他总算明白这段录像是什么了。

 

“ _你们——你们根本不了解布鲁斯。_ ”夜翼冲着镜头怒吼道，张开双臂，把一脸惊慌的阿尔弗雷德护在身后，老管家顺着开了一条缝的法院大门溜了进去。“ _听听你们在说些什么！布鲁斯不是你们说的那种人——_ ”

_“夜翼！看这里！”_

_“夜翼！对于你刚宣布恋情的男友因为一级谋杀被捕你有什么话要说吗！”_

_“韦恩杀了他的前女友，你认为这和你有什么关系吗！”_

_“你当时是否在场？你对于这件事是否知情！”_

_“他是为了你吗！夜翼！”_

_“朝着这里说！夜翼！”_

……

那是布鲁斯的第一次庭审结束之后。阿尔弗雷德旁听了审判，他却没办法让自己坐进旁听席上，看着布鲁斯被这样对待——他躲在了外面。当阿尔弗雷德出来的时候，所有的记者都围了上去，而他必须得帮帮他，所以夜翼出现了，吸引走了所有的目光……

“我的上帝！”迪克惊叹道，和电视屏幕上自己的声音重叠在了一起，布鲁斯的手紧紧地攥住了他的手臂，几乎弄疼了他，“我以为我毁了所有的摄像设备。”

“万能的万维网。”芭芭拉做了一个鞠躬的动作。“你的电磁脉冲没能阻止云端上传，神奇男人。上个星期这段视频终于被人翻了出来，现在互联网上已经转载疯了。恭喜你们再次霸占了哥谭的八卦头条——而你竟然不知道？”

“我最近忙得没空上网。”迪克实话实说，“天呐，真是尴尬——”他偷偷看了一眼布鲁斯，那家伙面无表情，看上去所有的注意力都被屏幕上的东西吸引走了。

“哦哦。还有一件事情我很想知道。”芭芭拉小声问道，“你们那一架打完之后，是怎么和好的？我以为正常人在那么惨烈的一架之后得至少几年不和对方说话。”

“对男人来说，打架是一种疗伤方式，芭芭拉。”迪克微笑起来，“而且，布鲁斯先道歉了，并且提出要把事情的真相最先告诉我。”

“老天，然后你就感动得一塌糊涂，跪下来摇着尾巴说你原谅他了。”芭芭拉扶住额头，“我早该猜到的。”

迪克想为自己辩解一下，但布鲁斯捏了一下他的手，似乎想让他闭嘴，认真看录像，别打扰他。

_好吧好吧。_

迪克顺从地倒在了沙发靠背上，继续看起录像来。

 

“ _……布鲁斯·韦恩是哥谭最优秀的公民之一！_ ”电视屏幕上，夜翼推开挡在自己面前的话筒，“ _无主之地结束之后，他几乎是凭借一己之力重建了大半个哥谭！他一直是个正直，善良，真诚的公民。在经济和环境上他都对哥谭做出了卓越贡献，更不用说公益事业——_ ”

“ _你认为你和他的恋情是否对于他的神智产生了一定影响？_ ”记者的声音打断了夜翼激动的演说，“ _我是说，你是否认为是你让他变成了一个疯子，和你一样？_ ”

“ _你们不觉得可耻吗！_ ”夜翼暴怒地上前一步，揪住那个问话的记者，提着他的领子把他推了出去，“ _你们现在正在侮辱的是那个重建了你们家园的，很可能还给了你们工作的，出资让你们的孩子有学校可以上的人。你们享受着他给你们的一切，却在他最需要帮助的时候落井下石——_ ”

“ _所以，你相信他是无辜的吗？_ ”一个女记者战战兢兢地提问道。

“ _没错。_ ”夜翼挺起胸膛，像是面对千军万马一样毅然决然地回答道，像是把所有的一切都寄托在这个答案里，“ _我相信布鲁斯·韦恩。_ ”

_“那请你谈谈，这盲目的信心究竟是出于爱，还是——”_

_“夜翼，请问……”_

_“请看这里，夜翼！”_

……

屏幕里，夜翼的嘴角向上勾起，双手合十，启动了制服里安装的电磁脉冲设备。画面一下子黑了下去。迪克挠了挠头，他的另一只手正被布鲁斯紧紧地抓着，他有些手足无措。布鲁斯在画面彻底消失之后依然沉默不语，让他觉得有些不妙。

“嘿……布鲁斯。”他轻轻扯了一下布鲁斯的手，出于心虚而絮絮叨叨地说道，“我知道你不希望我——我们的家族过度曝光在媒体面前……但我当时得给阿尔弗雷德争取时间撤离，你知道的，我得拖住媒体。我是唯一一个能拖住他们的人了——我是布鲁斯·韦恩的男朋友……”

“如果不是理查德少爷，我大概会被他们生吞活剥。”阿尔弗雷德也替他辩解道，“不要责怪他，布鲁斯少爷。”

“你不知道迪克都为你做了什么，布鲁斯。”提姆摊开手，在不远处说道，“他甚至和我翻脸了，两次——因为我对你的清白抱有一丝出于理智的质疑！”

“他亲自重现了一遍整个谋杀，只是为了再次说服自己，你绝不会做出这种事情来。”卡珊德拉竟然也替迪克向布鲁斯求情，要知道她一向沉默寡言，“别责怪他。”

“你得原谅他，布鲁斯。”芭芭拉认真地看着布鲁斯，“他爱你。而且他是个傻瓜。”

布鲁斯在所有的视线下终于叹了口气，他的嘴角上扬起来，原本冰冷刻板的神情像是一块皲裂开的冰砖，渐渐瓦解，“这视频我早就看过了。”他挑起眉，“你们以为是谁把它发到网上去的？”

 

**三十七：如果你到得够早，他很可能还穿着制服哦。**

“我只是希望所有人能知道。”那天晚上，当迪克把大半张脸埋进套着丝绸的枕头里，放任脖子以一个奇怪的角度歪向身后布鲁斯的肩膀，几乎要睡着的时候，布鲁斯无比清晰地在他身后说道。

这一刻，迪克几乎无法判别自己是否在做梦。他睁开一只眼睛，床罩摇摆了一下，他身旁的床垫陷了下去。布鲁斯的手臂环住他，从他的腹部向上稍微爬升了一点，停在了靠近心脏的地方。“我不在乎他们怎么说布鲁斯·韦恩。”布鲁斯的声音轻得像在梦呓。他很可能只是在自言自语。迪克又闭上了那只眼睛，但是他的心跳已经再也回不到即将睡着的平稳。布鲁斯的手收紧了，似乎想圈住那只躁动活跃的心脏。“但我不愿你们，我的家人，受到任何诋毁和损害。”

迪克把脸从枕头上抬起来了一点，从喉咙深处发出了一声黏腻而轻柔的，“啊。”他伸展手臂，贴上布鲁斯环住他的那只手臂。“但布鲁斯·韦恩是我的男朋友。”他扣住布鲁斯的手指，“我在乎他。”

“他只是我的一个面具而已。”布鲁斯的声音朝向一个遥远的角度，他好像在和天花板对话，并且执着地维持着那个姿态，“但我在乎我父母的名声，我在乎韦恩这个姓氏。我很感谢你做的一切。但我不希望你为了我受伤害。”

“我没有受到伤害。”迪克叹了口气，“只是些流言蜚语而已。”

事实是，那是几乎滚滚如海啸一般的责难和谩骂。

当布鲁斯被冠上谋杀罪名，被捕入狱的时候，在那几个月的时间里，夜翼一次也没有去探过监，也没有发表过任何公开声明——他当然没办法探监，他是个该死的超级英雄，狱警不可能让他和布鲁斯·韦恩这样的重要罪犯只隔一层玻璃——但迪克知道这只是他给自己找的借口。作为迪克·格雷森，他也仅仅见过布鲁斯一次——在布鲁斯刚被GCPD逮捕拘留的时候。那时他握紧拘留牢房的栏杆，近乎恳求地询问布鲁斯他能帮上什么忙，而坐在角落里，被黑暗包裹的男人站起身，向前几步，顶礼着栏杆外高悬的灯光坚决地摇了摇头 _。_

 _不要插手。_ 布鲁斯命令他。

之后他便再也没有去见过布鲁斯。他痛恨黑门监狱。他一直痛恨监狱。地震之后布鲁斯派他去收复黑门监狱，而他被一群暴徒团团围住，几乎被撕成碎片。脱困之后他立刻病倒了。他痛恨黑门监狱。他不愿再去那里。何况他知道他会看到什么： **布鲁斯正在遭受磨难** 。而无论他如何恳求，布鲁斯的回答永远会是同样的： _不要插手_ 。

他们已经在一起快五个月了。他们是恋人，他们做所有恋人该做的事情——约会，拌嘴（大多是单方面的），和好，做爱，做爱，做爱。可当事情涉及到蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯依然会立刻变成另一副样子。他变得无比冷静，难以接近。他推开所有关爱，把所有责任推到自己的肩头。这很让人受挫。

而迪克善于逃避挫折。

当布鲁斯越狱，蝙蝠侠重新出现在所有人面前时。蝙蝠侠却宣布他要放弃布鲁斯·韦恩的身份。没有人能阻止他，即使是狠狠打在脸上的一拳。布鲁斯几乎是纵容地任由迪克发泄自己的愤怒，然后毫不留情地坚持自己的决定。他脱离了整个家庭，对他们的质问置之不理，对洗清布鲁斯的罪名也毫无兴趣。那段时间里布鲁斯是个彻底的混蛋，迪克以为他们分手了——毕竟如果布鲁斯·韦恩不再存在，那么他是谁的男朋友呢？他不是蝙蝠侠的男朋友，从来不是。和他约会的是布鲁斯·韦恩，而不是那个尖耳朵的蒙面义警。

那段时间他的生活一团糟。他整日整夜的把时间耗在凶案现场，耗在探索进出蝙蝠洞的秘密通道上。他一遍又一遍地质疑，再推翻自己的质疑。直到布鲁斯有一天突然联系了他——是布鲁斯，而不是蝙蝠侠。布鲁斯告诉他一切都过去了，他找到了陷害自己的人，而他们即将全部出动，把那家伙狠狠地收拾一顿——就像老日子一样。

事情终于结束的时候，夜翼和布鲁斯·韦恩自然恢复了如胶似漆的关系。但媒体和市民们对他们关系的排斥却到达了顶点。

夜翼是个趋炎附势的小人。他只看重韦恩的名声和钱财。韦恩被栽赃的时候他做了什么？他什么也没做！等韦恩出狱之后，他又像是没骨头一样贴上去——他的爱简直比妓女还不值钱。

这只是哥谭娱乐频道情感专栏里时事辩论节目播出内容的一小部分，还有更多更难听的。几乎整个世界都对他曾经为了布鲁斯所做的事情一无所知，这永远会成为蝙蝠侠无数秘密的其中一部分。这没什么。他做这些不是为了被任何人认可——他猜布鲁斯也不知道。

但布鲁斯显然都知道。

“你把录像在网上公开，寄给了媒体，还腾出所有韦恩企业名下的电子巨幕来循环播放。”迪克翻过身来，一根一根掰着指头，他抬起眼睛，软绵绵地调笑道，“只是为了向全世界证明我有多爱你？哦——”他迅疾凶猛地挥起拳头，恐吓性地瞄准了布鲁斯的下巴，却在中途改变航道，轻柔地贴在了他的胸前。“你真是该死的浪漫。”迪克揪了一把布鲁斯的胸毛。

布鲁斯的眼角抽搐了一下，“你需要树立一个更正直更健康的形象。”布鲁斯的眼睛被他眉骨打下的阴影遮住，像是两块黯淡无光的石头。迪克看进那两块石头的中心，直到黑色的深不见底的瞳孔周围渐渐浮现出绚丽的色彩来。“夜翼和蝙蝠侠不一样。你不该被人恐惧。比起恶魔来说，你更像是个精灵。”

“哇，给圣诞老人干活的那种吗？”迪克又翻了个身，趴在枕头上，他的半个身子已经正式地压在了布鲁斯身上。“说到圣诞——”他一定笑得非常可疑，以至于布鲁斯露出了警惕的神色，“格雷森警官很感谢你送给布鲁德海文PD的圣诞礼物，虽然现在已经是夏天了。他拜托我问问你，你会不会恰好在最近有空去他家里做客？如果你到得够早，他很可能还穿着制服哦。”

 

**三十八：如果我是布鲁斯·韦恩，我就把你关进笼子里，再也不放你出来。**

“罗宾，我需要你替我查个东西。”夜翼压低了声音呼叫道。罗宾那边很嘈杂，听起来像是一整个搬运公司在来回地扫荡。罗宾吼叫着 _你在说什么？你为什么一定要这样用气音说话，把你性感的小伎俩留给蝙_ ——夜翼不得不把声音提高了一点点，重复了一遍他的请求。同时他又必须保证声音的大小不会引起他所在的这栋房子的主人及其保镖的注意——这让他的每个词都像是在干呕。“罗宾，你能听到我吗？我需要你查一查猫女。”

“喔，伙计。”罗宾夸张地吸了口气，“你总算要调查猫女了。她和我们共有的朋友B可算得上是有一段历史可我不认为她的策略适合你——”

“不——你在想些什么？”夜翼尴尬地清了清嗓子，“听着，黑进明恩大宅的监控设备，我要搞清猫女潜入这里是想干什么。”

“明恩？”罗宾那头已经传来了敲击键盘的声音，“弗莱迪·明恩？你之前调查的那个？我记得你被明恩夫人禁止再涉足他们的资产了，字面意义上的。”

“完全没错。”夜翼咬牙切齿地点点头，从茂密的树叶间偷偷向外张望着，“这就是我为什么现在正骑在房子外面那棵树上。”

这整件事无论从哪里看起来都非常蹊跷。首先，当他在布鲁德海文看见那双尖耳朵和紧身衣的时候，他一瞬间以为老鼠又重出江湖，替她的老板Blockbuster卖命了。毕竟在黑暗的小巷里很容易认错人——紧身衣已经够烂大街的了，更别提她们俩的装备连耳朵和头套都差不多。

当他确认那是猫女的时候，他几乎是瞬间想起了他们上次见面的时候：罗宾，死亡天使，蝙蝠女和他一起把她逼到了绝路，然后用电网击晕了她，再来了一场气势汹汹的集体审问。她不会想再见到他们中的任何一个的。

然后他无可避免地想起他们上上次见面的场景——为了一颗钻石，赛琳娜先是和他成为了盟友，然后试图勾引他，最后给了他一顿猝不及防的胖揍，因为他洞察了她那想借此来引起蝙蝠侠醋意的小心思——那可真是相当有力的一顿胖揍。他可坐在屋顶上好久才缓过神来呢。不过他没有还手，是因为出于对女性的尊重，还因为他之前实在笑得太厉害了，有点脱力……

总而言之，当他一路谨慎地跟随赛琳娜到达她的目的地时，像是有人对着他的耳朵猛地吹进一股冷气，他感到自己猛地头疼起来。猫女像是一只真正的猫一样摇摆着尾巴，悄无声息地跳下明恩大宅的外围墙，消失在了他的视线里。

明恩是一个黑道世家，控制着布鲁德海文的毒品交易。他们的房子里是否有赛琳娜喜欢的，亮闪闪的小东西？回答是： ** _当然有_** 。但这不是赛琳娜的风格。她可不会把什么普通的首饰珠宝当做目标。她对奇珍异宝有一种近乎病态的执着，这大概和她的异于常人的审美情操有关——毕竟她对蝙蝠侠一见钟情，而且念念不忘——以这种眼光来看，明恩家里并没有什么值得她动手的东西。

而且，明恩是一个有秘密的家族。明恩夫人一手掌控着整个明恩帝国，隐瞒了她丈夫已经去世的消息，还在房子的地下修建了秘密实验室，用来培育和保护她的初生婴儿们。如果赛琳娜不小心触及到明恩夫人的秘密，后果是不堪设想的。夜翼又叹了口气，愁眉苦脸地把脸贴在干燥粗糙的树干上。虽然那是猫女，蝙蝠侠的老情人，从某种意义上来说，他的 **情敌** ——但他也不能见死不救。他必须得阻止赛琳娜，在她做出什么傻事来之前。

“嘿，夜翼，你还醒着吗？”罗宾的声音从通话器里传来，把夜翼猛地从沉思中惊醒，他抱紧树干才没一下子滑下去。“我刚才调出了监控录像，我想我知道我们的小猫咪想要做什么了。”

“这效率和技术正是我找你的原因。”夜翼颇为自豪地赞扬道，刻意把声音压得又低又沉，语调沉稳，中气十足。他知道每当他这样说话，他的奉承都会发挥最大效力，足以让那头的神奇小子满脸通红，“你已经得到我全部的注意了，快说。”

“她……”罗宾忸怩了一下，“她在偷猫。”

“什么？”刚才的长者风范在顷刻间被夜翼扔下了树，“猫？”

“就在刚才，没错。”罗宾似乎也不敢相信自己的眼睛，“她偷了两只猫，看上去是日本的品种。但我敢打包票，那只是两只普通的猫而已。”夜翼吸了一口气，正想多问一些细节，罗宾突然急切地喊叫起来，“她朝着你的方向来了！”

当夜翼正一手攀住树枝，想把自己荡到墙壁另一头的时候，一声妩媚的轻笑从他的下方传来。猫女的肩头站着一只白色的猫，手臂下面还夹着一只黑色的，正仰着头看他。

“嗨，赛琳娜。”夜翼朝猫女局促地挥了挥手，弯曲起挂在树上的手臂，把自己拉上去一点，再降下来，伪装出在做引体向上的样子，“真是个美妙的夜晚！适合锻炼身体。”

“哦，是吗。”赛琳娜露出在面具之外的绿色眼睛带着点荧光，促狭地眯起，看起来和她抱着的两只猫如出一辙。“难怪从我这个角度看……”她的视线从他的胸口滑下，暧昧地一路缓缓爬到了臀部，“幸好你不像你的导师那样穿披风。”

夜翼尴尬地抬起空闲的手，滑到胸前，滑到屁股后面，最后颇带尊严地悻悻放下。

“如果我是布鲁斯·韦恩，我就把你关进笼子里，再也不放你出来。”猫女冷笑了一声，接着虚情假意地掩住嘴，将视线从眼角抛给他，“哦，上帝，你是在脸红吗，小可爱？”

 

**三十九：蝙蝠侠可不会想和那个没用的花花公子分享同一个男人！**

“那猫是怎么回事？”夜翼尽量装作若无其事的样子从树上跳了下来，落在猫女身边。他选择的落地地点经过严格估算，距离完美——既能和猫女保持距离，不会发生上上次的惨剧，也能够及时发动攻击，阻止她逃跑。

“哦。”猫女意味深长地点了点头，轻佻地勾起嘴角，透过浓密的睫毛看向他，“原来这才是你来找我的真实目的。早该想到你在钓到布鲁斯·韦恩之后不会再有心情讨好女孩子了，甜心。”她加重了最后那个词的读音，并且挑起眉，一副嘲讽的神态。“你在我们激情四溢的一晚之后竟然只想着调笑我暗恋蝙蝠侠——我那时候就该想到你是个基——佬——”

“什么？我……你在说些什么！”夜翼睁大了眼睛，不敢相信自己听到的东西。那晚明明是赛琳娜主动吻他，他只是绅士地没有推开——现在她倒嫌弃起他的性向了？吻一个基佬对于猫女来说很不爽吗——更何况他并不是百分百的同性恋，他也很喜欢女孩子，他可谈过好多女朋友的。

自从夜翼单枪匹马为布鲁斯·韦恩辩护的视频曝光之后（感谢布鲁斯），他和布鲁斯的关系似乎终于被哥谭和布鲁德海文的市民们接纳了。网络上不再是一片鄙夷之声，处心积虑在他们的桃色新闻里提起蝙蝠侠的人也渐渐少了。夜翼的名字变得光彩夺目起来，他变成了一个英雄，变成了真爱的代名词，变成了 **整个哥谭最浪漫的男人** ——两个月前还在批判他的情感专栏这样夸奖道。一切就像是布鲁斯计划里的那样。可新的问题出现了：当所有人开始祝福他们俩时，女孩们却开始对他指手画脚，躲躲闪闪——好像他不再是个年轻英俊身材完美讨人喜欢的超级英雄。她们避开他，聚在一起谈论他的八卦，对他的态度不冷不淡，甚至有时候还有些刻薄。她们用中学里的那套对付他，仿佛他是戴酒瓶底的书呆子，或是全校最帅气多金的男孩的女朋友——呃，这好像也没错。

她们叫他甜心，小可爱，好像他是只软绵绵的小猫咪，值得被揉揉脑袋，喂点零食。夜翼这个身份像是他曾经期待的那样，成为了一个亲和的，备受喜爱的英雄。但有些地方好像不太对——女孩子欺负他，毫不心虚地占他便宜。而男人则更奇怪一些。他们不叫他甜心，而叫他伙计，但他们躲闪的神色和拒绝疏离的态度明显并没有把他当成是好兄弟。这让他作为夜翼的每一分钟都变得更加困扰了一些。

这大概就是作为布鲁斯·韦恩的男朋友所必须付出的代价。

“既然你自己送上门来，那我要问你个问题。”猫女手法灵巧地顺着白猫的后颈毛，“你老实交代，蝙蝠侠是不是和你有什么不可告人的关系？”

她看上去横眉竖目，咄咄逼人，夜翼敢肯定自己如果敢点头，她一定会再次把他暴揍一顿。虽然他倒是不担心会再次被猫女偷袭成功，毕竟他已经学乖了——绝不在一个贼面前放松警惕。但他还是极力想避免这种可怕的争端，尤其是在他被禁止踏入一步的明恩大宅前。怎么看他都应该说几句谎话，把整件事搪塞过去——

可他的眼前出现了布鲁斯的脸，蝙蝠侠的脸，然后又是布鲁斯的脸，他的手脚都有些发软，所有的聪明话都从他的耳朵里溜出去飞走了。于是他僵硬地微笑起来，“你说什么胡话。话说，你偷明恩的猫究竟是想干什么？”

猫女的眉头皱了起来，她的表情看起来可不太妙。夜翼知道自己刚才的回应根本就是在默认，而赛琳娜可不喜欢这个回答。他绷紧肌肉，做好了近身搏斗的准备。而赛琳娜在短暂而折磨的沉默后竟然大笑了起来。她的笑声听起来并不像是猫女，那个狡诈诱惑的小偷。她听起来有些沧桑。

“你暗恋他。”她带着点悲悯的口吻斥责他，“你和韦恩在一起只是为了引起他的注意，看看他究竟对你抱有什么样的感情。”

这发展他可没有预料到。夜翼瞠目结舌地站在原地，肩膀塌了下去。赛琳娜几乎是瞬间变得和蔼可亲起来，猫女近乎是同情地看着他。可他还没明白过来发生了什么——“既然你向我坦白了。”赛琳娜显然是再次把他的沉默当作了默认，“那我也该告诉你点什么。”她叹了口气，“你上次说得没错，我勾引你的时候确实抱着刺激蝙蝠侠的心思——或多或少有一点吧。你和我同病相怜，所以才能一眼识破，我自己都没有发现……”

“哦，哦。”夜翼努力试图找回谈话的正常节奏，他走近一点，拍了拍猫女的肩膀，她抱着的两只猫猛地抬起头，对他怒目而视，露出尖牙。“想开点，赛琳娜，至少蝙蝠侠没有爱上任何人，我们都还有机会。”

很好，他竟然对着一个小偷和骗子说谎了。夜翼微笑着，热络地揽了一下猫女的肩膀，他知道自己越心虚便会笑得越灿烂。他只祈祷赛琳娜不知道这一点。“你没有机会的。”猫女坦然地接受了他的安慰，并扬起下巴，心高气傲地蔑视回去，“他不可能爱上你的。你和布鲁斯·韦恩搞得满城风雨，一副真爱的派头，蝙蝠侠可不会想和那个没用的花花公子分享同一个男人！”

夜翼的笑容僵在了嘴角，他深吸了一口气，“你还没回答我，你为什么要偷明恩的猫？”

“我没有偷。”在自认为狠狠地伤害过他之后，赛琳娜的心情明显变得非常好，她挠了挠黑猫的下巴，目光柔情似水，“我只是借用一下。”

借用？所以，这两只猫身上难道藏着什么关于秘密宝藏的消息？像是侦探小说里写的那样？夜翼张了张嘴，却没有把话问出口。猫女带着两只猫，袅袅婷婷地走开，他只好亦步亦趋地跟上，以弄清她究竟想干什么。

“你不用跟着我。”赛琳娜没有回头地说，“我不是在做什么坏事。”

“可你偷了别人的猫。”夜翼跟上去，死皮赖脸地凑到猫女旁边，“明恩夫人可能会很伤心的。”

“是的，她很可能会。”猫女低声说，紧绷地耸起肩，接着毫无由来地低吼起来，像一只喜怒无常的猫咪一样：“但我说了，我没有偷任何东西！”她侧过身，扬起腿，踢向夜翼的下巴。两只猫都惊慌失措地呜咽着，夜翼抓住她的脚踝，把她甩向了一边的墙壁。猫女挣脱开来，像是猛兽一般弓起背，她的战利品朝着明恩大宅的方向飞快地逃去，一下子就消失在了夜色里。

“你让我的一晚都白费了。”猫女显然怒火中烧，她低低地咆哮着，目光狠厉，似乎想撕开夜翼的喉咙。“我需要它们来栽赃布鲁德海文的地下贩猫集团，蠢货！他们抓走流浪猫，甚至是主人不在身边的家猫，然后把他们卖给路边的小餐馆——”

“所以你想让明恩以为自己的猫被贩猫组织捉走了——你知道她是个足够心狠手辣的人——以此除掉贩猫组织？”夜翼惊叹道，像是儿童节目里的蹩脚侦探那样一口气把所有猜测公布于众，“嘿，这可不是什么好事，赛琳娜，很可能有人会死！”

“我从来不是什么好人。”猫女冷酷地说，她听上去并不好受。唉，该如何安抚一只受伤炸毛的猫咪？夜翼苦闷地耸耸肩，接着露出了微笑，“布鲁德海文警PD里有个我认识的警官，我会让他替你注意那个组织。通过正规的渠道来个一窝端，你看怎么样？”

 

**四十：承认你想我了有那么难吗？**

今晚他的目标是独行者帮。那是一个布鲁德海文本地孕育出来的脑残透顶的机车帮。整个帮派里都是些把头发搞成奇形怪状样子的，在身上纹纳粹标志的朋克青年。当然，做个种族主义者和脑残并不算犯法，但除了这些之外，他们还替黑帮制造毒品。

这次突袭几乎是大获成功的。他把所有的毒品丢进了那间看起来和地狱只有一层地板之隔的破破烂烂的小仓库的所谓卫生间的几块木板隔成的臭气熏天的小空间里，正中了那个被当作抽水马桶的黄褐色的玩意儿。他从两个“独行者”的头顶跃过，踩着一个挥着流星锤的家伙的肩膀，忙里偷闲地按了一下冲水键——所有罪恶的粉末都就此流进了大海。而他得赶快回家，洗洗他的手套。

事情就是这时候开始出差错的。两个“独行者”趁他处理毒品和其他同伙的时候骑上了他们隆隆作响的机车，从后门逃跑了。当他冲出后门时，他才意识到这次行动他没有带任何交通工具，想追上那两个家伙几乎是不可能的——除非——他看向了不远处停放的最后一辆机车。

哦，他恨透了那些贴纸。夜翼砸断锁链，骑了上去，然后用喷漆把所有带歧视和脏话的贴纸都涂成了明亮的蓝色。这大概就是他为何差点追不上那两个家伙的原因——但比起让两个屁滚尿流的小混混逃之夭夭，他更担忧明天报纸的头条会是蒙面义警公然支持纳粹主义，很可能还是反同分子——唔，他也是有名声的。

况且，那两个小混混从一开始就注定不可能逃脱。

夜翼刚启动机车，前面不远处就传来了急刹车的声音，接着有什么重物砸在了地上，轮胎和地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音，最后那两个逃跑的家伙中的一个一边怪叫着一边朝着他的方向飞驰而来，好像有什么可怕的东西在他逃跑的路上拦住了他，让他觉得投入又大又坏的夜翼的怀抱绝对是个更好的选择。

那个家伙撞在了墙壁上，油箱爆出一蓬火花，他直接向后飞出了两米远，倒在地上开始大哭起来。

有一瞬间夜翼几乎也想像那个家伙一样掉头走开。如果真的有什么可怕的东西挡在路中间，他可不想面对面地和那个东西接触。他不是超人，他的进攻讲究策略和智慧。但他必须得去看一眼——还有一个“独行者”被翻车事故留在那里，他不能放着不管。

他首先看到的是那个倒霉的，被自己的机车压住一条腿的家伙——他已经很干脆地晕了过去。接着他看到了一个黑色的影子，立在路边，倚靠在一个集装箱上。

**蝙蝠侠。**

_哦，老天。_ 夜翼哭笑不得地踹了地上的家伙一脚，而那家伙只是动了动眼皮，嘟囔了一句：“别吸我的血！”

“你干的？”夜翼向蝙蝠侠挑起眉，拇指朝下比了比那个昏迷不醒的家伙。

“不。”蝙蝠侠极轻微地摇了摇头，维持着靠在集装箱上的姿势，一动不动，“他看到我之后自己栽倒了。”

“喔。”夜翼忍不住笑了起来，“然后你就看着他栽倒？还有另一个家伙——你就这样看着他跑掉？这不像你。你的踢坏蛋屁股强迫症呢？”

“他们是你的。”蝙蝠侠简短地说，“不关我的事。”

“好吧，既然你这么说。”夜翼一边把车搬开，把人绑好，一边忙里偷闲地回嘴道，“你今晚来布鲁德海文干什么？”

“办点事。”看来蝙蝠侠并不想聊天。黑暗骑士走近一步，看着他忙碌地上蹿下跳，接着跟他一起伴随着警笛声离开了事故现场。夜翼沿着主干道巡视了一圈，搞定了一起拦路抢劫，警告了一个跟踪狂，买了热狗，还和一只流浪猫分享了夜宵。当他做完这一切回过头的时候，蝙蝠侠正在不远处，站在阴影和灯光的交界线，静静地看着他。

“好吧，伙计。”夜翼擦了擦嘴角的酱料，“知道吗，前段时间我帮了一只猫咪的忙，她决定把一些关于你的小秘密分享给我。”

蝙蝠侠好像竖起了耳朵——哦，不对，他的耳朵一直是竖着的。

“她说你最近心情很好。”夜翼捧着脸颊，坐在屋顶上，“你真的问她要不要一起去捉老鼠吗？老天，你可怕的幽默感。”

蝙蝠侠沉默地站在他视线的尽头，即将成为余光的那部分里，依然不言不语。夜翼叹了口气。他从未为自己而活。他为了他的执念而活，他有自己的原则，但他没有自己的生活。赛琳娜这样评价蝙蝠侠。她说得完全正确，他想举起双手同意。但他却下意识地反驳她，不，蝙蝠侠他——他……她说得没错。布鲁斯为了他父亲的准则，他家族的名声而活。他是个影子。他活得无比艰难，并且致力于让自己活得更加艰难。没错，布鲁斯·韦恩仅仅是他的一个面具，但依靠这张面具，他能更加容易地表达出自己的感情。当蝙蝠侠脱下面罩成为布鲁斯的时候，他甚至是善于抒发自己感情的。但是当他变回成蝙蝠侠的时候，他又成了一块又硬又难搞的石头。

“我最近……”蝙蝠侠迟疑地开口，声音粗哑，“有些难隔离开我的两个身份。我受到了布鲁斯的影响。因为你。”

“布鲁斯就是你。”夜翼换了一只手托住脸颊，他的一条腿垂在空中，“你不能否认你人性的一面，以此来让自己变得更混蛋，这行不通。”

“但私人感情在影响我的‘夜班工作’。”披风紧紧地包裹住蝙蝠侠，让他看起来像是一个黑色的休止符，他的声音崩成一条直线，几不可闻，“就像是今晚。”

“嘿。”夜翼微笑起来，朝蝙蝠侠勾了勾手，“承认你想我了有那么难吗？”

 

**四十一：没什么脑子的漂亮男孩和花花公子，真是绝配，不是吗。**

所以，今晚有这么一个年度慈善化妆舞会。你该想到，哥谭最著名的市民，布鲁斯·韦恩，自然在受邀之列。你还该想到，他一定会带上他的义警男友，以最大程度地利用这个得天独厚的机会秀一秀恩爱。主办方在把今年的慈善之夜搞成化妆舞会时显然怀着某些不可告人的小心思，比如让所有人看到这对哥谭著名的绯闻情侣在聚光灯下出现，或只是想趁机摸一把夜翼的后背。

非常可惜的是，主办方并不知道迪克·格雷森和夜翼是同一个人。作为布鲁斯·韦恩的养子，迪克也在受邀之列。

“噢，神奇大块头。”芭芭拉像是揉一只卷毛小狗一样搓揉他的头发，“我当然愿意做你的女伴！可谁去做布鲁斯的伴呢？”

“我不知道。”迪克趴在芭芭拉的肩膀上，垂头丧气，“夜翼必须和普通人保持适当距离，他不能参加舞会，或是在镜头下发表演说。布鲁斯的态度很坚决。他说，他决不允许有任何关于夜翼的讯息经过他的手流出去，除非那信息被他亲自处理过——还记得上次的录像吗？他在声音和画面上都动了手脚。你知道，我并不像是蝙蝠侠，我不痛恨媒体，我也不想遮遮掩掩过头。他那套玩弄媒体的方法我不并喜欢。我只是尊重他处理事情的方式而已——他只肯让我出现在分辨率极低的照片上，或是经过布鲁斯·韦恩的口说出去。他不让我说话！好像我一和记者说话，就会把一切搞砸一样——老天，我想站在镜头和话筒前面，和他一起。”

“噢，宝贝。”芭芭拉打了个哈欠，“别在我这里哭哭啼啼了，去把这些话对布鲁斯再说一遍，听话。”

他当然不可能这样和布鲁斯说话。

“布鲁斯。”他只会这样肆无忌惮地骑在布鲁斯的背上，用手讨好地摩挲着那厚厚的背肌，然后扭扭捏捏地问他，“今晚的慈善舞会，你有伴了吗？”

“没有。”布鲁斯理所当然地回答。他侧着脸，用一只眼睛看着迪克，好像很不放心他在自己背上做的事情。布鲁斯呼吸的时候身体微微起伏，迪克感到自己大腿内侧的皮肤在被一下一下地向上推。

“哦。”迪克用手指在布鲁斯的肩胛骨上画圈，“芭芭拉想让我告诉你，她老爸也会参加那个晚会，你千万小心，不要撞上他，他对你挺有意见。”

布鲁斯扬起了一边的眉毛。

“还记得那次我们去GCPD偷，呃，拿那封信吗？”迪克按摩着布鲁斯的脊椎，“芭芭拉告诉我，那天晚上戈登收到了一个匿名线报，说有人会去夜闯警局，所以他才会在退休之后的一个深夜跑到档案室里守着。”

布鲁斯的眼神看起来很无辜，好像在说：我真不知道是谁该死的打了那个电话。

“后来他查出来那是布鲁斯·韦恩的号码之一。”迪克无情地揭穿了布鲁斯，“你就不能用一次性手机吗！”

“那晚一切都发生得很突然。”布鲁斯提醒道，“那时候我以为沃利是你的男朋友，我打电话的时候不够清醒。”

“好吧。”迪克的态度瞬间软了下来，他又开始按摩布鲁斯肩膀，“结果，他那晚上去了警局，看到了我们，以为蝙蝠侠夜翼真的是一对。他开心又满足，感慨万分，回到家，睡了个好觉——然后，你猜怎么着？”

布鲁斯沉重地叹了一口气。

“你猜得没错，先生。”夜翼像是打架子鼓一样韵律十足地捶打布鲁斯的背肌，“几天之后，布鲁斯·韦恩公开了他和夜翼的恋情——吉姆·戈登总算知道为什么韦恩要给那封情书出钱了——再加上那通电话——你现在绝对在他的黑名单上，布鲁斯。他几乎不同意芭芭拉做我的女伴！就因为你是我的养父。”

“戈登一直不喜欢我。”布鲁斯听起来并不沮丧，他垂着眼睛，像一只半梦半醒的猫科动物，懒散地放松着身体，瞳孔始终锁定着自己的猎物。

“可他一直很喜欢我的！”迪克抱怨道，“他还开车载我去了我的毕业舞会呢！”

“他载的是芭芭拉，你只是正好在车上。”

“你还想不想要格雷森专属按摩服务了？”

“我以为你已经服务完了。”

“我只是做完了背面的部分。前面的还没有开始呢。”

当然，他不会忍心让布鲁斯失望。他喜欢看布鲁斯忍耐时皱眉的样子，还有偶尔放纵而满足的叹息。他的上颚和下巴都像是脱臼一样酸麻，但他抬起眼，布鲁斯紧咬着牙，像是一只期待主人抚摸的小狗一样睁圆了眼睛，充满期待地催促着他。于是他吞得更深了一点，布鲁斯微笑起来，低声念他的名字，那声音和黏腻的滑动声融合在一起，像是沙子在海潮的冲击下缓缓流动，一条绚丽的热带鱼跃出水面，摆动着尾巴。那一个瞬间凝固进了他的脑海中，延续着无数美好的回忆一起点燃出彩色的火花，一路照亮了黑暗的来路。

“迪克？”红头发的女人叫他的名字，“你在想什么？”

迪克眨了眨眼睛，从恍惚中回过神来。他手中的高脚杯晃动了一下，里面铂金色泽的液体冒着泡泡，“哦，没什么。我在想——高尔夫球。”

“哦，是吗。”他面前陌生的女人露出了怀疑的神色，“你看起来并不像是那种挥霍祖上资产游手好闲的花花公子，比如布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“是吗。”迪克挠了挠头，“你这么觉得？”

红头发显然以为他客套的回应是因为他想谈论布鲁斯，“没错。只有笨蛋觉得韦恩是个好人。”她用自己的高脚杯和他碰了一下，“比如夜翼。没什么脑子的漂亮男孩和花花公子，真是绝配，不是吗。”

“呃……”迪克看着自己面前的红头发姑娘一口气喝下了半杯酒，偷偷把自己的酒洒在了地毯上。他微笑起来，用让人无法拒绝的谦柔语气说：“我得去……看看我的女伴了。你知道，她不喜欢我和别的女孩说太久的话。”

 

**四十二：我觉得你得还我这个人情——今晚，怎么样？**

迪克朝着人群的边缘走去，沿着墙壁在会场绕了一圈，在二楼的所有的小包间门口套头探脑。他和芭芭拉打了招呼，她装扮成丽露*的样子，正和她爸爸呆在一起。嘿，那部电影他们还是一起看的呢。迪克朝芭芭拉竖起拇指。吉姆·戈登挥舞着钩子手把他赶出了包厢。戈登看起来状态不错——今晚他大概是个独眼又凶残的海盗船长，他还特意把胡子染成了黑色——可架在眼罩外面的方框眼镜出卖了他。

迪克又钻回人群里，绕过一团一团围在一起说话的人，把舞池里的每个人都打量了一遍。他还是没有找到布鲁斯。

也许布鲁斯已经找借口离开了。也许布鲁斯在刻意躲着他。因为作为布鲁斯和迪克，他们不能在公众的视线里有任何亲密的行为。也许布鲁斯不信任他能管好自己。

“格雷森先生。”服务生打扮的男人递给迪克一个移动电话，“找您的。”

“谢谢。”迪克微笑着从服务生手中接过电话，“所以，这算是你的……超能力？”

服务生看着他的表情让他觉得自己身上正穿着亮紫色的西装，还戴着个绿色的假发或是怎么的。可他明明是雷夫·麦考来**——或者，至少是个英俊的飞行中尉。

“呃，在所有戴着奇怪面具的家伙中一下子找到你想要的那个人的能力？我猜你早就看出蝙蝠侠的真实身份了？”迪克一边解释一边忍不住继续调侃，服务生的表情没有任何改变。迪克把电话放到了耳边，自暴自弃地做了个鬼脸，声音越说越低，“你知道的——开个玩笑？”

“嘿，牛仔。”芭芭拉的声音从电话那头传来，她听上去像是哮喘发作，“被当成疯子了？”

“芭芭拉！”迪克的低沉一扫而空，“我找不到布鲁斯。”

“他在露台上。”芭芭拉飞快地回答道，“我五分钟前看到他走了过去。我正想告诉你这件事——我想他在躲着你。你要是走上露台，他绝对会装作没看到你，然后堂而皇之地走回去。你知道他做得出来。”

“啊。”迪克露出了笑容，“我有别的办法。拜芭芭拉么么哒——”他又重又大声地亲了一下通话口，潇洒把移动电话抛还给了服务生，然后朝着厕所冲去。在半路上他就开始解制服扣子。而在他关上门的那瞬间，他看到服务生还捧着那只电话，呆呆地站在原地，似乎在思考自己是否应该把它就地销毁以免染上什么疯狂的病毒。

**_五分钟后。_ **

夜翼从房顶上顺着一根伸缩绳倒吊下来，像一只蜘蛛一样盘着腿，头朝下在布鲁斯身后晃了两下。“嗨。”他的声音里带着无法压抑的笑意，因为布鲁斯装扮成了夜翼——老天。他该想到的！布鲁斯为什么会躲着他——因为他该死的穿了一件紧身的黑衬衫，戴了一个粗制滥造的绒布多米诺面具，而那件衬衫的胸口到手臂印上了蓝条纹。他看起来性感极了。

哦该死，他还穿了长靴。

布鲁斯猛地转过身来，他们的视线恰好在一个水平面上交汇。年长的男人手中握着一只高脚杯，里面铂金色的液体冒着泡泡，但夜翼知道那是掺了果汁的苏打水。

“我猜你会想见我。”夜翼用脚勾住绳子，松开了手，腰部向上使力，让自己的上半身朝和地面相反的方向直了起来。布鲁斯向前走了几步，远离了栏杆。城市的灯火在远处连成一片，血红的，深蓝的，金光闪闪的，像是金属电镀之后的光泽，刺进深紫色的天际，把波纹似的云模糊成残影。

“哦，布鲁斯。”夜翼轻声说，把吐息喷洒到布鲁斯的额头上，“你山寨了我的制服，你这个亿万小偷。”

布鲁斯没有回应，只是又走近了一步。他们的脸几乎碰在一起。夜翼嗤笑了一声，布鲁斯的脸朝着他的方向微微仰起。他向下看进布鲁斯的眼睛里，伸出一只手，捧住男人的脸，然后吻了下去。

好了，女士们先生们，现在两个夜翼正在接吻。这可是前所未有的奇观。

“上次我们一起参加化装舞会的时候，你让我穿了裙子。”夜翼在他们的嘴唇似分未分的时候再次提起了陈年旧事，他的手指顺着布鲁斯衬衫上的夜翼条纹暧昧地一路向下滑去，划过整条手臂，停在了腰间，“我觉得你得还我这个人情——今晚，怎么样？”

他的眼前出现了布鲁斯穿着那条裙子——那条他亲自挑选的裙子，的样子。那些艳丽而美妙的颜色，精巧复古的花纹。布鲁斯露出的身体部分美好而健硕，被包裹的腰部和臀部曲线充满力量，还有一双超大码的高跟鞋——

“不。”布鲁斯毫不留情地一口回绝。“绝不。”

 

*第五元素女主。

**珍珠港男主，由蝙·阿弗莱克饰演

 

**四十三：夜翼！是夜翼！**

“我们不能公开出现在这么多人面前。”布鲁斯拉开了他们之间的距离，“预定好的餐馆包间和舞会完全不一样，夜翼。你有秘密身份需要保护。”

“……已经订好了晚礼服裙……”夜翼还在自顾自地往下说，“咦，你刚才在说什么？”他的腰向下沉了一点，嘴唇和眉毛一起向上拱起，带着点撒娇的意味指责道，“可我花了半个月的工资在那条裙子上！你知道特大款的裙子要多花很多钱！”

“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯看起来并没有为任何事感到抱歉，但紧接着，他的眼睛变得忧郁而肃穆。很可能只是光线的问题，夜翼想，但他嘴角的微笑也渐渐淡去了。

“我不能给你一个正式的身份。你永远不能作为爱人写进我的遗嘱里。我们甚至不能结婚。”布鲁斯说道，用自己的手覆盖住他的手，“你永远只能是我的情人。”

“嘿……”夜翼温柔地吻了一下布鲁斯的指尖，他抿着嘴，弯着眼睛，“你觉得我会担心在你死后拿不到你的财产？”

“你得不到你应得的一切。”布鲁斯自我十足地更正道，低下头，“这不公平。”

而夜翼大笑了起来。他的声音在露台光滑的地砖上空旷地撞击了一下，然后瞬间消融在了夜色里。“嘿。在我八岁之前，我每年都要周游世界，在一辆马戏团火车上。”他松开脚上的力道，从缓冲绳上跳了下来，这样他就又能看见布鲁斯的眼睛了。不过他这下得仰起头才行。

“八岁之后，我住在一个庄园里。”夜翼耸了耸肩，“而现在，我在和一个亿万富翁谈恋爱，但是嘿，我并没有觉得自己变得更富有。知道吗，八岁之后，我的生活每时每刻都在变得更棒，因为我认识了你。”

布鲁斯的嘴唇变成了一条细细的线。他在紧张的时候就会这样。迪克叹了口气，“你就是我应得的一切，布鲁斯。”

“我不是。”布鲁斯坚定地反驳道，但他的眼神晃动起来，他的手重重地压在夜翼的肩膀上，隔着一层凯夫拉都把他弄疼了。

“你不会要在这个时候和我分手吧。”夜翼调笑道，“我可不会放过你的。”

“绝不。”布鲁斯的眼神热切而柔软，他的表情依然维持了最初的犹豫和拒绝，但他的呼吸变得急促起来。夜翼伸出手，摸了摸布鲁斯的头发，像是哄小孩一样从舌根那里发出了几声哦哦哦。

“对不起。”布鲁斯不像刚才那么激动了，“只是——维持这段关系很难。”

“我知道维持这段关系很难。”夜翼踮起脚，搂住男友的脖子，“因为我们都有自己的责任。我们很少见面，而且我们之间有无数由来已久的问题。这我知道得可比你更清楚，布鲁斯。”他絮絮叨叨地不断说了下去，布鲁斯的表情渐渐变得温柔起来，原本紧绷坚硬的轮廓像是被人用砂纸打磨过一样舒展开，“前段时间所有的新闻上都在说我的男朋友是个杀人犯，在待审期间在监狱里把四个人送进了重症监护室，接着他还越狱了，抛下一切，抛下我，逃到了国外——至少在全世界看来是这样的。还有人说是我杀了你的前女友。所有人都以为我会和你分手。”夜翼叹了口气，“夜翼只要出现在公众场合，就会被人围住问各种各样的问题——你无法想象我承担着多大的压力。”

“我的压力也很大。”布鲁斯轻声在他耳边说。不知什么时候他们已经拥抱在了一起。夜翼侧过脸，把脸颊贴在了布鲁斯的肩膀上。“你能有什么压力，殿下？”他开着玩笑。

“喜欢夜翼的人太多。”布鲁斯的声音听起来竟然有些苦恼，这些话好像在他的胸口里堵了很久，他像是倒咖啡一样哗啦啦地说着，“你是公众投票出的女孩们最想约会的超级英雄。以及男孩们的——自从那段录像曝光之后，喜欢你的人变得越来越多。做你的男朋友很累。”

布鲁斯的表情像是在说：现在我很后悔把那段录像泄露出去。

“什么？”夜翼大笑起来，他的笑声被布鲁斯的肩膀拦截，变得闷闷的，“有人喜欢我？”

下一秒，通向露台的玻璃门被推开了。闪光灯把一切闪成了惨白，尖叫和大吼震耳欲聋，“ **夜翼！是夜翼！”** 男人和女人重复着这个句子。他们穿着各式各样奇形怪状的服装，手中握着相机或是魔法棒，挥舞着手臂，像是被疯帽子控制的童话人物。再下一秒，他和布鲁斯被硬生生地分开了。夜翼眼睁睁地看着布鲁斯消失在了人海中，而他被人潮淹没了。

布鲁斯在消失前那扭曲的表情像是在说： _你总算知道我为什么不让你出现在公众场合了吧。_

“救命……”夜翼惨叫道，勉强从无数手臂中跳出，抓住了他的缓冲绳。他飞快地爬上屋顶，就此消失，很长一段时间都没有再出现在哥谭。

 

**四十四：有了做爱这个途径之后，谁还用吵架打架什么的宣泄情绪啊。**

“我守在后巷里，给那个换班回家的家伙塞了两百欧元，他很干脆地就把自己的衣服脱下来给我了。”迪克捧着阿尔弗雷德给他准备的冷饮，左腿悬空地架在右腿上，随着讲话的节奏上下颠动，“哇。你知道的，哇。我当然知道钱很有用——但是我连法语都说不顺呢。”

布鲁斯从喉咙深处发出一声饱受折磨又饶有兴趣的哼声。如果不是太过了解他，迪克会以为他已经很不耐烦了。相反，他相信布鲁斯只是嫌弃他讲故事的方式不够符合蝙蝠高效精确的原则，而不是对于他的故事有所怨言。他敢肯定布鲁斯爱听他讲故事。

“好吧好吧，长话短说。”迪克大度地迁就了布鲁斯的口味，“我穿上买来的衣服，扮成服务生，去给那位可敬的女士倒咖啡。可我‘不小心’打翻了咖啡壶，泼了自己一身。这时候店长冲了出来，朝着我嚷嚷，问我是打哪来的。当然，我和那位女士都对法语几乎一窍不通，因此我便告诉她，店长想让我卷包袱滚蛋，而我可实在不知道该怎么办啦。”

迪克挥着手臂，怪声怪气地学着每个人说话的样子。布鲁斯板着脸，挺直脊背坐在那张高背椅上，像是在听韦恩企业的每周汇报一样装模作样地不耐烦着。可那双蓝色的眼睛始终聚焦在他身上，灯光投射下的光点跟随着他的动作微微闪烁。他知道布鲁斯爱听他讲他身上发生的故事。

“锐德温女士给我买了夜宵，让我在她的房间里洗了澡。看我没有衣服穿，她还给出门去给我买了几件衣服。但我刚穿上那件她特意为我找来蓝色的针织衫，维克夫人和野蛮人就一起从正门杀了进来！”迪克张开双臂，遮住灯光在布鲁斯身上罩下一层渲染气氛的恐惧之翼。他嘴里模仿着门被踹开的声音，然后是利剑和匕首飞舞的呼啸声。“我没有穿制服，也没有戴面具，所以我只好让锐德温女士趴下，然后用沙发垫挡住了那几十把小刀，还有维克夫人的阴狠的长剑！”

“你怎么话这么多。”布鲁斯总算开口了，接着他不动声色地用一只手握住了迪克的脚踝，把他从蝙蝠电脑的控制台上拽了下来。“你和锐德温女士的故事阿尔弗雷德已经和我说过一遍了，他只用了你三分之一的时间就说完了。”

“嘿……”迪克不满地叫道，被迫从自己舒适的座位上跳了下去。没错，布鲁斯爱听他讲故事——尽管每当他讲到精彩的地方，布鲁斯都会想方设法把一切气氛都毁掉。“扫兴！”

布鲁斯再次哼了一声，这次他的嘴角上扬了一点。“说说那个日程本。”

“我正要讲到呢！”迪克抱着手臂，靠在电脑边，“我叼着那本记录着布鲁德海文腐败警察每次会面的日程本，从船上跳进了水里，一路游到了桥墩，然后在那里躲过了搜索。然后，我在伦敦做回夜翼，把那两个坏蛋一网打击。最后，嗒哒，我就回到了美洲大陆，把这个致命的证据交给了艾米。而她和那些好警察就要用它去扳倒那些坏家伙啦。”

他拿出那本日程本的复印件，在布鲁斯眼前挥舞了一下。

“我对那位锐德温女士很感兴趣。首先，她是布鲁德海文头号腐败警察的妻子。其次，什么样的女士会愿意在自己正被黑帮和腐败警察满世界追杀的时候带一个陌生人回家？”布鲁斯的眼神纹丝不动，“你确定她没有问题？”

“唉，布鲁斯。”迪克耸了耸肩，“你该相信我的判断。而且，你可真是一点也不了解中老年女性，是不是？”

布鲁斯眯起了眼睛，这往往代表着不好的讯息，比如阿克哈姆发生了大规模越狱，或者，他不喜欢刚刚的那个玩笑。

“好吧我承认。”迪克举起双手，实话实说，“我有那么点……使用了狗狗眼攻击。而且妈妈们一向是我的长项。她没有图谋不轨，只是招架不住。”

“你在她面前露出了你的真实面目。”布鲁斯的声音里带着指责的意味，“如果不是阿尔弗雷德及时赶到，替你编了一个国际警察的谎话，她很可能已经搞清楚你的真实身份了。你不该这么大意，迪克。”

“哦？你是想说我没有尽全力，没有 **做到最好** 吗？”迪克微微前倾身子，瞪圆了眼睛，“那该死的是在欧洲！我一个人！没有什么正义联盟或者少年泰坦——而且我保护了那位无辜的女士，还拿到了那本日程本！”

布鲁斯扬起眼睛，不动声色地看着他。他们之间的空气似乎凝固了，两个气团剧烈地撞击，摩擦，火花四溅。有什么东西在被点燃的边缘。迪克沉重地喘息了一会儿，然后叹了口气，撤回了所有的力道。

“我不能保证我能每次都能拒绝陌生中年女性的好意。”迪克低下头，双手撑住布鲁斯座椅的扶手，“但是，我会试试的。”

布鲁斯皱起眉，不知道是在思考这个承诺的可信度，还是在嫌弃他不够坚决的态度。“你……”布鲁斯慢吞吞地，以命令的语气向他要求道，“在别人家里洗澡的时候，一定要关好门。”

迪克的脸有点发烫。布鲁斯一定是知道了黑金丝雀那件事——芭芭拉，一定是她告的密，很可能就是在她和布鲁斯秘密会谈的时候。他尴尬极了，但还是郑重其事地点点头。好了，现在他们算是达成了共识。

迪克亲昵地搭住布鲁斯的肩膀，分开双腿，坐在了他的大腿上。他闭上眼睛，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他那莫名其妙吃醋的男朋友完美得像雕塑的脸颊，然后用嘴唇一路向下摸索，直到它们正确无误地轻轻包住了布鲁斯紧绷成一条线的下唇。布鲁斯的回应有些困惑，似乎不知道他们究竟为何又亲热了起来。或许布鲁斯在期待一场争吵，一次爆发，就像是他们以前经常会有的那样。

但他并不在生布鲁斯的气。他知道布鲁斯很难取悦，所以他从一开始就没有指望能从他那里得到什么褒奖。他早就不再是一个需要糖果和奖励才能肯定自我价值的孩子。没错，他永远都会渴望得到布鲁斯的肯定，他愿意为此付出一切。他痛恨让布鲁斯失望。他的一举一动总是受到布鲁斯的牵制和影响，有时候他没法把自己脑子里那个凶巴巴的蝙蝠侠赶出去。但这不代表他会因为觉得自己所受待遇不公而朝布鲁斯发火。他早就不是十几岁的小男孩了。而且这没有任何不公。布鲁斯对每个人都严格过头，他对自己更是简直残忍——如果这不是实在让人恼火，也算得上布鲁斯的个人特色——他不会因为这个，因为布鲁斯天性的小缺陷和强迫症就和他翻脸。他们在恋爱，作为男朋友他该包容这些，不是吗。

曾经他们总是通过极端的方法表达感情。争吵，搏斗，赴汤蹈火，生死与共。脱离了这些之后，他们的感情进入了一个前所未有的地带。布鲁斯显然还很不适应他们最新的相处模式，因此，尽管大多数时候他都算得上温和体贴，但时不时的，他依然会变得傲慢可恶，像以前那样挑起两个人之间的争端来。

“嘿，布鲁斯。”迪克在布鲁斯耳边小声说道，“我知道你习惯了通过非常暴力的途径来感知感情，但你没必要总是惹我生气。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我不用拳头也不用扯着嗓子也能让你知道这一点。”

布鲁斯的手指玩弄着他脑后的头发，像是很抱歉，又像是满不在乎地暧昧地朝他叹了一口气，“我知道。”

“而且。”迪克充满暗示地躁动不安起来，“有了做爱这个途径之后，谁还用吵架打架什么的宣泄情绪啊。”

 

**四十五：继续，不要担心钱的问题。**

当布鲁斯狠狠把他拉下来，按住他的后脑吻他的时候。迪克的嘴角无法抑制地上扬起来。他偷偷睁开一只眼睛。布鲁斯的睫毛擦过他的脸颊，在他的窃笑变得越来越明显时，布鲁斯略带气恼地拍了一下他的屁股。

虽然他从来没有说出过口，但是，他一直觉得，布鲁斯在恼火的时候会变得特别幼稚。年长的男人皱着眉，板起脸，故意避开迪克的邀请，再次不轻不重地打了一下他的屁股。迪克夸张地惨叫起来，在布鲁斯大腿上扭着身子，可怜兮兮地把被连打了两下有点发麻的屁股往布鲁斯身上蹭，想激发出那个动手打人的家伙的怜悯心，揉揉他那个惨遭毒手的地方。布鲁斯嫌弃地看着他，仿佛在说： _你真幼稚。_

“你和以前不一样了。”布鲁斯最终还是顺从而敷衍地揉了揉他的屁股，“你以前不会这么容易消气。”

“可能因为我长大了。”迪克眯起眼睛，把下巴搁在布鲁斯的肩膀上，“我是个成熟的男人了，所以能一眼看穿你只是在虚张声势，故意刁难，其实心里面早为我喝彩了几百次。”

“而且，”迪克看准时机堵回了布鲁斯的反驳，“我知道你只是在担心我。”

布鲁斯失去过太多人，以至于他的生活时时刻刻如履薄冰，唯恐又一个他爱的人被死神夺去，被卷入疯狂的世界。而当惨剧真的不幸发生的时候，这又永远都被归为是他的失误。这简直是一种极尽傲慢的想法。迪克时常为此指责和劝说布鲁斯—— _你在想些什么，布鲁斯？这是我们的自己的选择。至于你，你不该这样总是责罚自己，好像你对自己所做的一切还不够可怕似的。你得停手了，伙计。我不会对你放任不管的。_

他一直极尽所能地帮助布鲁斯缓解他那可怕的强迫症。可它所带来的自我驱使和严厉却依然是随处可见，无处不在的。

然而从某一个时刻开始，迪克发现自己终于坦然地接受了布鲁斯怪异的担忧方式——当然，他并不赞同，绝不。但他不再反感，或是厌恶——他逐渐理解了男人隐藏在粗粝责骂和冷漠回避背后的关怀。他意识到了究竟是什么在让无所畏惧的黑暗骑士感到恐惧和自责，而这让他鼻酸。

有时候他想抱住那个八岁的，站在黑暗的小巷里，看着自己父母倒下的小男孩。他想捂住他的眼睛，亲吻他的额头，告诉他 _一切都会好起来的，因为我在你的身边。我永远都会在你的身边。_

那是在他们确定感情的那一刻，或是更早？

当他脱下罗宾制服，和布鲁斯分开的时候，他们渐渐疏远了。他们对彼此的事情不再过问。那是一段漫长而痛苦的冷战。他们最终和好了，重新成为了好伙计，但是杰森的死又成为了他们之间新的隔阂。之后的一段时间他们关系时好时坏，总是不顾一切地撕裂，然后又和好如初。他们就像是一对毛毛躁躁的小情侣，沉浸在他们的纠纷中，极度感情用事，倒把周围的所有人弄得心烦意乱。后来布鲁斯派他去布鲁德海文调查一桩案件，这件事结束后，他下定决心来到布鲁德海文定居，成为这座城市的守护者。他开始建立他的战线，以全然的热情和信心清理这座城市。布鲁德海文占据了他全部的精力，自从加入了警察部门之后，他一天二十四小时都排得又满又刺激。与此同时，布鲁斯的战斗阵地却还是在哥谭。他们几乎没有时间见面。

嘿，这么想的话，他简直选择了一个最糟糕的时候来和布鲁斯相爱。但这真的是他的选择吗？究竟从什么时候开始，布鲁斯不再是那个高高在上的成年男人，而他也不再是他的小男孩？是从他们分开的那一刻起？还是等到他们对彼此的关爱逐渐变为爱慕？他们在一起的所有岁月是否都只是对这更成熟和更深刻的感情的酝酿？他们又究竟是何时开始坠入爱河？

他相信是在他们相互独立和平等的那一天。是在布鲁斯把他看做一个男人，一个伴侣，而不是一个孩子的那一天。是他学会包容和理解，而不是一味指责和期待的那一天。他知道这一天早已经来到了，无论表面上一切如何加以反驳。

迪克乱糟糟地倾诉着自己的想法，接着细致而缠绵地吻进布鲁斯的嘴唇之间，阻止他即将说出口的任何可能是否认的话语。伴随着唇舌的动作，他的身体被带动着上下起伏，紧贴着布鲁斯摩擦碰撞。布鲁斯微微向后仰起脖子，他们紧紧相拥，缱绻但是热辣地彼此索取，像两只互相取暖的企鹅。迪克把手探进布鲁斯的腰带里，缓缓抽出了他的衬衫下摆。布鲁斯的眼皮紧张地跳动了一下，迪克的手被他按住了。

迪克抬起眼睛，他们的嘴唇分开了。布鲁斯的手停在他的腰间，另一只手依然握住他的手腕，像是想要和他跳上一支舞。

迪克轻哼了一声，调笑道：“想要来一发膝上舞吗，先生？”而布鲁斯竟然点了点头。面对着布鲁斯挑高的眉毛和已经无法掩饰的充满期待的视线，迪克笑出了声。他抬高手臂，以专业的水准摇动起腰，绷紧大腿的肌肉，模仿性交的姿势上下起伏，再前后挺动。布鲁斯的手按在他臀部和腰相接的位置，手指微微陷进他的皮肤里，像是在试图操控他，又像是在感受他的律动。迪克用空闲的那只手缓缓向上掀起自己的帽衫，闭上眼睛，仰面倒下，摆动着腰胯。他低声哼着歌，朝年长的男人眨了眨眼睛。看起来这段蹩脚膝上舞的效果棒透了，布鲁斯的眼神简直在喷火。

迪克洋洋得意地弹起腰，贴上男人的胸前，还想再多做些挑逗的动作。但布鲁斯冷不丁采取了行动。仿佛是为了帮他脱衣服，布鲁斯掀起帽衫，罩住了他的头。唔，这可一点也不性感。迪克沮丧地挣扎着，在布鲁斯帮助下他才总算摆脱。哦该死的静电，他的头发一定乱成一团，像是被压散了的毛线球。迪克故作潇洒地把挡住眼睛的额发甩向一边，一只手解开了腰带，卖力地继续扭动，试图补救他们的前戏。

同时他用谴责的视线看向布鲁斯，“坐着别动，让我来……”他的责备还没有说完，布鲁斯的嘴唇就快速而精准地贴上了他左边的乳头。他放肆而愉快地大声叹息起来，“你不能碰舞者，甜心。”他鼓励地抱紧布鲁斯的后脑，吻他的头顶，“这可是要罚款的。”

“继续。”布鲁斯含糊不清地命令道，“不用担心钱的问题。”

 _看来他今天能从慷慨的韦恩先生这里赚一内裤小费回家了。_ 迪克忍不住在布鲁斯背后低笑起来，他侧过头咬了咬男人的耳朵。

“遵命，韦恩先生。”他用气声说，潇洒地抽出腰带，丢向了一边。

 

**四十六：有蝙蝠侠在照看我的后背呢，不是吗。**

时间已经流到了秋日的末梢，大西洋东北部沿岸地区的昼夜温差开始逐渐加大。一股干燥的冷气顺着雨水降落到地面上，当天气恢复晴朗的时候，大地已经变成了一块坚硬冻结的固体。薄底的鞋子踏上路面的时候不再感到融化的冰淇淋一般闪亮软稠的质感，仿佛所有的甜蜜柔软都被秋雨侵蚀冲刷进了黑沉的海湾。

他已经开始哆嗦了。再过十分钟，不，五分钟，他就会开始打喷嚏，然后鼻涕会弄湿那个袋子。哦，他可不想让这种事情发生在自己身上。

当夜翼终于忍不住发出一个礼貌且刻意拖长了的提示性单音时，在长达半个小时里一直顽固阻挡他视线的那个布套子终于被人像撕开膨化食品般捏着一个角扯开了。那动作里透露出不言而喻的野蛮气息，就像是捕猎者终于直面陷阱中不断挣扎的猎物，或是宅家青年拆封刚刚送达的中餐外卖。而这竟然让他感觉异常亲切。每一天他都面对着这样永远推陈出新，不落俗套的刺激挑战，这也是他选择成为蒙面义警的重要原因之一——当然，一切都没有正义来得重要，真的。

强烈的白光替代了原本单调的黑暗，失去了面具的防护功能后，这一瞬间的转换简直是令人难以忍受的。他自我保护性地闭上眼睛，但视网膜上还是出现无数隆起扩散的彩色斑点，好像有人点亮了圣诞彩灯，或是把两只毒蘑菇狠狠贴在了他的眼球上。在强光带来的眩晕中他竭力集中注意力，迅速地估量了一下形势，接着悲哀地发现由于药物作用，此刻他唯一能感受到的事情就是他屁股下面坐着的那张铁椅子非常，非常冰冷。隔着制服的隔热层，那冰冷也逐渐像是起司的油腻浸透包装纸沾上手指那样一点一点渗透进了他的身体里。

夜翼艰难地弹动了一下肩膀，并发现这是他唯一能用自己的身体做到的事情。他的整个上半身被绑得像个木乃伊，两条腿也被分别固定在坚不可摧的椅子腿上。

 _这下可不太妙，伙计_ 。他撇撇嘴， _不过至少你的嘴没有被堵上——这可是被绑票时的一大优势。_

看守他的家伙一动不动地站在白炽灯泡投下的一圈亮光的边缘，双手插在裤袋里，宽松的大衣麻袋似的从上晃荡到下，让那家伙看起来像个现代主义的雕塑。光源所及范围之外漆黑一片，似乎空无一物，又好像潜藏着无数人影。

“嗨，想聊聊天气吗？”夜翼建议道，“这鬼天气冷得可真快——哦，对天气不感兴趣？我猜你不是家里打点生活琐事的那个——嗨，伙计，你真的不想聊聊吗？我提供免费的心理咨询。我对付交流障碍的家伙最有一套了。”

看守一动不动，沉默地站在光晕和黑暗的交界处，忠诚地履行自己的职责。夜翼在一声叹息后快活地吹起口哨来。他的声音在空荡荡的仓库里回荡，显得虚浮而阴冷。黑暗中有些微弱的衣料摩擦声和金属的碰撞声，似乎在警告他不要轻举妄动，除此之外再也没有其他声音。他显然坐在离通风口不远的地方。持续不断的气流由下至上地扫过他裸露的皮肤——他必须得重新设计一遍他的制服了。这已经是第几次他被人脱得只剩一条裤子了？这种事情必须停止。他得把制服弄成连体式的， **什么都不穿或是什么都不脱** ，他得让那些变态们没有选择的余地。

说到选择……夜翼垂下眼睛，他的口哨变得断断续续，从原本的漫不经心彻底变成了心不在焉。

他最近在选择上出了点问题。

 ** _一个月前_** 。

“你打算什么时候交出你的警徽和配枪？”布鲁斯问道。他们站在蝙蝠洞开阔的中心地带，两个人中间隔着阿尔弗雷德刚刚送来的冷饮和甜点。简易而坚固的小圆桌上放着迪克的可乐和布鲁斯的柠檬片苏打水，还有一叠高高摞起的，他们都确信不是管家亲手烤制的小甜饼，和十年前一模一样。迪克在布鲁斯问出那个问题一分钟之后才反应过来，他张开嘴，却只发出了一个愚蠢的单音，紧接着就打翻了自己的健怡可乐。小甜饼陷入了一场充满气泡的甜腻灾难，而布鲁斯的眉头皱了起来。

“你破了案子，做到了你最初设想的一切。”迪克手忙脚乱地处理那团乱糟糟的东西，布鲁斯连手都没有抬，“你没有理由再留在布鲁德海文做警察。你什么时候回哥谭？”

“呃……”迪克低着头，用纸巾来回擦拭桌面，“是啊……所以，我很快就会辞职啦——为什么不呢？”

当他抬起头的时候，布鲁斯正仔细地打量着他，因为专注而眯起眼睛，仿佛他是整个案件里的某个重要线索。他知道对于他刚才说的话，布鲁斯大概一个字都不信。

“我相信你会处理好的。”布鲁斯说道，摆出一副诚意十足的面孔，就差拍拍他的手臂，然后叫他老伙计。

你真是虚伪透了，布鲁斯·韦恩。

“我爱你。”迪克带着被自己的思绪逗乐了的笑意表白道。他端着盘子，准备把可乐毁掉的小甜饼送回到上面，然后趁阿尔弗雷德不注意丢进垃圾桶里。布鲁斯在他经过的时候和他交换了一个飞快的吻。他顺着岩壁向外走去，心神恍惚，沉浸在刚才的对话里。他经过了在电脑前敲敲打打的提姆，男孩抬起头，投给他一个惊讶的眼神，仿佛他是个从地底升起的幽灵。

蝙蝠形的影子在岩壁上拉长，笼罩并覆盖了他的影子。那对尖耳朵跟随着他绕过弯，走上台阶，锲而不舍地保持着距离。他终于忍不住回过头，布鲁斯站在他背后，垂着双手，戴着面具，沉默不语像是个机器人保镖，或是蝙蝠侠。

小甜饼滚落在地上，迪克冲回去抱住了布鲁斯，紧紧地抱住男人宽阔的肩膀，像是个孩子似的把头贴在他的胸前。

“我们都会好好的。”他抬起头，抵抗着从心底溢出的不安和迷惑，“我们的所作所为是正确的。”

他不知道自己是在说超级英雄这回事，或是在说他们的恋情，或是在说他们显而易见即将面临的分歧。

“你会……你在那里不会有事的。对吧？”布鲁斯的声音听起来有些迟疑。他看上去很想抬起手回抱过来，但是他没有。他现在是蝙蝠侠，是个硬汉，他才不会一边说着情话一边搂搂抱抱的。而且，从迪克的角度可以看到提姆已经站起了身，正惊恐地看着他们的方向，似乎很惧怕接下来会发生一些少儿不宜的事情。

迪克开始觉得此刻属于蝙蝠侠的矜持也算是件好事。他松开手臂，向后退了一步。布鲁斯的表情还是带着点不确定。男人睁圆了眼睛，充满疑问地看着他，似乎更深地陷入了一个谜团中。

迪克微笑起来，转过身蹲下，开始捡地上散落的小甜饼。“当然了。”他撅着屁股，“有蝙蝠侠在照看我的后背呢*，不是吗。”

提姆笑得很大声。

 

*Watch my back，字面意思：看着我的背（屁股）。

 

**四十七：布鲁斯·韦恩，你的男朋友在我们手里。**

而现在，距离他最初的承诺已经过去了将近三个月，他却依然还留在布鲁德海文，依然每天穿着他的警官制服和他的新搭档一起巡逻，然后在夜幕降临的时候换上另一套制服，再次出现在这座城市血脉般衍生的细碎街巷间。布鲁斯似乎对他的决定感到很失望，尽管他并没有表现出多少来——但是年长的男人眉毛皱起的样子比平时更加微妙一些，而且他总会用那种探究的目光看着他，似乎对一切都感到费解，但又决意对他的一切决定保持尊重——哦这简直糟透了。他们每晚的视频通话不再是甜蜜的诉说，傻笑和凝视，而变成了煎熬。迪克总是坐立难安，愧于直视布鲁斯的眼睛。他知道布鲁斯想要什么，而他却不能——大半的警察因为遭受审讯而被停职，整个布鲁德海文警察局都被架空了，他不能在这种时候离开，布鲁斯会明白的——可他还是觉得糟透了。他知道自己留在布鲁德海文并不能改变现状，他甚至没办法阻止那帮腐败警察报复性地毁掉艾米的家。可他还不愿放弃。他坚信自己能通过最疯狂的努力获取哪怕是最廉价的回报。他一天只睡三个小时，每次醒来都觉得自己刚被一辆货车碾过，他已经一个月没有回过哥谭了。

**但这不就是他们这些变装义警所相信的东西吗。**

他有所有充分的理由留在布鲁德海文，但他还是开始逃避布鲁斯。他找着借口尽快结束他们的视频通话——他已经因为忙碌而错过了大部分的，所以这显然让一切变得更糟了。布鲁斯渐渐变得不耐烦起来。所有爱放别人鸽子的人都痛恨被放鸽子，所有控制狂都痛恨被牵着鼻子走。布鲁斯像是到了更年期的家庭主妇，气势汹汹而又多疑地一遍遍盘问他最近的行踪，是否有按时吃饭睡觉，以及，哥谭最近新开了一家餐馆，听说那里的某个厨师做的虾子棒极了。

布鲁斯可能是个无与伦比的侦探，并且是个爱冷眼旁观别人糗事的控制狂，但他的旁敲侧击这项技能的水平实在是有待提高。而且，尽管当布鲁斯做错事并意识到自己的错误时，他很可能会变得甜蜜，让人觉得自己没有理由不原谅他——但当他一心想要某样东西的时候，他 **绝对** 会变得格外可恶。迪克在布鲁斯流利地报出他这个月的值班表并且用那种故作提议但实则无比专横的语气提出了所有关于正确分配时间的建议之后第一次崩溃到胆敢在和布鲁斯视频聊天的时候拔了电源。一分钟之后他的另一台电脑就自己工作起来，调出了聊天界面，让布鲁斯重新出现在了屏幕上。于是他又拔掉了那台电脑的电源。

那天晚上布鲁斯没有再试图联络他。他敢肯定那家伙一定气疯了。睡醒之后他花了宝贵的一分钟趴在枕头上思考自己是否应该打个电话过去给布鲁斯道歉。可他就要迟到了，他没有第二个一分钟可以用来浪费。也许他可以等轮班结束了再……

轮班结束之后他已经完全忘了布鲁斯的事。他连晚饭都没顾得上吃就换上夜翼制服赶去找那两个躲起来拒绝接受法院传讯的警察。那天晚上他第一次见到了狼蛛。而一切自此陷入了比糟糕更糟糕的境遇里。

**_现在。_ **

“看看你。”黑暗中传来了一声讥笑，“像个愁眉苦脸的小婊子。”

夜翼猛地抬起头。光秃秃的白炽灯泡在他头顶摇晃着，光源照亮的所有空间里都空无一人。他们全部躲进了黑暗中。典型的审讯手段。他放慢呼吸速率，尽量减少寒冷对于肌肉控制的影响。

寒冷有助于思考，有利于保持清醒的头脑，他想。尤其是在摄入了麻醉药物之后。而 ** _大脑是你最强大的武器，永远不要忘记这一点_** ，蝙蝠侠这样告诉过他。

“噢，这就害羞了吗？”还是那个声音，带着辛辣的挖苦语气，“抬起头来，让摄像机能拍到点好看的东西。”

 **摄像机** ？夜翼皱起了眉。他几乎是下意识地想遮住自己的脸。但他的手臂被牢牢地绑在了自己的身上，像是穿着防护服的精神病人那样。他挣扎了几下，接着无法控制地颤抖起来。冷空气像无数细针，在他的皮肤上碾压轻戳，残留的麻药又让他的感官变得迟钝，让那种刺痛变得绵长又遥远。他越是试图平息下来就越是抖动得厉害。他的肌肉不受他的控制，痛苦却分毫未减。

“现在，原谅我的失礼， **夜翼** 先生，我要打个电话。”黑暗中亮起一点荧光，那是绑匪的手机屏幕。亮光仅仅照亮了非常有限的部分，勾勒出一个下巴的轮廓，隐隐约约露出的下嘴唇向上勾起一个冷笑。“哦，语音留言。”绑匪干笑了一声，按动了某个按钮，接着电话那头的声音回荡开来。

“……正忙。有事请找我的助理，或是别再来烦我。”布鲁斯的声音这样说道，低沉磁性，混账十足。夜翼颤抖得更厉害了，仿佛一股寒流撞上了他的脊背，顺着脊椎上下滑动。他开始意识到这些绑匪要做什么了——这简直可笑透顶，他们绑架了布鲁斯·韦恩的男朋友——

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”他的绑匪傲慢地对电话叫道，拉长了声音，每个音尾都带着石块在牛皮上摩擦般粗粝的颗粒感。他听起来真是专业极了，“ **你的男朋友在我们手里** 。如果不想让什么不好的事情发生在他身上，你最好带上 **一百万美金** ， **自己一个人** ，来狄克孙码头和我们交换。”

“等等……”夜翼嚷嚷起来，忿忿不平，“一百万？你在开玩笑吗？我只值这么点钱？”

“如果警方听到一点风声，那你的小男宠就死定了。”绑匪恶狠狠地压过夜翼的声音，“我劝你也别向蝙蝠侠求救，你知道他对你的男孩抱着什么心思——别给他这个逞英雄的机会，韦恩。”

“喔，喔，喔！”夜翼大声喝起倒彩，“你这算是哪门子绑匪！这也太不专业了！”

“如果我看到那只会飞的老鼠，你的男孩也死定了。”绑匪勉强用自己的声音盖过夜翼，略有些虎头蛇尾地威胁道，挂断了电话。

“知道吗，你刚才勒索的是一个 **亿万** 富翁。”夜翼颤抖着，不是出于寒冷，而是由于愤怒和激动。他扭动着身子，“你可以该死的向他多勒索点的！一百万？只要一百万？！”

“我们只是想在韦恩出现的时候干掉他，然后再顺便做掉你。”绑匪没好气地回答道，“你们每个人头上都有大额悬赏。那一百万最多只算是我们赚到的零头。”

“哦，那就好。”夜翼呼出一口气，如释重负。接着他猛地站起身来，捆绑他双臂的布结套像是两条灰暗无光的蛇盘旋着散落下来。他刚才一直试图用拇指皮肤下植入的刀片切割布料的连接处，事实证明一边聊天一边沉思一边干活对于夜翼来说是种高效的工作方式。

他的腿还绑在椅子上，这让他不得不弯着身子。绑匪们朝着他冲来。夜翼一边带着椅子跳来跳去躲过攻击，一边用短促的频率同时用手拉扯和用腿撑开绳结，直到它们略有松动。他用椅背把一个人撞倒在地，接着用双手用力撑住椅背，把自己从腿上的桎梏中解脱出来。双腿自由的刹那他发出了一声欢呼，接着借力向上做了个空翻，把椅子丢了出去。椅子击中了一个蒙面绑匪，他向后撞倒了另外三个。“啊，对不起。”夜翼耸耸肩，给了离他最近的那个家伙一个肘击，正中鼻子。“恐怕你们要失望了。”

“杀了他！”拿着电话的绑匪叫道，他显然是这次行动的指挥者。夜翼闪进黑暗中，朝着手机屏的亮光冲去，像是一头愤怒的公牛撞在绑匪头子的胸口，和他缠斗起来。那家伙很有两下子。夜翼的脸上挨了一拳，赤裸着上身让他略有分神，但也让他更加灵活和谨慎。对方显然也没讨到便宜，还被他骑在身下狠狠抽了两个巴掌。他们厮打着，相互怒吼着，滚到了灯光下——

“伯劳鸟。”夜翼一边全力攻击一边大吼道。他从空中背翻而过，踢中伯劳鸟的脸颊，让他吐出了一口血沫，“竟然是你——别来无恙？”

 

**四十八：而你会没事的。我们都会没事的。我爱你。**

这绝对排得上“他经历过最漫长的十分钟”排行榜的前三名。迪克攥紧拳头，绷紧浑身的肌肉，松懈下来，接着再次紧绷——这个过程产生的热量勉强让他能够静止地呆在原地，像只壁虎，或是一个被嚼烂的泡泡糖一样面朝下扁平松散地趴在集装箱顶上，而不会因为寒冷而哆嗦得弄出架子鼓一样的铿锵声。

他该穿上那件大衣的。这个念头在他的脑海中一遍又一遍回荡。虽然它属于一个已经被打晕了的，浑身又脏又臭的黑帮小弟。但至少它能挡住一些寒冷。被他顺来的，原本属于伯劳鸟的手机屏幕上显示着仓库里摄像机所拍摄下的画面，散发着绿色荧光的夜视镜头里，他的囚徒乖乖坐在椅子上，歪着头，睡得不省人事。

 _好的，现在的计划是这样的。_ 他对自己念叨， _继续等下去，直到布鲁斯出现，然后——_

**_哦，很好，布鲁斯出现了。_ **

迪克稍稍抬起头，热切地凝视着那个从小道尽头出现的身影。他记得收紧了下巴，保持身体贴紧集装箱，以免布鲁斯发现什么端倪。布鲁斯像是个刚从舞会上落跑的王子，虽然没有弄丢水晶鞋，但是头发被风吹得东倒西歪，西服也因为剧烈的动作而起了褶皱，衬衫的一角从裤子里滑落出来，偷偷在腰后随着他的脚步摇摆。他很可能是临时从某张很重要的餐桌上赶来的。夜翼想，市长的，或是议员的。喔，他一定还没来得及吃甜点，这可糟透了。布鲁斯喜欢甜食，尽管他永远都不会承认这一点。

布鲁斯提着一个银灰色的手提箱，中等尺寸。如果里面装满钞票的话，正好是一百万美元，就像是电影里一样。男人的步伐很沉稳，他一边快步走着一边用审视的目光从高高低低的集装箱上划过，警惕地估量着周围的形势。码头是一个一旦置身其间就无法避开危险的地方，这里有太多地方可以躲藏，布鲁斯显然知道这一点。因此他的脚步渐渐犹豫起来，在经过每个集装箱时都下意识地后退一步，摆出防卫姿势，确定没有危险后才继续前进。

迪克侧过脸，用伯劳鸟的手机给布鲁斯发了一条短信：

把钱放在地上。

手机震动的声音在仓库区撞出绵长的回音。布鲁斯的脚步顿了一下，他将空闲的手探入大衣口袋，取出了手机。男人看了一眼屏幕，接着立刻侧过身，毫无犹豫地把手提箱放在了地上。他起身时的动作缓慢而专注，似乎随时准备应对来自任何方向的攻击。但显然他的警戒成了自作多情，并没有人抓住这个绝佳的时机攻击他。整个码头寂静无声，偶尔有汽轮的鸣笛声悠远地响起，除此之外只剩下秋夜寒冷的风。

布鲁斯看起来迷惑极了。他后退一步，离开那个手提箱。他的手机又震动了一次。迪克用伯劳鸟的手机给他发了第二条短信：

左转，直走，B2-40仓库。你想要的东西在那里。

尽管光线无比昏暗，距离也有些遥远，迪克还是确信自己看到了那一瞬间布鲁斯表情的急剧变化。原本刻板绷直的线条猛地生动起来，跳跃着，紧张地扭曲着，好像有人在他的屁股上狠狠拍了一巴掌。年长的男人几乎是在看到短信的瞬间立刻朝着左边冲去，甚至没来得及把手机放回口袋里。迪克抬起身，看着布鲁斯的背影，张大了嘴巴，揉了揉眼睛又拍了拍被冻麻木的脸颊，这才从藏身的集装箱上跃下。他浑身都有些发软，大概是因为寒冷，还有急速分泌的肾上腺素——他尽量轻手轻脚地跟着布鲁斯来到了仓库外。

仓库的门开着，和他刚才离开的时候一样。所有的坏蛋们——除了伯劳鸟——都已经被他塞进了码头上停靠着的警用巡逻艇里，等会儿来接班巡逻的警察大概会恨死他的，该死的书面文件。而伯劳鸟正像个婴儿一样香甜地睡着——在他们今晚的又一次对决中，伯劳鸟再次试图用药物麻醉他。他很容易被战斗本身吸引全部的注意力，因而忽视周围的情况，但感谢上帝，他绝不会在同一个地方跌倒两次。这一次他及时架住了那根针管，把它扎进了伯劳鸟的手臂。

看看现在被绑在椅子上，歪着头流着口水的家伙是谁。迪克得意洋洋地想道，躲在一个集装箱后偷看着布鲁斯的反应。

布鲁斯在短暂的犹豫后大步走进了敞开的卷帘门里。迪克尾随其后，悄悄跟了进去。所有的灯都被关上了，只有隐秘的角落里摄像头闪烁着一粒微弱的红光。布鲁斯径直冲向了昏暗的光线里依稀可辨的那个人影。

那是一个坐在椅子上的人， **夜翼** 。对，没错。那是一个穿着夜翼制服，戴着夜翼的多米诺面具的人。而且他的身材也和夜翼相仿。那个倒霉的家伙被绳子结结实实地绑在椅子上，手也被铐在身后。最重要的是，在昏暗不清的情况下，也可以分辨出一点： **他没有穿裤子** 。

而这一点显然让原本就处在边缘的布鲁斯变得更加焦躁。“你还好吗？”布鲁斯小声而急促地朝椅子上的人问道，“你受伤了吗?”似乎是因为没有得到回音，男人的声音变得有些嘶哑起来，“别担心，有我在。”布鲁斯低声说，抚摸了一下黑暗中“夜翼”的头发，“我来救你了。”他听起来有些……不像是他。迪克眯起了眼睛。布鲁斯听起来有些过于紧张和无措。他几乎从没见过布鲁斯露出这副样子——除去他们刚开始做活力双雄的时候。

布鲁斯奋力地解开所有桎梏，把夜翼搂进了怀里。像是所有劫后余生的情侣那样，他紧紧按住夜翼的后背，像是要把他塞进自己的身体里。很快他便发现夜翼并不是虚弱得说不出话，而是陷入了昏迷。布鲁斯在夜翼身上摸了摸，轻声叫着他的名字。但夜翼没有醒来。黑暗大概让年长的男人无法辨别夜翼的情况究竟是因为重伤，还是因为别的什么原因。有几秒钟布鲁斯几乎是静止地站在那里，似乎在思考着对策。最终他抱起夜翼，像苦情戏的男主角一样拖着自己的恋人艰难地向外走去。

“不要怕，迪克。”布鲁斯在夜翼的耳边嘟囔，“我很抱歉——我发誓，我会带你回家。一切都会好的。而你会没事的。我们都会没事的。我爱你。”

他甚至还叫了夜翼宝贝。千真万确。迪克确信自己听到了。

 

**四十九：这手感才对。**

布鲁斯永远只会在事情糟糕到不能再糟糕的时候——比如，他昏迷不醒的时候，再比如，他失去神智的时候，再比如，他死掉的时候——才会有勇气把内心的真实想法表达出那么一点来。

不过也有可能，这一切只不过是一场戏，布鲁斯是在试图用自己的演技征服任何可能的敌人，让他们误以为自己真的是个因为男朋友被绑架就吓得手足无措的草包花花公子并因此放松警惕。

迪克擦了擦眼角蹦出的眼泪，捂住嘴巴才没有笑出声来。

哦，没错。那个“夜翼”是昏迷之后被他扒光了衣服，换上夜翼制服的伯劳鸟。他当然没有给伯劳鸟穿上裤子——裤子穿在他自己身上呢，他可不想在这种天气光着大腿跑来跑去——过去受冻的日子他可受够了。

但他没想到布鲁斯会这么 **迟钝** 。布鲁斯和这个词是应该完全不沾边的。感情上，当然，你可以说他有些回避和不坦诚，但在讯息处理上，他绝不迟钝。布鲁斯竟然完完全全地掉进了这个圈套里，这是他始料未及的。他的初衷只是吓唬一下布鲁斯，然后来一场开开心心的劫后余生性爱。今晚他难得有空闲，本来就决定了要去布鲁斯那里过夜——差点就被伯劳鸟毁了。

这本来应该是一场惊喜。却变成了惊吓。这还不够，布鲁斯还迟钝到真的把伯劳鸟当成了他——这家伙一定是慌了神。他几乎没再见过布鲁斯真正惊慌失措的样子。他永远都是那副宠辱不惊的扑克脸，仿佛对一切都有把握，对一切都不抱希望，同时又对一切都没有感觉。在面对问题的时候，他经常会简洁明了地变成一个混蛋，而不是把心中的矛盾抒发出来。

比如那次 **狼蛛事件** 。那是他们在一起十个月的纪念日，也是他们这个月第一次约会。而狼蛛就那样不请自来地出现在餐厅里，朝布鲁斯丢起了毒针。自从加入了Blockbuster的阵营之后，她彻底越过了那条线，甚至开始做起杀手来了。布鲁斯当然不会束手就擒，他故作笨拙地向后仰倒，躲过那根毒针，接着飞快地起身一边呼唤着保安一边对女杀手进行了反击。夜翼也当然不会袖手旁观——拜托，他才是那个超级英雄，布鲁斯·韦恩应该只是个徒有其表的花花公子而已。可当他抢在布鲁斯前面成功把狼蛛按在地上的时候，那疯姑娘竟然抬起头，狠狠地吻了他——喔，当然，这强吻只是她用来转移他注意力的手段而已。因为她紧接着就趁着他失神松劲，狠踹了他的裆部一脚。

显然，强吻这一招对于制服夜翼来说屡试不爽。因为片刻之后他就捂着裆部倒在了地上，用被泪水模糊了的眼睛目送布鲁斯大步疾奔追了出去。接下来一切都很英雄主义地俗套：布鲁斯在隐秘的小角落里换上蝙蝠侠制服，成功完成了夜翼失败了的任务，把狼蛛狠揍一顿并送到了警察局。

这本该是个皆大欢喜的结局。布鲁斯没有被暗杀掉，他们把狼蛛这个隐藏的祸患送进了监狱，迪克的裆部也没有因此而出什么问题。可布鲁斯整整一个月都几乎没和他说过话。好吧，他知道蝙蝠侠很忙，他也知道这很尴尬——一个疯狂的女人在他们的纪念日约会上强吻了他。可这不是他的错。布鲁斯不该这样惩罚他，好像他该阻止这一切，或者他该把自己的嘴唇放进保护罩里——他试图和布鲁斯把事情说清楚，但却被冷眼相待。他不知道自己做错了什么，而布鲁斯死也不肯把自己的心结说出来。

好吧，他知道这很可能是他的错。只要别人表现出一丁点好意他就会贴上去，心怀感激，无法自拔地摇头摆尾祈求更多。芭芭拉以前总是这样骂他——他太惧怕孤单。他总是付出过了界的努力去试图留住别人。这极端不健康。同时也会给别人带来误会。所以他的感情生活总是一团糟，他没办法拒绝任何人——但这归根到底是谁的错？他被一个极端封闭内心，拒绝流露丝毫感情的男人养大。他从小习惯了过度讨好别人，以换取暂时的慰藉。

这都是布鲁斯的错。而布鲁斯却要责怪他。这不公平。

而他实在是太忙了。Blockbuster认为他是造成自己母亲病逝的罪魁祸首，因此处处和他针锋现对。他实在是没空去和年长的男人专门道个歉还是怎么的。而布鲁斯似乎也深陷于在哥谭一场不知从何而起的黑帮战争游戏里。他去哥谭帮了几次忙，但他们始终没找到机会好好地谈一谈，直到战争结束，他们一起把史蒂芬妮从黑面具的手里救了下来，而Blockbuster也被关进了铁栏杆后面。

你看，今晚，他原本决定出其不意地出现在韦恩庄园某个卧房的大床上，穿上一些特别的东西，戴上一些特别的东西，然后让布鲁斯能心满意足地忘掉那该死的狼蛛。他们会和好如初，一切都不再是谁的错，因为这种事情再也不会发生了，他保证——

但这个世界总是出乎他的预料。

老天。这个世界总是充满惊喜。他竟然让布鲁斯·韦恩慌了神。

当布鲁斯快走到仓库大门前的时候，他总算发现了问题。“什么……”布鲁斯发出一声爆炸般的质问，他的声音在空荡荡的仓库中回荡，撞击出无数个回声来。

接着他非常干脆地把怀里夜翼丢到了地上。

迪克终于放肆地大笑起来。他推开电闸让灯光把整个仓库照得亮如白昼。布鲁斯因为强光而眯起眼睛，但经过无数训练而锻造的敏锐知觉依然让蝙蝠侠式恶狠狠的视线在瞬间集中到了那位正笑得直不起腰的家伙身上。然而和那可怖的眼神格格不入的，在强光下布鲁斯的窘迫模样暴露无遗。他的头发横七竖八，衬衫领口歪斜，纽扣松脱，露出胸膛来，简直像个刚从地铁上挤下来的普通白领。可他的眼神充满胁迫，仿佛在警告迪克，如果敢轻举妄动，他就完蛋了。

在布鲁斯的眼神里迪克读到了无数信息，比如今晚他会遭受如何非人的惩罚。这还不算完，布鲁斯承诺自己会慢慢地，慢慢地把这笔债讨回来——他看上去像是立刻会抬起手，把迪克狠狠地揍趴到地上去。

但是下一秒迪克就已经撞在了他的胸口上，布鲁斯的肌肉硬得像钛合金，把他都弄疼了。布鲁斯叹了口气，弯起手臂，把他搂得更紧了一些。

“这手感才对。”布鲁斯嘟囔着，拍了拍他的屁股。

 

**五十：你说明天一定会让我爽得不知道自己是蝙蝠侠。**

当他打电话给艾米的时候，他真希望自己能想出一个绝妙的请假理由，而不是“呃，我感冒了。”这样模棱两可，显而易见的托词。这简直像是在说： _我今天不想来上班，你看着办吧。_

可问题是，他真的感冒了。

“你又感冒了？”艾米劈头盖脸地责备道，“我跟你说过，格雷森警官，你得在制服外套里面穿上保暖的衣服！而不是哥谭骑士队的短袖体恤！”

面对上司汹涌的关心，迪克只好把话筒拿得离耳朵能有多远就有多远，一边唯唯诺诺地点着头——尽管她根本看不到——一边发出 _恩，好的，我知道了，我很抱歉，_ 这样毫无诚意的音节。

“你听起来比上次还严重！”他能听出艾米在皱眉，“你的嗓子哑得像是刚去看完一场橄榄球比赛——或者尖叫了整整一夜！”

“啊，是吗。”迪克讪笑着，顿时决定在短时间内结束这次通话，“我刚吃了药困得不行对不起啦艾米拜！”

事实是，艾米作为警监的直觉简直分毫不差，他的确尖叫了整整一夜。惨烈地，疲惫地，痛苦的，欲仙欲死地尖叫了整整一夜。把听筒砸回座机上的时候，迪克的脸整个地灼烧起来，皮肤又干又烫，口干舌燥，好像有人朝他头上倒了一桶热炭。

“你发烧了。”布鲁斯评价道，把温度计塞进了他的嘴里。

“唔没于！”迪克反驳道，用谴责的目光看向站在床边的男人。布鲁斯若无其事地转过身，把一个床上折叠桌展开，架到迪克的面前，然后开始往桌上摆各种各样的食物。其中的一些还冒着热气，比如那个墨西哥辣味卷，还有那盒披萨——那真的是该给病人吃的东西吗？

“我不想吃。”迪克兴致缺缺地倒回了床上，对于布鲁斯弄来的外卖快餐没有一点食欲。

“那就喝。”布鲁斯把那张桌子向一边推去，又摆了一张桌子上来。接着他拿出各种果汁，牛奶，咖啡，啤酒……在迪克面前一字排开。看来阿尔弗雷德真的按照他的吩咐去把家里所有能喝的东西都找来了。

“不。”迪克摇头，“我只想让这该死的感冒好起来！立刻！马上！我得去上班！”

布鲁斯虚握着双手在床边站了一会儿，默默地看着他。他看起来给人一种手足无措的错觉，好像有人把他丢在了没人的孤岛上，他有满口袋的钱，却不知道要怎么办。因此他开始谴责起一切的始作俑者——布鲁斯捏了一下迪克的脸。似乎终于找到让空闲的双手再次忙起来的方法，他把另一只手也放到了迪克的脸颊上，一起用力向外把他的脸给扯成奇怪的样子——迪克大声地抗议起来，扭动着试图挣脱。可他的脑袋里像是塞着一团棉花，身体里的血液也似乎变成了融化的棉花糖，布鲁斯完全占据了上风。

“你欺负我。”迪克只好用语言来进行反击，“我感冒了你还欺负我。”

“你感冒又不是我的错。”布鲁斯眯起眼睛。

迪克心虚地往被子里缩了一点。他想起自己究竟为什么会感冒——他为了吓唬布鲁斯，光着上身趴在码头的寒风里。

但后来当他捂着屁股说自己头晕的时候，布鲁斯也没放过他，而直接认为他是在找借口逃避惩罚——着凉只是起因，纵欲和劳累过度才催成了这次灾难性的重感冒。老天，他说了他不想要了！布鲁斯还是不肯让他合拢腿，一会儿气势汹汹地按着他不让他射，一会儿又像是想把他这个月所有的高潮都一次性榨干——

——所以，这依然是布鲁斯的错。

迪克有一瞬间理直气壮起来，挺起腰板，甚至不甘示弱地回瞪了过去。要不是阿尔弗雷德突然敲门，一句“就是你的错”几乎就要脱口而出了。

阿尔弗雷德送来了刚煮好的热汤。迪克憋着一口气，等到管家在门口伸长脖子东张西望完之后终于离开，而布鲁斯端着碗走回了床边。“这是……”你的错！他的双手已经叉在了腰间，标准的责备姿态，可惜它们在被子下面，布鲁斯看不见——

“张嘴。”布鲁斯坐在床边，板着脸说。迪克责备的姿态立刻松懈下来，乖乖照做。布鲁斯舀起一勺汤，直接塞进了他的嘴里。

“唔……”迪克被烫得眼泪汪汪，“不喜欢咖喱……”

布鲁斯从凌厉浓厚的眉毛下面看他，仿佛在说：可我该死的喜欢，爱喝不喝。

于是迪克乖乖地把嘴里那勺咖喱浓汤咽了下去。布鲁斯的手指在他的头上轻抚了一下，把翘起的头发向后拨去。布鲁斯的手指比他头皮的温度要低，那感觉像是两个冰凉的东西在按摩他锅炉一般喷射着蒸汽的大脑。迪克眯起眼睛来，把头朝着布鲁斯的手靠去，想要更多的抚摸。

“快点好起来。”布鲁斯一边从善如流地揉着他的头皮，一边把第二勺汤送到了迪克嘴边。迪克感动得连鼻涕都流了出来。布鲁斯皱起眉，把纸巾糊在了迪克脸上，“否则你就完成不了你的承诺了。”

“什么？”迪克扯着嗓子，扭来扭去，装模作样，“你说什么？我有点耳鸣。”

“昨晚你求我放过你。”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，凑近了一点。此刻他蔚蓝色的眼睛被阳光点亮的样子美得像是梦境，迪克曾无数次在幻想中勾勒这样的画面——布鲁斯坐在床边，衬衫的纽扣解开了三颗，窗帘遮掩不住的金色阳光穿透衣服的布料照亮那完美的皮肤，每一根疤痕都像是一道光辉的印记。他想亲吻布鲁斯，把手指插进那蓬松的短发间，把他拖到床上一整天都不让他起来。但布鲁斯却残酷无情地用言语击碎了迪克梦幻的渴望，“你说明天一定会让我爽得不知道自己是蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯轻轻扯着他的头发，用一种柔和得近乎怜爱但威胁十足的力道，“昨晚的明天，也就是今天。”

**五十一：** **你不是个真的‘出租男孩’，迪克。所以，没有小费** **。**

“可我感冒了！”迪克又缩回了被子里。

布鲁斯的手再次被遗弃在了虚空之中。年长的男人挑起眉，干脆让一只手消失在了被子之下。迪克猛地颤抖了一下，接着忍不住叫了起来。“你不能这样！我要请假！”他向着床的另一头躲去，但布鲁斯冰凉的手紧紧抓着他的某个地方不放，“不，我不用请假——我不是你的男宠！”

“你欠我的。”布鲁斯的嘴角出现一个因为难以忍耐而暂时崭露的，非常孩子气的微笑，“你欠我一百万，迪克。”

“我什么时候——”迪克下意识地回嘴，但说到一半他自觉地顿住了。他想起昨晚布鲁斯提着的那个手提箱。他装作是劫匪让布鲁斯把手提箱放在了地上，然后他彻底忘了这回事。布鲁斯和他在事情结束后直接回到了韦恩庄园，像两只兔子一样推来搡去，不停地滚了一夜。

“那个手提箱里真的装了一百万！？”迪克叫了起来。他的声音像是个被戳漏的气球，“老天，你为什么不回去拿！”

“我忘了。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，嘴角的笑意扩大了一点，“这都怪你。”

迪克呻吟一声，背过身去，捂住了脸。布鲁斯的手从他的腰上爬过，揉了揉他的屁股，接着总算把手从被子里拿了出去。迪克露出一只眼睛，偷偷看向布鲁斯，而布鲁斯看起来心情很好。他大概很喜欢看到迪克乖乖躺倒一动不动的样子，就像每个主人都喜欢乖乖趴在地上摇尾巴的小狗，而不是在沙发上蹦跳的小疯子。大概觉得他睡着了，布鲁斯放下勺子，开始用手指梳起他的头发，并试图给他编辫子。迪克瘫倒在床上，放弃了挣扎。他觉得自己就像是个任人摆弄的玩具，而布鲁斯是那个骄纵难缠的小主人。他知道布鲁斯只是在和他闹着玩，他不会真的在他重感冒的时候还想着怎么捅他的屁股。但布鲁斯不愿意放过任何一个可以惩罚他之前那个恶作剧的机会。即使只是口头上地占他便宜。

该死的控制狂！

他翻了个身，面朝着布鲁斯，阻止他再对他的头发做什么奇怪的事情。

阿尔弗雷德又出现了一次，布鲁斯再次端着些东西回到了床边，迪克依然用一只眼睛看着他。布鲁斯已经穿上了衬衫和西裤，像是个性感过头的餐厅侍应生。迪克主动坐起身来，依靠在一堆枕头上。

“张嘴。”布鲁斯又命令道，迪克再次乖乖张开嘴，布鲁斯把叉子轻轻戳到了他的嘴唇上，一块温度适中的煎蛋被放进他嘴里。然后布鲁斯还体贴地端起牛奶，贴到他嘴边。可迪克没有喝。“那一百万算到我头上。”迪克郑重其事地说，嚼着煎蛋，“我会还你的。”

布鲁斯竟然大笑起来，但紧接着那让人毛骨悚然的笑声止住了，因为他发现迪克是认真的。于是他挑起一边的眉毛，仿佛在说：就凭你那警察薪水？

这简直太侮辱人了。迪克满腔怒火，眼前朦胧。“我可以打工赚钱！”

“或者，我可以把你给我的每一次高潮算作是你还了我五千美元。”布鲁斯竟然一本正经地如此提议道，把性交易说得像是施舍。迪克知道他根本没有把他说要还钱这件事当真。大概是看到他的脸色不太好看，布鲁斯叹了口气，又摸了摸他的头，“如果你觉得不够，我可以再往上加。”

他们这次半真半假的拌嘴加调情已经来到了一个诡异的新领域。迪克眨了眨眼睛，难以相信布鲁斯真的说出了这样的话来。而布鲁斯看起来也对自己刚才说出的话略有些悔意。但年长的男人绝对不会承认这一点，并且他会把自己说过的每个字都奉行到底。迪克非常清楚这一点，因此他非常机灵地抓住了这个机会。把男人的尊严丢到一边，既然布鲁斯提出要按高潮次数算钱，他为什么不干脆借此赚点外快呢？既然他的警察薪水的确少得可怜，上次为了买通丧钟不刺杀艾米还花光了他的所有积蓄。“够了。”他微笑着扳起指头，“再加上小费……”

“你不是个真的‘出租男孩’，迪克。”布鲁斯义正言辞地打断他，“所以，没有小费。”

“嘿！可——”迪克抗议起来，但布鲁斯把牛奶灌进他嘴里，让他暂时说不出话来。“你只是在接受惩罚而已。”布鲁斯帮他擦去嘴角的奶渍。

“你只是无法接受你在我面前几乎被吓得哭鼻子这件事而已。”迪克学着布鲁斯的语气，“所以你现在在拼命地捉弄我——你总这样逃避个没完，布鲁斯。”他提起被子，把自己盖得只露出眼睛。棉被阻隔让他的声音变得闷闷的，“嘿，如果我真的出了什么事，你会坐在我的床边哭吗？”

“你不会出事的。”布鲁斯听起来已经耗光了耐心，语气里开始出现抗拒的成分。但迪克决定不知死活到底，他伸出一只手，拉住布鲁斯的衬衫袖子，“别那么肯定嘛，来，把我当成是已经半死不活的迪克，我们来预演一下怎么样——”

“再吵我就把你禁足一辈子。”布鲁斯蛮不讲理地威胁道，但他嘴角的笑意在渐渐扩大，“在法律上我依然是你的父亲。”

“法律并没有规定父亲可以禁足儿子一辈子！”迪克争辩道。布鲁斯俯下身，剥开被子轻柔地吻他，像是在爱抚一只小动物。

“唔，随便你啦。”迪克晕晕乎乎地抱着布鲁斯的脖子，决定为了这个吻原谅他别扭的骑士。况且，他感冒了，实在没力气和布鲁斯争个你死我活，“禁足或者其他什么的。至少替我打开电视，老爸，我想看点动画片。”

 

**五十二：你后悔吗？**

他们真的看了会儿动画片。他们肩膀靠着肩膀倚靠在枕头堆上，朝着电视上彩色的小人傻笑——迪克，或是皱眉——布鲁斯。

但现实不像是电视剧。布鲁斯不可能一直陪着他直到他好起来。他必须去出席韦恩企业的会议，还有各种蝙蝠侠的事务需要处理。迪克头重脚轻地倚在一堆枕头上，半睁着眼睛，看着布鲁斯给自己打领带。

“你得承认，现在的孩子真幸福。”迪克半梦半醒地嘟囔，“他们看的东西棒透了——我还想看。”

“你该睡了。”布鲁斯在穿衣镜前整理了一下头发，他透过镜子的反射审视着迪克，“睡醒再看。所有光盘都在床头柜上。”

“我想和你一起看。”迪克闭上眼睛，肿胀疼痛的大脑在陷入黑暗的瞬间松懈下来，在他头壳里回荡起一声悠长的叹息。

布鲁斯的声音听起来越来越遥远，“那是给孩子看的。”

迪克睁开了眼睛，绷紧身子激动地辩解起来，“可你得承认，有的动画很有人生启迪的价值——比如 _跳跳羊_ 。”

“ _跳跳羊_ ？”布鲁斯重复了那个单词，“那个你看哭了的，从头到尾都在唱歌的短片？”他听起来在质疑迪克的审美情操，好像一个从头到尾在唱歌的动画短片不该让人哭得上气不接下气，至少不该让一个成年人。

“嘿！跳跳羊丢掉了他所有的毛！”迪克为自己辩驳道，“所有的！”

布鲁斯装作没有听到他在说什么的样子。迪克泄气地瘫软回了柔软的床垫上。“好吧，我承认。”他挠了挠头，“我没看过什么动画。马戏团里没有电视。而我父母的事情之后……我的童年就结束了。”

布鲁斯沉默了。迪克看着他穿上西装外套，然后转过身，走到了床边。现在迪克是在仰视着他了。“袖扣。”布鲁斯伸出一只手。迪克叹了口气，从被子里钻出来，替布鲁斯戴上袖扣。“谢谢。”布鲁斯礼貌地道谢，手却顺势爬上了他的脸颊。可他还没弄完，这个姿势他没办法看到袖扣的位置。于是迪克非常自然地拍开了布鲁斯的手。

接着他意识到自己做了什么，布鲁斯眯起眼睛，看起来倒并没有什么不悦。年长的男人锲而不舍地重新把手放回了原来的位置，捏了一下迪克的脸颊，看起来甚至是兴高采烈的。

他们在沉默中大眼瞪小眼。迪克觉得口干舌燥，他想说点什么，但是一个念头盘旋在他那被病毒弄得迟钝得像是生锈了的大脑里——做爱，调情，斗嘴，戴袖扣——他们该死的已经像是一对夫妻了。

这在一年前简直是无法想象的。他和布鲁斯，在谈恋爱，并且谈得像一对老夫老妻一样黏腻又糟糕。

“嗯……”布鲁斯的声音听起来有些犹豫，“我先走了。你好好休息。”

“好。”迪克点点头，从眼睫毛间看着布鲁斯，努力营造出一种可怜兮兮的效果来，好让布鲁斯留下。他知道布鲁斯从来没有买过他这一套，他只是想试试。

“我不能留下。”果然，布鲁斯拒绝道。但他却没有挪动步伐，也没有拿开放在他脸颊上的手。“迪克。”布鲁斯在叹息间低沉地呼唤他的名字，这让一束电流爬过他的脊背，“你后悔吗？”

“什么？”迪克眨了眨眼睛，“后悔什么？”

后悔什么？捉弄布鲁斯？承诺会还那一百万美元？后悔留在布鲁德海文？后悔和布鲁斯在一起？

“当罗宾。”布鲁斯捧起他的脸，似乎想看进他的眼睛里，探究他会一瞬间流露出自己的真实想法。“你后悔吗。”

“我……”迪克喘了一口气，被这个问题震惊得一时发不出声音来。他睁大眼睛，“我怎么可能……”

可布鲁斯抢在迪克完成自己的句子之前继续说道，“你没有机会享受所有孩子该有的东西——我夺走了你的童年。”

“不你没有……”迪克反驳道。他很想大笑起来或者大吼一声。他有无数个理由来反驳布鲁斯，但他的头晕得像是正在坐云霄飞车，刚才吃的药正在强力地发挥作用，“你等一下，你等我睡醒了我一定好好地回答这个问题……”

布鲁斯在他模糊的视线中靠近，变大，贴在了他身上。布鲁斯把他抱了起来，轻柔地放到了平放着的枕头上，裹好被子，接着吻了吻他的额头。布鲁斯看起来很享受这个过程：把他严严实实地包起来，让他动弹不得。他甚至开始怀疑布鲁斯根本就很乐意看到他病得起不来床：这样他就没办法到处爬上爬下空手倒立上窜下跳了。他甚至连一个空翻都做不起来。

布鲁斯的嘴唇在他额头上贴了好一会儿。他意识到布鲁斯是在感受他的体温。

“烧退了。”果然，布鲁斯抬起身，满意地啃了一下他的鼻子。“好孩子。”

 

**五十三：我不后悔，布鲁斯。**

“出什么事了吗。”提姆听起来在嚼泡泡糖，这让他的所有音节都黏到了一起，弹来弹去。

“有人偷了我的东西！”迪克朝着电话大喊大叫，他在床垫上跳着，似乎双脚离地的感觉能让他稍稍冷静一点。而他的床垫正堆在床和房间门之间的空地上。“我需要你帮我调出我公寓周围所有的监控录像！我要找出那个混蛋！”

“你丢了什么？”提姆一下子严肃起来，他那边传来了电脑启动的声音，“我很抱歉，伙计。听起来很糟的样子。”

“呃……”迪克噎住了，他思量了一会儿，最终决定撒谎，“这个，其实，我没丢什么东西……拜提米！”他挂掉了电话。

迪克盘腿坐下，用手撑住下巴，苦恼地揉乱了自己的头发。他真的并不是故意找提姆麻烦，拿他的小弟弟寻开心。他确实丢了些东西——很重要的东西。但因为它们令人尴尬的性质，他不能告诉提姆他到底丢了什么。

他丢了一些信件。它们本应该一直乖乖躺在他的床垫下面，带着彼时的思绪和感情，像一堆干枯的花瓣，连同它们所象征的东西一起被主人胡乱地塞进角落里。他羞于再提起它们，甚至不愿正眼看上它们一眼，却不舍得丢掉。

那是所有他写给布鲁斯的信。他一封也没寄出去过。这不是他的问题——而是那些信。那些信的内容。

他知道布鲁斯不是个善于倾诉衷肠的人。布鲁斯面对感情总是犹豫不决，甚至因为暂时的恐惧会选择封闭自己，拒绝一切好意。而当他写下那些信的时候，他总是满腔热情的。他把所有的爱意和期望倾诉给信纸，他说一些愚蠢的，疯狂的，可怕的话。一些他永远不该说出口的话。他知道一旦布鲁斯看到那些信，后果将会是非常严重的——布鲁斯很可能会就此拒绝和他说话，并陷入自责之中。

但那是一年前的布鲁斯。在他们开始交往的这一年里，布鲁斯改变了很多——他不再一味封闭自己，拒绝所有情绪的影响。他承担起了恋人的角色，并且努力让自己做得更好。这让很多在之前难以说出口的东西变成了公开的秘密——他确信他的心意布鲁斯都已经明白，尽管他们彼此都没有点破。

如果他有一个选择的机会，在他的父母和布鲁斯之间做出选择，他依然会选择布鲁斯。他依然会选择蝙蝠侠，依然会成为罗宾。他爱他的父母，这会是永恒不变的，而他们在他心间撕裂出的伤口也会一直在那里，在每一天都隐隐作痛。他每天都会想起约翰和玛丽，但当他想起他们的时候，他们更像是一个遥远美好的回忆。那是他永远无法回去的过去，一个逝去了的，无法挽回的梦境。

而他必须向前看。他必须抓住现实中他所爱的一切，不让他们同样坠落，消失在深渊。布鲁斯需要他。从始至终，布鲁斯都需要他。蝙蝠侠需要罗宾，而布鲁斯需要迪克。所以他永远都会在那里。

就像他在第一次踏入蝙蝠洞的那一天所说的——“总得有人帮帮他。”

布鲁斯知道，布鲁斯一定知道。他知道，当初他在信里所写的一切，当他们成为恋人之后，布鲁斯都慢慢地心领神会了。这也是为什么在这一年里他没有再写过信。他和布鲁斯在这张床垫上上蹿下跳，有时候还砰砰地撞它，把它撞得几乎滑到地上去。但他再也没有掀起它，在下面塞进一封新的，永远不会寄出的信。

直到那天布鲁斯问他，“你后悔吗。”

**_你后悔做罗宾吗？_ **

当他的病好了，生活又步上正轨的那晚，他抱着头在床上坐了很久。他没办法把布鲁斯的那句话从大脑中驱逐出去。接着他穿上夜翼制服，从窗户里翻出去，迎上夜空冰冷的怀抱。

他有很多话想对布鲁斯说。他知道如果布鲁斯把什么问题说出来的话，那这问题一定已经折磨了他很久了。这是布鲁斯的心结——他怀疑自己当初的决定。他开始认为如果他不加以干涉，迪克，以及所有他的“同伴们”可以得到更好的生活。他知道布鲁斯依然想着杰森。杰森的死。如果杰森没有成为罗宾，他便不会死在异国他乡，不会在饱受虐待后死于绝望之中。

那是他在这一年里第一次给布鲁斯写信。

我不后悔，布鲁斯。

他趴在沙发上，一个字母一个字母地慢慢写。

没错，因为义警这件事，我的个人生活一团糟。我从不到十岁就开始接受训练，每晚都睡不了几个小时觉，更别说有什么娱乐时间了。但你要知道，你给了一个男孩他所能拥有的，最棒的冒险。

揍坏蛋，保护平民，戴上面具，和世界上最伟大的英雄并肩战斗——我怎么 **可能** 后悔？

他趴在床上写。

但如果你问我，把青春岁月全部用来做这种事情，值得吗？我会回答你，不值得。当然不值得，对任何一个孩子来说。那个年纪的孩子当然应该多学点知识，或者多和同龄人交往，而不是一门心思地为了正义身先士卒——老天，有时候我真希望我能有机会完完整整地和一个正常的女孩约一次会，而不用中途抽身离开，和犯罪斗士一起在楼顶奔跑。

但是，对任何一个得到我帮助的人来说，是值得的。

他光脚站在地上，用墙壁垫着信纸写。

这就决定了我牺牲的价值。我愿意付出这样的牺牲。布鲁斯，这你可无权干涉。我们每一个人都自己做出了这个决定，你没有强迫我们任何一个做我们不想的事情。你倒总是阻止我们。

你看，你总觉得是你把我们卷入了你的战斗之中。也许你是对的。你的确给了一个无助的小男孩握紧拳头，战胜悲伤，成为一个更好的人的勇气。但是成为罗宾？这是我自己的选择。

而你只不过是给了我一个机会，以及一个伟大的，不可撼动的榜样。

迪克咬了咬笔杆，读了一遍前面的内容，接着心满意足地继续往下写。

蝙蝠侠所代表的并不是复仇或惩罚，从来就不是。蝙蝠侠保护人们，帮助他们。罗宾和夜翼也是一样。我们使用所有我们可以调用的资源，使用所有我们能得到的掩护——这是个沉重的负担，没错。但你无法停下。一旦你开始这个任务，你永远都没办法退出。一旦你品尝到那种甜蜜和苦涩交杂的滋味，你便永远也不能真正退出了。你曾做过些什么——这个念头会永远伴随你。你永远也不能舒舒服服地坐在那里，眼看着一切发生。当然你可以欺骗自己，告诉自己这是最好的解决方法，这是为了大家好。但那种感觉，那种你本可以做些什么阻止一切发生的感觉，会吞噬你直到你无法再袖手旁观。

他用腿勾住沙发靠背，躺在沙发上，把信纸垫在大腿上写。他的字变得深深浅浅。

如果我后悔当初接过披风和面具，那我便实际上在后悔我帮助了所有那些我帮助过的人。我便是后悔产生“我该做点什么”这一个最初的念头。

嘿，我的英雄蝙蝠侠可不会这么想。

他抿起嘴，想象着黑暗骑士皱眉的凶狠模样。

任何一个英雄，任何一个蒙面义警都不该这么想——他们使用暴力的途径保护一切受暴力伤害的人，只是为了能让发生在他们身上的事情不再重演。他们只是在试图让孩子们变得更加快乐一点，让所有人的生活变得更加美好一点。唯一困扰他们的不是他们在过程中付出了多少，而是他们不可能总是及时赶到。他们不可能拯救全世界，他们甚至搞不定一个城市。他们的个人生活一团糟，他们每天都在伤害自己最爱的人。每天依然有孩子成为孤儿，他们知道这无法改变。但他们依然会继续坚持下去。因为对每一个他们拯救的人来说，这拯救弥足珍贵。一点再微小的改变，也足可以改变世界。

**总得有人站出来做出改变。**

这是你教会我的。

他微笑起来。

而你敢说这是错的吗？这可已经是我的人生的准则了。

我想这就是你要的答案，布鲁斯。

问题是，当他写完这封信，准备把它也塞进床垫下面的时候，他发现本该躺在那里的那些信全部不翼而飞了。

有那么一会儿，他简直吓坏了。

不过，转念一想，他大概知道这是谁干的了。

 

**五十四：用我所有的一切。**

“韦恩先生，迪克想见您。”助理小姐把头探进布鲁斯的办公室里。

“告诉他我没空。”布鲁斯的声音从办公室里传来，冷酷绝情。迪克冷哼了一声，直接推开门走了进去。助理在他身后嘀咕着：“对不起……我拦不住他，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯把椅子转了个圈，只留给他一个冷漠的黑色背影。“有什么事吗？”他用公事公办的口气问道，好像迪克只是他没用的养子，很可能是用光了卡上的钱，或是得罪了不该惹的人，现在来求干爹帮忙，他不想再多看这败家子一眼。

迪克叹了口气，非常礼貌地把助理小姐关在了门外。“监控关了吗？”他一边问一边把手臂撑在布鲁斯的办公桌上，仰着头检查着整个房间。“关了。”椅子转了回来，布鲁斯抿着嘴唇，眼神促狭，“你刚走进来的时候就关了。现在就算你谋杀我的话也不会留下任何影像证据。”

迪克大笑起来，他十分怀疑布鲁斯能否找到第二个对他那些糟糕的冷笑话如此捧场的人。布鲁斯的嘴角也微微上扬起来。迪克顺势爬上了办公桌，像两栖动物那样分开双腿，四肢着地。布鲁斯的眼睛微微发亮，迪克的胆子大了起来，他笑容满面地调笑道，“你最近有点淘气。”

“哦？”布鲁斯看起来并没有对他的用词产生排斥，“此评价来自一个趴在别人办公桌上的家伙？”

“你拿了我的东西。”迪克用手指戳了一下布鲁斯的肩膀，滑轮带动椅子向后滑了一点，“我是来讨债的。”

布鲁斯仰着脸看他，逐渐皱起眉来，似乎不能理解他在说些什么。迪克善意地提醒道，“我床垫下面的东西。你敢说不是你拿走的？你是除我之外唯一能接近那张床的人！”

“你说那些情书？”布鲁斯的手停留在即将碰到迪克的大腿，却没有碰到的那个暧昧位置，“你藏在床垫底下的那些？”

迪克直起身来，非常不雅地直接坐在了布鲁斯的办公桌上，他的腿从桌子边缘垂下，碰到了布鲁斯的腿。“情书？不不不不不，那只是一些普通的信而已——”

“可所有的信封上，收信人的名字都被圈在一个爱心里。”布鲁斯摊开手，接着扶住迪克的小腿，试图让他不要到处乱踢。

“那你读过里面的信了吗？”迪克忐忑不安地问道，弓起背来，简直想提起布鲁斯的领口问个究竟。

“读了。”布鲁斯神情镇定地回答，“每一封都读了。”

迪克的脸腾地热了起来，他紧张地交叉起双手，在桌子上扭来扭去。“那你该知道它们不是情书！”他低吼着，试图跳起来站上桌子，但布鲁斯按住他的膝盖，阻止了他的动作。

“它们不是吗？”布鲁斯耸耸肩，板着脸，像是一本正经地想指出迪克的错误所在。但他的眼睛微微弯了起来，嘴唇紧抿的样子像是一粒彩纸包裹的糖果，让迪克想吻上去，“我不这么认为。”

“你偷我的东西！”迪克指责道，拔高嗓音，再次重复自己的指控，试图把尴尬掩饰过去，“你这个混蛋！”

“信封上写着我的名字。这说明它们是给我的。”布鲁斯反驳，“我只是拿走了属于我的东西。而且，它们太硌人了——我不知道你是怎么忍受每晚睡在它们上面的，但我不行。”

迪克的脑海里猛然出现了布鲁斯在十二层天鹅绒床垫上辗转反侧的样子，“哈哈，豌豆……”他还没把话说完，布鲁斯就强硬地打断了他，继续自己的说教。“你不能就这样把如此私密的东西留在身边。如果有人读了它们，我们的秘密身份都会暴露。”布鲁斯装模作样地大力拍打迪克的大腿以示责备，迪克躲闪着，委屈地哼了一声，往后缩去。

“这么重要的东西必须被收进蝙蝠洞好好保管。”布鲁斯满意地总结道。

迪克绞尽脑汁也没能找出布鲁斯话中的破绽。他甚至觉得布鲁斯说的每句话都非常有道理。在那短暂的几秒内，他们陷入了沉默。但迪克很快又闹腾起来，他抓开布鲁斯的手，从桌上跳下，坐到了布鲁德的大腿上。“我这里还有一封。”他揽着布鲁斯的脖子得意洋洋地宣布，“虽然你的逻辑没有问题，但毕竟你不经过我同意就拿走了你的信。所以作为惩罚，这一封就不给你了！”

“哦，是吗。”布鲁斯听起来兴致缺缺，“我已经有那么多封了，也不缺这一封。”

“但这一封很重要。”迪克凑近布鲁斯，贴着他的嘴唇说。他看着布鲁斯的眼睛，从里面找到自己黑色的倒影，“你会想读它的，我保证。”

“我可以用东西来交换吗？”布鲁斯的声音也轻柔起来。他们的鼻尖互相摩擦，说话时身体的震动互相传递，带来一阵酥麻，像是把沙粒揉到皮肤上。迪克终于忍不住吻了下去，他捧住布鲁斯的脸，把他向后轻压，直到他彻底贴在了座椅的靠背上。布鲁斯的手顺着他的后背滑动，某一刻几乎逾越到滑进他的腰带里，但却又可恨地及时停住，转而向上挪动，揉捏起他的后颈来。温暖而绵长的愉悦顺着彼此接触的部分延伸，直到他们的眼睛都湿润起来，嘴唇也变得更加潮湿柔软。

“你要用什么换？”迪克含混不清地问道，缓缓挪动身体，在布鲁斯的大腿上摩擦。

“用我所有的一切。”布鲁斯轻声承诺，吻上他的下巴，接着向下舔舐他的脖子。他们背后巨大的落地窗不知什么时候已经被隔离层封闭——很可能在迪克刚爬上桌子的时候。银白色的钛合金阻挡住了所有的光线，房间里昏暗不清。迪克被布鲁斯推上了办公桌，他条件反射地用腿夹住了布鲁斯的腰部，双腿在布鲁斯身后交接，把他拉得更近了些。

“那你得在我不在场的时候看。”迪克躺在办公桌上，软软地妥协了。布鲁斯仓促地点了点头，拉开抽屉，从里面拿出了润滑剂——咳， **蝙蝠侠永远为一切做好准备** 。

迪克摊开身体，仰躺着，像是一只即将献祭的羔羊。他侧过头，看着布鲁斯把桌上的所有东西扫到地上，然后重新贴过来吻他。他知道当他步伐滑稽地走出办公室时，布鲁斯会在他背后以假乱真地咒骂个不停，而助理小姐会把他大汗淋漓，一瘸一拐的样子认作是刚刚和韦恩先生打了一架，还有一片狼藉的办公室作为辅证。他知道布鲁斯会让一切完美无缺，让他继续做一个没用的养子。

布鲁斯进入了他的身体，迪克仰起脖子，从喉咙深处发出了一声夹杂着痛苦的呻吟。布鲁斯把他的腿一直压到了他的脸颊旁边。这让他的后背成了唯一能着力的地方，而坚硬的桌面并没有起到任何帮助作用。

“我就知道事情会变成这样。”迪克絮叨个不停，他的声音因为撞击变得支离破碎，但他还是坚持不懈地说了下去，“你看，我一直想在你的办公桌上来一发，但你从来都拒绝我，说你没空——”

布鲁斯狠狠地拔了出去，迪克听到自己下身被蹭得滚烫肿痛的部位因为猛然的空虚而发出一声令人脸红的噗嗤声。接着他被布鲁斯提了起来。布鲁斯蛮不讲理地按着他的肩膀，把他像泡面的折叠叉一样折成两段。当布鲁斯的手指探索着进入他身下，一个更粗更长的东西同时插进他嘴里的时候，即使已经提前张大了嘴巴，屏住了呼吸，他的眼角还是被逼出了泪花。

接下来迪克再也没能说上话。

 

**五十五：我在和你分手，傻瓜。**

“ _昨晚，本台记者拍到布鲁斯·韦恩和夜翼一同夜游哥谭。韦恩亲自驾车，而夜翼主动向记者打了招呼——哥谭第一情侣的这次公开亮相依然甜蜜十足。_ ”画面从那几张模糊不清的照片转回了演播室，薇基·维尔的声音里带着点过分刻意的洒脱，倒让她听起来比平时还要辛辣。“ _据小道消息称，韦恩近日已向夜翼求婚。消息有待证实，但两人在公开关系一年之后依旧如胶似漆，看似无比恩爱，按照韦恩的记录来看，实属不易。_ ”

“她真刻薄。”甘农评价道。他们正停在一家家电超市外，橱窗里的彩电全都在播着早间新闻。迪克耸耸肩，对搭档的话表示赞同。他们碰了碰外卖咖啡杯。

“ _……夜翼只是韦恩众所周知的美人收集癖的又一个牺牲者，还是韦恩终于厌倦了站在美国钻石王老五排行榜的巅峰，决定来场轰轰烈烈的真爱——_ ”薇基·维尔挑起眉，完美的妆容让她此刻略微做作的表情也依然美丽动人，“ _我希望他知道他在做什么。_ ”

“我觉得她只是在嫉妒。”甘农仰倒在车座上，“她和韦恩曾经有过点火花，整个哥谭都知道——韦恩和夜翼要结婚了，她快气炸了。”

“呃，嘿。”迪克咳嗽起来，“他们真的要结婚了？我怎么不——我是说，我都不知道在哥谭同性婚姻是合法的？”

“当然不合法。但这是同志之声里说的。”甘农笃信地回答道，“韦恩和夜翼会去纽约结婚——同志之声从来没错过。”

迪克看着甘农，英俊的金发男人双手交叉握在胸口，仿佛他所听闻的那些谣言就是所有幸福和美梦成真的佐证。迪克的嘴角歪曲了一下，最终暗自叹了口气，还是把所有的话咽了回去。

 _布鲁斯向他求婚？_ 迪克在骑上机车的时候依然在想着这件事。现在应该叫他夜翼了。轮班结束之后，他正好有充足的时间能赶到和布鲁斯约定的地点——好吧，准确地说，是布鲁斯单方面决定的地点。在这段感情半真半假地开始时，总是布鲁斯来决定他们什么时候约会，在什么地方，用什么方式。他的亿万富翁男友在处理媒体这方面很有经验，知道如何用安全的出镜频率维持超高的曝光度。布鲁斯知道怎么让媒体只用夜翼的背面照，让所有拍到他正脸的图片都模糊不清——迪克也乐意把事情交给布鲁斯处理——他不喜欢布鲁斯独裁者般的封闭式抉择方法，没错。但他很享受单枪匹马的暴动时光。比如在快门闪动的时候把奶油涂到布鲁斯的鼻子上。

他知道布鲁斯只是在担心。他永远都在担心——夜翼的声誉是否会受到曝光的影响，布鲁斯·韦恩体现出的性情是否和以往相比太过违和，他们是否在镜头前过于亲昵，又或是过于拘谨。不让他亲手操控这一切他大概会寝食难安，迪克知道这一点，所以他放任布鲁斯把他们的约会包揽过去。

但当媒体和市民逐渐接受了他们的恋情的时候，布鲁斯和夜翼倒不再那么紧张兮兮地操办一场场轰轰烈烈的约会了。他们更倾向于让一切进行在暗处——不再是夜翼，而是迪克·格雷森，和他的男朋友布鲁斯·韦恩——嘘。布鲁斯戴上帽子，口罩或是墨镜，他们挽着手在布鲁德海文的街道上漫步。这里没有人能认出那对倚在砖墙上接吻的同性情侣是哥谭首富和他名义上的养子。他们分享街边小店里的碳酸饮料和肉桂卷，还有路边手推车里的榛果冰淇淋。当街头小报都不再对夜翼韦恩的花边新闻感兴趣时，迪克和布鲁斯进行了无数次关于约会目的地的争吵，是高级餐厅，还是街边流动餐车？是滑雪场，乡村私人俱乐部，还是电影院，高空跳伞？虽然最终他总会妥协，虽然他知道他们有一辈子的时间。

所以，当布鲁斯打电话来，命令他今晚以夜翼的身份在他规定的时间出现在规定的餐厅时，迪克忍不住哆嗦了一下。一股电流顺着他的脚底向上蔓延，让他想丢掉听筒原地立刻做几个后空翻。可他还在警局的休息室，轮班休息的警员们三三两两地聚集在一起，闲聊，用零食补充体力或是闭目养神。他可不想打搅他们休息。

但早晨甘农的声音和薇基·维尔的声音交叠在一起，像是韦恩庄园的那台坏掉的老式留声机一样，响亮地一遍遍重复着同样的内容， _“……韦恩和夜翼要结婚了……”“……韦恩近日已向夜翼求婚……”_

 _哦，上帝。_ 迪克加大油门，朝着哥谭飞驰而去。忐忑从回忆中爬出，挣扎着攥住他的心脏。 **布鲁斯今晚会向他求婚。** 这一点变得越来越真切和确信无疑，像是雨刷来回扫动，把暴雨切开一个断面，让前方的路途清晰起来。没错，布鲁斯会向他求婚——他笃信地朝自己点点头。今天不算是好天气，雾气一直没能散去，气温对于早春来说也有些过于温暖了。他感到在自己的后背上已经有些潮湿，尽管微醺的风一直猛烈地鼓起他的夹克。

他该怎么办？迪克咬紧嘴唇。他该答应吗？

他该说，是的，我愿意吗？他该顺应布鲁斯疯狂的念头，把他们的关系拉长，延伸，直到踏入坟墓—— **他该和布鲁斯结婚吗** ？

迪克紧张不安地跨下车来。他已经到了。而他还没拿定主意。 _他该答应吗？他该答应吗？ **他该答应吗？**_

他走进那间装修颇为滑稽的饭店——也许该叫它餐厅式酒吧，更为合适一点。好莱坞式浮夸璀璨的霓虹灯布满整面墙，而内部的装潢也不像是个优雅之处，更像是个五彩斑斓，金光闪闪的老电影院。墙壁上贴着二十年代到八十年代的老电影海报，所有的服务生都穿得像复古的嬉皮士。和缓的爵士乐弥漫在背景中，还有一个玛丽莲·梦露站在中央舞台之上搔首弄姿。

他的进入没有引发任何骚动。所有人似乎都在期待着他的到来。他慢慢走过那些像是从游乐场里偷来的各式各样奇怪的座位。没有服务生来拦住他，也没有人抬起头看他一眼。所有人照常地谈笑风生，这正常的景象让他起了鸡皮疙瘩。紧接着他认出了坐在旋转木马上的那几个家伙——他们是哥谭公报的记者。

布鲁斯找来了 **记者** 。他不由自主地微笑起来。这说明今晚会有大新闻。哦，他能想象得出那些糟糕的标题，还有甘农明早值班时“早跟你说过了”的表情。

想象所引发的愉悦让他寻找布鲁斯的每一步都小心翼翼又踌躇满志，仿佛他正在参加一场胜算在握的寻宝游戏。但他的宝藏却迟迟不愿现身。

舞台边聚拢着一小撮人。几个打扮得像电影明星的女孩众星捧月般围绕着一个男人，她们每个都够格当顶级模特，那个男人的背影看起来也近乎完美。女孩们呷着香槟，不时集体爆发出一阵笑声，让这里的一切都变得更诡异了一些——这像是花花公子来找乐子的地方，而不像是一个理想的求婚地点。夜翼皱起眉，决意向后退去。他可能弄错了地址，或者布鲁斯弄错了。

这地方开始让他觉得难受。他得走了。

被女孩环绕着的男人转过头来，夜翼的脚步顿住了。他感到一阵眩晕，因为那是布鲁斯。 “嘿。这不是我的宝贝甜心吗。”布鲁斯灿烂地笑着，一副娴熟的情场老手姿态，朝他斜斜地举起酒杯，“服务生，给这位先生来一杯草莓奶昔，最贵的那种。”

“布鲁斯……”夜翼深吸了一口气，“你在干什么？”

“我在干什么？”布鲁斯油腔滑调地重复着他的话，学着他惊愕的样子，让周围的女孩子轻笑起来，“我在和你分手，傻瓜。”

 

**五十六：我已经受够你了。**

那杯奶昔被服务生端了过来。奶油堆得高高的，上面嵌着几块鲜红的草莓切片。夜翼用双手接过杯子，目光锁死在布鲁斯身上。他看着他的眼睛，近乎祈求地满怀希望地问道，“你是在开玩笑吧？”

“玩笑？”布鲁斯的疑问语气里毫无敬意，“不，不，甜心，现在还是三月份，所以这不是什么玩笑。”为表示这个问题的可笑程度，他的肩膀滑稽地朝右边歪了一下——恰好借助这个动作把臂弯里的金发女孩搂得更紧了些。女孩的头发在灯光下闪烁着金属和云雾混杂的光泽——她长得就像是银·圣克劳德的翻版，只不过更年轻更性感。这念头让夜翼的胃中翻涌起来，澎动的寒流向上击中他的心脏，在上面腐蚀出遥远但刺骨的疼痛来。

“你真的要和我分手？”夜翼轻声问道，难以置信，“就这样？你……这不公平。你总得给我个理由……”

“我可以给你五个。”布鲁斯懒洋洋地把视线从女孩的脸颊上转回来，“注意，听好了，甜心。第一个：你 **不是我想要的那个人。** ”

夜翼挑起一边的眉毛。“真的吗，布鲁斯。”他努力在自己的语气里塞进超额的嘲讽。真的吗？就这个水平？情场高手，著名的混蛋，布鲁斯·韦恩，在分手的时候竟然用“ _你不是我想要的那个_ ”作为理由？这种老套的，几乎是毫无意义的理由？

女孩子们再次轻笑起来。布鲁斯干咳了一声。“第二个。”他带着些愠怒地抬起手，指向夜翼，“每次约会，你总有借口迟到，或者根本不出现——你总放我鸽子。”

“没有人能一直放我鸽子，孩子。”布鲁斯的眼神看起来充满自尊。如果不是一切看上去都很严重的样子，夜翼大概会笑出声来。他想起上周布鲁斯留宿在他的公寓里的那晚。有那么一刻气氛简直完美，他们已经黏在了彼此的身上。但就在擦枪走火的关键时刻，艾米突然打来一个电话——她的小儿子病了，她需要一个人替她代班，而迪克·格雷森是她唯一信任的人。

那晚大概和之前的很多个类似的，不得不自己解决问题的夜晚一样，在布鲁斯心中留下了不可磨灭的创伤和恼恨，以至于他要在这种场合当着所有人的面让他难堪。

“你可真是睚眦必报。”夜翼叹了口气，低声评价道，“你知道我也不想这样的。”

“第三。”布鲁斯装作没有听到他的抱怨，并对他辩解的不置可否，“这是最重要的一点，甜心——你总是招蜂引蝶。任何一个恶棍可以当着我的面强吻你——你不尊重我们的关系。”

“嘿！我说了我很抱歉！可这不是我的错！”夜翼委屈地叫喊起来，他就知道布鲁斯还对狼蛛那件事念念不忘——“你和每个打交道的人都能擦出火花来。”布鲁斯对他怒目而视，“你甚至根本没有试着拒绝他们。你喜欢被人捧在掌心，被人迷恋和崇拜的感觉，所以你从始至终都根本没有试图和谁撇清关系。你不够尊重我。”

女孩子们相视而笑，会心地发出嘘声。夜翼张开嘴，却一时找不到反驳之辞来，只好叼住了奶昔的吸管，一边苦思冥想一边吸了一大口。唔，味道真好…… **该死** 。

“你太喜欢追求刺激。”布鲁斯不依不挠地责备道，“你享受追逐，你享受战斗，你迷恋肾上腺素分泌的滋味。你沉迷于过去，同时又总是在寻求更多。这让你总是分神于我之外的其他东西——你永远不可能成为一个合格的恋人。”

他说得没错。夜翼垂下眼睛。他知道布鲁斯说的每一句话都没错。他是个彻头彻尾的自由主义者，他还有他的吉普赛血统——同时他又恋旧到无药可救。他是个自欺欺人的瘾君子，肾上腺素和回忆构成了他生命的全部意义。

除了布鲁斯之外还有谁能给他他想要的一切呢。刺激和回忆，他永远都能在布鲁斯这里得到满足。

可布鲁斯却拿定了主意要和他分手。

“第四。”布鲁斯吸了一口气，似乎接下来他要说出口的话有些艰难，“莱斯利。她不赞成我们的恋情。而你知道她是我最尊敬的长辈。我不可能一直这样忤逆她。”

夜翼睁大了眼睛。他知道莱斯利·汤普金斯对他和布鲁斯一直持反对态度。因为他们最初的关系——老师和学生，监护人与被监护人，养父和养子——在世俗的眼光里，这里的任何一种都不适合将其发展成为恋人。在女医师的眼里这甚至是罪恶的。如果最终他们的秘密被揭穿，如果所有人发现布鲁斯是在和自己的养子恋爱，他的一切会毁于一旦。人们会责备蝙蝠侠，他会被冠以恋童癖的罪名，而他们的关系会被打上耻辱的烙印。

莱斯利的立场非常坚定：如果布鲁斯和迪克在一起，那便是违背了他们感情最初的纯洁性。因此她反对。但作为长辈，她也不愿强迫布鲁斯放弃任何他不愿舍弃的东西，尤其是一段感情，一段几乎可以让他重新快乐起来的感情。

 _可他们并没有破坏属于活力双雄的曾经的单纯岁月。_ 夜翼想， _他们所做的只是重新唤回了那时的纯粹和快乐。莱斯利并不明白……_

“第五。”布鲁斯立起手掌，表示数字，同时又是一个向外推拒的姿势，“我烦透了你叽叽喳喳的个性。你总是想把一切包揽到自己身上，好像根本不知道什么叫做个人空间。而我只想一个人静静呆着。”

“什么！我从来没有……你知道我从未有过侵犯你的意思！”夜翼摊开双手，激烈地辩解道。布鲁斯皱起眉，粗鲁地打断了他，“我已经说完我想说的，先生。”他傲慢地扭过头去，仿佛再也不想看他一眼。“这是一份正式的分手申明，从今天起生效——如果你不介意的话，我要继续我的夜生活了。”

夜翼攥紧手指。有一瞬间他想冲上前去，揪住布鲁斯的领子，冲他咆哮一些恶毒的，悲伤的，毫无意义的东西。他再一次有用拳头和膝盖招呼那张漂亮脸蛋的冲动。他想撕掉布鲁斯那层冷漠的假笑和疏远的眼神。他想按住布鲁斯的心脏，狠狠地按住那个可恶的，跳动的，冰冷的东西，逼问他这一切是否出于真心。但当他张开嘴的时候，一切绷紧的力道都顺着呼吸松散了。他脱力地垂下肩膀，试图做最后的挣扎，尽管他知道当布鲁斯决定了什么的时候，他永远永远都不会改变。

“你骗我。”他能听到自己的声音，微弱得几乎盖不过背景音乐，“我不信你会这样对我——你明知道上一次你逼我走的时候我有多难过。”

布鲁斯的眼睛在他身上静默地停留了两秒钟。他看到曾经那个冷酷地说“把制服留下”的蝙蝠侠，但同时他又看到那个带着笑意拥抱他的男人。

“我不在乎。”布鲁斯最终说道。但他听起来很在乎。夜翼手足无措起来。他不是当年那个孩子了。他绝不会再次意气用事，一走了之，但他也知道他最好不要在这种时候戳布鲁斯的神经。

“如果你真的不想要这段感情了……”夜翼扁了扁嘴，小心翼翼地提议，“我们还可以做朋友。”

“不。”布鲁斯拒绝道。“我已经受够你了。永远不要再出现在我面前。”

他的心脏像是被冰锥戳中一般颤抖起来，钝痛绵延到他的眼睛里。他吸了吸鼻子，观察着布鲁斯的表情——可那家伙把脸转向了他的那堆女朋友之一，对她耳语起来。片刻之后他们爆发出一阵笑声。而这是压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。

夜翼转身离开了。

 

**五十七：你的演技太差了。**

“所以，他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”夜翼对他的空杯子说。它像是个典雅的淑女般默不作声地表示赞同，尽管它装饰着花纹的玻璃内壁上黏着奶油沫，金属吸管在夜风中振动不休。“我知道他不是真心的——我是说，他很可能，大概，真的是想和我分手。但他说的那些话并不是真心的。”

“我不是个好男朋友，我知道。但我可没他说得那么糟！”夜翼曲起一条腿，把下巴搁在膝盖上。头发在夜风的怂恿下放肆地拍打着他的脸。“他一定有其他的理由。没错。很可能是因为他怕我受到伤害，像是上次的绑架事件——他总是这样！他从来学不会温柔。从来不会！好像除了这种可怕的方式之外他再也没办法表达关心……”他挥舞着双臂，激动地朝着夜空批判起自己的前男友来，而文静的奶昔杯小姐是他唯一的完美的聆听者。

直到蝙蝠侠悄无声息地出现，坐到了他的身边。

他闭上了嘴巴。有那么一会儿，他们安静地并肩坐在市政厅外墙浮雕式廊柱顶端那段窄小的平台上，双腿垂下在空中。他们的坐姿几乎一模一样，这让夜翼感到一丝惊讶：蝙蝠侠从来看不起这种傻乎乎的坐法。他有自己的招牌姿势：一条腿跨在高处，迈向前，迎风而立，披风在身后飞舞，酷毙了——

“你把奶昔连杯子一起带走了。”蝙蝠侠出声打破了静默。他的腿纹丝不动地垂在空中，和夜翼的腿只离着危险的几英寸。“真的那么好喝？”

夜翼向着远离蝙蝠侠的方向挪了挪，接着回过头，恶狠狠地看着他。这代表着“是”。蝙蝠侠叹了口气，抬起一只手指了指自己的头，“记下了。”

有一瞬间蝙蝠侠眼睛处的空白显露出某种期待，似乎他在等着夜翼噗嗤一声笑起来，然后挪动屁股自己回到他身边来。

 _但这他妈一点也不好笑。_ 夜翼恼火地想。 _故意讨好他，故作亲密，大献殷勤_ ——这些招数布鲁斯用得太多，他已经完全免疫了。

“你知道我为什么会吻你吗？”夜翼恼火地看着蝙蝠侠的眼睛，用严肃的口吻问道。他要让布鲁斯知道他生气了，他是认真的。“那个圣诞节。”

蝙蝠侠看着他，表情空白，似乎不明白他在说些什么。“我本来不准备告诉你的。”夜翼自顾自地往下说，“我想：嘿，等那家伙又变成个拒人千里之外的混球的时候，我可以到那时候再把这件事拿出来说。”

“迪克……”蝙蝠侠迟疑地叫他的名字。夜翼扭过头去，装作没听见。

“那天你把我的衣服全扔了。”他看着自己脚下川流不息的车流，它们汇成了一道灿烂的银河，“我在韦恩大宅里跑来跑去，想找件合身的衣服——结果却找到了意想不到的东西。”

蝙蝠侠把嘴唇抿成一条锋利的线，恢复了那种可怕刻板的表情，似乎预感到他会说出些什么来。“我找到了那盒录音带，布鲁斯。”夜翼在一次漫长的呼吸之后宣布道，“没错，你藏在书房暗室里的那盒。”

蝙蝠侠的表情几乎没有变化。

**几乎。**

“你以为在盒子上贴上‘ _经典葡萄牙语歌剧精选_ ’的标签，我就不会听了吗？”夜翼冷哼了一声，“我的侦探技巧是你亲手教的——你以为我不会对一个被你藏在书房里，盒盖转轴严重磨损的录音带产生好奇？”

“够了。”蝙蝠侠低吼道，终于对无止境的承受不耐烦起来，“我知道你想说什么——”

“不，你不知道。”夜翼温和地说。

当他发现布鲁斯有一盒秘密的，频繁播放的录音带时，他的心跳立刻加快了将近一倍。他知道如果不马上听到录音带的内容，光是猜测和兴奋就简直会折磨死他。于是他偷偷地把录音带拿出来，塞进阿尔弗雷德的老式录放机里，然后戴上耳机——

可他只听到了空白录音被去噪之后的机械声音。

他耐心地等待了一会儿。就在他以为磁带上本有的内容已经被抹去的时候，他听到了自己的声音。

他听到自己哼歌的声音。哦，他哼得难听极了——他还从没有用这种方式听过自己的声音。他听起来年轻，稚嫩，快活而勇敢。他的声音忽大忽小，被夜风或是其他的什么干扰着。

他的脸一下子热了起来，不知道是该摘掉耳机还是继续听下去。很快他的声音被粗暴地截断了，显然这只是一段他在夜巡时哼歌的录音。第二段录音紧接着开始，他在哼另一首歌，声音比刚才的要大一些。他茫然无措地继续听了下去，直到另一个声音打断了他的歌声——“专注，罗宾。”录音里的蝙蝠侠训斥道。他的声音和他记忆里一样严厉粗糙，歌声委屈地停下了。

他一直听了下去，听完了整盘录音带。从头到尾全部都是布鲁斯不知什么时候录下的，他哼歌的声音。一首接着一首，断断续续，但是被精心地去噪和剪辑过。他的声音由尖细变为沙哑，再变为低沉。他从男孩变成了少年，再变成男人。所有这些破碎的片段连在一起，一共竟然有半个小时之久。

“所以我吻了你。”夜翼看着蝙蝠侠的眼睛，“我确信我明白了你对我的感情。我知道这感情是从始至终，永不会改变的——我知道你不会停止关心我。而我也永远不会停止爱你。”

这次轮到蝙蝠侠沉默不语。夜翼耸了耸肩，“我只是想让你知道，惧怕失去你关心的人是最正常不过的情绪。你只需要理解这种感情，将它抒发出来，而不是就此抗拒一切好意，直到自己成为孤家寡人。”

“迪克……”蝙蝠侠捧着他的脸，夜翼这才发现他们不知什么时候已经靠得这么近了——哦该死他总是过于专注于某件事，以至于失去对全局的把握——“我不是真的要和你分手。”

“我知道。”夜翼得意洋洋地回答，“我猜出来了。我知道你不是真心的——你只是想让所有人以为布鲁斯和夜翼分手了，这样再也没有人会因为我们的关系来找麻烦。就像我们当初计划里的一样。所以我配合你演了下去。”

通过蝙蝠侠此刻的表情来判断，夜翼确信自己成功地让他折服了。尽管他不会说“ _你做得好_ ”或是“ _棒极了_ ”。

“什么时候？”蝙蝠侠用手指梳理了一下他的头发，这大概是他最大限度表达赞赏的方式。尽管风很快又把它吹乱了。

“当你说我不是你想要的那个人的时候。”夜翼微笑起来，“而且我知道你后面说的话都不是真心的。”

“不。”蝙蝠侠摇了摇头，挑起一边的眉毛，“我是真心的。”

夜翼感到一阵气恼。“我不相信。”

“可你哭了一刻钟。”蝙蝠侠指出，用指尖追随着他脸颊的线条向下滑去，仿佛在寻找他藏起来的泪痕。他不会找到的，它们早就被一整包纸巾消灭无踪了。

“因为你太过分了。”夜翼吸了吸鼻子，感到有些尴尬，“我对你很生气，布鲁斯——我是说，我知道你只是演戏，但你怎么能在所有人面前那样数落我，好像我是世界上最糟糕的男朋友——而且你都不提前和我串通一下，万一我当真了怎么办？”

“这正是我追求的效果。”蝙蝠侠耸肩，“你的演技太差了。出其不意是我增加真实性的策略。”

 

**五十八：我愿意。**

接下来他们关于演技浮夸是否和演技差等价做了一番激烈的争论。蝙蝠侠一如既往地拒绝参与讨论，似乎他的想法就该是真理，所有反驳意见只不过是无谓的挣扎。夜翼非常全面地分析了正反双方的观点，和自己辩论得口干舌燥。他不由得又怀念起他的奶昔来。

所以现在，对于整个世界来说，布鲁斯和夜翼正式分手了。媒体很可能已经开始大肆地传播这个新闻。从现在开始，他们的恋情必须转入地下，躲躲藏藏。夜翼很可能需要远离哥谭一段时间以增加消息的可信度。正好局外人的事情让他必须去纽约待几天。

 _抱歉啦，甘农。_ 夜翼想。 _布鲁斯·韦恩和夜翼不会结婚了——至少今晚不会——很可能以后也不会，永远不会_ 。他不知道布鲁斯是怎么想的。他们都能足够清醒地意识到对方对于自己的重要性，并且他们都明白这是一段永远无法结束的，无法割舍的感情。他们的感情已经在十多年里经历了无数灾难的洗礼，再继续这样纠缠下去，再继续一个十年，又一个十年，似乎也是不由分说的事情。

在最初的那段时间里，他们的关系是监护人与被监护人。布鲁斯向法庭请愿成为他的监护人，而不是成为他的养父。这并不是花花公子出于逃避责任而玩的把戏。迪克不愿让任何人取代自己的父亲，而布鲁斯清楚这一点。他们的感情永远不会像是真的父亲和儿子，否则这对他们本身而言都将是一种伤害和扭曲。当他十八岁之后，布鲁斯的监护人资格失效，他们变得再无瓜葛时，他开始急切地需要和布鲁斯确定一个世俗认可的，无法分割的关系。而在时光的锻炼下，在曲折而绵长的互相关怀中，他们最终成为了家人，不再仅仅是朋友，同伴，而被永远地捆绑在一起，成为无法分离的整体。他们成为了彼此最亲密的人。他们的关系已经无法在这样的基础上更上一步了——爱情只不过是某种更宏大的感情中碰撞出零星火花。他知道那种永不消散感情最终会吞噬所有的激情，成为他们战斗和相伴的永恒的支撑。他知道他永远会是可以治愈和拯救布鲁斯的那个人，而布鲁斯也是他的。

也许婚姻只会破坏这段感情的纯洁性。他想。他们是两个独立顽强的个体，婚姻把人捆绑到一起，逼他们一起生活，分享财产，合并报税，分担家务，共同面对一切——听起来不错，但他们两个人都还没有成熟到可以承担起这种责任而不闹翻。首先他们就会为了谁该搬去和谁住而大吵起来，接着他们中的一个，多半是迪克，会头脑发热到提出分居的建议，布鲁斯会立刻暴跳如雷，然后整整一个星期不和他说话。而换个角度想想，他们已经有了一条狗，也有了让人热血喷张的地下密室，对于一对同性情侣来说这似乎已经足够幸福，他们并不需要婚姻来铐牢彼此，没错。

他们之间还有很多很多的问题。就像是布鲁斯说的那样，他们对对方多少都有些微妙的不满。这么多年里他们已经习惯了彼此的性格，没错。但习惯并不代表全然的接受。

 _也许他们最好还是不要结婚。_ 他闷闷不乐地得出结论。所以，就算布鲁斯现在就向他求婚，他也不会答应的。他得为两个人考虑。他得做那个清醒的人——他们还不适合结婚。

 **幸福快乐永远在一起。** 耶稣，他多希望这能成真。但他知道这永远都不可能——至少不可能和蝙蝠侠。他们能拥有的最好结局便是一直不停地并肩战斗下去。这一点也不浪漫。

**但其实，这浪漫透顶了。**

当蝙蝠侠把一罐汽水递给他的时候，夜翼才从思绪中清醒过来。他的大脑大概有那么一会儿被完完全全地被占据了，他甚至都没有发现蝙蝠侠是什么时候失踪又是什么时候重新出现的——又或许只是因为布鲁斯的潜行技巧实在太高明了。蝙蝠侠走进便利店为一瓶健怡可乐付钱的画面让他微笑起来。“我有个任务要给你。”蝙蝠侠颇为绅士地接过空罐子，接着用空闲的那只手腰带里掏出了一个漆黑的，手掌大小的——

“你愿意……”

“是的！”夜翼死死盯着那只首饰盒，大脑空白，浑身发软，“我愿意！我愿意！我愿意！”

蝙蝠侠的声音完全被他的抢白盖了过去：“……替我把这个古董戒指送还给哥谭博物馆吗？”

有几分钟他们陷入了绝对的沉默。几个哈雷党竞相追逐着从下面的街道上飞驰而过，机器的轰鸣是死寂唯一的破坏者。夜翼倾听着自己的心跳声逐渐由疯狂转变为平静。他的心脏跳得像是熄火的汽车般有气无力，一直向下落，落进漆黑的失望里。羞耻像水流般一层一层洗刷掉他刚才的冲动。蝙蝠侠的眉毛高高挑起，黑暗骑士另一只手上握着的易拉罐则微妙地扁了下去。

“呃……”夜翼小心翼翼地看着蝙蝠侠，“我愿意？”

蝙蝠侠缄默不语地把首饰盒打开，向他展示了那枚戒指。深蓝色的宝石切割完美，被老化的金属底座包裹着，像一颗被藏在绒布之间的星星。夜翼点了点头，表示自己已经看清楚了。

蝙蝠侠把戒指拿了出来。夜翼非常自然地伸手去接。他的脑中已经开始计算去博物馆的最近路线，尽管他觉得带上盒子会更安全些，他的制服可没有那么多口袋——难道他要把戒指和他的叮叮翅放在一起？

“脱下手套。”蝙蝠侠命令道。夜翼无条件地服从了指令，尽管他觉得有些不对——左手还是右手？蝙蝠侠没有说。在短暂的犹豫后他最终把两只手套都脱了下来。

星星被准确无误地戴在了他右手的无名指上。有一瞬间他不知道该作何反应，宝石太闪亮——当然比不上钻石，但他的眼睛依然被切面的反光刺痛了。他转动手指，端详着像是和他的手指融为一体的那颗星星。

它简直像是为他量身定做的。如果他不知道这枚戒指的真实来历，他大概会以为它是布鲁斯特意按照他的尺码定做的婚戒。哦，这真尴尬。

“这是一枚男戒。”蝙蝠侠解释道，依然用自己的手托着他的，似乎在保护什么重要的东西。

“哦……”夜翼支支吾吾，目光依然胶着在戒指上，“我马上就去。再给我几秒钟，让我好好地……”

“不必着急。你可以以后再还。”蝙蝠侠捏紧他的手指，“五十年之后，或者一百年之后。任何你觉得适合的时间。”

夜翼睁大了眼睛。

“这是我母亲的家族戒指。”蝙蝠侠用一种就事论事的语气揭开谜底，仿佛这一切都只是照本宣科的无聊闹剧。但向上扬起的嘴角暴露了他此刻的心情，“她在遗嘱里将它捐给了哥谭博物馆。但直到无主之地之后，重建庄园的时候我才找到它。遗嘱依然有效，因此它理应属于哥谭博物馆。但我觉得它可以再晚一些发挥它的社会文物价值——既然已经晚了这么多年。”

夜翼张大了嘴巴。

“你可以帮我保管它。”蝙蝠侠松开他的手指，转而按住他的肩膀，表情严峻，仿佛他肩上就此压上了一个无比沉重的负担，“我请求你替我保管它。”

“我愿意。”夜翼回答，回以最灿烂的笑容，“哦，上帝啊布鲁斯， **我当然愿意。** ”

 

**五十九：我祖母的戒指？**

他把他的戒指弄丢了。

为了保守秘密，迪克·格雷森不可能每天戴着凯恩家族的戒指招摇过市。而当他不是迪克的时候——蝙蝠侠的手套里也塞不进这么大一个戒指。他当然不会蠢到把它放在保险柜以外的地方，拜托，这里是哥谭。丢了三辆摩托之后他已经无比清醒地意识到了防盗的重要性。即使韦恩大宅也不是密不透风的，不然塔利亚的那些忍者朋友是怎么进来的？他确信今天早晨入睡前他还亲吻了它——这已经成了一项例行公事：他把嘴唇贴在那块陈旧贵重的克什米尔蓝宝石上，先停留几秒钟——心无旁骛同时又空无一物——那是他一天中仅能享受的片刻属于他自己的时间。接着他会对那代表凯恩家族一百多年历史的漂亮石头默念一遍所有阻挡在他和一个好梦之间的鬼魂的名字。

_约翰，玛丽，玛莎，托马斯，唐娜，杰森……布鲁斯。_

当他念出最后一个名字时，一切便都结束了。静谧而沉肃的睡前祷告就此画上句号，他拖长了音节，想把最后一个名字说得久一点，再久一点，像是日落的余晖给发亮的夜空留下一抹因为挣扎而褶皱起来的放射状光线。然后他会把戒指放进房间的保险柜里，扑上枕头，迫不及待地进入睡梦中，直到阿尔弗雷德拉开窗帘让毫无遮拦射进房间的橙色夕阳把他逼醒。

他仅有几分钟的时间来缅怀他最爱的那些人。他并不是个容易沉浸在逝去的悲痛中的人。他一向足够乐观——也许有些乐观过头了。这让他有时候显得反复无常，没心没肺。当他提着冷冻枪出现在达米安面前时，那小子惊讶的表情说明了一切。他大概以为夜翼还在蝙蝠洞里抱着他老爸的衣服哭鼻子。但事实上他已经开着蝙蝠车在整个哥谭里转悠了一整天了。

他当然不可能从布鲁斯的死亡中走出来。他永远也不可能从那种悲痛中走出来。一切都太过震撼又太过可怕。他只祈求这种刻骨铭心的痛楚他毕生仅会经历两次——他的父母，布鲁斯——他知道一切最终会变成回忆，变成他生活中被牢牢封存，时而取出怀念一番的那部分。他会走出阴影，然后阴影之外的东西会侵袭而上，推动他向前走，让崭新的一切挤占掉他所有回头看的时间。

他会活下去。他会平安无事。即使照看他后背的那个人永远不在了。那个家伙罢工了，消失了。当他忍不住回头，期待着从阴影中瞥见一对躲躲闪闪的黑色尖耳时，他再也不会如愿以偿。他可以暂且自欺欺人地认为是布鲁斯的潜行水平又上了一个台阶。但布鲁斯怎么可能识别不出他眼神里的期待。当他难过的时候布鲁斯不会这样孩子气地一直躲着他。

终有一天他会承认布鲁斯已经死了。这一次蝙蝠侠没能蒙骗死亡，也没能奇迹般在吃午餐的时候大摇大摆地加入进来，给他一个亲密友好的碰拳。他必须得面对这一切。

“哦上帝哦上帝哦上帝。”他从三楼跳到二楼，从二楼爬到一楼。他拉扯着自己的头发，直到浴袍彻底滑脱到了臂弯里，“我的戒指！”

“理查德少爷。”管家从二楼的楼梯栏杆处探出头来，他看起来正准备抱着一叠脏衣服去洗衣房消磨整个上午。“容许我问一句：你到底在找什么？”

“很重要的东西！”迪克叫道，在大厅里转来转去，险些撞倒一个立架。最高层架子上的古董机械钟摇晃了一下，迪克跳起来伸长手臂才及时阻止了一堆价值几万美金的碎片横尸在阿尔弗雷德昨天才请人来打过蜡的地砖上。

“也许您该问问我们的囚徒。”阿尔弗雷德对迪克把立架毛手毛脚推回原位的动作体现出一种充满忍耐的平静——这大概是管家在十多年里饱受折磨所形成的应激反应，“他在逃出囚牢之后一直在有效地减损属于这个家族的东西。”

哦，托马斯·埃利奥特。缄默。布鲁斯的竹马，同学，朋友兼死敌。他们严密监视的危险分子，同时又是隐瞒布鲁斯秘密不可或缺的工具。

迪克深吸了一口气，“我会去找他谈谈。”

不，他不会去找埃利奥特。仅仅是面对布鲁斯的离去就已经够艰难的了。他无法站在那个和布鲁斯长得一模一样的男人面前，质问他是否偷走了布鲁斯留给他的戒指。他大概根本就没办法正视着那张脸，或是与那双假惺惺的蓝眼睛对视哪怕一秒。更不用提对着那个恶心的彻头彻尾的劣质复制品说出布鲁斯的名字来。

而且他知道埃利奥特会作何反应。这些天他已经受够了缄默的公然挑衅。 **他打晕了阿尔弗雷德。** 老天，这已经够让人无法忍受的了。那个该死的冒牌货还用布鲁斯的名义挥霍韦恩名下的财产——在好的方面上，用于捐款和慈善基金，没错。接着埃利奥特甚至邀请他和自己一起站到媒体面前，宣布要以迪克和布鲁斯两个人的名义建立慈善基金。

那一刻迪克几乎拔腿而逃。镁光灯像是炮弹连绵地围绕着他们轰炸，他上一次站在布鲁斯身边接受这样的闪光灯洗礼还是在他们公开恋情的那个晚上。布鲁斯走在前面，而他亦步亦趋地跟在后面。当餐厅的门被推开的一刹那，尖叫和闪光灯呼啸着从天而降。他始终记得自己那时候狼狈不堪的样子。他惨叫着，像是个歪歪扭扭旋转着的陀螺，在话筒和镜头的推搡中东倒西歪。布鲁斯牵着他的手，一边老练地应对记者炮轰般的问题一边把他严严实实地挡在身后。他一边尽量不被撞倒一边努力把脸贴在布鲁斯的肩膀上，只露出眼睛来。夜翼不能被媒体拍到清晰的正脸。这是布鲁斯的规矩， **他们的规矩** 。

但他从始至终也未感到一丝恐惧。布鲁斯在他身边，他们一起面对这一切而不是逃避或是欺瞒。他能感到布鲁斯的体温，闪光灯的瞬时高热在空气里散播开一层水雾，他们像是两位在沼泽中艰难前行的旅人。毒潭深险，而他们所拥有的仅有彼此，却已经足够。

但这一次，一切都令人作呕。埃利奥特虚伪的笑容像玫瑰园的毒草，让所有原本美丽的东西坏死变质。他像是在看着一张已然腐坏的脸，蛆虫和黑色的血管缠绕着从眼眶垂下。而那张脸属于布鲁斯。所有的镜头不过是残酷无情地记录下了他人生最为痛苦的一刻。

迪克·格雷森最恐惧什么？

答案很简单： **他愿为之付出生命的一切被玷污或伤害。**

埃利奥特知道他们的恋情。他试图通过杰森来迷惑布鲁斯，通过赛琳娜来伤害布鲁斯，但他从始至终未曾对夜翼做过什么——他对他们的感情不屑一顾又带有某种病态的尊重。他愿意成全他们，并相信这是伤害他们最好的方式。

而现在他的目的达成了。

当迪克走进达米安的房间时，男孩正盘着腿摆弄一堆乐高玩具。迪克正准备开口善意地调侃几句时，却发现达米安并不是在拼装玩具，而是在试图用乐高零件复原昨晚他们调查的凶杀案现场。他甚至用红燃料精细地重现了血迹的形状——真是件无与伦比的艺术品。

“所以这就是你让我给你买乐高的原因。”迪克嘟囔，“早知道我就该给你买芭比娃娃。她们更适合用来还原受害者姿势。”

“除了打扰我思考之外你还有什么其他的事吗格雷森。”达米安头也没有抬。他的面前并排放着三个乐高人偶，上面都贴着同样的字条：凶手？

“我需要你……”迪克深吸了一口气，“去替我问缄默一些问题。”

达米安嗯了一声，没有说好，也没有说不。迪克只好把请求说得更详细些，“我知道你每天下午会去和他下棋。我只需要你在今天见到他的时候问一个简单的问题就好。这不会花费你多少时间……”

“什么问题？”达米安问道，并动手撕去了一个人偶头上贴着的字条。

“呃。”迪克挠了挠头，“你问他，他有没有偷走一枚属于我的戒指。”

“你是说。”达米安总算抬起头来，他的眼睛冷静而戏谑，“我祖母的戒指？”

 

**六十：你被禁足了，达米安·韦恩！**

当达米安出现的时候，他们之间的事情曾一度变得非常尴尬。一个儿子？一个十岁的儿子？仅仅是一夜而已？布鲁斯，你也太能——咳。

达米安之后的行为无疑给了迪克更多讨厌这个男孩的理由——他把提姆打成重伤，破坏了杰森的制服展示柜，还擅自把自己打扮成了罗宾的样子——该死，没有人能在迪克·格雷森的眼皮底下这么随意地抢走罗宾的名号。

在那个微妙的时刻，迪克曾暗自决定他将从内而外彻底拒绝接受达米安成为家族的一员。没有人能伤害他爱的人，他的心胸就是这么狭隘，告他吧。

有那么一段时间，他拿定了主意对达米安的事情不闻不问，让布鲁斯自己去处理这个从天而降的麻烦。虽然当雷霄奥古试图活捉达米安，利用他的身体复活时，他依然还是遵从布鲁斯的指示赶去了蝙蝠洞。但他坚信自己只是去保护提姆和阿尔弗雷德免遭奥古家疯子杀手们的残害，然后顺路解救一下有布鲁斯一半基因的那小子，仅此而已。

当布鲁斯和黑手套的对决结束之后，这小恶魔竟然决意留下，和他们一起生活，共享他们所有的秘密。这让他和布鲁斯不得不面对一个严峻的问题：他们是否需要在这个孩子，这个他们几乎不认识，也不了解的孩子面前公开他们的恋情？达米安会接受吗？这对他之后的成长是否有影响？

布鲁斯认为他们应该对他的儿子坦诚。但迪克觉得这只是因为他对和恶魔首领的女儿搞出一个达米安来这件事依然抱有愧疚之情。就像那次给他戒指的时候，布鲁斯大概只是对于那场出其不意的分手闹剧心怀歉疚，急于安抚他好让他别再生气，晚上继续乖乖爬上他的床。出于补偿心理，当布鲁斯意识到自己是个混蛋时，他便会急切地想通过任何方式来证明自己的真心，比如向他的儿子宣布他愿意共度余生的爱人究竟是谁——他大概没意识到，这意味着迪克要给一个暴躁的，傲慢的，布鲁斯和一个他从十六岁就开始讨厌的女人的基因融合成的十岁的小混蛋当“后妈”。

**该死的，不。**

就算有了戒指，夜翼被布鲁斯玩过之后又甩掉的羞辱性事实也不可能更改。就算他们朝着达米安施压，他也不会跑回他妈妈的肚子里去。他不能心软，再在无可挽回的事情上让步，让自己变得更加被动。

在他的坚持下，他们对达米安隐瞒了一切。在他们告知男孩的故事版本里，布鲁斯和夜翼曾经那段闹得满城风雨的恋情只不过是逢场作戏，是为了转移媒体对于蝙蝠侠的注意力而编排的一段长达一年的戏码。他们从未相爱，他们只是同伴，家人，他们的关系像是圣诞老人的胡子一般厚重但纯洁无暇。

达米安看上去对这个说法欣然接受。他甚至一次也没有提出过质疑——很显然他也认为利用布鲁斯·韦恩转移蝙蝠侠的绯闻实在是一步好棋。就算整整一年都必须在公开场合和自己的养子亲密作秀，也只是黑暗骑士崇高的圣战中必不可少的牺牲，是那条漆黑孤独的小径上遍布的荆棘中毫不起眼的一根。

接着布鲁斯便消失了——他们甚至没有好好地告一次别，而只是仓促地，绝望地在蝙蝠洞中分享了一个吻，接着便兵分两路，去往自己的朋友身边，为这个世界战斗。

该死，那时候他们都以为达米安被骗过去了。

“等等……”迪克总算消化掉了男孩刚才说的那句话。达米安不该知道那枚戒指，他更该死的不该知道戒指的来历。“你在说什么？”

“哦，拜托。”达米安又撕去一张纸条，“都这种时候了，你还想着要隐瞒你和父亲的小秘密？”

迪克深吸了一口气。他最不想与之谈论这件事情的人就是达米安，他知道他会憎恨接下来他对男孩说出的每一个字，因此他的吐字变得艰难起来，“什么时候？”

达米安用介于冷笑和叹气之间的方式吐出一口气，“你抱着他的披风哭了一整天，却希望我能不猜测出你们的真实关系？”

迪克发出一声饱受折磨的呻吟。他猜他的脸涨红了，所幸的是达米安看不到。

“接下来我做了些小调查。”达米安不等他回答便继续说了下去，“德雷克的嘴巴异常难撬开，蝙蝠女却乐意和我分享一些八卦，尽管她讲故事的水平糟糕透了。”男孩的声音里透露着无可动摇的自信和轻蔑，这两个因素足以让一个十岁的男孩听起来格外欠揍，“她还总用我年龄作为借口把重要的情节略去——但我逐渐知道了我想要的一切。”

 _史蒂芬妮的大嘴巴。_ 迪克扶住了额头。 _他该料到的。_

“陶德的事情让我更加确信了她的故事并不是空穴来风。”达米安终于转过身来。他盘腿坐在地上，看起来格外矮小，但他的身体语言完美地诠释了什么叫做咄咄逼人。“他是个疯子。没错。但他和你的对话透露出很多信息来，比如父亲是如何把他当做是你的替身，让他觉得自己也许永远都不是蝙蝠侠想要的那个。以及，也许你不记得的了，但我清楚地记得他叫了你‘穿着男朋友衣服的小可爱’。”

迪克摩拳擦掌，咬牙切齿，决定在下次见到杰森的时候附送他点额外的小礼物，比如一个乌青的眼圈。

“最终让我确认你和父亲的恋情的，是那枚戒指。”达米安慢慢地说，在每个音节里注入缓慢而沉重的压迫，“我看到你在睡前亲吻它，念父亲的名字。而当我将它取走检验的时候，我发现那是属于凯恩家族的——”

“什么！”迪克叫了起来，他上前一步，挥动着双手试图把男孩从地上捞起来，“你偷——达米安，你干了什么？”

“冷静点，格雷森。”达米安短促有力地拍开他的手，“你的保险柜密码是父亲的生日，你认为一个猜到你们关系的人会试不出来吗？”

在经历了一番挣扎之后，布鲁斯的离去最终还是让他担负起了对达米安的责任。他们在逐渐了解彼此的过程中终于接纳和适应了对方的行为模式。这大概是每一对蝙蝠侠和罗宾都必须经历的过程——他们的性格总是如此不同，命运却始终紧密相连，他们是最棒的搭档，他们是活力双雄。

最初的蝙蝠侠全然由热情和信念驱动。他极端排斥暴力却大量使用暴力。这让他总是处在临界的状态。而最初的罗宾说，嘿，我得帮帮这个家伙。罗宾穿着小短裤，说着糟糕的双关语，扯着蝙蝠侠的披风，让他慢一点。后来罗宾成为了夜翼，夜翼变成了蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠有了罗宾。而现在蝙蝠侠扯着罗宾的披风，让他慢一点。

历史总是惊人的相似。

但有时候这让他觉得自己像是韦恩父子俩的 **保姆** 。

几乎每一天，达米安都会发掘出一种崭新的方法来折磨他——男孩不是故意的，他知道。达米安不是个坏孩子，他很多时候只是想帮忙，但他做事时永远拿不定最适宜的量。最严重的是：他总是忘记自己只是个孩子。

他爱达米安。他从心底接受了这个孩子成为自己的家人，作为布鲁斯的子嗣留在他们身边。他想保护这个孩子，做一个合格的兄长和父亲，代替布鲁斯把他养大。

可他该死的还没结婚，却要给一个孩子当后妈——这个孩子足以让所有经验十足的母亲焦头烂额。

他就知道他不会喜欢这样的。

“把我的戒指还给我！”他朝着男孩咆哮道，“ **你被禁足了，达米安·韦恩！** ”

 

**六十一：开始有人已经写布鲁斯，迪克，蝙蝠侠和夜翼四角恋的同人小说了。**

“放慢点。”布鲁斯的手臂挤压着他的胸口，把他朝上提了点，好像他是个蹒跚学步的孩子。双腿接近悬空的感觉让迪克略微有些不安，他的呼吸变得急促起来，头晕目眩，有一部分原因是因为伤痛博士向他开枪所造成的颅脑瘀血。没错，他敢肯定此刻他双腿发软只是因为瘀血造成的麻痹，而不是因为布鲁斯·韦恩起死回生了，还把他紧紧搂在怀里。

“被困在时间里的感觉怎么样？”他尽量忽视疼痛和眩晕，扯出了一个轻松的笑容。

“当我们有空闲的时候，我会让你做第一个知道的人。站起来，士兵。”他刚刚从时间中回到他身边的男朋友以一种他非常熟悉的，坚硬又温情的声音命令道，“再忍一会儿，我会带你离开这儿。”

“听着，布鲁斯。”迪克仰起脸轻声说，勉强靠自己站直了身子，“如果不及时处理掉这堆麻烦我很可能会因为那个疯子朝我脑袋开的一枪变成永久瘫痪。我只是想在我还站着的时候把这件事告诉你——”

“什么？”布鲁斯低下头看他，他知道他们的时间不多，但他还是奢侈地为此刻蝙蝠侠透过护目镜流露出的片刻温存而将对视延长了一秒。

“全世界都知道迪克·格雷森和蝙蝠侠是一对了。”在迪克快速地说完这句话之后，他们之间陷入了彻底的沉默。达米安的嗤笑声显得格外响亮，布鲁斯略有些不自在地把手从迪克的腰间拿了开来。迪克讪笑着，想说些什么来打破僵局，比如：“嘿，还有一个坏消息——你儿子也知道我们的关系了。”

布鲁斯的拳头紧贴着他的脖子擦过去，正中一个家伙的额头。他知道这表示当蝙蝠侠和罗宾和蝙蝠侠一起搞定伤痛和他的九九恶魔朋友之后，有一场很严肃的谈话在等着他。

事情是这样的。一切归根到底还是起源于一个他们已经无数次争论过了的老问题，那就是迪克的演技到底是不是烂透了。尽管迪克认为他足以完美扮演出蝙蝠侠的可怖凶狠，哄路边的女孩子们开心，但当事情发展到他真的需要成为蝙蝠侠的时候，却不像是板起脸，粗着嗓子随便扯两句经典台词那样轻而易举了。他不是个能摈弃本源彻底成为他需要成为的角色的人。他可以成为任何人，但他永远都会给自己的角色注入专属于迪克·格雷森的印记，这有时候让他像个不和谐的音符。

哈维·丹特恰好是一个推演技术精湛同时又对蝙蝠侠痴迷入骨的疯子。他在极短的时间内便发现了事情的异常——蝙蝠侠不再避开摄像头，也不再吝于在报纸头版头条上标上自己的印记，反而开始朝着镜头卖弄起身姿来。他变矮了，比原来小了一圈。他甚至总是在笑着，还对着罪犯说些俏皮话。双面人足够聪明到立即明白蝙蝠侠已经被人冒名顶替了。凭借着疯狂而毫无来由的受骗者的怒意，他雇佣了一堆魔法使用者，潜入蝙蝠洞试图找出这个冒牌货，把他揍得再也没法玷污那身属于黑暗骑士的战袍。

“哦老天，一切就是在这时候发生的。还记得那些信吗？布鲁斯？那些被你放进特制玻璃展示柜里，摆在蝙蝠洞里的信？那天我们一起选了一个信封，把它们都装了进去，我还在信封上写了一行字——该死的，你该把它们藏得更好点的！我不是在说蝙蝠洞的安全级别不够高——我知道除了你之外没有人能打开那个展示柜。我是说，你至少用布把展示柜盖起来！”

双面人躲在蝙蝠洞里，准备给蝙蝠侠一个意外惊喜。而这时候，他却突然发现，自己的旁边的那个展示柜里放着一个巨大的信封。展示柜的壁灯在鼓鼓囊囊的信封上画下一个亮圈，把信封上写着的那行字点亮了：

来自迪克·格雷森，附带全心全意的爱。

哦，几乎是片刻之间，双面人就明白这是什么了——这是蝙蝠侠的秘密情人给他写的情书——但谁他妈的是迪克·格雷森？

于是他拿出手机，对着展示柜拍了一张照片，在将拍摄地点定位为“ ** _蝙蝠洞_** ”之后发到了推特上并附上一行字：

谁他妈是迪克·格雷森？看起来他是蝙蝠侠的小男朋友。

迪克回到蝙蝠洞的时候，那张图片刚借着蝙蝠洞的无线网上传上去。迷幻药让他神志不清，而双面人趁人之危把他狠揍了一顿。幸好阿福及时救场，大家才总算摆平这场危机。

但真正的危机从那时候才开始。几乎是在一夜之间，全世界都知道了迪克·格雷森和蝙蝠侠的关系。互联网2.0时代，你只需要动动手指就能查到迪克·格雷森的资料，他的照片，他的家庭住址，还有他的养父。智能手机和信息时代的消息传播效率可要比布鲁斯和夜翼当年闹出绯闻的时候高出一大截。所有人都疯狂地转发和转载这一消息，对他们的关系评头论足，做出各种耸人听闻的猜测。

自从韦恩家族的丑闻传遍哥谭之后，布鲁斯·韦恩便销声匿迹，终日躲藏在他的庄园之中，不再抛头露面。曾经和韦恩热恋的夜翼也不见了踪迹。这个重磅新闻让他们已经逐渐被世人淡忘的那段恋情像是艘遍布宝藏的沉船般被翻挖出来，彻头彻尾地解剖了个遍。布鲁斯和夜翼重新成为了八卦界津津乐道的重点，他们轰轰烈烈的出柜，他们整整一年的热恋，他们轰轰烈烈的分手。以及布鲁斯家族的丑闻和他最新一任女友的神秘失踪——但一切都比不上蝙蝠侠的男友更引人注目。所有人都在热切地讨论。哥谭的黑暗骑士近来异常的表现是否和这位格雷森先生有关？披风斗士一改阴沉和回避，变得更加亲民，是否是由于格雷森的影响？

而迪克·格雷森本人对媒体的冷处理态度更是火上浇油一般促成了更多谣言的出现。

_“布鲁斯·韦恩拐走了夜翼，还公开地甩了他。现在蝙蝠侠迷住了韦恩的养子，如果说他们之间没有什么暗潮涌动，我可不信——所有人都知道韦恩在一年前，也就是在他和夜翼分手后不久，开始公开资助蝙蝠侠INC.，很难说这两个哥谭有头有脸的男人是不是达成了什么秘密协定。”_

_“很显然蝙蝠侠勾引格雷森只是为了报复韦恩抢走夜翼。谁都知道夜翼和蝙蝠侠才是哥谭最配的一对——嘿，该死，为什么韦恩家的男人总是在我喜欢的情侣中间横插一脚！”_

_“见鬼，如果我是韦恩，我一定得把所有砸在蝙蝠侠身上的钱撤回来。这个异装癖基佬竟然敢诱拐我的孩子——那孩子多大？二十多岁？蝙蝠侠得有五十岁了吧！我是说，他在哥谭至少游荡了得有五十年了！这样欺骗小男孩的感情可不是什么绅士行为！”_

“连亚洲和非洲国家的网民都在网上讨论这件事，布鲁斯。老天，他们根本不了解哥谭，也不了解蝙蝠侠。”迪克叹了口气，“还需要我给你读更多网友的评论吗？我还有一些更劲爆的——已经开始有人写布鲁斯，迪克，蝙蝠侠和夜翼四角恋的同人小说了——我说，这是不是侵犯了我们的权利还是什么的？”

 

**六十二：我只是担心父亲会嫉妒。**

“双面人揍了你？”布鲁斯挑起眉毛，“又一次？”

“这不是重点，布鲁斯！”迪克从布鲁斯座椅的扶手上跳了下去，摘下的头套拍打着他的后背，“重点是，截止现在已经有几万人转发了那张图片，韦恩大宅的门槛也几乎要被记者踩爆了——我不能一辈子躲着媒体！”

“这些情况我都知道。”布鲁斯板着脸，“在出现在你面前之前，我已经回到哥谭好几天了。我比较想知道的是我不在这段时间你过得怎么样——”

“我过得好极了，托你的福。”迪克没好气地回答道，“白天要应付媒体对于我和蝙蝠侠关系的质问，晚上要应付所有罪犯对于蝙蝠侠和我的关系的质问，还有达米安——嘿，等等，你说什么？什么好几天了？你早就回来了？”他摊开手，做出一副难以置信的表情，“你竟然就这么看着我这么受罪！？你要是再不回来，我可大概要一直这样 **和自己** 恋爱下去了，你明白这是什么意思吗！”

“你对我的归来信心十足？”布鲁斯的手搭在大腿上，轻微地拍了拍，似乎在邀请他坐上来。而迪克高傲地别过了脸，“我试图用拉萨路之池复活你。”他的声音低了下去，他知道布鲁斯不会赞成的，但他一点也不想管布鲁斯的想法，因为布鲁斯什么也不知道——他是那个死掉的幸运儿，而不是那个活下来的倒霉鬼。“但是却复活了一个怪物——这让我知道你没有死。至少，那不是你的尸体。”

“抱歉我没有及时回到你的身边。”布鲁斯温和地说，这让迪克的眼睛酸胀了起来，“但我想让你知道，我一直照看着你的后背。我观察了哥谭的新蝙蝠侠和罗宾干活，整整一夜。你是个很棒的蝙蝠侠，迪克。”年长的男人听起来充满自豪，“达米安和你的搭配天衣无缝。我很放心把哥谭交给你们。”

有一瞬间迪克觉得所有的一切都是值得的。所有穿上披风的痛苦和折磨在此刻都变得不值一提，仿佛这些都只是历练中必经的考验，为了最终得到布鲁斯的肯定和赞扬而必须付出的代价——尽管他曾以为自己永远不会再得到了。

“哦，甜言蜜语。”他咬着嘴唇转过身来，布鲁斯平静的神色在他们视线交错的那一刹那剧变成为了渴望，而他像是个被爸爸扛在肩膀上的小男孩一般心潮澎湃，眼含热泪。他们已经分开了太久。他几乎记不得布鲁斯的样子了——那张脸在每一次静默的刻画和缅怀中逐渐变得模糊起来，最终被一片黑色严峻的阴影所取代。而布鲁斯回以同样探求和渴望的目光，似乎是第一次见到他，因此急于触碰到他，确认他是真实存在的。

于是他朝着布鲁斯走去，布鲁斯推波助澜地牵起他的手，邀请他共赴舞池般缓缓把他拉近。迪克跪坐在地，把头靠在布鲁斯的大腿上，像是他们以前经常做的那样。布鲁斯用食指擦过他的脸颊，在他的脸上画圈，把还没干透的眼泪抹得他满脸都是——嘿。他微笑起来，叼住了布鲁斯的手指。

布鲁斯轻声叫他的名字，“迪克。”他的声音里主体部分低沉而沙哑，包裹着喜爱和无奈，同时又兼具了命令的口吻和某种特殊的柔软。迪克闭上眼睛，浑身发麻。每当布鲁斯这样叫他的名字时，他总是无法抗拒对方提出的任何要求。他会为布鲁斯做任何事，任何事。只要他一直用这种美妙的声音朝他低语，让他像只被主人挠得浑身发软的猫一样蜷起尾巴来。

“我想念你。”布鲁斯托着他的下巴，看进他的眼睛里。他能感受到布鲁斯在消失的这段时间经历了什么——他的眼神变得有些不同了。他变得更加坚毅，更加沉稳，似乎整个世界的灾难也无法再让他动摇，而只会让他更勇敢。或许他也变了。在失去布鲁斯，成为蝙蝠侠的漫长的一年里，他逐渐在痛苦中寻找到了新的力量。他不再是曾经那个无所畏惧的男孩，也不再是那个充满激情和梦想的年轻人，他长大了，成为了蝙蝠侠——这并不是他的本意，但他知道蝙蝠侠已经彻底地改变了迪克·格雷森。也许布鲁斯在他的眼睛里也看到了一个略微陌生的迪克——然而他始终会爱他。这是布鲁斯想告诉他的。“我也爱你。”迪克微笑起来，布鲁斯的手指摸索着他的嘴唇，似乎想把这几个单词发音所需要的轮廓完完整整地印刻进自己的脑海里。

接着布鲁斯弯下腰，倾身靠近他。迪克半闭着眼睛，他们的嘴唇几乎碰在了一起——

“父亲。”达米安的声音从布鲁斯的背后传来。迪克和布鲁斯几乎是同时猛地站起身来，迪克的脸撞上了布鲁斯坚硬的腹肌，这让他差点栽倒在布鲁斯身上。布鲁斯体贴地把他扶稳，并无比自然地在站直后依然抓着他的手不放开，接着才威严地转过脸问道，“什么事，达米安？”

“我想知道，你回来之后是否意味着格雷森将不再做蝙蝠侠？”达米安站在离他们很近的地方，紧盯着他们握在一起的手，“或者意味着我不再是罗宾？”

“不，达米安。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“你们依然会是搭档，我不会试图分开你们。”

“可我以为你会更想和格雷森一起行动。”达米安严峻的表情舒缓了一些，“毕竟你们是……恋人。”

“哦，达米安。”迪克松开布鲁斯的手，冲了过去。他抱住了达米安，此刻这个影子上长着犄角和尾巴的小男孩像是被一抹破开乌云的阳光直射一般圣洁可爱，迪克发誓这是有史以来达米安最善解人意的一天——也许男孩继承了他父亲某种不恰当的机敏，在遭遇情感危机的时候会像糖衣炸弹一样用最诚挚的东西把自己包裹起来。而迪克·格雷森大概是世界上最受不了这招的人。这也大概是为何韦恩父子会习得相同的哄劝方法。

迪克示意布鲁斯上前一起拥抱达米安，而达米安看起来在极力忍耐着不一拳打在他的脸上。“没有哪一对父母会因为爱情而忽视他们的孩子，绝对不会。”迪克承诺道，而达米安僵硬地拍打着他的后背，像是在试图安抚他。

“我只是担心父亲会嫉妒。”达米安耸了耸肩，“我不真的是你的儿子，也不真的是你的弟弟，你知道这一点，对吧。”

 

 

**六十三：快去开房！**

布鲁斯沿着沙发绕了一圈，没收了达米安的IPod，提姆的掌上电脑和阿尔弗雷德的老年文摘。今晚是他们家庭之夜，共享和交流的夜晚，而不是什么提供免费饮料的读书俱乐部。迪克和阿尔弗雷德给每个人派发他们的草莓奶昔和爆米花，一边谈论着电视节目和明星八卦。布鲁斯的奶昔翻倒在了地毯上，管家发出一声饱受折磨的“哦我的上帝”。

“哦我的奶昔。”布鲁斯叹了口气，交叉着手指看着地上那滩黏糊糊的夹杂着鲜草莓碎屑的奶油状物体，“我猜我得自己去做一份新的了？”他抬起眼，看向迪克。

迪克在布鲁斯惆怅的眼神下只坚持了半秒，就没骨气地把自己的奶昔递了过去。“喝我的。”

“谢谢。”布鲁斯非常有教养地道谢道。

家庭影院的屏幕亮了起来。“你确定你要这样做吗？”迪克不安地挪动屁股，小声在布鲁斯耳边问道，“我不希望你勉强自己，你知道的……”

“这是我的决定，迪克。”布鲁斯侧过头，示意迪克靠到自己的肩膀上来。迪克偷偷看了一眼提姆，又偷偷看了一眼达米安。他们坐在沙发的另一侧，看起来全副注意力都集中在了阿尔弗雷德新购置的家庭影院那七十英寸的巨大屏幕上。于是他大胆地靠到了布鲁斯身上——这感觉有些怪异——平时在家里看电影的时候他们可不会这么肉麻。布鲁斯会非常直白地直接枕着他的大腿或是肚子打盹，或是在稍微不那么热的时候把他夹在手臂之间，以便把下巴搁在他的肩膀上舒舒服服地睡一觉。而他也非常乐意当一个人形抱枕，只要布鲁斯不介意被他的惊呼或喝彩声惊醒。有时候他的大腿麻得半天都站不起来，他便会虚情假意地责备布鲁斯，直到布鲁斯忍不住把他抱起来。

布鲁斯用手臂环住他的肩膀，这个动作戳破了回忆的肥皂泡，让五彩缤纷的现实倾倒下来。迪克在布鲁斯身上找了个舒服的位置，把自己埋了进去。虽然他依然怀疑布鲁斯会维持在电影开始四十分钟内睡着的习惯，但他还是决定迁就他的男朋友，做出点大鸟依人的姿态来。毕竟今晚布鲁斯担当着家主的角色。

**_佐罗的面具。_ **

“那可能是我人生中最糟糕的一晚，迪克。但除去那些黑暗中可怕的部分，它同样也是我人生中最美好的一天之一。”当这行字从屏幕上消去的时候，布鲁斯轻声在他耳边说。“我可不经常能在一整天醒着的时间里都和我父亲和母亲在一起，这一天对我来说是特别的。”

“回头看看，这部电影不仅标志了一个结束，同样也是一个开始……一条新的道路。”布鲁斯的声音微微提高了一些，迪克微笑起来，他知道所有人现在都能听到他们的家主不算慷慨激昂，但真心实意的致辞，“所以，看起来这是个合适的时间来重温这部电影。”布鲁斯按动了播放键，“和我的整个家庭一起。”

迪克把脸埋进了布鲁斯的肩膀，提姆嘎吱嘎吱大嚼着爆米花，达米安百无聊赖地斜躺在沙发椅上打定主意要耍酷到底，而阿尔弗雷德叼着奶昔吸管，热泪盈眶。

“嘿，布鲁斯。”迪克在布鲁斯耳边悄声说，一边把手伸进架在布鲁斯大腿根部的特大号碗里，抓起一把爆米花，“知道我在想什么吗？”

“看看场合，迪克。”布鲁斯义正言辞地责备道，斜了他一眼。迪克的脸有些发烫，“嘿，你在想些什么呢？”他悻悻地把手从白白胖胖的爆米花中抽了出来，舔了舔食指，然后又把整个指节含进了嘴里。“我是想问你，”他含混不清地辩解道，“你想好怎么处理蝙蝠侠和迪克的绯闻了吗？你回来都已经一个星期了。连家族聚会你都能抽出时间参加，却对这件事不闻不问——我说了，这种事情我一个人搞不定。我们是家人，你是我男朋友，你总得出点力……”

“这很简单。”布鲁斯紧盯着他的手指，似乎想观察它是如何在他的嘴唇间消失不见又重新出现的，而与此同时屏幕上播放的一切都没有这项研究来得重要，“我已经有计划了。”

“哦？”迪克充满怀疑地眯起眼睛，“我能否有幸了解计划的内容？”

“一，从根源扭转局面。”布鲁斯言简意赅，“二，创造出一些更重磅的东西来引开人们的注意力。”

“哦！”迪克睁大了眼睛，满脸谄媚。布鲁斯抬高了下巴，显然对于他的奉承非常受用，迪克不由暗笑起来。在布鲁斯低声的详细解释下，整个计划清晰地展现在他面前——蝙蝠侠，恐吓，收买，暴力，作秀——一切在哥谭备受宠爱的黑暗元素。“精妙绝伦！”迪克压低了嗓音，满怀希望地问道，“有没有可能让夜翼当着全哥谭给布鲁斯·韦恩一个耳光？”

“不。”布鲁斯的嘴角微微上扬，他的手指取代了迪克的手指，徘徊在迪克的嘴唇边缘，指尖微微用力陷进柔软的皮肤组织中，似乎想一颗一颗细细数过他的牙齿。坐在他们右侧的阿尔弗雷德大声而刻意的叹息连绵不绝，达米安直白地对他们怒目而视，而提姆看起来只是在朝着屏幕发呆以逃避在他周围发生的事情。

“好吧，我们很抱歉！”迪克尴尬地坐直了身子，布鲁斯的手从空中悻悻落下，“请体谅久别重逢的情侣，我们已经很收敛了。”

“我恨这样说，但……”提姆悠悠地开口，“快去——”

“开房！”达米安叫道，裹紧兜帽扭过头去，仿佛他一向厌烦的提姆相比起他父亲和他毫无血缘关系的兄长调情的画面对他来说都要更容易让人接受些。

 

**六十四：我真不敢相信你们为此预定了四季酒店的豪华包间。**

哥谭是一座八卦因子极度活跃的城市。压抑而灰暗的生活让大部分人宁愿将生活中的所有乐趣寄托在遥不可及的大人物身上。他们如饥似渴地寻求更多新鲜的绯闻，像是老鼠把鼻子凑进装满腐烂蔬果的垃圾桶。一则短小却重磅的消息足以惊醒这座城市中沉睡的某种力量，让话语生出翅膀，穿过围墙传进任何人的耳朵里。哥谭人像是珍惜生活本身一样珍惜他们所有的八卦新闻，并将想象的助力发挥到最大。

因此想要让一段源自哥谭的绯闻销声匿迹，他们得用上很长很长的时间。所幸他们有丰富的经验。

哈维·丹特位于阿克汉姆的“甜蜜之家”遭到了蝙蝠侠亲切的秘密拜访，紧接着便有技术专家出面声称来自双面人的那条热度持久不下的爆料推特实属伪造——蝙蝠洞这个定位地点并不是由系统自动确定的，而是由发推人手动输入的。这是一条假消息。而当媒体的关注点聚焦到正在阿克汉姆疗养院中接受治疗的双面人时，丹特爽快地坦白那条推特的确只是他的恶作剧。他只是想让布鲁斯·韦恩一家和蝙蝠侠一起被推到风口浪尖，以满足自己阴暗的报复心理。

“ _我不知道为什么这么多人会信它。_ ”双面人用属于哈维的那半张脸对着镜头，这让他看起来像是曾经的丹特检察官一样非常令人信服，“ _我是说，我的手机像素低到几乎都没能拍清楚那是迪克·格雷森还是迪克·基小子_ *。”

紧接着他转过脸来，用被酸液毁容了的那半边脸朝向镜头，“ _哈哈，蝙蝠侠。_ ”

双面人大笑起来，“ _你们竟然相信蝙蝠侠会和普通人谈恋爱——只有疯子才会和疯子谈恋爱，而其他疯子都被他关在铁栏杆后面了！_ ”

“让我把事情搞清楚。”迪克把手搭在布鲁斯的肩膀上，“你威胁了哈维，让他顺着证据说明那张照片是假的。然后又请专家找出了哈维的破绽……哇。实际行动比计划听起来更令人兴奋。”他浮夸地捂住心口，“我实在太想念你的工作模式了。”

“竟然有人能还原推特定位的编辑方式？”提姆紧锁眉头，“我可尝试了半个月也没能找出破绽来。”

“那个出面作证的专家原本是业界先锋人物，但一个星期前他因为人际交往问题被他的实验室扫地出门了。”布鲁斯回答道，“而我提供了一大笔资金和一个新的实验室帮助他继续他的研究。”布鲁斯没有再说下去，提姆合上电脑，和迪克对视了一眼，心领神会地永远没有再提起这个话题。

现在计划进行到了第二步。看起来迪克终于要穿回他的夜翼制服了，但这一步成功的关键其实是达米安。迪克用了整整一个星期来说服男孩接受这项任务，作为罗宾，同时也是作为儿子。帮助蝙蝠侠是罗宾义不容辞的责任，也是这个助手英雄所存在最初的理由。而由儿子来保护父亲的名誉是最自然不过的。布鲁斯和达米安相处起来依然有些尴尬——他们还没真正认识彼此就被分开了。重新接受你曾确信已经死去的父亲回到你的生活中，并且一跃成为你在他离去这段时间真正开始尊敬的男人的男朋友，这大概实在有些令人难以接受。

但达米安最终还是答应了。出于“ _只是想堵住格雷森的嘴，因为我真的需要点安静的私人空间_ ”这样简单的目的，他接受了这个任务。

 

*Dick Grayson和Dick Gayson

 

邀请函上写着婚礼会在六点正式开始，但是现在过了七点，夕阳都已经彻底沉进海湾里，一丝一缕都没剩下，所有人还在甲板上干站着。牧师站在只剩下朦胧影子的花门下，一动不动，像一个圆滚滚的灯罩。

所有的记者和他们的摄像设备都偃旗息鼓，准备打道回府了。前段时间和蝙蝠侠传出绯闻的迪克·格雷森突然宣布了自己的婚讯，同时韦恩家族却拒绝透漏女方的名字，只是把邀请函发到了哥谭每个有头有脸的人手上，还对所有的媒体敞开了大门。所有人都如约而至，在韦恩的豪华游艇上探头探脑，争先恐后地想见识一下今晚的新郎先生，那位著名的格雷森，同时也对神秘的新娘充满了好奇。

作为花童的男孩是迪克的弟弟，韦恩的私生子达米安·韦恩。而布鲁斯·韦恩则充当了证婚人的角色。他站在花门的侧面，新郎的身后，像一座由肌肉，奢侈品和古龙水堆积起的山峰。新郎的笑容越来越暗淡，看起来新娘今晚是不会出现了。

“她不会来了。”布鲁斯·韦恩的声音不大，但是足够让周围的人都听清楚，“迪克，她还没准备好，你把她逼得太紧……”

“哦，布鲁斯。”迪克·格雷森沮丧地垂着头。他穿着崭新西装的样子英俊极了，很难想象竟然有人会拒绝这样一个男人，然而他今晚注定得心碎难眠。“这都是我的错……”迪克的声音哽咽起来，他捂住脸，黯然地转身离去。

布鲁斯没有试图阻拦他，但他的脸色看起来糟糕透了。这位哥谭著名的亿万富翁向前一步，深吸了一口气，“非常抱歉，今晚的婚礼恐怕得……”他还没说完，一道黑色的人影便从人群中冲出。那是一个高挑的黑发女人，她穿着黑色的紧身衣，装备着装甲和武器带，用一个黑色的面具遮住大半张脸，像是传说中的蝙蝠女孩——或者不是。因为她没有披风，也没有滑稽的尖耳朵。

“布鲁斯·韦恩。”蒙面女人用匕首指向布鲁斯，同时手指勾住了腰间手榴弹的拉环，“我说过你会为此付出代价的。”

尖叫声此起彼伏，人们在甲板上抱头鼠窜。女士们的各色及地晚礼服裙在地上拖来拖去，被男士们的皮鞋一次次碾过。布鲁斯满脸惊恐地向后退去，而格雷森则彻底不见踪影。蒙面女人冷笑起来，声音古怪而尖利。她伸手抓过呆站在一边的达米安，把匕首抵在了男孩的脖子上。

“你是个不知满足的家伙，布鲁斯。”女人俯下身，把嘴唇贴近达米安的脸颊，“这个孩子的母亲是谁？你曾经爱过她吗？她现在身在何处？”她冷哼了一声，继而柔情蜜意地说道，“你是个懦夫。你知道你真心爱着的是谁，你却宁愿伤害他，用其他的一切来填补他留下的空白，却不愿真正给他你的心。”

快门稀稀落落地闪动起来。职业素养让记者们不愿放过这个重磅新闻。布鲁斯空长了一副健美先生的身材，在这种时候却连句话都说不出来。有人质遭到挟持，保安只好围住甲板，却不敢再接近一步。蒙面女人推着男孩的后背逼迫他向甲板的边缘走去，而男孩面无表情，眼神呆滞，看起来已经完全吓傻了。

就在这时，另一个黑影从二层的栏杆上一跃而下，在空中像回力标一样翻转过来，舒展身体撞向了蒙面女人。匕首掉在了地上，接着被一脚踢开。这样的景象哥谭已经有很长一段时间没有见到了——蓝色条纹在黑暗中贯穿成一条迅疾美妙的闪电，夜翼像是在跳舞一样片刻不停歇地摆动身体，躲避攻击，寻找突破口。蒙面女人赤手空拳的攻击因为恼怒而变得毫无章法，夜翼逐渐占了上风，最终成功地制服了她。

当夜翼把蒙面女人按在地上，绑住双手的时候，人们零零散散地欢呼起来。紧接着所有人都开始意识到刚刚发生了什么。快门爆炸一般的群响和口哨尖叫声回荡在海湾里。这才总算有了点豪华游艇派对的样子。

夜翼抱起达米安，让男孩的脸贴在自己的脖颈里，手法熟练地抚摸着他的后背。男孩立刻非常配合地用双手环住了超级英雄的脖子，缩进了他的怀里。哦——人们张着嘴巴感叹起来，这实在是太可爱了。

布鲁斯·韦恩面色苍白地站在原地，仿佛所有的一切都只是他的一场噩梦。不过他没有像他以前所做的那样，在灾难到来时立刻动用自己的权利和金钱想办法偷偷逃跑，等着蝙蝠侠来解救其他人，再在事后发表些狗屁演说，顺便给慈善机构假惺惺地捐点钱。

这次他没有离开。他甚至动也没动，似乎双脚在地上扎了根。夜翼抱着达米安走近他，步履轻盈，像是走在钢丝绳上。布鲁斯的嘴唇抿成一条线，目光追随着夜翼的脚步，流露出一种复杂的抗拒。

“嘿。”夜翼笑着轻声问候他，“好久不见，你还好吗。”

“我很好。”布鲁斯的表情略微柔和了一些，他的眼神变得迷茫起来，仿佛夜翼的声音勾起了他的某些回忆，“你呢？你很久没出现在哥谭……”

大概是意识到自己在习惯性地关心对方，布鲁斯的声音戛然而止，嘴唇又紧抿了起来。

“谢谢你的关心。”夜翼走得更近了，几乎近到让所有人开始尖叫的地步。布鲁斯没有后退，但他的眉头皱得更厉害了——夜翼把怀里的男孩送到了布鲁斯的胸前，而布鲁斯笨手笨脚地接过自己的儿子，轻声地说了谢谢，然后紧闭嘴巴再不发一言。

“知道吗。”夜翼摸了摸达米安的头，“我从没有真正放手。我还是想着你，即使你已经不再是我的。即使我知道你不会再回到我的身边——可我不会停止爱你。我不能停下，就好像你已经是我生命的一部分了。”

布鲁斯垂着头，似乎决意不去看夜翼此刻的表情。整个甲板上安静极了，牧师在胸口划着十字，其他所有人都一动不动地屏息聆听，生怕错过了一个字。

“我想知道你是否有一样的感觉。”夜翼垂下眼睛，手指从男孩头上抽离，滑下，触碰到了布鲁斯的手臂，接着猛地缩了回去，“我蠢透了，我知道。我知道责问你不是明智之举，但我就是想知道你的想法——你是否也会在每个平凡无奇或是精彩绝伦的时刻突然想到我？想到我们曾经一起度过的时光，我们经历过的一切——”

“是的。”布鲁斯突兀地回答道，“你知道我会。”

夜翼微笑起来。他看着他深爱的男人，布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠，抚养他长大的男人，给予他一切的男人。布鲁斯抬起头，看着他的眼睛，郑重其事：“我根本没办法不想起你。”

一直缩在爸爸怀里的男孩这时把头探了出来。对着一脸傻笑的夜翼和面色温柔的父亲，达米安叫道：“格雷森呢！这是他的婚礼！不是你们的！”

人群哄笑起来，欢呼和喝彩像是烟火一样不断升腾，爆炸——哦，那是真的烟火，豪华游轮上总是会有烟火的。

“我们不会复合。”布鲁斯用不容置疑的语调宣布，然而烟火的呼啸和人群的欢呼把他的声音淹没成了一声转瞬即逝的细哼。

“我们不会。”夜翼承诺道，他微笑着，明白今晚过后所有的魔力都会失效。他依然会代替布鲁斯作为黑暗骑士在哥谭行侠仗义，夜翼会恢复隐匿，韦恩企业的股票大概会大涨，他们得强力地补偿达米安，整个家族都需要处理这次作秀的余波，很可能会需要花上几个月的时间。

他们在五彩的光芒下对视，明白无论经过多久，经历多少磨难和痛苦，他们始终会被钩索和秋千捆绑在一起。即使宇宙翻转，合并，重新开始，即使再没有夜翼，再没有蝙蝠侠，再没有他们共享无数记忆的韦恩庄园，即使时光的黑洞吞噬了他们曾拥有的一切，他们知道他们始终会在一起，分离永远只会是片刻的折磨，永恒的陪伴是他们注定的结局。

因为他们是蝙蝠侠和罗宾，他们是布鲁斯和迪克。

世界上没有什么一直幸福快乐到永远，但他们会努力。

感谢彼此，他们会活得更好。

哦，对了，还要感谢海伦娜的精彩演出，达米安的牺牲精神，芭芭拉的幕后指挥以及提姆和阿尔弗雷德适时点燃的烟火。

夜翼揽住布鲁斯的腰，弹射出钩爪。达米安迫不及待地从布鲁斯怀里跳下来，似乎只想尽快远离他们。海伦娜已经挣脱了他绑的假绳结，无声地混入了人群中。夜翼怀拥着自己的恋人悄无声息地飞入暗夜，阿尔弗雷德远程操控的飞行器正停靠在他们头顶。

“我真不敢相信你们为此预定了四季酒店的豪华包间。”电脑屏幕上，先知半是抱怨半是调笑地冲他们说道。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 必须要说明的是，这篇同人小说几乎完全是建立在重启前Nightwing，Batman，Detective Comic，Batgirl，Robin，Gotham Knights ,Azrael，Birds Of Prey，Batman & Robin等漫画的情节和设定之上的。故事发生的最主要时间是布鲁斯和迪克关系最为独立，最为密不可分，同时也是最为意味深长的那段时期，在漫画出版发行的年份上来看，也就是九十年代到二十一世纪初的那些漫画所描述的时期 。我安排他们按照时间顺序经历了当时发生在哥谭和布鲁德海文的一系列事件，首先是夜翼和伯劳鸟的再次对峙，这是故事的起因。然后是Joker The Last Laugh，夜翼差点失手杀掉小丑。接下来是Bruce Wayne：Murderer？和Bruce Wayne：Fugitive，布鲁斯被卢瑟栽赃陷害，被捕入狱，后越狱，成为通缉犯，经历了所有人的质疑。在内心对于蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩双重身份的一番权衡博弈之后，布鲁斯最终在全家的帮助下洗清罪名。最后的部分则涉及布鲁斯被认为牺牲之后，迪克成为蝙蝠侠的情节。而番外里还涉及到了更多的一些和漫画相关的情节。  
> 在漫画里，他们永远不得安宁，总是在失去，在牺牲，在奋战。因此我基本上省去了漫画大费笔墨所描绘的他们的痛苦。因为如果有人想看这些东西，他们只用去看漫画就好了。我想写他们如何重新获得希望，重新在彼此身上找到战斗下去的力量，如何黏黏腻腻又笨拙可笑地谈恋爱。因此很可能我的情节看起来有些跳跃，那是因为我在中间省去了许多漫画里的情节（没错，你可以直接把漫画的情节填进来，只要做一些小小的改变就好，因为漫画就是这么基情）。同时，因为故事本身就是建立在一个What if上的，可以认为伯劳鸟事件所造成的影响类似于一个蝴蝶效应。他们对彼此的感情就此不得不赤裸地展现在两个人面前，最终吸引他们走到一起。这改变了一切。改变了他们对待彼此的态度，对待生活的态度以及对事件的处理方式。你们可以看到，我试着让他们过得更好，比漫画里更幸福和快乐。熟悉漫画的人可能会发现文中有很多和漫画不符的地方。比如关于狼蛛，我直接让她中途退场，因为实在是不喜欢漫画里关于她的那段情节。而布鲁德海文的爆炸事件与红头罩的归来也被我私心改了结局。我希望他们能这样，真的。我相信他们能这样。如果他们终于坦诚地接受了彼此的爱，并学会体贴，不再渴求更多。整个世界会为此改变的。我真的这么相信。  
> 在我看来，布鲁斯和迪克关系最为可爱的一点就是布鲁斯总要求自己不被个人感情影响。而迪克总是被个人感情影响。迪克总是在担心布鲁斯。这种担心和纯粹出于长辈或者是晚辈的关心截然不同，因为他会真的试图阻止布鲁斯，站在他面前质问，而不是仅仅责备或建议。他根本不像是个儿子，也不像是个朋友。他像是布鲁斯长翅膀戴光环的那部分，站在他的肩膀上叽叽喳喳，和他心中的恶魔吵架。他逼迫布鲁斯思考自己到底为什么要做这些，要如何做这些。当他出现在布鲁斯身边时，他便是一个关心者和保护者的形象。他就像是为布鲁斯量身定做的另一半。布鲁斯希望迪克能给自己一点空间，但是又迷恋被关心的感觉，因此他总是捉弄迪克，对他态度糟糕，回避，不耐烦。但有时候他又会一百八十度转变，在某些事情上温柔甜蜜得要命。他们的相处模式很多时候简直像是老夫老妻。  
> 还有一点就是，成为蝙蝠侠后，迪克本应搬离韦恩庄园，建立属于自己的基地。但我让他留了下来。因为这是布鲁斯的家，也是他的家。番外的第二篇的结尾，整本书的最后一幕是一个我经常在脑海中勾勒的画面。布鲁斯朝着韦恩庄园走去，而他发现迪克在那里等他。画面里有阳光，有小树林，有整洁的车道，喷泉，韦恩先生坚硬沉着的后背，还有迪克的微笑。这就是家，他们最初的家，也是他们永远的家。  
> 谢谢阅读。也谢谢所有能喜欢这个故事和这个CP的人。


End file.
